After the fall of Giants
by Darkfire51
Summary: He came from the future to help concept done with a new twist, He DOESN'T know everything not even about the past. The next morning has arrived, War Looms. Wait, why are the elders whispering, and what's going on with Hinako! Chapter 25: Seize The Day
1. Chapter one

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } --

**Chapter 1: Chapter one**

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma or anyone from the comics or Anime. Some Characters will be of my own creation but I think they own themselves...

A special Note : I'd like to give personal thanks and a shout out to MicroMan for informing me of the problematic upload I had. Hopefully I have all the bugs out. (watches as cockroaches walk across the screen)

Crap...

* * *

18 Months ago...

Chi Tsu Saotome looked out at the wasteland. In the distance he could see the pile of rubble that was once the proud Mount Phoenix. The Musk Kingdom had faired little better, but in the spirit of their new treaty they were housing the Phoenix people until their home could be repaired enough for them to return. After ten years Saffron was still rebuilding his mountain for his people.

"Impressive, yes?"

Chi turned his head to the woman who stood facing him.

"So this is Jusenkyo."

The woman smiled, then spoke "Yes. This is the mighty Jusenkyo that could turn men into mice, if it felt bored. No one would have believed that they had this much power, or that they would have used it since it killed them in the blast..."

Chi watched as a look of sorrow passed through the woman's eye. "Do you miss your husband?"

The woman's face contorted into a look of pain. A few moments passed before she could answer. "He was never my husband in spirit. My true husband should have been Mu Tsu."

The woman brushed a strand of purple hair from what was left of her left eye as the tears started to flow.

The two stood in silence for a moment thinking about warriors' lives and their passing. After a minute to collect herself, she turned to the youth. "I heard what you are planning to do. Do you really think you can make any kind of difference?"

Chi nods his head.

"Then I ask one thing if you make it. If there is no other choice, then kill me. If I die then I can never marry Ranma and bring him back here. No marriage, no war..."

* * *

OOOOO  
13 Months ago...

Happosai looked at the youth while standing by the shrine Happosai had dedicated to his wife. "You will need allies in what you are trying to do. That's why you're here, isn't it boy?"

"I found a place that could activate the mirror one last time, but it would be destroyed in the process."

Chi looked at the master he had trained under in his younger days, along with his adopted father.

Happosai looked at Chi with an appraising eye. Softly he spoke "This is a one way trip, no one of the older generation can go because they are already there and life would become difficult. Have you even decided when you want to arrive?"

"I have spoken with my father and he says the main turning point in there lives was after Phoenix Mountain. He would like everything to be the same until then. It was afterwards that everything fell apart. I was going to arrive at the Dojo about a week after the wedding."

Happosai considered the youth. "And you came to see me...?"

"As you said, I will need allies. Especially if I am going against Cologne. I'm not stupid enough to go without your advice or wisdom."

Chi bowed slightly and waited for the ancient master to respond.

Happosai thought for a moment and then moved to his desk. He pulled out three things: a book, a few sheets of parchment and ink, and a strange looking seal. He began writing and after a few minutes he rolled up the parchment and pressed it with the seal. Chi could see as well as see feel the slight glow coming from the seal.

Happosai turned to the young man and held out the papers and the book. "The book is a collection of some of my greatest secrets in the art. It holds everything I know and much that I have forgotten. You are my heir child so it is now yours. You will need it. This is a letter to myself. I want you to give it to him when you arrive. It explains things for him. You will have your ally. The seal I used was a gift from my wife and the only real gift she gave me in our youth."

Chi took the offered book and papers with a bit of awe.  
"Thank you master..."

"I told you to knock off that master crap and call me gramps. Now then. I agree about you arriving at the Dojo about a week after the failed wedding, but let's talk about your arrival into the past a bit..."

* * *

OOOOO  
7 months ago...

Chi looked into the eyes of his friends. He had been gone almost a year and he hadn't told them where he was going or what he was doing. Now he had.

A girl with long black hair and a look of faint nobility looked at him with a look of confusion. "If you are truly going to partake of this endeavor, then why might we not accompany you?"

Chi turned to his friend, and first love.

"Mina, your parents are there and your mother was still after Ranma where I'm going. I've been preparing to survive alone when I get there."

Mina turned a challenging look toward her one time boyfriend.

"So are yours, are they not?"

Chi just looked at her for a moment before he spoke in a whisper.

"Ranma going to the amazon village married to Shampoo lead to my parents getting together. My birth father was a farmer, and without Ranma's training wouldn't have been able to win my mother's heart, literally. If I go and succeed... I won't be born. I'll still be preserved by the magic that takes me into the past."

Mina face grows in horror at just how far this man is willing to go. Mina throws her arms around Chi as she starts crying and ranting about him being crazy. Chi puts his arms around her and waits for her to calm down a little. He turns to his other friends who had been silent though his explanations.

Gos looked down into her hands and there were tears in her eyes. "So you came back to say goodbye."

Taro narrowed his eyes. He, like his father, believed in victory through any means. It was why he learned Anything Goes as well as his family's art. Even so, this didn't sit well.

Kuno stared at his cousin and their friend as they shared an embrace. At one time he had refused ever allowing Chi into the family, but such were the mistakes of children. Now he would give anything to relieve Mina's pain, but he understood Chi's plan and even agreed with him. He stood by silently and wished his old rival luck.

Tofu looked at Chi. He heard what Gos said about goodbye and had come to the same conclusion. His father had told him stories about his mother and how she fell apart twice while he was there to help. Once when his youngest aunt, Akane, had been killed. And again when they had learned that Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki had died destroying the Amazon Nation. Ironically, the only amazon alive now besides Chi was Ranma's 'wife' Shampoo, but they said she suffered more before the destruction than anything else felt by the Amazons who died.

Tofu caught his cousin Kuno's eyes and they shared a nod. He reached out and tapped a shiatsu point on the back of Mina's neck and she fell limp in Chi's arms.

"She's going to be furious with me later, but she would try and follow you if we didn't stop her. Good luck old friend."

Kuno looked toward his side to the blade there. He removed it and held it out to Chi as Tofu took Mina into his arms.

"Take this. It was a gift from my father to my mother when they were first dating. Give it to him and you might gain an unlikely ally."

Chi took the sword, speechless that a Kuno would freely give up his blade. He turned to the girl in Tofu's arms and bent forward. He kissed her cheek and whispered.

"I'm sorry, but my life full of death or my brother's full of joy. It's not a choice I can pass on... I love you."

* * *

OOOOO  
0 Months ago...

Chi bowed before the master of the temple. He tried not to bleed too much on the floor. He had spent the last 3 months undergoing challenges and perils given by this man who was part demon and part saint, literally. The power to restore magic was located here and only a guard that cared only for balance would guard it and not use it. Instead he amuses himself 'testing' the 'worthiness' of people who come seeking that power. Chi was the first to survive in centuries. He looked up and expected to see a look of annoyance or hate. He was quite surprised to see a small smile on the ancient master's face.

The master looked at Chi and spoke. "One final test:. What is meant by balance?"

Chi looked at the master confused. He had faced monsters, traps, demons, martial artists, and had even been forced to kill in self defense. He had never simply been asked a question. He was not going to blow his chance after everything he had done yet. He stood up straight and answered.

"Balance means that all things are equal in one point of reference. Yin equals Yang. Life equals Death. I equal myself."

The master raised an eyebrow at the answer and his smile increases slightly.

"Tell me, do you know how many fools over the centuries have come here and died since the last time the power was used?"

"I do not know master."

"Honestly, neither do I. They could have left at anytime, but instead they died following fools' dreams of power. But I believe I can find an equal number to use that you would be able to understand. The lives at Jusenkyo."

Chi looked at the ancient guardian with surprise, "I... passed?"

"Yes, now stop bleeding on the floor."

The master waved his hand and a flash of energy surged through Chi's body. Chi was healed and the master was gone. After a moment the old man's voice was heard.

"Go behind the fan. The door to the power you seek is now open. Good Luck."

Looking around for where ever the voice had come from, Chi walked toward a large decorative fan that stood in the hall. Behind the fan was an open doorway in the stone. Chi knew that this was it. He pulled the mirror from his pack and walked through the door and down the stairs beyond it. When he reached the bottom he saw a single pool of water. The room had no light, yet it was as clear as day here.

Chi walked over and dipped the mirror into the pool of water. When he removed it, it was now translucent as if it was no longer there. He knew it wouldn't be soon.

Chi looked closer and saw that the crack was indeed gone. He remembered his pain to bring tears. Nothing. He remembered his friends. Nothing. He thought about the day his adoptive mother learned her firstborn son was dead and the tears in her eyes. He could no longer hold the tears back.

"Take me to Happosai's cave the day Ranma received his curse..."

There was a flash of light...

* * *

OOOOO  
22 Years ago...

Chi looked at the rock that held the ancient pervert in the cave.

He placed one finger on the rock.

It exploded, and the future changed...

* * *

OOOOO  
Author's Notes:

This is the first story I've attempted to post.

You like so far?

*new A/N:Yes, the reappearance of this story means that I intend to continue it soon, but first I tried to reread it to regain my muse. I was in such pain over the many typo's that I feel that I must first repair them. Please bare with me as this may take a while, but I'll be finished soon. (I hope)


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Oh no. I fall in Spring of Drowned Takahashi ... I wish...

Chapter 2 First steps...

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you weren't sent by one of my student to release me?"

Happosai was a little annoyed that he was awoken from his little nap a few months earlier than he expected.

"No Master. I have been sent by yourself from the future."

Chi bowed his head slightly. He had been told how this pervert and martial arts master would respect him more if Chi showed that he gave respect but that he would not be intimidated.

"I have been given something that I was told would allow you to believe what I say."

Chi pulled out the sealed papers that his master had given him and gave them to the, only slightly, younger Happosai. Happosai raised an eyebrow as he felt, rather than saw, the seal that had been placed upon the roll. It was a mix of his own chi as well as a drop of his own life force. It was designed to prove authenticity of whatever it was placed on. This truly was a letter to himself. He took the papers from the young man's hand and sat down for a long read. He broke the seal and started to read. His expression started to lose the slightly amused expression he had when he left his cave. By the time he was finished he had a look of utter rage upon his face.

"That BITCH!"

Happosai screamed in indignation. His battle aura had extended to it's full height for the first time in decades. Chi's eyes were wide in astonishment. He did not know that the master was THIS powerful. Happosai's aura was literally larger than the mountain they were on.

"Master?"

There was a touch of fear in Chi's voice for the first time in years. Happosai looked over at the youth. He hadn't meant to startle the boy who had come to him as a student and a friend. He visibly calmed himself and dispelled his aura before he continued.

"I've read what the plan is in here and you have my aid in whatever comes. I truly hope that we can prevent this war and save the lives of our loved ones. Soun and Genma are like sons to me. I love them dearly and I will protect them and their children from anything I truly believe they are not ready to handle, and neither of them would ever be ready for Akane's death. Not one like that."

"I know master. I saw what they were like after. Mr. Tendo was a broken man after his youngest died. Aunt Nabiki had to put him in a home. He started to see his wife and Akane walking around the house. Aunt Kasumi would have joined him if her husband didn't go to her when she needed him. Mom was never really the same after the letter arrived explaining what happened at Jusenkyo. At times... I honestly felt as if this was all my fault..."

Tears were running down Chi's face. This was the first time he ever admitted the guilt he felt, but he believed that Happosai deserved to know the truth about the events surrounding the war.

Happosai looked at the youth shocked. He had read how the war started and at first couldn't understand how this boy could blame himself, and then he knew. The letter had also contained more than the boy had known. The boy was wrong. Happosai had developed and learned hundreds of techniques for dealing with any situation. He knew which one would be needed here, but it was a powerful technique and he had not performed it properly in over a century. He face the youth, leaped, and began.

"There, there. It wasn't your fault. Your parents loved each other. If it hadn't been them, it would have been someone else Ranma taught. Ranma needed a friend among the Amazons, and your father was everything he could need in a friend. It'll be alright."

Happosai hugged Chi and waited while he cried the tears of a child who lost his parents. Finally, the tears ended.

"Better?"

"I am so sorry master. I.. I just lost it. I never even got to meet my father... I mean my birth father. The Saotomes' were wonderful parents and Genma was a great dad. But I wasn't Ranma, and they deserve to have their son alive."

Happosai nodded to the youth.

"Ranma is a great kid. You know the real reason the boys locked me up about ten years ago? I offered to train Ranma personally as my heir. It scared the daylights out of them. Heh, I thought something might have been up when they wanted to celebrate, but I figured I could handle whatever was up. I didn't expect to be drunk first. I still can't believe that they were 'faking' getting drunk all night. First time they ever willingly passed up booze."

Chi listened as Happosai relived an old memory. He knew that the master was trying to cheer him up and it worked slightly. It reminded him that this was the man who always told him to call him 'Gramps'. He smirked as Happosai ended his story.

"I am ready to begin when you are master."

Happosai nodded.

"The letter says that you have my manual, correct?"

Chi pulled out the book.

"Good. You will be training yourself while we both begin preparations. After today I won't see you until after the wedding attempt in two years. Do you think you will be ready?"

Happosai looked at Chi with a scrutinizing eye. Chi nodded once.

"I will see you in two years time master. Now it is time to gather our resources."

With that said, Chi stood up and walked away from the cave. He had training to do, and people to meet. Happosai watched the youth walk away. He knew that the boy hadn't opened and read the letter. He didn't know about the changes to the plan that was Happosai's part to play. With a prayer to the Kami, Happosai headed west. He hadn't seen China in years and it was about time he returned. He too had people to meet...

OOOOO  
2 Years later...

Chi stood on the top of the neighbor's house as two people headed off to school. To an outside observer, they didn't look like two people who had their wedding destroyed a week ago. But still they ran, as if the didn't have a care in the world. Chi smiled.

"So that's Ranma and Akane? Yes, I think I will change the world for them."

Chi jumped down and walked to the front door of the house and knocked. The door was answered by a face Chi hadn't seen in almost three years, but it was now younger and, to her, Chi was a stranger.

Kasumi looked at the young man at the door and smiled pleasantly. "May I help you?"

"I have come to see master Happosai. He should be expecting me."

"Oh, please come in."

Kasumi lead the nice man into her home and to the living room where she had seen grandfather Happosai ironing his 'collection'.

"Grandfather Happosai, you have a guest."

Happosai looked up into a face he had not seen in years. It had aged well in the past two years. Happosai smiled.

"Hello boy."

"Hello master."

OOOOO  
Author's notes:

I hope I still have some of you people's interests. If anyone wonders when I'll explain EVERYTHING that happened leading up to Chi's future. I won't. Not for a while at least. I will be giving parts of the puzzle throughout the story... until he becomes confronted by Ranma about being from the future. I left a few match up clues and I'm curious if anyone can guess the Parental lineage of Chi's "friends", two are way too obvious.

R & R, flames welcome.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: You know what? I really don't care IF I own Ranma. I can't afford to feed him with his appetite. I work in fast food, darn it.

Chapter 3 The winds of change...

* * *

Ranma ran home on top of the fences. He looked down at Akane running along the side walk. Just a week ago he almost married her. It was a forced wedding, and it had been a disaster, but he and Akane had been getting along better since the event. She didn't even hit him once today. He turned his eyes forward, and not for the first time in the last few weeks, turned his thoughts toward the future, one possibly with Akane.

"We're home."

Ranma and Akane walked into their house and followed the sounds of people.

"Oh my, Ranma and Akane. We seem to have a guest."

Kasumi greeted them and gestured towards a young Chinese man about their age. He was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. He was being stared at by both of their fathers as if he was some sort of undiscovered germ. Sitting to the boy's left and also drinking a cup of tea was the old pervert. He had an almost joyful expression on his face.

Happosai looked up and called to them.

"Ranma, Akane! Look who's here!"

To this the young man stood up and bowed to them. Ranma thought that there was something a little familiar about his face, but brushed it off when he spoke. This wasn't some past enemy looking for revenge, he hoped.

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. The master has told me many stories about your journeys and experiences. I am Chi and I am a student of Anything Goes Martial Arts, same as yourselves."

Chi stood straight and sat back down to return to his tea. It was really good tea. At about this time, Nabiki entered the room from school. She paused briefly to look at their guest, shrugged and continued to her room to change.

"I'm Ranma, heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. Who was your teacher? I thought Pops and Mr. Tendo were the Old Man's only students."

"They weren't. I was trained by both the man who raised me, a former student of Master Happosai and Master Happosai himself. My father... he's gone and I thought I should return to the master for more training."

Ranma saw the look of pain as the guy mentioned his father and thought it best not to press the issue.

"So you're here to train?"

He seemed a little familiar to Akane, but Akane couldn't put her finger on it. Something about his face.

At this point Happosai decided to take charge of the conversation.

"Actually, he's moving in here. He will share the room with me to save a little space and he will be training here."

Chi looked at Happosai and felt disappointed that he had to change the old man's plans, but he knew that he needed to start soon. He didn't have time to make friends, and by the time he was done here for the day he would most likely have a few powerful enemies.

"Akane, this is your family's Dojo right?"

Chi turned his eyes toward the short haired girl. Akane looked at the boy, Chi, and nodded her head. She was proud of her home.

"Yes it is."

"I challenge you. Anything Goes Martial Arts. One on one. No holds barred. I am ready when you are."

Chi stared into Akane's eye to get the point across that he was serious. Chaos broke loose as everyone started talking at once, including Nabiki who had finished changing and had returned.

"What? ..."

"My poor baby..."

"Oh my."

"Over my dead body!"

Nabiki was confused. She didn't like that one bit. "Who the hell are you to challenge Akane?"

The only people who weren't saying anything were Chi, Happosai, and Akane herself. Both of the latter two were looking at Chi in shock. Chi gave the others a few minutes to rant while he prepared to continue his challenge. He was interrupted by Happosai.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE HERE TO TRAIN OTHERS AND FOR TRAINING YOURSELF! AKANE IS NOT THE HEIR TO THE DOJO! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO CHALLENGE RANMA AND TRAIN WITH HIM! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?"

Even Chi was shocked by Happosai's outburst. He expected the master to be angry, but he almost felt the need to cringe in fear at this. Ranma spoke up next.

"I am the heir of the dojo and Happosai's heir to the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Akane can't fight on my level or on the level of any of the martial artists in Nerima. I'll accept your chall-"

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE!"

Akane was furious. At first she was startled when she was challenged, then she was worried about facing anyone trained by Happosai. But then she was listening to everyone insult her skills and demand Ranma fight in her place, as if she was helpless. Well she'd show them. She turned to Chi.

"I accept your challenge. I'll meet you in the dojo after I change."

"Akane, what are you doing? You can't face this guy."

"And why not Ranma? I'm a martial artist too and a student of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I was the one challenged and I will NOT back down."

With that she stormed up stairs to put on her Gi. All eyes turned to Chi. It was Happosai who beat them to the question.

"Just what the hell are you doing?"

"I am challenging a fellow martial artist to a fight."

With that he got up and made his way toward the dojo. Over his shoulder he asked them.

"Why do you doubt her skills so much? Do you honor her so little?"

"Ok. What the hell did I just walk in on?"

Nabiki was still confused. She was missing some very VITAL information and her instincts were telling her that what ever it was she didn't know, it wasn't good.

"Oh well, it seems a long lost student of grandfather Happosai's has arrived after two years of high impact training in the wilderness. He has come here to live since his family is no longer here, and he was been talking to father and Uncle Saotome all day. They seem to be trying to see if he has picked up any perverted habits from Grandfather Happosai. It seems that he had them convinced that he wasn't a pervert until he challenged Akane just now."

At this point Akane came downstairs and everyone started following her to the dojo. Chi was in the middle of stretching and warming up. He relaxed into a loose pose when he saw Akane.

"Take your time to warm up. I'm ready when you are."

Akane was furious at this at took her position.

"I'm ready."

Chi nodded once.

"Alright, mistake one."

With that he launched himself at Akane and started attacking her. He was using only beginner level attacks and moves, but he was doing so at incredible speed. Akane was in trouble and she knew it. For every move she blocked, ten more got through, and they hurt. A lot.

"Mistake two."

Chi stopped using beginner moves. He tore into Akane and was concentrating on pain. He ended with an elbow to her guts. He held his position for a moment and then let her fall to her knees. He bent down so that she was the only one to hear him.

"Now is the time to decide if you are a true martial artist or not. How did I beat you?"

He ended his question by kicking Akane though the wall of the dojo where she landed outside.

"RRRRAAAGHHH!"

Chi barely was able to turn in time to meet the enraged Ranma as he charged at him with murder in his eyes. Two things happened that had never truly happened before. Ranma was PISSED and Ranma was out of control. To him it looked like this guy had just tried to kill Akane under the claim of a dual. HIS Akane. The woman he'd die for. The woman he'd killed for. The woman he loved. Ranma tore into Chi with everything he had. He never expected the move he used on Saffron to be used against him. Ranma was hit with the revised tornado and was blasted out the dojo and into the wall outside.

Everyone stared at Chi in shock. They could see the blood on him from many of Ranma's strikes, but what really stunned them was that the mighty Ranma Saotome was beaten. On his home turf. By his own moves. Finally one of them found his voice.

"Leave."

Happosai didn't know what was going on. They were gathering their strength. They needed to be together when the time came. What purpose could nearly killing Akane serve? Had he changed sides? He got his answer as Chi left the compound with his departing words.

"You were wrong. Women are not too weak to learn the art. There is a village of warriors waiting that prove this is so. Their blood flows in my veins, remember."

And then he was gone.

OOOOO

Author's notes: I know that there were no clues about Chi's Future in this chapter, but this was where I had this fight planned and there was no part where a discussion between Chi and Happosai could take place without someone over hearing.

I will give minor tidbits for a while until Ranma Discovers the truth about Chi. It will be when Happosai and Chi slip up. I am waiting because of how exactly this future involves Ranma. It will be a true telling on tales.

If some of you are impatient as I myself am prone to be, then email me and I will send you a short cliff notes of the events that lead to chi's future.

Confirming match ups of parentage:

Tofu : Ono Tofu and Kasumi  
Kuno : Tatawaki Kuno and Nabiki  
Taro : Pantyhose Taro and ?(NOT Akane)  
Mina : Kodachi Kuno and ?  
Gos : Gosenkugi and ?

Keep guessing...


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma or anyone from the comics or Anime. Some Characters will be of my own creation but I think they own themselves...

Chapter 4 Getting started in earnest

* * *

At the abandoned lot

Chi looked around at his camp and sighed. He couldn't believe he had finally started. There is something to be said for making a plan, it's actually carrying it out that could be the problem. For now he was at a stand still. He had to bide his time and wait. He had set the events in motion now and all he could really do now is react as things happened.

"Kami, please, no surprises... I can't risk failing them..."

OOOOO

* * *

Elsewhere...

The old man mumbled to himself, berating himself for not seeing his students actions sooner. At first he had been shocked and didn't understand, but now he did. He cursed himself a fool for not expecting it, or even considering it himself. He was the Founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts and he had refused to accept girls and women as pupils for as long as he taught the art. He even passed that practice to his students, or so he thought. Soun had taught Akane the basics at an early age and her potential was amazing.

Happosai sighed to himself. He had always claimed that women were too weak to fight but that wasn't the truth, far from it actually. For anything else that could be said about him, he was an amazing martial arts master and demanded a high level of discipline from his students. They always eventually went off on their own training trips. He encouraged it actually. He also knew that more than a few over the centuries found their way into a certain village in china.

Women students of the art would not be received well, and it was just easier with his methods to train men and boys. Women were actually not weak in his opinion, they had their own strength that he truly respected.

And he was about to help in what might become a true war of martial artists against an entire village of them with only a handful of, albeit truly gifted, KIDS. The main warrior in this fight was someone without anything to lose and was actually taking steps to effectively destroy himself. Happosai narrowed his eyes. He NEVER betrayed a student and would do anything to help any of them with something, if it was truly beyond them.

Chi was Happosai's student and effectively a grandchild of Happosai's in spirit. He was family, and he was in pain being here. Happosai had seen it on that day long ago when Chi had released Happosai from that cave. Chi was clutching at straws with a plan that effectively removed him from the world. There wouldn't be a place for him and he was expecting to sacrifice himself for family, for Ranma and Akane.

Happosai's family did not suffer if he could prevent it. He had failed before, and the ghosts of fallen loved ones still haunt is dreams. The last time he had failed had been about ten years ago when he couldn't get to Soun's wife and try to help her before she passed on. Happosai had learned many 'tricks' during his travels. If he had only gotten there sooner...

Happosai shook his head to clear his thoughts. It didn't help him or his students to dwell on the past. He reached into his pocket and looked at the disk he had. Chi didn't even know it existed and Chi had given it to him. Happosai had read the part of his letter that told him how to pull out the disk folded inside the letter secretly. No matter the year or the Happosai, family didn't suffer alone.

Happosai, both of them past and future, had been asked by another to deliver the disk by any means necessary when Chi arrived.

It was now time to finish his share of surprises. Happosai knew that Chi had added a couple of things to the plan, Happosai had added a few things himself. He just hoped it worked out for the best.

Happosai looked up at the door he had arrived at. He had left the dojo claiming to be looking for Chi, but in all honesty he had more important things to do. He knocked on the door that had recently been rebuilt a couple of days ago.

A beautiful woman in a floral silk kimono opened the door and looked for her guest. Not finding anyone she looked down at a light cough and saw the master that had trained her husband.

"Hello grandfather Happosai. Would you like to come in?" Nodoka looked at the man with her ever present smile.

Happosai returned the smile and held up the disk to her.

"No, dear child, and I am not your grandfather, I'm not that lucky. I'm only here to deliver something I promised a long time ago."

Nodoka took the disk and looked at it curiously. It appeared to be a homemade DVD. Well, she had recently gotten a player and thought that this could help her learn how to use it. When she looked out the front of her door, she saw that Happosai was gone. It was as if he was giving her a little time alone to view the DVD.

She shrugged and walked back inside and placed the DVD into her player and sat down to enjoy whatever this was. A menu was on the screen listing a few options: Pictures, Movies, Documents, and something labeled: WATCH THIS FIRST!

Nodoka was surprised to see an image of the Saotome family crest in the background of the screen. She was slightly impressed that someone went to this much trouble for some kind of gift. She selected the last option and waited for it to load.

The movie started and Nodoka paled as she saw the woman on the screen.

"Hello Nodoka. Yes, I am you. If you are watching this then Chi has arrived. I will not allow anyone in our family to suffer anymore than they already have and I know that you feel the same way. I have much to tell you..."

OOOOO

* * *

At the abandoned lot.

Chi was finishing up his dinner when Happosai appeared.

"Hello Master. You're a little late for dinner."

Chi was not looking forward to this. Not attacking women was one of Happosai's founding ideals and he had broken it immediately after arriving at the dojo. He watched Happosai and waited for him to act. This would be painful for him. Chi tensed as Happosai...

" sigh "

Sighed.

"Huh? Master?" Chi was confused. He was expecting anger, righteous fury, near-deadly attacks. Not his master sitting down and lighting his pipe.

"Chi, I want you to tell me why you did that. Honestly."

Happosai looked at his student as Chi relaxed, slightly. He waited for Chi to begin.

"Um... I Kinda realized that if Akane actually started training properly she could probably fight Shampoo herself. We can't really avoid a fight with the Amazons, but if we could just keep it to the ones already here it would help a lot."

"Boy, do you realize why I didn't wanna train girls?"

"You thought they were weak?"

"I traveled to China and even dated Cologne in my youth. Do you really think that I BELIEVE girls are weaker than guys?"

Chi was slightly confused by this. It didn't make sense. Happosai trained the best he could find at times he looked for students. While his training methods were strange and severe, they created some of the greatest martial artists besides... the... amazons...

Happosai smirked as he knew that Chi had figured it out. "Well boy?"

"You were trying to avoid the kiss of death being given to your students. But why not just tell them about the amazons and their laws and just avoid it altogether?"

"Why would I want to warn my students about the amazon laws? I only train men."

"Yeah, and if a guy you trained encountered the village... You set them up?" Chi was confused. What was going on here?

"I loved her in my youth. Her village was strong, but dieing slowly."

"You did all that for Cologne? You found guys, trained them and then encouraged them to train on their own, hoping that they wandered into the village and then beat an amazon and giving them an amazon wife? That's..."

"Brilliant. Within a century the village was once again growing."

"Does she know?"

"I think she suspects sometimes, but it would dishonor all amazons to admit that a man saved them. You forgot part of my plan."

"What part was that?"

"WOW! HER SHIRT RIPPED OFF! WHERE'S HER BRA?"

Chi blushed horribly and tried not to look. He knew the nosebleed of something like that could possibly knock him out. He lost the fight and turned around slightly and saw..

"Nothing's there?"

Happosai smiled large enough to show all of his teeth.

"Master, what was the point of that?"

"Anyone I train becomes shy and near immobile at the sight of even the slightest cleavage. If I was training men good enough to beat amazons, how could they control them or even keep them in the village. Just a little flash of skin and an amazon has a husband for life that's loyal and obedient."

Chi was impressed, then annoyed when he realized that HE fell into the category of being trained by him. So that was why he always acted like that when Mina started flirting with him...

Happosai noticed a familiar aura emanating from the boy. Chi was depressed about something and Happosai figured that it was probably a girl Chi left behind. Chi believed himself to be alone here. Happosai had stalled Chi enough. He just hoped that Nodoka had watched it immediately.

"You know, I just delivered a package to Nodoka that you might be interested in. It was from your mother..." Chi snapped his head up at Happosai and stared at him wide eyed.

"What? How? Where did you get it from?"

"Hidden weapons, letter from you, bide time..." Happosai let himself trail off, grinning as Chi took off at top speed for Nodoka's house. He turned his head at a slight bit of motion from the edge of the lot. Someone had been here and he had missed it. That was not good.

OOOOO

* * *

At the Saotome home

Chi landed in front of the door and hesitated as he was about to knock. What was he going to say. What was he going to do? What could it have been that Happosai had given Nodoka? Chi was nearly bowled over as the door was thrown open and Nodoka stood there looking as if she was bout to start running somewhere important. She stopped as she saw the young man standing on her doorstep about to knock.

Amazons have many glomps that they use when trying to entice a man to be her husband. They can be very crippling and crushing. They were nothing compared to the glomp that Chi found himself in as he looked down at the woman holding him as if he was a dream come true. The return of a long lost family member. She had tears in her eyes.

"My son. My son is home..."

Chi had been training on his own for four years now away from home. He had come here two years ago. He had consoled himself to the fact that he was now a stranger to the people he knew a long time ago. He was ready to be alone.

Tell that to any son who finds the woman who raised him crying and holding him. Chi broke down and started crying himself.

"Momma..."

OOOOO

* * *

Author's notes  
Sorry I took some time before this one. Are you enjoying it so far?  
R&R


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma...

Chapter 5 All in the family

"Hello Nodoka. Yes, I am you. If you are watching this then Chi has arrived. I will not allow anyone in our family suffer anymore than they already have and I know that you feel the same way. I have much to tell you.

"It all started for my family when Shampoo and Cologne confronted Ranma about is Honor. They said that even though Our husband had made many promises, Ranma himself had only acquired one such obligation of honor."

Chi watched the screen while his 'Mother' sat next to him with her arms around him. She was still crying and it had been simplest for him to just watch the message that had been sent by the woman that had raised him as her own.

"Our son lived by one thing that he would never allow to be taken from him. His Honor. Cologne admitted that the penalty for Shampoo to go home without Ranma would be her death, or so she claimed. Ranma, in the end, gave in and married Shampoo. On the night he left with them to go back to China I over heard Ranma talking to Shampoo. He told her that in winning, she had lost. He said that even though his Honor demanded him to be her husband in name, he would never be her husband in spirit and even declared that he would NEVER touch her. She would never bare Ranma's child.

"The last I saw of Shampoo as she got on their plane she had the look of a broken woman in her eyes. I knew I would never have grandchildren. By this time, I didn't care. What happened after this I only know what I have been told. It seems that Ranma slept on the floor in his own home in China and Shampoo never pushed the issue. Cologne was upset but pretended that she knew nothing of what happened behind Shampoo's door."

"Ranma spent his time training and learning about the village. It seems he actually began making friends there. One of them was a young man named Wing Tsu. You will only need to look at Chi's face to know what Wing looks like. Chi's birth mother insists on that and would thank Kami that she had something too... I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Wing had a crush on a warrior in the village but she wouldn't really have anything to do with him because she was the third greatest young female warrior in the village and Wing was simply a farmer. After weeks of being friends, Ranma offered to train Wing so that he can do a proper Amazon proposal. Wing accepted and after nearly a year of training Wing challenged Ling Pi and won, but many things happened during that first year while they trained.

"Ranma had been approached by a few of the other weaker males of the village and asked for training. Our son was happy to share his skills with dedicated students. It seems that they also had girls whose hearts they wanted to win.

"After a month of training with Wing and almost two months since Ranma moved into the village Mousse arrived. A shiatsu called Xi Fa Xiang Gao had been used on him to get him to forget about Shampoo. He eventually broke free of it. When he tried to confront Ranma he received a shock because Wing stood between them and would not let him attack his teacher. It seems that Wing Tsu was Mu Tsu's brother. He was only a year younger. When Mousse went for training, Wing stayed behind and took care of their family's farm which was one of the village's larger sources of food. Their family did well because of this. Wing had been supporting Mousse's training while Mousse was after Shampoo. Now it was Wing's turn to be trained to face the woman he loved.

"In an attempt to stop all fights between Ranma and Mousse, Ranma offered his house as a place for Mousse to stay. He said that Shampoo would like the company. That night Mousse saw The broken woman that Shampoo had become. He stayed in the guest room that night. He was woken the next morning by Ranma yelling at Shampoo. It seems that Cologne had seen Mousse arrive and had given Shampoo one last potion to give to Ranma in an attempt to acquire a child. Ranma had found the potion, unused, and started yelling at Shampoo. The last thing he told her before he left was that if another potion even entered his house, he would kill himself and remove Shampoo's chances of ever being a mother.

"As Ranma left, Shampoo broke completely. Mousse could do nothing more than to try and comfort the woman he had loved. The last thing Shampoo needed was a man spouting about love, she needed her oldest friend back, and Mousse gave it to her. Mousse continued to live with Shampoo and Ranma, he helped Shampoo with the chores and they talked for long hours at a time. She eventually started to return to her former happy state.

"I know that I'm making Ranma seem like a bad guy, but you must know that when Cologne confronted him and forced him to marry Shampoo, he admitted to everyone he loved Akane and would never forget her. He was HERS and she was the only one he would willingly give himself too. While Mousse stayed in his home Ranma actually started to be friendly to Shampoo again and it began to seem like just a house full of old friends.

"Until one night. They all finished dinner and were getting ready to go to bed. Shampoo went first, but when he got to the room he shared with Shampoo all he found was a note that said : 'The bed is yours tonight.' The next morning he was up early and saw Shampoo leaving Mousse's room. As he looked at her she suddenly became afraid of him and froze with a pale look on her face. She didn't have the look of someone who had done anything other than sleep, but she was still afraid of being seen leaving another man's room by her 'Husband.'

"Ranma simply walked up to her and put his arms around her. He held her and told her the following : 'When I said I didn't want you to have my child, I never meant you shouldn't ever be a mother. I just wanted us happy. HE makes you happy.' She cried in his arms and Ranma looked up to see Mousse looking out his door with an apologetic look on his face. Ranma just smiled and lightly moved Shampoo over to him. Ranma released Shampoo and Mousse took over holding her. She never slept in Ranma's room again."

"Thing were fine until Shampoo discovered she was pregnant. Instead to being happy, she was terrified of what could happen if people found out she had a child that was not her husband's. Ranma offered to allow others to think it was his. He said he deserved to save as much face for Mousse and Shampoo as he could.

"Finally the day of Wing's challenge arrived. It had been a hard year and many of the women had found out about the training men and some had even watched them secretly. A few women had even gone so far as to start taking picks from the very promising students that Ranma was training, but first challenge had been reserved for Wing and Ling. Ling, it seems, also had a crush on Wing but never thought that they could be together, she was a warrior and he was a weak farmer. She was crying tears of joy when she lost... honestly.

"That was only the beginning of the end of the Amazons. They are dead now, many killed by Ranma and his friend Ryouga. You have to hear everything before you can pass judgment. Many of the elders were not happy about Ling's marriage. They believed that they couldn't breed strong warriors for their village if 'weak' males were marrying their strongest warriors.

"They confronted Ranma and demanded that he stop training the men. They said that if he wished to train warriors he could train any of the women in the village. To their surprise, and especially Cologne's, he easily agreed on the condition that he pick the women he trained. The elders watched for weeks as he trained the women. They could tell Ranma's former male students were still training themselves, but they could never catch Ranma training them when he was busy training some of the prettiest single female warriors in the village. The truth is the men were being trained by Mousse now.

"Ranma had given Mousse the Saotome family scrolls to train the men with as an act of trust and family. Finally the day arrived to show off how much the women Ranma trained had learned. The elders were impressed. They never expected their warriors to improve this much. Mousse suddenly appeared with the men they he and Ranma had trained. The elders finally realized they had been had when they saw that the number of trained men was the same as the number of women Ranma had trained. All of the men challenged a warrior to a marriage fight.

"None of the men lost. Ling said that she even believed that a couple of women actually threw their fights, but that might have just been female pride.

"The elders were furious. They held a meeting and most of them chose to annul all of the marriages. Ranma tried to confront them about their decision but they refused to budge. And then they forced our son's hand.

"Someone discovered the truth about the father of Shampoo's child. She was attacked and beaten. She lost her child and had a leg crippled, and had even been blinded. When Ranma discovered this he confronted the elders again. None of them would claim responsibility and many had not even known about the attack.

"Ranma told them that they had made a grave mistake and that they would pay. Everyone could tell that war would be soon when Ranma was followed by Cologne and a couple of other elders, a civil war among the amazons.

"About this time Ranma learned that Ling was pregnant with Wing's child.

"The first thing Ranma did that night was to go to Wing and Ling. He knew that both would want to fight together with him, but Ranma would not allow another child to be lost. Wing convinced Ranma to let him stay, but both Ranma and Wing convinced Ling to leave for the sake of the child. Ranma sent her to the one place he trusted them to be safe.

"He sent her to us. She arrived one day shortly after lunch with a letter from Ranma. It had been almost four years since Ranma had left. I still have that letter and I put a copy on this DVD. It told us everything. It also said that the only man that Ranma would truly trust to be able to protect the child was his father, our husband. He told Genma that he would need to unseal the Umi senken and the Yama senken. Genma vowed that Ling's child would come to no harm. He would die for the child. It had been obvious that Ranma saw Wing and Ling as family for him to ask for this.

"I don't know many of details about the war, just what caused it to be ended. I was with Ling when she gave birth to Chi. She had grown into family for as well. Genma and I were surprised when she told us to adopt Chi. She was going to return to her husband's side and if need be, die by it. She wanted Chi to grow up in a real family though.

"I know we gave birth to Ranma, but we didn't raise Ranma. We raised Chi."

The screen cut to several picture of Chi with either Genma or Nodoka or both. They were in the order he grew up in and it was basically like seeing his life flash before his eyes. Only one picture of Chi showed him alone with someone other than Genma or Nodoka, Mina. They had been thirteen. It had been taken only a few weeks before Chi had begun his quest. The screen turned back to his Mother.

"After Ling left, tragedy struck here in Nerima. The elders were trying to cause Ranma to lose control. They felt if he lost control they could defeat him. They were wrong and it cost them their lives."

There were tears in her eyes and Chi knew what she as about to reveal.

"They sent an assassin. She killed Akane. The Tendo's fell apart and Ryoga left for China to tell Ranma. The last we heard was that Ranma and Ryoga blow up Jusenkyo where the final battle took place. His last act as a man was to avenge the death of the woman he loved."

Chi sensed someone behind him and turned around. There was Ranma, crying. From his posture Chi could tell that he had been in the Umi Senken, but Ranma could not hold back the tears hearing what his 'Mother' on the screen just revealed. Nodoka realized that her 'son' was looking at something behind them. She turned around and saw her first born son standing there in tears.

"Ranma!" Nodoka jumped up and rushed to Ranma and held him as he began crying. He began mumbling and ranting under his breath. Chi got up and walked over to the mother and son. He stood in front of them and wonder what he could do for them. Ranma looked up into Chi's face and suddenly punched Chi with a strike that was so strong that it drove him into and threw the television as well as the wall behind it.

Chi awoke later on the couch and looked up to see his mother looking down on him. She didn't look happy.

"You attacked Akane..."

OOOOO

Author's notes:  
I'm sorry if this took so long to post. I am enjoying the reviews I'm getting and hope you are enjoying the story so far.  
Please review.


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, you don't own Ranma, No one owns Ranma...

Who? Takahashi? Why would a Goddess need to own anything?

Chapter 6 The family that fights together...

"You attacked Akane..."

Chi looked up into the eyes of what was truely his greatest fear: his mother annoyed and disappointed at him. Chi bowed his head. " I'm sorry mom..."

Nodoka's eyes lightened slightly at being called mom. She had been shocked at her son Ranma for attacking his 'brother' like that, but Ranma had stopped after the first punch and had then explained what Chi had just done at the Tendo's home. Ranma had even admitted that Chi had used Ranma's anger and had beaten Ranma himself, 'with a lucky shot'.

Nodoka wanted to know what was going on and knew that Ranma deserved the same. She had Ranma place Chi on the couch so that they could wait for him to explain.

"Now son, why did you attack Akane like that?"

Chi glanced over at Ranma. Ranma was obviously still angry about Akane, but it seemeds his emotions were being mixed with what he was feeling because of the future Nodoka's message.

"I had to. Ranma couldn't bring himself to do it."

"What! What do you mean? AM I SUPPOSE TO TRY AND KILL AKANE MYSELF?"

"No. Train her." The room went silent at that for a moment.

"Son, perhaps you should explain everything for us. I know you're trying to save Ranma and Akane from what could happen, but we could help better if we knew what was going on now."

Chi looked at his mother and knew that he couldn't say no to her. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alright, I'll start from the begining. Ranma I know you don't wanna hurt any of your fiances, and Shampoo's laws are mostly still unknown to us. You just read a traveler's copy when Shampoo arrived. In my time you never found a way around them. I don't know of anything either, but I hope I can help you find one."

"Alright 'Brother', What happeneshappens if we don't find one?"

Chi looked at Ranma when the man called him brother. It left a warm feeling in his heart. His family was finally whole. He didn't like the answer he was about to give, but he knew he had to tell them.

"Then we go to war..."

At the Tendo Dojo

Akane was lying in her room. Dr Tofu had already come and gone. Nothing was broken, but almost everywhere vital would be bruised for a while. It hurt, alota lot. She hadn't felt pain like this in years. Not since her father had been actively training her, before her mother died.

A memory began tugging at her, one from a long time ago...

FLASHBACK (please don't kill me)

A young girl, no more than 4 or 5, ran into the kitchen crying. She ran to the woman cooking and wrapped her arms around the woman's leg.

"MOMMA! Daddy hurt me! Why!"

The woman was a little surprised at what her daughter had just told her and bent down to pick her up.

"Let's go see what Daddy has to say about this"

The little girl stopped crying some and smiled a little at this. Daddy was strong, but Momma always won when they argued.

"Kasumi dear? Could you come and watch dinner cook while I talk with your father?"

"Yes momma." At this a young Kasumi enters the kitchen. She is no older than 8 and pulls a stool to the stove so that she can see inside the pans.

"Thank you dear." The woman leans over and kisses Kasumi on the forehead. "Come along Akane. Let's go 'chat' with your father."

The woman, still holding Akane in her arms, walks to the dojo and enters to see her husband on the ground meditating. A tear can be seen leaving one eye. He opens his eyes as he feels his wife looking at him.

"We were training. I thought she was ready to begin more serious training. I am a horrible father, attacking my own daughter."

"Akane dear would you go and get that gi over there?" She motioned to a yellow gi on the wall. Akane nodded, and when her mother put her down she did as she was asked. She stared in wonder as her Mother began to change right there in front of her.

"Akane dear, I want you to watch what happens but don't interfere. Be a good girl and just watch, ok?" Akane nodded, she was in awe of her mother. She had heard her oldest sister talk about how their mother use to practice with daddy all the time, but then just started to practice less and less until she finally stopped. To see her mother fight was worth anything, any pain. Daddy was gonna get it good now.

Soun watched as his wife finished changing and took a stance just waiting for him to get ready. Slowly Soun got up and took an opposing stance.

"Go momma, beat daddy up!" Soun face faulted at his daughter cheering on his defeat but said nothing. It would serve him right for harming Akane.

"Quiet dear, me and your father are just going to have an old fashioned training spar just like we use to. Right dear?"

"A training spar? But you haven't practiced in months."

"Soun, you will fight properly. You will NOT hold back. I'm trying to show Akane something. Do you understand?"

Soun looked at his wife, to his daughter, and back. He nodded slowly.

If Akane didn't hate him already she would soon now. He strengthened up his stance for a serious fight, his wife would probably kill him later if he didn't take it serious. Without a visible signal they started.

Akane was in shock at the dance her parents were performing. It was the art in it's purest form. It was the pride of their family and the Anything Goes school. It was wonderful.

Until Soun landed the first blow.

Akane watched her mother get knocked across the room only to stand back up and fight again. She watched in horror as this went on for 15 minutes. Finally her father had her mother on the floor and had placed his foot at her neck.

Soun helped his wife up and turned to his daughter. Akane ran to her mother when Soun backed away.

"Akane dear, don't cry. I'll be alright."

"But you're hurt."

"That's called training dear. It may hurt for now, but I'll be stronger and it won't hurt as much next time. Sometimes to get stronger you have to hurt in training. Your daddy knows this and was only trying to make you stronger."

"Like you momma?"

"Yes dear, make you strong like me. You wanna be strong?"

"Yes. I wanna be the best like you."

"Good girl. When you're ready let daddy know. And remember one last thing dear."

"What?"

"Look at daddy."

Akane turned to looked at her father. He had a hurt look in his eyes.

"It might hurt you to train, but it hurts your father even more to hurt you to train. He loves you very much and will even do this to make you stronger even though it hurts him very much. Grow strong for your daddy so that he will know that both your pain was worth it. OK?"

"Alright momma, I'll be strong for daddy. It didn't really hurt before. I didn't know why daddy hit so hard." Akane ran to her father and gave him a big hug.

"I'll be strong daddy. You can hit me if you wanna. I'll be strong just like momma. I love you."

Back in Akane's room in the present...

"I'll be strong momma. I promise." Akane sat up and remembered what that guy had said to her just before she had passed out. " 'Now is the time to decide if you are a true martial artist or not. How did I beat you?' How did he beat me? "

Back at the Saotome house...

"Go to war? What do you mean? I thought you were here to stop the war from happening?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm not. The only person who might know of a way to stop it all and revoke the Amazon law is Cologne, and she is dead set on getting Ranma to marry Shampoo no matter who suffers. We may have to fight the Amazons anyway."

Ranma looked disgusted. "So nothing changes, huh?"

"WRONG!" Chi looked at Ranma with a fire in his eyes. "I knew that I a fight, a war, might be inevitable. I'm here to change the rules. Before, you fought and died outnumbered and on Amazon lands in China married to Shampoo. This time you know what is going to happen, you will be here not China, you won't be married to Shampoo, and you won't be outnumbered."

"And how am I not going to be outnumbered. I'm glad I'll have you at my side but against Cologne and who knows how many Amazons..."

"Who said anything about just me?" At this Chi just smirks and Ranma could see a look in his eyes... he wasn't telling them something.

"Alright, what do you mean?"

"I've been here for two years training, and gathering allies. They're old friends of yours you could say. First was Happosai, but he ain't the last. I had to wait until after they had met you. They don't know who I am or that I'm a Saotome, but I directed them here after they finished their own soul searching from some info I gave them all. It's good to know the future sometimes."

Ranma got a confused look on his face. "Who did you get?"

"Let's just say that the first of them should be arriving here or the dojo any day now."

Nodoka looked confused for a moment. "Why here?"

Before Chi could answer the doorbell rang and everyone went to answer it. As Nodoka opened the door, she saw a familiar looking young man with an embarrassed look on his face. He was wearing boots, camo pants, and a black T-shirt. He was also wearing a white bandana and was carrying a backpack. Ryu Kumon looked at the faces in front of him. He wasn't surprised to see Ranma with his mother, but was surprised to see HIM there.

"YOU!"

Chi smirked in the classic Saotome fashion.

"Hello Ryu. What kept you?"

Author's Notes:  
I hope that you all are enjoying the direction that I am taking this. I still have a few surprises planned. Some painful surprises as well as joyful reunions (and I'm not talking aboutr Ryu.  
Please Read and Review.  
Write me at if you enjoy my work. 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: You know what? I really don't care IF I own Ranma. I couldn't afford to feed him with his appetite.

Authors Note: (amended) To anyone who read my story before, this is where I switched formats. It seems that the format I used got my story pulled off 7 Two of hearts

Nodoka looked at the young man who at one time had pretended to be her son. To his left was the son he had pretended to be. On the other side of Ryu was her second 'son' Chi. She had invited them in and asked them to sit on the couch.

:"Chi dear, what is going on?"

"I challenged Ryu to a fight and beat him pretty bad."

"You cheated and used the Sen-kens."

Nodoka looked at Ryu and smiled, she still remember how polite the boy had been when she thought he was her son Ranma.

"Now Ryu-kun, I'm trying to find out what this is all about. Go on Chi."

Chi looked at the three faces turned to him and knew it was time to start telling them just what he had been up to these last 2 years, the last few months specifically.

"I beat Ryu and then talk with him about the martial arts style he was trying to create. Your husband-"

"Your father dear, You can say it."

Ryu's eye bugged out "FATHER! YOU'RE A SAOTOME! I thought that Ranma was an only child?"

"I'm adopted. Long story. Anyway, Pop gave one of the sen-kens to Ryu's father. It was because he wanted to share one of his greatest arts with a friend. Pop owes Ryu the art he offered Ryu's father. I suggested learning the Saotome Anything Goes martial arts and building on that. I left him to think it over. Well Ryu?"

Ranma spoke up for the first time since Ryu arrived.

"You want to learn our School?"

Ryu bowed his head down. He was still a little embarrassed being back in Nodoka's house.

"Yeah, I thought about it for months. I didn't really think that you'd agree because I didn't think you knew Chi here. He didn't say that you or your father made the suggestion. Did you send him?"

"No... But I think it's a great idea."

Ryu's head shot up. He stared at Ranma for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could use a real sparring partner."

Chi just smiled an enigmatic smile at that comment.

"You won't be hurting for sparring partners soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ryu wasn't the only person I had a little chat with in the last few months. He's just the first person to get here."

"Who else did you talk to?"

"You'll see when they get here."

"It's good that you boys are working so well together, but lets talk more about that later. For now lets talk about Ryu-kun here. You will of course be staying here with myself and Chi."

"Huh? But?"

"No but young man. You'll need the place to stay while you learn our family's school. I've missed you."

Ryu and Ranma both just stared at Nodoka as she said that last part.

"But I'm not your son. I lied to you and even kept him away from you. I... I don't deserve you being kind to me."

"A mother never abandons her son. For a few days you were my son and I loved you. You helped me get through the absence of my child. I was over joyed the day I was reunited with Ranma, but I still hold a place for you. Please, stay here."

Nodoka had tears in her eyes as she admitted to a secret she had kept from herself and her real son Ranma. Ryu walked over to her and put an arm around her, hoping it was the thing to do. He was the reason she was crying after all.

"Please, don't cry. I'll stay, just please don't cry."

"Spoken like a true son."

Ryu looked over his shoulder and saw a hint of tears in the eyes of both Saotome boys. He knew for the first time that he was truly welcome here, not as 'Ranma' but as Ryu. It had been a long time since he had felt a part of a family. He smiled, and nodded.

At the Tendo Dojo...

Akane looked around the dojo. She started looking at things and remembering thing that had changed in the last two years, since Ranma had come. She remembered what it had been like before he had come and farther back, before her mother had died. It had changed after her death, but it was back. It was a real dojo again.

Akane let a couple of tears flow as she realized this. Ranma and his father had brought a real life back to the dojo. It had gone the way of her training those last few years before Ranma's arrival. It, and her training, had become a shadow of what it was suppose to be. It had changed gradually as time had passed. She had once been a truly gifted and talented martial artist as a child and the dojo had been a proud place of learning the art. She had ignored the warning signs for a long time, even after Ranma had come, even after those two girls claiming to be Tendos.

Akane had kept pretending that she was still a real and gifted martial artist. She had forgotten one of her first lessons in the art. You had to keep practicing and learning from yourself and your surroundings. She had kept practicing, but she had stopped learning. She had blamed her problems in the art on Ranma. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't spar with her for real. She knew now that she was suppose to figure it out on her own.

Akane sat down and closed her eyes. Chi's words ringing through her mind. "Now is the time to decide if you are a true martial artist or not. How did I beat you?"

"I was mad. I was slow. He was better."

Akane said the words out load hoping that they would grant wisdom but it didn't feel right. Something was wrong with her answer.

"Why?"

That was what he must have wanted her to really think about.: Why was he better, why was he faster, why was she mad. She _had_ seen Ranma training for years and had not tried to really learn from him. She had seen him train in the Chestnut Fist and hadn't tried to learn it. She had blamed everything on everyone else because she couldn't face herself being out of control.

She had stopped truly observing the outside world the way she was train a long time ago. Why?

Her mother died. That was what happened. She couldn't deal with the pain so she shut everything off and turned blindly to the art. She had tried to deal in her own way. She wasn't the only one. Her father had fallen to pieces and to this day still hadn't fully recovered. Nabiki had turned to money and kept the bills paid. Kasumi had turned to the house and took over for their mother taking care of the family...

Akane opened her eyes slowly as her thoughts brought her to an ugly truth that she had never noticed before. Her tears started flowing again and she felt that they might never stop this time. When their mother died Nabiki turned to being the bread winner and Kasumi turned to being the homemaker. Akane had fallen apart just like their father had. She had gotten angry and self absorbed. When Ranma came she had kept him distant, had yelled at him, had hit him... hit him?

How? How did she hit him? He was a skilled martial artist. He must have... _let_... her...

Akane started to fall deeper into depression as she started seeing things she had only ignored before. How much did she really miss about the world around her? How much was happening that she didn't notice? What else has she actually been wrong about? Was she really such a horrible person?

"NO!"

Akane punched a fist into the dojo floor and took a deep breath. This is how it had happened. This is how she lost what and who she was. It had become too much for her and she had become too self-absorbed to deal with it. Doing so had stolen years from her life. She had been happy, but it hadn't truly been her. It had been a vain and angry princess. It had been who she had become.

Akane stood up.

Akane walked to the center of the dojo.

Akane started a kata. It was the first kata her father had taught her.

She realized she had lost her way. It was time to start over. It was time for her to choose who she was, and who she will become. It was time to start learning again.

Lesson one, learn from yourself and your surroundings. She had seen many amazing things since Ranma had arrived. It was time to look back on them and try to learn what she missed. It was time to think of everything. She knew where to begin, the begining. She thought back to the day Ranma had arrived. What had she not noticed that day?

Outside the dojo...

Happosai looked in as Akane continued her kata. He had seen her go into the dojo and had quietly watched her unobserved as she fought her private demons. He had seen a person in meditative thought before. This was the first time Akane had shown the patience required for such a thing.

He had almost charged in to pretend to grope her when he had seen her depression grow to levels that would have terrified Ryoga. She would have beaten him senseless, but it would have ended whatever train of thought threatened to over come her. He had stopped when she screamed.

She had won. She had beaten her first demon when she refused to give into depression. He was proad of her. He watched as her pain and depression slowly grew again while she was performing her kata. It was different this time. She was controling it. Happosai knew that she may never let her depression control her again.

Now she was ready to be an heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He watched as she not only continued her thoughts, but began subconsciously correct her form. She was returning to who she once was when he watched her as a child. She was becoming who she could be. Chi had been right. She had been treated like a princess and had only suffered from it. She was stronger than even she knew. She would need a teacher, but who?

Her father wasn't much of a teacher anymore, Genma was... no, Ranma would die before he would consider harming her, and she would never really trust Happosai. She had already learned of some of her own faults from Chi. Maybe...

Happosai watched as Akane slowly stopped and started to sink to her knees. He was worried when the tears started. He barely her her whisper.

"I'm sorry Ranma..."

He had had enough. Happosai entered the dojo and walked over to Akane. He had realized who it had been at the lot when he got home and found Ranma already gone. He had a pretty good idea what was going on. It was time to move things along. He had his own plans beyond what Chi was expecting.

"He's at his mother's house with Chi."

Akane was startled when she heard Happosai's voice. She hadn't even heard him arrive. She was about to ask who when she realized who he meant. She looked at Happosai for a moment and for the first time ever, saw understanding in his eyes. She got up and ran.

The Saotome house several minutes later...

"Are you sure this is alright with you Ranma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with this. Mom wants you both here. This way you can train with Chi in the mornings before school and with both of us after."

"How exactly did she talk me into going to school? All I remember was saying yes."

"I'll tell you that when I figure it out myself. I don't have any records here. Who is it she went to see with that dvd?"

Chi was annoyed. His mother had told him that he had spent too much time out of school already and that he was going to school starting tomorrow. He had things to do and training to finish. He didn't have time to waste on school. It was driving Chi crazy.

Nodoka had taken her DVD, since it had copies of paperwork, with her so that she could make Chi her son, again. He was going to legally be a Saotome in this time if he wasn't already. While she was gone he, Ranma, and Ryu had retrieved Chi's things from the lot and he and Ryu were moving into the room that his mother had given the both of them. They were going to be roommates. There were only so many rooms and She had insisted that Ranma still have his own room in case he spent the night. A private one so he could be 'manly' with Akane if he wanted.

Ryu and Chi had embarased Ranma for a few minutes about that. They were coming back into the front room when there was an urgent knocking on the door. Ranma rushed to answer it and was shocked to find a crying Akane holding him in a hug that would make Shampoo look weak.

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry!"

"Huh?"

Ryu was confused.

"What's going on? Who is this?"

"Akane? Are you alright?"

Akane continued to cry until she felt Ranma put his arms around her and start to lead her somewhere. She sat on the couch in the front room and when Ranma tried to sit down beside her, she quickly scooted over into his lap. She took a few deep breaths and took control of herself. She slowly raised her head and looked into Ranma's deep blue eyes. Eyes that both showed his concern and betrayed his love for her. In them Akane was able to see into Ranma's soul. She saw a love they had both been denying existed for years. She would never doubt him again. She felt her strength growing and realized she had just lost much of the pain tying down her heart and soul. He loved her, and she loved him as well. She knew she had him just as he had her. She also knew that this talk was long over due.

"It was my fault."

"Huh? What was?"

"The bathroom the day you arrived. It was my fault. I shouldn't have walked in on you. I was angry when I shouldn't have been."

"You're... you're admiting it? Now? Why?"

"Because I've been blaming it on you. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."

"It's been my fault most of the times."

Akane look at Ranma and realized what he was doing. She was talking like she was blaming herself for everything and he was trying to take away her pain.That was a surprising notion. Ranma actually knew subtlety. He just didn't use it often, just when it wouldn't be noticed. It was like when he let her hit him. She looked into his eyes again and saw his love there. She now remembered when she had first seen it in his eyes. She had been a fool and never knew what it was when she saw it..

"Ranma, if I had ever given you a chance to explain yourself then it might have been your fault, but I never gave you a chance to ever let it be your fault. I just blamed you. That made it all my fault."

"Akane I.."

"Ranma, when did you learn about our engagement?"

Ranma was surprised by her question. Akane had learned a lot about Ranma on his first day at the dojo. When Akane thought back and actually tried to learn what was really going on, she remembered things she had over looked.. Some of what she realizeded had hurt her. She and her sisters had made a mistake the day Ranma had arrived. Although none of the three sister had ever said it, they had always assumed that Ranma had learned about the engagement at about the same time that they had. They were wrong, the Gambler King incedent had been evidence of that. Nothing about Ranma's arrival had been as it had first seemed.

Ranma was caught off gaurd. He had been caught off guard on the day he had arrived at the Tendo Dojo. It had hurt him to realize tht they weren't expecting him the way he thought they were. He had his own opinions on the engagement with his new curse...

"Why do you wanna know that?"

Akane had also figured out some other things about Ranma as she had been running over here. She had remebered some cookies she had once made, and other incedents with Ranma when he did things he didn't really want to. She hoped that she was right. It was time to see if she was. She wiped her face with one hand and then smiled the most beautiful smile at Ranma. He had once said she was cute when she smiled. This was the kind of smile reserved by a person for the one they loved.

"Please?"

Ranma never stood a chance. He knew that she had figured out how to control him. He had been raised as an heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. That had meant being engaged before he was born. It meant he would always listen to the one he would spend the rest of his life with. He would _honor _his _wife. _He had given his heart to her on the day he had arrived. He had lost the last of his choice in his future, so to speak. He was hers, to love and serve.

"I always knew. Pops told me when I was a kid. I was to be three things: The best martial artist in the world, a man among men, and the husband of the daughter of Soun Tendo. I have been yours since before I knew what that meant."

"Why did you want to leave when you finally arrived after so long?"

At this Akane got the reaction she was expecting and felt the pain of past judgements she had made. Ranma's face grew pained and his voice grew quiet.

"What kind of person forces a girl to marry another girl. You know what kind of things people would say about you if we were out in public together and I was in my cursed form. I didn't think I could marry you while I was cursed. I still don't."

"Ranma? Look at me."

When Ranma brought his eyes back to hers, Akane leaned forward and kissed him. It was a shock at first, but soon they were putting their hearts in it and years of repressed passion was soon passing between the two of them. They had never said the words right to each other, but as of this moment neither of them could deny how they truly felt about each other, how much they loved each other.

Akane didn't wanna stop, but knew that she had to do this now or else it wouldn't mean the same thing, that it wouldn't seem honest. There are some things that have to happen at certain moments in life to be truly understood and accepted. Akane reluctantly pulled back from Ranma and got up. She took his hand and with out a word she lead him to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and turned to Ranma. Ranma looked at the water nervously. No, she wouldn't...

Akane slowly poured the water on Ranma and triggered his, now her curse. Akane never took her eyes off Ranma's. With out a word being said Akane leaned forward once again and kissed Ranma. It had the same fire and passion that was felt in the kiss they had first shared a few moments ago. Ranma was nervous at first, but Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma and Ranma did the same for Akane.

Akane held Ranma tighter as Akane felt Ranma's tears on Akane's cheeks. Akane ignored them and kept kissing the woman she loved. After what seemed like an eternity they separated. Akane looked into Ranma's eyes and remembered the first time they had spared.

Akane had asked Ranma to be friends and they had gone to the dojo together. They had spared and Ranma had won. Akane had looked into the other girl's eyes as they had started to laugh together. To Ranma, Akane was a friend who loved the art as Ranma did, she was Ranma's age, she was perfect to him, and she didn't care that Ranma was a girl. Ranma would have married Akane just for honor, but in that moment as they laughed together Ranma Saotome fell in love for the first time in his life. He had left everyone he had ever known because he had been training to be the husband of one of these three girls here. It had feared rejection or anger for a stranger. If he had any choice in the engagement this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with...

Akane had seen the love come into being in the eye's of this red head she had made friends with, but she didn't know what that look was. Akane then did some thing that earlier today as she was performing her kata would cause her to feel more pain than when she lost her mother. She said the absolute most wrong thing she could have ever said: "I'm just glad you're not a boy."

Ranma had fallen for her that first day and she had put a knife in his heart. A knife that she would keep twisting and driving deeper. And he never left. She repeatedly hurt him, and Ranma never let her down. Ranma stayed and waited. Ranma had been there for her when she had needed him. Ranma did anything that she needed him to do. He had been loyal, he had been honorable, he had been patient.

Akane now knew how much pain she had put him through. She had insulted him. She had abused him. She had threatened him. She had even once given him to Nabiki in anger.

And he was still with her. He had waited for her to accept him. He still loved her.

Right now Ranma could ask anything in the world of her. He could ask her to bare his child and she would drag him to the nearest bed and not allow either one of them to leave until Ranma was a father.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I'm so happy. My son is so manly."

Ranma and Akane turned to Ranma's mother in unison. They were shocked. They had only been vaguely aware that Ryu and Chi and left them to talk alone a long time ago. Now Nodoka was home and crying at the couple before her. She was happy.

Akane decided to change the subject when her newly returning powers of observation finally got a couple of memos though that she had been ignoring, again. She would have to stop doing that, ignoring things.

"Ranma, what's Chi doing here?"

"Um, well, you see..."

Akane looked straight into his eyes and silently asked Ranma to tell her. Ranma obeyed without question.

"He's my brother."

Author's Notes:

I had gotten a complaint about how I handled the akane and Ranma scene. I hope this is better. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: Like many of you out there, I do not own Ranma.

Chapter 7: Tradgedy

"He's my brother."

Akane looked at Ranma and saw that he was being honest, but he was hiding something. She had asked him if he was an only child when Ukyo had shown up and Ranma had said that he was.

"What do you mean?"

Chi decided to aswer Akanes questions for Ranma.

"He means that I was recently adopted into the Saotome family. Mom has her reasons for doing this. He can't tell you what they are because they are a secret between myself and the Saotomes. Ranma's father doesn't even know."

"I told you to go ahead and call him your father, dear."

Nodoka looked at Chi and wondered what her new son could hope to gain by not telling Akane the whole truth. Oh well, He must have his reasons. Nodoka looked back to her first born and watched as Ranma continued to hold Akane without realizing that this was never a common practice for Ranma before. To Ranma it just seemed natural to hold Akane.

"Akane dear, could you give me a hand with dinner? I think the boys want to talk."

Akane's eyes lit up in joy at the chance to once again try to cook for Ranma. Ranma's eyes lit up and the sudden fear in his heart for the pain this meal would give him. He started to open his mouth to insert his foot when...

"Ranma, come here for a sec."

Akane looked at Ranma as she followed Nodoka, her future mother-in-law. Akane knew that Ranma had been about to say something. She was grateful to Chi for interupting Ranma. She had already wasted too much time with Ranma mad at him. She now knew she had a temper, and even how bad her temper was. She still needed to work on that, a lot.

When Akane and Nodoka left the room Ranma turned to his new 'brother' and looked him over seriously for the first time since Chi had entered his life.

"Thanks man. I was about to do something really stupid."

"What's family for. You realize that you're going to have to tell her that her food is great."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's a girl, your girl, and she wants you happy. Do you want her happy?"

"Yeah. Hey, wait, why are you giving me tips on Akane?"

"Because you both don't know what you're doing. She's obviously trying now."

"Yeah, well. What happened?"

"How would you describe Akane's potential?"

Ranma was slightly caught off guard by Chi's question.

"She's a pretty good fighter but she ain't as good as some of the people in Nerima."

"Not her skill Ranma, Akane's potential."

Ranma did something he hadn't done in a while. He thought before he replied.

"Wasted. She could be so much better, but she hasn't been trained to drive herself properly. The only real times she has shown any improvement in her skills were when she was putting everything on the line. I was so proud of her those times, but she usually just gets mad if she ain't as good as other people. Heck, the most determined I've ever seen Akane was when these two girls showed up and tried to take the dojo saying that... they... were... Tendos..."

Ranma trailed off slowly as he started to get a sudden suspision. That suspision was only increased with the smirk that Chi was trying to keep off his face. Chi was apperently as good a card player as Ranma himself.

"They're coming too ain't they."

It was a statement of fact, not a question. Ranma realized what Chi had meant earlier that day when Chi talked about getting help. Ryu had been the first, but Chi had said that there would be others. Ranma realized that it would most likely be people that Ranma already knew. They would be people looking for something and would find a reason to stay and help if it was needed.

Ryu's reason was simple enough, he wanted to learn an art and rebuild his family's dojo. Natsume and Kurumi would be looking for a family. Chi knew things that Ranma had yet to learn about the possible future. The other 'Tendo sisters' were returning, and possibly soon.

"You're getting off topic. Now about Akane's potential..."

"Who else?"

"What?"

"Who else is coming? Ryu's already here and Natsume and Kurumi are coming. Who else?"

Chi looked at Ranma and debated how much to tell him. Finally he decided, all of it. Ranma was family and had accepted him as such. Although niether had said it, it was apparent that Ranma had forgiven Chi for the match at the Tendo dojo. Ranma deserved to know.

"Taro... and I'm working on a way to get the Kunos to help."

"The KUNOS? I can understand about Pantyhose boy, but the Kunos?"

"I know the Kunos better than you do. I grew up in Nerima around you. Tatewaki is an honorable man if you know how to manipulate him. I know how to deal with him. About Kodachi-"

"No, not Kodachi. Kuno's enough trouble, but Kodachi's uncontrolable. You can't predict what she'll do next some time. You can't trust her."

"I can. I've already started to deal with her. I'm cheating by the way. I know enough about her from who she becomes in my time to deal with her. She'll actually be easier than Tatewaki to deal with."

"You actually think you can trust her?"

"In my time, she's the mother of one of my oldest friends. Kodachi didn't like me too well, but she'll help. Trust me."

Ranma was obviously bothered by Chi insistance about Kodachi, but Ranma knew that if it did come down to a fight against who knows how many Amazons, then Ranma would need all the help he could get. Ranma just hoped that they could find another way.

"Anyone else bro?"

Chi had been pained a little to mention his friend, but was overjoyed to hear Ranma call him brother so naturally.

"Not really, but I released Happosai from his cave when I first got here and he's suppose to have doing a little prep work too. I just don't know what it is."

Nodoka stuck her head out the kitchen door and called the boys to dinner.

At the Cat Cafe...

Cologne stared down at the letter in her hands. She hadn't been able to stop the tear that had escaped her eye as she read it. She had been taking care of her Great Grand daughter and Mousse since she had come to Japan. Life should never hold this much pain.

Cologne looked up as Shampoo entered the Cafe. She looked just as happy as ever, not a care in the world. It wouldn't last. Cologne knew that soon the cries of pain and lose would soon fill their Japanese home away from China. She was elder here, but at times she wished she never had to deliver news such as this.

"Child, come here."

Shampoo looked at her Great grandmother and was confused. Shampoo had been told to only speak Japanese while they were here, and yet Cologne had just made a request in their native tounge. Shampoo saw what looked to be a tear in Cologne's eye and saw the letter in her hand. Shampoo's blood ran cold as she approached Cologne.

At just outside the Tendo home...

Two girls looked up at the sign for the Tendo's Anything School of Martial Arts. The last time they were here they had promised to return. They had believed that this dojo had been their birthright. Now they would give anything to never see it again. They wouldn't even be here now if 'HE' hadn't crossed their paths. He had offered to give them something that they had been looking for all of their life. He only asked for a vow to return to the dojo when they found what they were looking for, nothing more.

The girls had jumped at the chance and with the first real lead in years soon found everything they had been looking for. It was, to say the least, not what they were expecting. It had brought them pain, suffering, disgrace, and dishonor. To be at the home that had once welcomed them on their word alone only served to remind them how much they had done wrong here. They had no right to be here.

The younger of the two started to cry as she looked at the sign and remembered the first time she had seen it. It had been almost a year ago. She wanted so much to belong there then, and now, but she knew that she would never belong here again.

The two girls slowly walked to the door and knocked on the door. They knew who would answer as well as the people who would be here. The only had their word left or else they would never be waiting for Kasumi to answer the door now.

Kasumi turned her head to and went to the door when she heard the knock. It was so refreshing for someone to actually knock around here, what with all of Ranma's wonderful friends stopping by suddenly. Why, Shampoo rarely even used a door. She wondered who it could be as she opened the door. Kasumi's eyes lit up in joy as she recognized her guests.

"Natsume and Kurumi, welcome back. How was..."

Kasumi's words died on her lips as she looked into the eyes of the girls who had once called Kasumi their older sister. They were smiling, but the smile ended at their mouths. There was pain and suffering in their eyes. It even seemed like just looking at Kasumi was making it worse.

For the first time in years Kasumi felt pain in her heart. She knew the look in these girls eyes. It had once been in the eyes of her other sisters, and even her own. It was when her mother had died. It meant a loved one lost. Many people assumed that Kasumi didn't noticed much that had been happening in the last two years. They were wrong. In truth, what many people took as Kasumi's obliviousness was actually Kasumi's faith in those around her.

No matter how many times Akane got kidnapped, or the dojo was destroyed, or some other challenge came to her family, her family always got through it. Ranma rescued Akane, Nabiki got the dojo repaired, and they all always took care of what ever came their way.

Natsume and Kurumi had gone their own way and had returned. Kasumi had only doubted her father for a moment, and soon didn't care if these girls' claims were true or not. They were good girls and she would welcome them into her family if they wanted it.

Only now things were different. Kasumi could tell by the look in their eyes that they had not only found their father, but he wasn't what they were looking for. He was dead. Now the girls who once called themselves 'Tendo' were guilty for being somewhere they didn't think they belonged.

Kasumi had cared for her sisters when they needed it all those years ago. She knew she was needed again. She ran to the girls and grabbed them both in her arms. They were startled, but Kasumi held them tighter and closer. Suddenly Kasumi did something she hadn't done in years. She cried...

At the Saotome house...

Ranma was in pain. He had already eaten two plates of Akane's cooking and was asking for more. He was actually smiling as he did so. Ranma looked to be having the time of his life while his body felt torture unlike any Genma had ever put him through. How could he do this and look like he hadn't a care in the world? Simple, When he had taken his first bite Ranma had followed Chi's advice and told Akane it was great.

Akane had started to tear up slightly as she watched Ranma eat her cooking and actually compliment it, and her. She had smiled at him. Ranma had looked into that smile and started to eat more. That smile somehow gave Ranma the strength to actually stomach Akane's worst cooking. If all it took for Akane to look at Ranma with that smile was only eating some food, then Ranma would eat.

Nodoka, Chi, and Ryu watched as Ranma finished a third plate and asked for a forth. Chi had stopped Ryu from eating more than a taste, after that taste Ryu silently forgave many of the things Chi had done to him. HOW COULD RANMA BE ASKING FOR A FIFTH PLATE?

"Ranma dear, please leave some room for dessert."

Nodoka wasn't a fool, and she knew that the veil had been lifted from Akane's eyes. Nodoka knew that Akane understood what Ranma was doing. Akane just couldn't bring herself to stop Ranma. Akane knew that she and Ranma would both be missing school tommorrow, Ranma because he would be sick and Akane because she would personally wait on him hand and foot for what Ranma was doing right now.

"Really? But this is so good..."

Akane couldn't restrain herself, she glomped Ranma. His mother had given him an easy excuse to stop eating and he would rather eat her cooking because it made Akane happy.

She hadn't been paying attention in the kitchen while she and Nodoka were cooking, until she remembered that she had promised herself to be more observant of things around her. It was then that she noticed the look on Nodoka's face, as well as Nodoka's words of advice finally got through. She realized that she had once again ruined a meal. She had decided the follow Nodoka's first piece of advice and tried a little of her own ciiking before they served it. She nearly choked.

Akane had been terrified when she realized that Nodoka still meant to serve the ruined food. Akane had quietly begged Nodoka to throw it away. Akane knew that she wouldn't be able to stand Ranma's insults because now she knew that they had always been the truth. She had entered a brief state of shock when instead of insulting her cooking, Ranma had not only complimented it, but had asked for more.

Akane could tell by the look on Ranma's face that the food made him sick, but it was the look in his eyes that kept her from stopping him. The look said simply 'Anything for you' and Ranma kept eating.

As Akane continued to glomp Ranma, half in a way to stop him eating, Akane remade another promise to herself. Ranma could ask anything of her right now, including for children. Akane's thoughts started top wander toward what their children will look like, and she began to wonder if anyone would be insulted if she took Ranma upstairs so she could show her appreciation properly. 'Mother' did have a very interesting view of manliness and would be over joyed... 'MOTHER?'

Akane's eyes widened as she realized for the first time that she had thought of Ranma's Mother as her own. She smiled at that thought and just held onto Ranma as dinner continued. She might have stayed that way all night if she hadn't found a pair of chopsticks in front of her face, with chinese on them. She looked up and realized that she had been holding Ranma for quiet some time now.

When had this take out arrived? Was Ranma actually trying to feed her? Akane looked around the rooma and saw three finished containers of food from the rest of Ranma's Family and realizes that they had been left alone, together. Akane sat up and accepted the food. She then grabbed her own chopsticks and began to return the favor.

Outside the kitchen, Nodoka peaked in on her son Ranma and her 'Daughter in law'. Nodoka was proad of them and their growth today. One thought rang out louder than any other: 'GRANDCHILDREN!'

Chi glanced up from where he was sitting in the frontroom and could guess at the thought in his mother's head. She was happy, happier than he ever remembered seeing her. He knew he was making the right decision. It was already working out.

Chi's thoughts grew serious as he once again vowed to die before he lost anyone in his 'family'. If he could stop it, no one would die this time.

At the Cat Cafe...

Mousse walked into the Cafe and wondered at the closed sign on the door. It was odd because they should be getting ready for the dinner rush.

"Now what does that old mummy have planned for Ranma?"

"I have no plans today child."

Mousse jumped as he heard Cologne's voice behind him. He braced for her stick and was confused when it didn't hit him in the head. Mousse decided to lower his glasses and see what was going on. When he did he saw Colonge on a table with a look of sorrow on her face. He could see Shampoo behind her and it looked like Shampoo had been-

"SHAMPOO! What's wrong? Was it Saotome?"

Shampoo looked into Mousse's glass covered eyes and couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She started to cry, and then she hugged him.

"I am so sorry Mu Tsu..."

"Shampoo, what's going on? I thought you were suppose to only speak Japanese?"

"That order I gave Shampoo has been lifted for now."

"Then tell me what the HELL is wrong!"

Cologne pulled the letter out from behind her and did as was her duty. She delivered it to Mousse.

"I am so sorry Mu Tsu... Your brother, Wing Tsu... is dead."

Shampoo held her old friend tighter as she cried. She could feel him start to colapse and she barely heard him whisper.

"no..."

Author's notes:

I hope everyone is enjoying everything so far. I am sorry for the dark theme of this chapter, but if is a major plot point in the story I have planned.

I would really appreciate some reviews on this chapter before I post the next one. 


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer: Come on, Do you really think I own Ranma? That's a good one.

Author's notes: Yeah, I know I usually put this at the end, but I thought I'd mention one thing for every one who read the last chapter and didn't catch the name of Mousse's brother when it was said before.

He was first mentioned in Chapter 5: All in the family.

Read it again, or just read below to find out EXACTLY what this means.

Chapter 9: We all fall down...

Mousse walked through the streets of Nerima like a zombie. The desciption felt right to him because he felt dead right about now. Like his brother.

Once again tears started to flow from his eyes. He remembered the last time he had seen his younger brother...

Village of the Amazons, three years ago...

"WHAT? Shampoo was defeated? How? Who?"

Mousse screamed at his brother who had given him the news. Shampoo had been beaten and by an outsider? Impossible, and yet Wing would never lie to him.

"Brother, please tell me what you saw."

"What I saw, or what I know?"

Mu Tsu was confused.

"What do you mean?"

The girl that defeated Shampoo was with the Jusenkyo guide and a panda that walked like a fighter. Now it's possible that it could have been a well trained pet and that she completely avoided the cursed waters, but you know the chances of that. To be with the guide, she had to be from the springs recently. For her companion to be in an obviously cursed form, they had to have gotten wet recently. For her to arrive as a female, then..."

Mousse started to turn pale as the meaning of his brother's word became clear.

"She was defeated by an outsider male... NO!"

"Calm down Mu Tsu."

"Calm down? What the hell am I suppose to do? I'll kill him!"

"Fine. Good. Care to hear how?"

"Huh?"

Wing looked at his older brother and smiled. Mousse had always told him that Wing was too smart to be a farmer, but Wing liked the farm. It was quiet and peaceful. Wing wasn't a warrior, but that didn't stop him from having a cunning mind when his brother needed it. It was Wing who had encouraged Mousse as a child to seek out Shampoo for love. Too bad Wing couldn't take his own advice...

Mousse looked at his brother and realized that Wing's thoughts had turned to Ling Pi again. He felt a little sorry for Wing. Mousse was a warrior and openly confessed his love for Shampoo. Unfortunately for Wing, Ling Pi was a warrior. She was almost as good as Shampoo. It had taken Shampoo herself to beat Ling PI in the last tournement, the one where Shampoo had been beaten by this Ranma...

"What do I need to do brother?"

Wing came out of his fantasy and sighed. Maybe Ling Pi wouldn't care that Wing was a farmer but, unlike Mousse, Wing was too shy to even tell her of his feelings.

"Go to Shampoo's Great Grandmother Cologne and wait. If I'm right about Jusenkyo, then Shampoo will seek Cologne for advice. You know how elders are, Cologne will want to meddle. Be with her so that she can use you as a tool. Cologne will take you with her to Shampoo."

Mousse looked at his brother speachless. Once again Wing had been there for him. It was Wing who took care of the farm so that Mousse could train under skilled masters of the Art. It was Wing who had the good advice when he truely needed it. It was Wing who would die for him, and who he would die for. They were family.

Mousse went to repack his things. He hadn't been home a day when he heard about the tourniment. Once again he was off to abandon all of their family's duties onto Wing's shoulders. Wing deserved better than what he gave Mousse, and he gave Mousse a lot.

As Mousse said his goodbyes to his brother and started toward the training grounds to find Cologne, he made himself a sacred vow. When next he set eyes on his brother, Mousse would not rest until he had helped Wing recieve the love he deserved from the woman he loved. Mousse would move China to bring Ling Pi and Wing Tsu together, but first Mousse had to help Shampoo with whatever mess this outsider had made of Shampoo's life.

Nerima, now...

Mousse sat on a bench in the park where he now found himself. He had failed his brother. If only Mousse had beaten Ranma sooner. If only Mousse had gone home to visit. If only...

"ARGH!"

"Ack! Mousse? Don't scare me like that? Hey, is something wrong?"

Mousse looked toward who was talking at him and barely recognized Ryouga. Mousse had been to distracted early to see that the lost boy had his camp set out behind the bench.

"Yeah. You could say that. I got a letter from home today."

"China? Was it bad news?"

"My younger brother is dead. Cologne just gave me the letter...I don't know how long ago. I thought I'd just go for a walk and get lost. Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it. You had a brother?"

"Yeah, he was a farmer."

"I'm sorry for you Mousse."

Mousse looked at the lost boy and could see how sincere Ryouga was. Ryouga live his life in constant depression. Mousse hadn't wanted to stay around Shampoo after he read the letter. Mousse had wanted to try and deal with his pain his way. Maybe here was anouther option.

"You mind if I talk with you a bit? I don't wanna insult, but they say missery loves company and you're usually in a bad mood."

Ryouga could tell that Mousse wasn't trying to be insulting. Mousse even had a point. Maybe if they talked it would help, after all what are friends for? Friends, huh. Somewhere along the way, Ryouga realized, the two of the had become somewhat friends.

"Sure buddy."

Outside the Tendo Dojo...

Nodoka had called last night and had told Soun that Akane was going to stay the night, as well as Ranma. Soun hadn't reacted quite as expected. He had seemed calm and a little sad. He had made a comment briefly about houseguests and had hung up.

Nodoka looked at the four young people with her and knew that things were about to get interesting. Maybe she could get Nabiki together with either Chi or Ryu. Both young men were very manly, and Nabiki herself was very beautiful. She deserved to have a good man in her life. Besides if it was Chi she connected with, more grandchildren.

Nodoka walked to the gate with thoughts of grandchildren dancing in her head. Ranma looked at his mother and was starting to recognize that look. It scared him. Yet it was nothing compared to the scare this morning when he woke up and found out that Akane had snuck into his bed to sleep last night. With him in just his underwear. With her in just her top. With it unbuttoned. Without her bra.

When Akane opened her eyes she leaned forward and kissed him good morning. Ranma had then passed back out. He had then been awakened by Chi and was told to get dressed. Ranma might have thought that he had dreamed Akane in his bed, but she had left her panties in his hand when she went to get dressed.

Ranma wasn't a pervert. Ranma didn't collect panties like Happosai. Ranma was going to return the panties. Ranma was just going to wash them first. Yeah, that's it.

Akane looked over at Ranma when she felt his aura light up again. Last night she had stayed up late thinking of her relationship with Ranma. She had started out just the first day making mistakes and was trying to catch up and fix them. She was over joyed to realize that the more she tried to make ammends, the closer and slightly more relaxed Ranma became around her.

She had stayed up and thought back to all the times that she had called Ranma a pervert and why she had done so at the time. She had felt like a fool when she realized that almost every time she had called Ranma a pervert, he was doing the opposite of what it appeared. This came with the revelation of just how shy he truely was. Akane realized that she had given in to becoming the mother of Ranma's children and Ranma's wife. She had also come to the realization that Ranma still wasn't completely relaxed around her, especially not intimately.

She would have to wear his shyness down some or else her wedding night, which would hopefully be soon, would be akward for the both of them. She had snuck into his bed, altered what she was wearing for maximum effect when Ranma woke up, and went to sleep. When she woke up she kissed him to keep him from screaming.

She was shocked when just before Ranma passed out, his aura flared briefly. It had been warm, and was slightly different from his normal battle aura. It also seemed familiar. It was as she started to get dressed that she remembered the last time she had felt an aura like that. It had been Happosai's lust aura when Ranma had learned the Dragon's Heaven Accension.

So Ranma could feel lust, and for her. Just before Akane left Ranma's room she placed a little 'keepsake' in Ranma's hand. Ranma had yet to mention this little keepsake to Akane today, but she could see the slight bulge in his pocket. Ranma also kept putting his hands in his pockets. Akane had caught that look Ranma had given her just now as his lust tried to flare up breifly again.

The five people entered the Tendo home and anounced their presence. Akane knew that there would be mixed emothions about Chi being here considering what happened during their match the last time he was here yesterday. Akane, Ranma, and everyone had come early so as to be here for breakfast before school.

When she entered the dining room, she was surprised to see Natsume and Kurumi sitting at the table. They were smiling slightly and greeted her well.

Nothing could have prepare anyone for what happened next as Kurumi caught sight of Chi.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kurumi was a master of speed. No one even had a change to blink before she was across the room and attacking Chi with everything she had learned in her 16 years on the road training. Chi barely got up his defenses as Hurricane Kurumi struck full force. Chi had thankfully been expecting someone to attack him when he arrived. It was why his defences had been up. He hadn't expected to see either of these 'Tendos' so soon.

Chi caught Ranma moving to help out of the coner of his eye.

"Stay back! Leave this to me."

Ranma stopped. Chi had called it as his fight, and honor stated that Ranma couldn't interfere until Chi asked for help or was unable to continue. Ranma himself halted anyone else who moved to intervene. Ranma watched in horror as Chi was slowly being picked apart by a berserkering Kurumi. Ranma barely registered Akane begging Natsume to stop Kurumi. Finally Ranma noticed something, and the fight made more sense. Chi was 'letting' Kurumi tear him apart.

"Akane, call Doctor Tofu."

Ranma watched in horror as he saw his new brother drop his defenses and take a strike in the chest. The punch knocked Chi into the wall surrounding the dojo and embedded him half way in. Chi was out. Chi couldn't continue the fight.

Ranma moved like lightning and grabbed Kurumi before she could use a killing move on Chi. Kurumi struggled in Ranma's arms, but there wasn't any real skill involved. Slowly Kurumi started to break down and cried in Ranma's arms. Ranma looked over to Chi's limp body and Ranma knew he could figure some of what must have happened. Chi must have met the girls and did something that he knew would hurt them greatly. Chi must have felt guilty, but hid it well. Chi had allowed Kurumi's attacks as some sort of personal retribution.

Ranma hoped that Chi's guilt didn't cost him his life.

At some park in Nerima...

"And then my brother sent me to the old mummy saying that she'd bring me to Shampoo. He was right, as usual."

"Your brother sounds like he was a great guy."

"He was."

"Um... You mind if I ask how he died?"

"No, I don't mind. Talking has been a great help, Ryouga. Wing had appearently been home when a monster of some sort attacked. The door had been broken in, there had been blood everywhere. The tracks suggested something around 800 or more pounds. If there hadn't been evidence of a body being dragged away, I might have been able to have hope that Wing was still alive. But even if they couldn't find his body, Wing isn't a fighter and there was too much blood for him to be alive."

"They can't even recover his body? I'm sorry."

"You wanna know what's funny? When I got to the Cafe, Shampoo actually hugged me and tried to help me feel better, but I was just in too much pain and shock. After everything we've been through, even after Ranma, Jusenkyo, and all of it. Shampoo's still my best and oldest friend, and apparently I'm still her's. I guess I'd better go back and talk with her for a while. You wanna come with? I can lead you to Akane's."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

With that Ryouga broke bown his camp and packed everything back up. He followed Mousse back toward Nerima and the Tendo Dojo.

Later, at the Tendo home...

"So you found your father?"

"Yes, we did. His name was Nakimura, and he was a thief. The reason he left our mother is because he was running from the law. He was killed about ten years ago while attempting to rob a bank."

"So how did this guy, Chi, help you find him?"

Natsume looked over to the couch where Kurumi had cried herself to sleep. Neither of them wanted to bother the Tendos anymore. They didn't have the right. Natsume sighed, she had returned as they had promised and she couldn't just leave yet. Not without at least giving an explination, after that she would wait for Kurumi to wake up, then thay would leave.

"We actually stumbled across Chi while he was trainig in the mountains. He hadn't been looking for us at that time, but said that he had planned to look for us soon. He asked when was the last place we had felt at home. When we told him here, he said that he could help us find our father. But there was a catch, he made us vow that no matter what we find we had to return here at least one more time. We thought that he meant to take over the dojo at the time. Now we know what he really meant."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told us to go back to the orphanage that we were put in when our mother died and steal our records. When we had first left we had been kids and didn't think of that so we left them. We parted ways with Chi and did as he suggested. At first we couldn't find our files, but then we started to look for just our first names instead of 'Tendo'"

"I take it you found your names under Nakimura?"

"Yes, we did. We were a little saddened to learn we weren't your sisters, but we were overjoyed to actually have a chance to find our real father. It took a few months, but we finally found an old friend of our father's. That's when everything went wrong. The friend showed us our father's grave and had a letter from our father in case we ever found him. It told us everything. Why he left our mother, why he never came for us, it even said that he had not even put us on his families register because he didn't want his name ruining our lives. He made us Ronin to 'Protect Us'. It was then we remembered our vow to return here and realized that somehow this Chi already knew what we would find. We impossed too much the last time we were here and even slandered your father's name claiming him as our own and saying he betrayed your mother.

As Natsume said this last part, her guilt became too much to bare and she started to cry once more. Before anyone in the room could react however, Kasumi was at Natsume's side and was holding her with all her might. Everyone was startled to see that Kasumi was crying as well.

Genma looked toward Natsume and then toward Kurumi. Be briefly cast a glance towards where Ranma and Tofu had dragged Chi's limp body. Nodoka had said something about Chi being a Saotome and adopted by her last night. She said she would explain later in private. Genma had known the last time the girls were here that they couldn't have been Soun's, but had enjoyed their loving care and carefree attitude. Once more Genma's eyes drifted to both sisters. He could tell that Kurumi was starting to come around, and then they would leave because they believed they didn't belong.

Ronin. RONIN! Their damned father had made them Ronin. He had been afraid of what his honor would do to theirs so instead he strips them of everything. Genma was himself a thief, and a cowards at times, but his son, his honor. Genma would and did sacrifice nearly everything for Ranma's training. In their ten year training journey Genma had done things he was far from proud of, no matter what people thought of his supposed lack of a guilty consience.

To Genma, he would have sacrificed anything for his son. Even Genma's honor. Many people may doubt it was still there, but Genma always held on to a small sliver of it. It was what had kept him afraid of Nodoka and the pledge to make Ranma a man among men. For honor, if Nodoka had asked for his head... He was a Father first and a Husband second. He kept what was left of his honor so that it wouldn't harm thiers.

That was to point of being a good parent. Being willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the sake of their child.

As Natsume and Kurumi got up to leave for the last time, Genma turned to his wife and met her eyes with his. Nodoka looked into her husbands eyes and saw a single tear of mourning leave them as Genma sacrificed the last of his honor for children not his own.

"Wait. You can't leave, not now. I'm sorry Nodoka. I should have been honest all those years ago. I fake my name and set up the grave in case you ever got too close to finding me. Girls, I am your father."

Genma closed his eyes and waited. Everyone stopped in shock. Natsume and Kurumi turned to Genma and couldn't understand what was going on. Nodoka looked to her husband. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. It was a lie. She knew that Genma was always faithful. Nodoka also understood what her husband was doing, he was sacrificing the one thing he had always had as his own. His honor. He was destroying himself so that there would be only one course of action. Nodoka took a deep breath, and prayed for forgiveness for what she must now do to her husband.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DAMN PIECE OF SCUM! YOU HONORLESS DOG! You dared father two children with anouther woman and then take my own son from me. You're destroying what little honor you've left us with. I won't allow it. If it gets out about these girls, the name of the Saotome family is ruined. We can't let it get out that you father two girls and then left them perentless for FIFTEEN YEARS!"

Everyone stared at Nodoka as she yelled. Ranma had come rushing in but was so busy trying to understand what was going on he didn't stop his parents as it sounded like they were breaking up. There were only two people under the Tendo roof that caught on at first. One was Happosai, who was hiding and watching the show. The other was Nabiki. She did some thing she never thought she would as she saw something she would have never even made odds for. She cried a tear for Genma Saotome as he Sacrificed everything he personally held dear for someone else.

Nodoka turned to Kurumi first, and then Natsume. Nodoka kept her face stern as her heart went out to the girls.

"Do you wish to destroy my family name?"

"No! Of course not, what's going on?"

"Good. It makes it easier that your father left you off your mother's family register. I know that this is not your fault, but I must ask you to help my family to try and regain some of the honor that my husband has lost us. Will you help me?"

"Yeah, but how?"

Nodoka looked deep into the girls eyes. This next part was not an act. This was to be an honest request, though not for the stated reason.

"To keep Genma as your father and for the Saotome name to not lose honor, I humbly ask for you to allow me to add you to the Saotome family register with Genma as your Father, and Myself as your Mother. If it is recorded that I am your mother then there is no lose of honor."

It was at this time that everyone still left in the dark caught on to why Genma would 'admit' to such an honorless act, and why Nodoka would appear to turn on him so suddenly. Natsume and Kurumi were speechless. They never expected such an offer or such a sacrifice on their behalf. They broke out of their frozen state as Ranma spoke from right next to them with tears in his eyes.

"Sisters, please say yes."

Natsume and Kurumi colapsed into Ranma's arms crying at being called sister by him. The offer was real, and it had been made by the entire family in front of witnesses. They could barely nod as they held their new 'brother' tightly.

"Good. We'll take care of it after breakfast. Ranma, is your brother alright?"

At this question Natsume's and Kurumi's eyes open and looked to be trying to cover their faces.

"YOUR BROTHER?"

The rest of the Tendos, except Akane, stared at this comment and missed the entrance of said brother.

"Yeah brother, but I'm adopted too, sisters."

Kurumi looked into Chi's eyes and instead of seeing hate or anger, saw forgiveness and apology. She moved behind Ranma ashamed of what she had done to Chi earlier.

She didn't notice Chi appear behind her until his arms were around her waist.

"I'm sorry Kurumi. I knew you wouldn't have believed me if I just told you. I had to let you two find out for yourselves. I'm so sorry. I wish that I never had to do that."

Kurumi slowly turned around and put her arms around her other new brother. Yesterday, her and Natsume were Ronin. They had no family, no honor, no future. Now she felt like she had everything she could have ever wanted, a loving family.

Ranma allowed Natsume to move to 'their' mother and hug each other. Ranma walked over to Akane and took her hand. He looked over and saw Ryu standing in the corner, forgoten. Ranma felt like kicking himself for forgetting his new friend like that.

Ranma turned his head when he saw Ryu suddenly look over Ranma's shoulder to the door. There was Mousse and Ryouga. Ranma walked over to them, but Mousse turned and left before anyone could say anything. When Ranma started to call out, Ryouga raised his hand and shook his head.

Everyone started turning to the new arrival and Ryouga figured it would be best to explain before he asked what was going own and forgot.

"I'd give him a lot of space right now Ranma. He just got a letter from China saying his brother died."

The temperature of the room suddenly dropped ten degrees from Chi's sudden use of the Soul of Ice.

Nodoka and Ranma both thought back to what the dvd from the 'future' Nodoka had said:

"Ranma spent his time training and learning about the village. It seems he actually began making friends there. One of them was a young man named Wing Tsu. You will only need to look at Chi's face to know what Wing looks like. Chi's birth mother insists on that..."

Nodoka and Ranma watch as Chi slowly let go of Kurumi and walk out toward the dojo. Ranma and Akane followed and Ranma watched as Chi began doing advanced katas at top speed. He could see the war in Chi's aura as his grief and depression battle against Chi's Soul of Ice. Apart of chi was dieing inside and Ranma could do nothing but watch. It didn't make any sense to Ranma. If Wing Tsu was dead now, then how could Ranma have met him later? What happened?

On the ocean heading for Japan...

I small thin figure continued to do exercises to pass the time. He was risking everything on someone he had never met.

"Soon Ranma Saotome, we will meet..."

Lightning flashed from the storm ourside and was reflected off of a pair of glasses the figure wore.

Author's notes:

I really apreciate all of the reviews I'm getting. They just seem to inspire me to continue writing. Please keep them coming...

Up next : School Daze... 


	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma... Maybe I could rent him...

Chapter 10 Of Roses and petals...

Ranma and Akane watched as Chi slowed his movements. Ranma started to walk over to Chi when Ranma collapsed holding his stomach.

"RANMA!"

Akane ran up to Ranma and held him. She had forgotten about the food she had cooked last night. She had known last night that Ranma would become sick because of it. In all the excitement so far she had forgotten to make preparations.

Akane looked over to Chi. Akane could tell that Ranma knew what ever it was that was wrong with Chi. She didn't have time to try and find out, Ranma needed help now.

"Turn him over."

Akane raised her head when she heard Chi speak. She was surprised that Chi was putting aside what ever was wrong with him to help Ranma. She hoped what ever it was, it wasn't too bad.

Akane turned Ranma over an then looked at Chi.

"Step back. This is going to make a mess. I didn't wanna have to do this or I woulda done it last night."

Akane took a couple of steps back. She watched as Chi walked up to his brother and placed a couple of fingers around his stomach. Suddenly Ranma jerked forward and vomited.

"EW!"

Chi turned Ranma on his side and then helped him sit up. Both boys were a mess.

"That's why I didn't wanna do this. Ranma'll be fine in a few minutes, but we both need a bath now."

Chi helped Ranma up and they both started towards the house. Akane followed them. She'd tell Kasumi about the mess and appologize, it was her fault after all.

Akane saw everyone start asking the boys what happened, but Chi just went towards the bathroom.

"Um, Kasumi?"

"Akane, what happened?"

Akane looked down and figited slightly.

"I sorta cooked for Ranma last night. He just threw up in the dojo. I'm sorry. They're going to go take a bath. We're going to be late for school. I'm going to go clean up the mess."

"No. We'll take care of it. Kurumi."

Akane looked over at the one time Tendo, now Saotome.

"Why?"

"The mess was made by our brother. We'll take care of it."

"One of them at least."

"Natsume, I'm going to check on them. I'm a little worried about Chi."

Ryouga looked around. There were a lot of people here he didn't really know. He was getting very confused.

"Um... What's going on?"

Seeing Ryouga more lost than usual, Kasumi tried to catch him up on what had happened lately.

"Well it seems that one of Grandfather Happosai's students arrived and challenged Akane. Auntie Nodoka then adopted him. Natsume and Kurumi showed up as Ronin and Uncle Saotome lied saying that they were his daughters so that Auntie Saotome would adopt them to preserve honor. Now Ranma has one new brother and two new sisters. I don't know anything about the other boy with Auntie Saotome, maybe he's anouther Saotome or something."

Ryouga looked at Kasumi with a blank expression.

"...Ok."

"You're Ryouga Hibiki, ain't you?"

"Yeah I am, who are you?"

"My name's Ryu Kumon. I'm going to be studying with the Saotomes for a while. Ranma told me a little about you. He said that you were one of the only people he doesn't have to hold back around. I could always use an extra sparring partner while I'm here."

Ryu stuck ou his hand. From what he heard about this guy, he wanted Ryouga as a friend. Besides, Ryu hadn't made a real friend in a long time, not counting the Saotomes.

Ryouga looked at the hand offered. It had been a long time since he had made a real friend. If he thought about it, Mousse was the last friend he had made and they had just started out as enemies of a common rival. This would be the first time he had ever been offered friendship so openly.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Outside the Bathroom... 

Kurumi looked at the door. She wondered if she should knock or what. She had come up here when she saw Chi and Ranma come upstairs. She was worried about Chi. When Ryouga arrived and gave the news about Mousse's brother everyone had been watching him, except her. She had been looking at Chi. She had just attacked him and he had just fogiven her. She had still believed that it wasn't enough. She saw the look on Chi's face when he heard that Mousse's brother was dead. It was the same look she saw in the mirror after she and her sister found their father.

Kurumi had blamed Chi. He had known and sent them with no warning. Now she understood that he was actually trying to help them, and now he and Ranma were her older brothers. Brothers, she had only had her sister in all her years. Natsume had been her only family, and at times it had seemed like only Natsume wanted her. Now she had an entire family who cared for her, including a father who was willing to sacrifice his own honor for her and a brother that would accept pain, even death for hurting her.

Now Chi was hurting for some reason she didn't know. It seemed Ranma knew, so maybe if she asked now they'd tell her. She was about to knock on the door when she heard them talking. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, honest.

"Thanks man. I'd forgotten about Akane cooking last night. What was that?"

"Just a shiatsu point a friend taught me."

"So. You wanna talk about what happened?"

"You threw up."

"You know what I mean. Mousse's brother."

"I've already cried enough tears for the dead."

"But he was your father."

"NO. My father was Genma Saotome. That's the man who raised me. Wing Tsu was just some story I was told as a child. He died at my older brother's side when I was a baby."

Kurumi was shocked and confused. Who was this 'Older Brother' Chi mentioned, and how could Mousse's 'younger brother' be Chi's father. She realized that Chi and Mousse did pass a remarkable resemblence. Kurumi jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw the woman who was insisting on adopting her and Natsume, giving Kurumi her new family. Nodoka hushed her and motioned for her to come with her. Kurumi followed her reluctantly, she was a little embarrased at being caught. Nodoka lead her to the room Nodoka shared with her family when she stayed here.

"Alright dear, what were you doing?"

"I was worried about Chi. He suddenly got so depressed when he heard thet the one guy was dead."

"And what did you hear my sons talking about."

Kurumi looked embarased.

"I heard Ranma say that the boy was Chi's father, but that doesn't make any sense."

Nodoka looked at her new daughter. She had known that she would have to tell her and her sister sooner or later about Chi. It seems that it'll just have to be sooner. She would tell them today, she had to tell Genma the truth as well. She was about to tell Kurumi something when the door opened.

"Nodoka dear. Perhaps you should wait until the others are at school. The boys are dressing now and Akane and Nabiki have already gone. That Ryu boy is leading Ryoga to Furinken right now."

"Of course. Would you gather the others while I get ready?"

"Sure. Nodoka?"

"Yes?"

"Soun and Kasumi? Should I keep them busy?"

Nodoka looked at the master of her husband's school. She knew what he was asking, and what it could mean if they learned about the world Chi was from. She finally came to a decision.

Furinken High School...

Kuno looked out of the gates and waited for either the arrial of his beloveds or the arrival of his enemy Saotome. He watched as the lost boy was being lead to the campus by some stranger in camo pants and a black shirt. Kuno silently wished this stranger luck against his father, the principal. This new boy looked like the kind to be labeled delinquent.

Kuno caught sight of his tigeress Akane aproaching with her sister Nabiki. Just behind them he saw his foe along with some chinese stranger.

"Akane! Wait up!"

For months there had been days when Akane would get mad and go ahead of Ranma. It was a common sight to see Ranma running up calling for Akane. What was seen next was NOT a common sight.

"Ranma!"

Akane turned around and glomped Ranma. Everyone looked closer. Many were expecting a wig to fll off and reveal shampoo in disguise. When it became apparent that it actually was Akane a group of Akane's friends ran up to drag her away and ask her questions. They were shocked to discover Akane was dagging Ranma along with her. Akane would not let go of Ranma.

Nabiki walked past Kuno and got a good seat to watch what appeared to be another useless fight between Kuno and Ranma. She was surprised when Chi walked up to Kuno and pull out a sheathed Katana and held it out to offer it to Kuno.

Kuno tried to ignore this new annoyance and prepared to smite Saotome when he caught a good look at the katana being offered to him.

"How..."

For the first time in years, Tatewaki was at a loss for words. This was HER sword. How could this stranger have gotten it.

"This was given by a Kuno as an offering of aid when needed. I give it to you and will speak with you at your home in private after school. Is this acceptable?"

Kuno nodded his head slowly. Someone had given this man his family's 'other' sword. Kuno started to draw the blade when Chi placed a hand on his wrist lightly.

"I thank you for your time, but I wouldn't do that until we speak later. You may not like what you find."

Now Kuno was curious. Could this sword be a fake?

Kuno drew the blade and looked at it. It appeared blank, but Tatewaki closed his eyes and concentrated as he had been taught. He knew that he would have his answer when he opened his eyes. He opened them.

"WHAT?"

Ranma and Akane turned their heads towards Kuno and saw Chi there. It looked like they had been talking, and now Kuno was staring at a swordblade as if it was trying to attack him.

Nabiki was confused and annoyed. It was all Chi's fault again. She was starting to think that she might have to personally deal with him. She knew nothing about him. He had attacked Akane yesterday. Now he was Ranma's brother and Ranma was going along with it. What really got her gaot was that Ranma appearently knew what was going on, or maybe not.

Nabiki looked and saw the confused look on Ranma's face about Kuno's outburst.

"So Ranma doesn't know about this part yet."

Nabiki looked back at the blank swordblade in Kuno's hands and saw Kuno slowly turn his head to face her and regard Nabiki with a strange look on his face. It was making Nabiki uncomfortable. Suddenly Kuno shethed the katana and walked into school, without saying a word.

Ranma walked up to Chi to see what had happened.

"Hey Chi, what.."

Ranma was interupted by the bell. It started raining as well. It was going to be one of 'those' days it seems.

Lunch time, Cat Cafe...

Shampo watched Mousse continued to work. Mousse wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing. He was obviously thinking about his brother. Shampoo was amazed to notice that Mousse still made no mistakes.

He's very good. Those thoughts ran threw her head. He had always been good. She never doubted his skill, and if she ever doubted his determination she only had to remember the fight against the birdman that had once held her captive. He was the greatest male fighter the Amazons had produced in years. He could defeat anyone of her generation. Including her.

Despite what many people believed about Shampoo, she was not stupid. She knew that Mousse was now a better fighter than her. Maybe not when they were children, but Shampoo had concentrated on chasing Ranma for the last couple of years. Mousse had been training. He was determined to beat Ranma.

Shampoo never had the heart to tell Mousse that she wasn't chasing Ranma because of the laws. Shampoo knew that Cologne could fid a way around that if it was needed. No, Shampoo was chasing Ranma of her own free will. She had fallen for him, just as Mousse loved her.

Right now she wished that she could have picked who she fell in love with. Mousse was her oldest friend and any girl in the village would kill to have him for themselves. Besides, if she had chosen Mousse maybe Wing would... NO! It was not her fault.

Shampoo looked at Mousse one more time. She would give anything to make Mousse's pain go away. Maybe even herself...

"Shampoo! Get back to work."

"Hai."

Nerima streets, after the last bell of school...

"Nice school."

"Yep. Thank Kami it was a slow day."

Ryouga and Ryu stopped at that.

"You're.."

"..joking, right?"

"No, usually it's much worse. It was quiet for some reason today."

"The pineapples..."

"That crap about a school haircut."

"Those perverts trying to watch Ranma take a cold shower..."

That caught Akane's attention.

"Perverts?"

"Don't worry Akane. They try turning off the hot water in gym about once a month. Chi pounded the guilty before I got a chance. By the way, thanks guys."

"You have to put up with all that with your curse? Maybe it's worse than I thought it was."

Akane stopped walking for a moment. She had been trying to work on observing things around her fo a while. Something about Ryouga and curses was bothering her. But of course, Ryouga was their friend. It couldn't be all that important.

Akane stopped again.

"Akane, are you alright?"

"Ranma, does Ryouga have a curse?"

Ranma, Ryouga, and Chi froze at that question. Nabiki and Ryu turned and watched what was going on. Ranma had a look of fear on his face. Ryouga looked like he was about to die.

Chi decided to intervene.

"Akane, Did you mean it when you asked me to train you earlier?"

"Huh? When did I?"

Chi turned to look her in the eye.

"You don't want me to train you?"

"YES!"

"Good. What is your answer from yesterday's question?"

Akane looked at Chi. Had it only been yesterday that he had arrived into her and Ranma's life? It seemed like it had been months. But she had made her choice. She was glad that Chi seemed willing to train her. If she was right, he was about to test her. She was ready.

"I never took my training seriously, I fell apart when my mother died. I always expected to just be the best no matter what happened."

"Very good Akane. I will answer one question for everyone you answer properly. I will only aswer if you are ready for the answer. Yes, Ryouga has a curse."

Eveyone stared at Chi as he admited what no one had been ever to tell Akane before. Nabiki was mad. She hadn't known Ryouga had a curse. It did make sense though. So, what was he... Nabiki's eyes got wide and she slowly turned to Ryouga.

"What is it?"

Akane was worried to hear this answer, if her fears were right then why didn't Ranma tell her? Wait, he did try...

"No. I ask. What does honor say about knowing an ally's weakness?"

"Never betray an ally by telling an ally's weakness..."

Akane's eyes went wide and she turned to Ryouga with fear in her eyes. Everything made sense now. Some of Ranma's actions had still seemed stranged even though she now knew Ranma was inoccent.

"P-chan...?"

"OHOHOHOHO!"

Ryu had been watching everything like it was some kind of soap opera. He was surprised to discovered some girl was suddenly glomping onto his chest. He looked down and found his eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I don't know who you are beautiful, but if you wanna take this somewhere more private..."

Kodachi opened her eyes and looked up into the face of the man who was suddenly holding her in his arms. She had seen her Ranma-sama with the tomboy and some people she had never seen before. She had snuck up quietly and jumped at the most handsome one. It had to obviously be her Ranma-sama. This wasn't Ranma.

"Who are you kind sir? I thought you were my dear Ranma-sama."

Kodachi made no move to leave Ryu's arms.

"Name's Ryu Kumon. If it'll help, I could grow a pigtail. Ranma's right behind you."

Kodachi lept out of Ryu's arms so fast everyone thought that she might have learned to teleport. She was suddnly standing behind Nabiki. Kodachi was blushing.

Ranma turned to Chi.

"Cheating? You really fight dirty."

Chi just smirked. He looked around and realized that Ryouga had gotten lost again. Oh well, Ryouga would deal with Akane when he got back.

"Ranma-sama, it wasn't what it looked like. I swear."

Ranma put his arms around Akane and pulled her into a big kiss. It felt so right to finally do this with her. After a couple minutes, they seperated for air.

"Kodachi, I love Akane. I'm Taken. Ryu's single."

"Huh?"

"Miss Kuno. I have business later at your home with your brother. Perhaps you would like to accompany us and I can escort you home, later."

Kodachi thought about this for a moment. She was very confused. She had never been invited to join Ranma and his friends. She had never felt anything for a guy besides Ranma. No guy had ever called her beautiful before. Not even her Ranma-sam... Ranma.

Kodachi : "If I wouldn't be a bother."

Nabiki, Akane and Ranma were shocked. Kodachi wasn't expressing her eternal love for Ranma. She was walking with them quietly. It might have something to do with the fact that Ryu had moved to walk next to her. They were less than a foot apart. If anyone was looking, they would have noticed Kodachi occasionally taking quick glances at Ryu. Kodachi's blush only got darker as they walked. Ryu was staring at Kodachi. He had been told about Ranma's many suitors. Ranma chose Akane. Kodachi was avalible. Life was finally going his way.

Outside Cat Cafe...

Mousse put the trash into the dumpster. He had noticed Shampoo looking at him all day. He smiled. They always did care for each other. He knew why she was still in Japan. Mousse wasn't stupid either. Shampoo was waiting fo Ranma to choose her. Mousse knew Ranma loved Akane. They were both just stubburn and stupid. Mousse only hoped that Shampoo chose Mousse before Ranma broke her heart.

There was someone hiding in the shadows. Mousse was a master of hidden weapons. His brother was dead. Mousse wanted a good fight. He also didn't wanna waste his time on a weakling.

"I know you're there. I am haing a bad day and would love a good fight. Leave or else."

"I see Japan has taught you manners when thretening people."

Mousse looked into the shadows and saw the impossible...

Tendo Dojo, Outside...

"Well. This has been an interesting couple of days. What's next? People from the future?"

Nabiki laughed at her joke as they entered and announced their arrival.

Genma came to meet them.

"Chi Tsu? Can we talk son?"

Chi froze as he heard his full first name spoken for the first time in years. Mother had told Father.

Genma lead his new son into the house.

Akane was confused. She turned the corner after Chi and suddenly was being hugged by a cying Tendo as if Akane was on her death bed. Akane looked at Nabiki and saw her frozen, looking at the person holding Akane. Akane turned her head and was shocked to see it was Kasumi crying...

Author's Notes:

I really apreciate everyone reading my stories. Some of the reviews I had been getting didn't make much sense until I tried to read my story on this site. It seems I am having trouble uploading my stories. I am trying to reupload and revise my previous chapters.

Those were the old Notes.

Recap and apologies:

I'm sorry it took so long.  
My computer broke. booted my story because of script format.  
Had to do a rewrite.  
Needed sleep...Zzz...Zzz.  
Huh? oh, sorry.

Starting work on new chapters soon. As always, please review. I like the input. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma... Maybe I could rent him... 

Authors Note's: I really hate it when life gets in the way of writing...

Chapter 11 In Honor's Name

Akane watched the tv as an older version of her future mother in law talked about Ranma's death, and hers. She was in shock. She looked over to Nabiki and for the first time in over a decade saw real tears in her eyes. Akane turned to her father and was shocked that he seemed to be calm. Finally it was over.

Kodachi had come when Ranma and company had invited her, she had not expected to be witness to the message of the future she had seen. In truth she had almost been asked to leave, but Ranma and his 'brother' Chi had asked that she also bare witness. She didn't know when she had grabed Ryu's arm, but she wasn't about the let go any time soon. One look into Ryu's face revealed that this had been news to him as well. But one thing had caught her eye.

"Could you play it again?"

Everyone turned to her confused. Nodoka voiced the question first.

"Why, dear?"

"I saw something I would like to see again."

Nodoka moved to get up and start the dvd again, when Chi stood up and moved to the player.

"I think I know."

Chi moved the message to the pictures from his childhood and stoped on the one picture without Nodoka or Genma Saotome. It was a thirteen year old Chi with a girl about the same age.

As everyone got a better look at this picture, there was suddenly a gasp in the room as people realised how much the girl resembled Kodachi. Although there were minor differences, their relation was undeniable.

"Chi, who is she?"

"Her name's Mina. She's my oldest friend. She wanted to come with me, but this was a one way trip and I couldn't do that to her."

Although Chi tried his best to hide it, not a person in the room missed the emotion in Chi's voice. It was Akane who understood everything first.

"You wanted her to be something more, didn't you?"

"... I would have liked that, but her mother wasn't too fond of Saotome's where I'm from."

Kurumi moved to hold her brother, and Kodachi lowered her head.

"What did I do?"

Chi looked at the girl who was a younger version of the noblewoman who was the bane of his existance.

"You never took being rejected by Ranma very well. You fell into a pit of depression. You eventually tried to throw yourself off a cliff. You were saved by the man you eventually married. He had been near the cliff training."

For just a moment, Chi's eyes rested on Ryu. Unfortunatly Ryu had been watching for a tell like that when he learned about Chi's origins.

"Was her name Kumon?"

CHi lowered his head and nodded slightly. Kodachi finaly caught on to the last piece of the puzzle.

"You set us up to meet earlier. Why?"

"You were a broken woman when you met, but he loved you anyway. Ranma never meant to seem like he was leading you on. I'm not telling you to get married or anything, but I have seen you happy together once."

"... Oh... ok..."

"Look, I'm sorry I"

"KASUMI!"

Everyone in the house was surprised to see Dr. Tofu seem to appear at Kasumi's side. He looked like the hounds of hell were about to take away everything he held dear.

"Kasumi, I'm here."

"OH ONO!"

Almost everyone in the room stared in shock. Not only was the doctor not turning into a quivering heap, he was holding Kasumi and she had forgone manners and called him by his first name.

Nodoka saw her husband reappear almost unnoticed in the room. She had seen him slip out not long after this last showing of the message started. She had wondered where he could go that was as important as being here? Once again she was proad of her husband. She remembered why she still loved him, and she would remind him later.

Chi stood up and moved towards the front door.

"I have a meeting at the Kuno's now. Pop, Nabiki, Ryu, could you all come with me please? Miss Kuno, if you would lead the way?"

"Hold on a minute-"

"Natsume, let your brother go. He has been preparing for over four years, let him do what he came here to do."

Natsume looked at her new mother and bowed her head. This was all just too much for her, for everyone she believed. Yet Chi just continued with what he was doing. He wasn't really giving anyone a chance to rest. She watched as one of her new brothers left with her new father. Brother, Father, Mother... Words she never expected to use for the rest of her days.

Kurumi was worried. She understood about Chi's reaction this morning. He had somehow changed things, and now the guy that was suppose to be his father was dead. And he still kept going. He had given everything he had up for Ranma and Akane, and her and Natsume as well. He was about to fall apart, she could see it in his eyes. He was holding it back very well, but it was only time.

Anger coursed through Kurumi. She would not allow ANYONE in her family to suffer. She had to do something. Maybe if she talked to this Mousse.

The roof of the Cat Cafe

"I don't believe you. I was worried sick. I thought my heart had been ripped out."

Mu Tsu looked at his younger brother and tried to be angry. Really, he did. But Wing Tsu was back from the grave and Mu Tsu couldn't be happier.

"I said I was sorry, I was hoping that I could get here before any letter from the village. How did it get here so fast?"

"I don't know. The elder just had it yesterday."

Mu Tsu looked at his brother. It was good to see him again, but it was time.

"Why?"

"For her."

Mu Tsu was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Mu, I was visited about a year ago by an old demon from our legends, Happosai. He said he wanted to talk. He started telling me about myself and even about my love for Ling. He made me an offer. I can have a chance with Ling. He then told me how and at what price. The last thing he said before he disappeared was to ask me What is one chance worth to me.

"I waited a couple weeks in case he came back to talk, but he never returned. Just coming to the village once had been dangerous for him. Eventually his last question started ringing threw me head everytime I saw Ling in the village.

"You know how much one real chance is worth to me. I left. The prise was that I had to fake my death so that no one knew I was training, or who with."

"So you're going to be trained by the old pervert?"

Wing lowered his head. He was actually afraid to tell his brother this part. It might make them enemies.

"... No. I came to study under Ranma Saotome."

"What?"

"Happosai had told me that Ranma could train me into a great warrior. He said that I would soon learn proof of Ranma's skill. They say he defeated Saffron, and there are rumors that he beat the prince of the Musk. If even half of the rumors are true, then he is more than able to train me to defeat Ling Pi."

Mu Tsu looked into his brother's eyes. For some time now, Mu Tsu had begone to suspect Ranma's feelings for Akane. It had been his own stubborness that had stopped him from aproaching Ranma as a possible ally and friend. Mu Tsu knew his brother. Wing will go, with or with out Mu Tsu. He still didn't completely trust Ranma, but he trusted Wing with his life.

"Wing, the stories are all true. I was with Ranma at Mount Pheonix, and when he beat Herb. I've fought against him many times, but we've fought on the same side more than once as well."

"Big brother, I have never asked you for anything before. Could you please take me to Ranma Saotome?"

Mu Tsu lowered his head in a nod and stood up. They had gone to the roof to avoid being seen from inside. Wing wanted to hide his pressence in Japan from the other Amazons for as long as possible.

As the to reunited brothers took off for the Tendo Dojo, a shadow stirred slightly. If this shadow could have lips, they would be smiling.

"Good Luck young one. Hopefully this Ranma Saotome is as great as Kuh Lon claims he is."

Between two points

Kurumi was running hard. She wanted answers now. She was curious when she saw someone running in her general direction. When they got closer it lookied like the very person she was looking for, and...

"Chi!"

Mousse and Wings stopped at the yell and saw the stranger move toward them.

When Kurumi was only a few feet away she realised that Chi's hair was wrong. How could he sut and dye it so quickly? Her eyes widened slightly when she realised that it wasn't her brother.

Mousse recognized the girl as the one from the Tendo's this morning.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. I thought your friend was someone else."

"That's alright. We're looking for Ranma. Do you know if he's still at the dojo?"

"Yeah, my brother's there."

"Brother? I thought he was an only child?"

"Me and my sister Natsume just got adopted by his mother today. I'm Kurumi, by the way."

"I'm Mousse, and this is my brother Wings."

Kurumi froze. Wing? As in Chi's father? Isn't he suppose to be dead?

"But Ryouga said..."

"It's a long story."

"Oh boy. Follow me."

Outside the Kuno estate

"You understand pop? You Nabiki?"

Genma nodded once. Nabiki nodded relunctantly and allowed Genma to pull her into the invisibility cloth.

With those two now invisible, and Ryu and Kodachi off somewhere to talk, Chi was ready. This would be the hardest part for sublty by far.

He strode forward and knocked on the gate. He was met and led by Sasuke into the Kuno family den. Chi saw Kuno sitting by the fire with what appeared to be two identical swords in his lap.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I meant no disrespect, but family trouble happened. I believe you wish to ask me some questions first?"

Kuno raised his head and looked at the young man. He had spent the better part of the afternoon comparing the swords and trying to prove that one of the swords was a fake, but other than one extra name on one blade the swords were one and the same.

"Who gave you this blade? Who would give you the right to ask the Kunos for aid?"

"You son. By now you've compared the swords. I know what they mean, and I know you understand where I got it from. Or should I say when."

Kuno slumped down into his chair again and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"It's funny. If you told anyone, even her, what this blade means they wouldn't believe you. I've honestly tried hiding the truth from myself. But I know that the truth is there."

Chi walked over and sat beside Kuno.

"A war may be coming. Amazons versus Anything Goes. Saotomes and Tendos. I will need help, but more importantly, she will need a guardian. You are Samuri, and I have always respected you."

At this Kuno turns and looks into Chi's eyes. Kuno sees nothing but pure honesty reflected.

"Thank you. You never did give me your name."

"Chi Tsu Saotome."

"Cheese Saotome?"

Chi cringed slightly. Why did all Kunos call him that?

"No, Chi. Chi will be fine. Now what?"

Kuno turned to the fire. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Now I find a way to tell Nabiki Tendo that I have always loved her. To hold proff or our future marriage in my hands is a little overwhelming. I know she plays me the fool, and that more times than not it is for her family. I am not well."

"I know about you condition. Your son once confided in me the curse of the Kuno name."

"So you understand. How can I ask someone who deserves the world to marry a mad man? My mother left because it was killing my father. They only drug that has any effect and my father is allergic to it, as am I. Yet Father would take it for mother's sake. It was killing him, but he thought she deserved better than a mad man. She left to stop him taking it. I took some in preperation for our meeting. I wanted a clear head."

"I am sorry for your pain, but I have one peace offering. Consider it a gift between families."

Chi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small medical vial.

"This is a non allergic cure. I was only able to bring enough for one person though."

Kuno looked at the vial as if it was a gift from the gods themselves. He took it into his hand and stood up.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes master? Shall I prepare to inject it?"

Kuno looked once more at the vial. He could see all the hopes and dreams it represented. He could see his fondest wish.

"Yes, then give it to my father. I believe mother's clinic is still on the south coast."

Chi watched as Kuno gave away his greatest dream for his father. He then turned to Kuno and waited for him to speak.

"If you bring that from times to come, then I can wait for another chance. I don't know if my parents can have that lugzury. Besides, Dachi would give anything to have mother home again. So would I."

Chi looked over as his father was no longer able to mask a crying Nibiki. Chi had not explained anything, but instead had told them to stay quiet and hidden. Chi needed his father to hide Nabiki.

Nabiki had listen to talk of son's and madness. She had herd confessions of love and dreams unfullfilled. She had heard Kuno admit to being her fool willingly because he respected her. And finally she had watch him give up what he thought was his one chance at happiness so that his parents could be reunited.

Over ten years ago Nabiki fell apart, and only a dashing samuri who stayed by her side had brought her back together in time to help her family before they lost everything. Her darkest secret was that she had fallen for Kuno back then, but she could never see it ever truely working out. She didn't give a damn anymore.

Kuno barely realised what happened before he found Nabiki's lips on his own. They never even noticed the Saotome's leave.

At Ucchan's

Ukyo was a little annoyed. Her twenty-four hour flu had taken a day and a half. SHe was finally feeling better and she was cooking to celebrate.

"Hey Ukyo."

Ukyo didn't even look up. She hadn't seen the guy come in, but there was no mistaking that depressed tone.

"What's up Ryouga suger? You seem more down than normal."

"You know, things woulda been a lot simpler if I'd gotten a crush on you instead of Akane."

This caused Ukyo to pause and look and the lost boy.

"What!"

"I mean it. We're friends and all, but I almost wish it had been more."

"Ryouga, you're starting to worry me."

"I ain't confessing anything, if that's what you're worried about. I've just been thinking."

"That's a first."

"... I take it back. I'd get lost on purpose rather than put up with you."

"Look, I'm sorry. But oyu ain't makin much sense here suger."

"Ranma and Akane confessed they love each other. The fiancee war is over."

Ukyo watched Ryouga for a second waiting on the punch line. When she realised that Ryouga wasn't kidding she started preparing for battle. Akane was a dead

"I wouldn't. It'd be suicide now. Akane has the Saotomes to watch her and she appearently going to start seriously training to try and catch up to Ranma. Ranma thinks she has a chance."

"I beat that stupid Panda before, and Ranchan would never hurt me."

"What about Chi, Natsumi, and Kurumi? Ranma's brother and sisters."

"Nice try. Ranma's an only child."

"Not anymore. Thy're taking aplications now. Ranma has an older sister, a younger sister, and a brother our age."

Ukyo sat down. She had lost. She had lost Ranma. SHe had lost Ranma and she had to hear it from Ryouga!

Suddenly a thought struck her.

"What did you mean earlier about it being easier if you had had a crush on me?"

"Just something I was thinking about so that I'd be too busy to think about my problems. It got kinda funny."

"What do you mean suger? What was so funny about an imaginary crush on me?"

"I woulda got off better than Ranma, that's all."

"How so?"

"Ok, I'll tell you what I came up with. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, I realised that you're the only girl around I can seem to talk to with out stuttering. Compared to Ranma and Akane I've pulled the dashing hero a couple of times when you were in trouble. When we went to that couple break up cave, even the ghosts thought we were a couple. Ranma and Akane have thought that we were dating on more than one occasion. On top of all that, you're probably the best looking girl in your school. You can cook. You already have your own business. Best off all, I'm completely relaxed when dealing with you. I've probably embarresed myself enough. I'll leave you alone."

Ryouga got up. He walked to the door. He was about to leave and dissapear to the coast for a few days, when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Ukyo didn't know what she was doing, didn't know what she was going to say. As she listen to Ryouga's explination, she had felt amused, embarrased, and flattered. She knew that Ryouga wasn't trying to hit on her. That's what made his words hit so hard. She had grown to know this boy in the last year or so. He was only speaking the absolute truth in his opinion. Ryouga was an honest and caring soul, and he deserved more than what life gave him.

He had earned one moment. Ukyo already had her lips on his before she realised that she was giving him her first kiss. They parted after what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"My first kiss..."

"Huh?"

Ukyo was confused. Did Ryouga just say that that was his first kiss as well? Had they actually done something like SHARE their first kiss together? It was all too much for Ukyo to handle. Before she realised what she had done, she had spatulaed Ryouga halfway across Nerima. She opened her eyes and realised that they needed to talk, now. They didn't need something like this embasment between them.

"I'm sorry!"

With that Ukyo was off to try and find the Eternal Lost boy.

Tendo Dojo

Kurumi stopped and knocked at the door. This was going to get confusing fast.

Kasumi was busy being consoled by Dr Tofu, so Nodoka took it upon herself to play hostess. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Kurumi, some boy, and what looked like Chi in a different hairstyle.

"Mom, this is Mousse and his brother... Wings."

Nodoka felt her heart skip a beat. Chi's father was alive?

"Inside quickly dear."

Nodoka lead the children to the living room which was currently being occupied by Ranma and Akane only. Everyone had either left or just decided to give them time alone.

Ranma looked up and saw Mousse, then he saw who he thought was Chi walking behind him.

"Ranma, this is my brother Wings. He has come to ask you something."

Wings? Chi's father? What was going on? The Chi look alike walked over and kneeled before Ranma.

"I am Wing Tsu, Last son born of the mighty Amazon Family Tsu. I have lived as a farmer, but I wish to study under you. Master I beg of you. Make me your student."

"Nice grovel there boy. Practice it on the way here?"

All eyes turned to Happosai at that comment. Happosai calmly walked over to the bowing Wings and crouched down.

"What is it worth to you?"

"Everything I have and more. I would live for her and I would die for her. I will do whatever it takes."

Happosai smiled and then turned to Ranma.

"I met this young man in my travels Ranma. It seems he's an Amazon who's in love with a champion level warrior. He needs to be strong and skilled to win her heart. Well?"

Ranma was not the dumb jock everyone takes him for. In fact, he is quite the genius. Up until know his mind was always over flowing with problems. They had been replaced with one simple thought. 'Akane loves me' With so much brain power suddenly freed up once more, Ranma was now frighteningly quick witted and intelligent.

"You set Chi up. You knew Wings was coming. You could have TOLD him!"

Happosai suddenly registered on fact. He had accedentally hurt one of Ranma's family, besides Genma. He was in trouble... Gone!

Ranma was About to give chase-

"Master?"

Ranma looked at the young man and remembered how history once went. So Chi was gathering Allies, and Happosai was speeding up certain things. He could deal with this. Besides, this would give Akane a sparing partner closer to her level for now.

"I accept."

"Then I bind you to the House of Tsu."

Everyone turned to the cloaked figure who had spoken, before anyone could ask any questions it was gone.

" MU! WAS THAT !>"

" What the bloody hell is she doing here? I thought you weren't caught.>"

" So did I.>"

"Guys?"

"Sorry Master. We were saying that she shouldn't be her."

"Who was she?"

Mousse looked Ranma stright in the eye and understood fully what had happened.

"Ranma, consider you and your family Amazons."

"All of us?"

"Huh?"

"I gotta big family now."

With that, they all walk in...

And two look alikes faint

* * *

Author's notes:

MUwahahahahaha.  
I am feeling evil.

Please review.


	12. Chapter twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I just rent him. 

Chapter 12 P-chan, lost in the city

Ranma watched as Chi and Wing just stared at each other. Niether man knew what to say. Ranma still couldn't believe this was going on, but then again he had been an only child two days ago.

Kurumi watched as her new brother stared at what would have been his twin, if one of then did something about their hair.

Nodoka believed that there had been enough silence and decided to start everything.

"So, Wing, I hear that you are here to train. That it has something to do with a girl?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You will spar with my son now please."

Everyone turn to her and started asking her what she was doing and what in general was going on. She raised her hand to silence everyone and the turned to her first born.

"Ranma, you need to gauge his skills right?"

"Yeah mom."

"Then do so. We will answer questions later."

"Yes mom. Wing? Let's go."

Ranma got up and motioned for Wing to follow. Wing complied but watched the look alike stranger as Wing left the room. When Wing was out of the room and his foot steps faded, a soft crying could be heard in the room. Chi spoke so quietly that only a few could hear him, among them his mother and sister Kurumi.

"Thank you Kami..."

And then he crumbled, and cried into his mother's lap.

* * *

Somewhere in Nerima

Ukyo was torn. She had reacted badly. She knew about Ryouga's confidence problem and she went and made it look like she rejected him. It was all a misunderstanding. Damn it, she was that good at romance stuff. It's not like she had ever shared a moment like that with Ranma.

Ukyo stopped. She HAD had moments with Ranma, many when they were children. What did this one seem so different?

"Big brother! Wait!"

Ukyo turned her head and say that she was in the park. She watched as a brother and sister started playing. She listened to them laugh and heard how happy they were. Then she saw a bully walk up as the brother went for a drink of water. Ukyo didn't hear what the bully said, but watched as the girl started crying. She started running over there, but the brother had returned and ran the bully off. Ukyo listened as the brother comforted her sister.

"Don't worry sis. I scared the jerk away. He won't bother you again. What's wrong?"

"He said... he.. hesaid that I was ugly.. and that.. and that I'd never find anyone. No one wants to marry an ugly doody-head."

"Jerk needed glasses too. Look sis, stop crying. you ain't ugly. You're a doody-head, but you're my doody-head little sister. There ain't a guy good enough for you. You're too preety for jerks like that. You're cute. Really really cute."

Ukyo turned and walked away. She started laughing quietly as the tears ran down her face. She had heard the same words herself, for the same reason. She had believed that no one had wanted her and that no one ever would. She had turned toward vengence on the first person that she felt had ever truely betrayed her, Ranma. She had hunted him down, told her case, and started beating the crap out of him.

And he had let her. When they both learned the whole story, he was still willing to let her have her vengence, but only to heal her pain. Instead he had taken it away with his words. He had praised her. He had called her 'cute'. He had even gotten into trouble with Akane again, but he never betrayed her. He loved her.

She just never understood how before. Ukyo's eyes widened as she thought back to all the times she had tried to have romantic thoughts for Ranma. She had pictured him there by her side, playing with her kids, holding her when she was lonely. Never once did she ever truely picture him as her lover.

He had looked out for her as if she was a little sister, and she realised that he was like a brother to her. Hell, they use to fight over food when they met. He was there when she needed him. Damn it, she needed him now. She had to find Ryouga.

Ukyo turned towards the Tendo Dojo and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Cat Cafe, inside

Shampoo was worried. Mousse hadn't returned from where ever he disapeared to yet. Shampoo remembered the young Wing Tsu always working in the fields while Mu Tsu trained. But Wing was always happy to be working.

True, he wasn't a fighter. But many a girl would have been willing to throw a fight for the handsome young boy. Wing was almost a perfect example of what an Amazon husband should be: Domestic, Kind, Polite, Hard Working, and Obedient. Only the stronger fighters of her generation wouldn't have thrown a fight, like Shampoo herself. They owed it to the village to marry strong men and breed strong warriors.

Xian Pu also remembered Wing's love of Ling Pi. Where Mu was load in his proclimations, Wing was quiet. Everyone could see it in the way he looked at her, he would die for her. He just couldn't beat her, and he never tried. He was always willing to allow another to have her because that was the way of their people.

Xian Pu cried a little for the man who never had a chance. She had once vowed that if there was a way, she would help him win Ling's hand. Xian Pu had once asked her Great-Grandmother if Ku Lon would train him if Xian Pu was married to Mu Tsu.

She had said no, and then explained that Xian Pu might allow Mu Tsu to win by not fighting her hardest. But if Mu Tsu could ever truely defeat her, then anything was possible.

Shampoo sighed as she walked inside. She would look for him later if he didn't return home soon.

* * *

Tendo Dojo, inside the dojo

Ranma was a little impressed. Wing apperantly knew some basics and had been training his strength and stamina. He was still up after fifteen minutes of Ranma's probing strikes.

It was time to push him and see where he'd fall. Ranma came at Wing with a couple feints and then plowed his foot into Wing's stomach. Ranma was surprised when Wing grabbed his foot and spund Ranma into a toss. Wing had been holding a little back that even Ranma didn't notice. Ranma spun in mid air and righted himself. He turned to Wing in time to see him collapse.

Ranma was impressed. He could tell that Wing grew up a farmer just from the sheer amount of untrained potential. He could definately tell that this was Mousse's brother... and Chi's father.

Ranma decided to let Wing rest for now and go get those answers that his mother was talking about.

Ranma walked into the house to see that Kurumi had played the dvd for Mousse. Now was the time to see what Mousse's reaction would be. Who's side was he on?

Mousse turned to look at Ranma. He had tears in his eyes.

"They'd kill my child..."

Ranma paused. He had actually forgotten that part. It had been why Chi had been sent to his parent's in that time. Ranma knew all he needed about Mousse now.

"No. They won't. I won't let them harm my family, my friends, or their families. I give you my word on my art and my HONOR. I will never allow any harm to come to you and Shampoo's children."

Everyone in the room stopped. Akane and Mousse truely understood what was going on. Ranma had made his choice, or at least admitted to what most people knew anyway, and was ending the 'fiancee wars'. He had declared where he stood with Mousse in a way no one would deny.

"Collect your brother, you'll be staying here at the dojo for training. He wants it and you need it, both for the same reason."

Happosai looked up from under Genma, Soun, and Ryu's feet. They had been politely asking him what he had been doing the last two years, meaning the were pounding the shit out of him.

"Ranma my boy, you may wanna go get Miss Hinako. Tell her I said that the time has come. She will understand."

"What? Miss Hinako?"

"Yes boy. I promised to cure her for her help, and to help her with another problem she has."

"I don't.."

Ranma was interupted by a crying Ukyo running into the room. Ukyo latched onto Ranma and tried to catch her breath. Akane was about to hit someone, then she saw the look in Ukyo's eyes. Finally Ukyo could talk.

"Ranma, help me. Please. I have to find Ryouga. I have to appologise. I didn't mean it. I was embarrased. I'm sorry. Please Ranma. I have to find him!"

Ranma looked down. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand it. He didn't need too. His Ucchan was crying and had asked him for help.

"Everyone scatter. We have to find him now. Mister Tendo, show eveyone who doesn't know Ryouga a picture of him and a picture of P-chan. Ukyo, you wait here. We'll bring him here when we find him. Let's move people, we're looking for a man or a black piglet. Let's go."

Ukyo watched as everyone jumped to Ranma's orders. He had chosen to stand by her again. Akane paused for a moment as she was the only one to hear Ukyo's last words before she left.

"Thank you, my brother..."

The 'Fiancee Wars' were over. Now it was time for the fallout, and to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Somewhere in Nerima

Ryouga was depressed. This wasn't new. What was new was that something was fighting his depression, a memory. It was a memory of one single moment, a perfect moment. He could actually forget what happened after. It had been real. He could still smell the okonomiyaki that was always around her. He could still feel...

A giggle started to escape his lips. Suddenly he was all out laughing. He couldn't believe it. He had even walked into her resturant joking about this happening. He was in love. It was not some crush, he wasn't spending time just because she was cute and wanted to spend time with him. He was actually in love.

It had only been one brief moment, but they say it only takes a moment for the world to change.

He had to find her. Ryouga looked around and saw, of all places, the Cat Cafe. Maybe Mousse could lead him to Ukyo. Ryouga walked in and looked for Mousse.

A moment after Ryouga walked in and started calling for Mousse, a shadow outside moved and departed towards the dojo.

"Mousse! You here?"

"Mousse no here, Lost Boy."

Ryouga looked at Shampoo and was a little surprised that she actually seemed a little sad about Mousse being gone.

"I'm sorry, I was just hoping that he could take my over to Ukyo's."

"What need with Spatula Girl?"

"Um.."

Seeing Ryouga turn three shades of red had Shampoo curious. She had to find out what this was about.

"Great Grandmother, Shampoo play guide to Lost Boy. Be back soon."

"See if you can find Mousse while you're at it. I hate to admit it, but I'm worried for him. He didn't seem to take the news well."

"It's a shame about his brother."

At this the Amazons turn to the source of the voice, Ryouga.

"How Lost Boy know about Wing Tsu?"

"I kinda had a talk with Mousse earlier today. He told me all about his brother, and how it was Wing's idea to go to your Grandmother to follow you. He sounded like a good guy."

"Lost Boy have no idea. Wing was a prize no can find in many people. Shampoo only meet maybe four mens like that in life. One dead now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise he was a friend of yours too, I'm sorry."

Ryouga bow in apology to Shampoo. Shampoo figured that He had groveled enough.

"Come, we go to Spatula girl's home."

With Shampoo leading the way, they were off.

* * *

Elsewhere

Mousse was heading towards 'Ucchans'. He didn't know why, but sometimes Ryouga could actually find where he was going rather quickly. He just hoped that this was one of those times.

He had seen Ukyo's tears. He didn't know what was going on, but he could guess that something happened between them. Well, Ryouga was his friend now and Mousse would anything to help with Ryouga's happiness.

He arrived at the place and went inside. He called out for Konatsu but didn't get a reply. That was strange. He was about to leave when he heard someone arrive outside. His hope for rewarded when he saw Ryouga enter the building, but froze when he saw Shampoo.

What could you say to the woman that would be your wife and you failed to protect your child.

"Hey Mousse, I was looking for you at the Cat Cafe."

Shampoo was still and silent as Ryouga greeted Mousse. She was relieved that Mousse was alright, but he was looking at her strangely. Finally he started talking.

"Hey Ryouga. I know why you're here. Ukyo's at the Tendo's. She asked Ranma to help find you. He asked all of us to help. She's waiting for you there. Let's go. I'll see you later Shampoo."

It wasn't until the men were down the street that Shampoo realised what had been wrong with that. Mousse hadn't declared his love for her once. He had even looked pained to see her.

Shampoo felt a tear run down her face. She felt herself start to cry. She couldn't stop. She turned and started to run home. She didn't stop until she was in her room and was crying in her bed. She never even heard her Grandmother enter the room. She didn't know she was there until she felt a comforting hand on her arm.

"Child, what is it?"

"He.. He.. Rejected me.."

Shampoo was barely understandable through her crying, but it sounded like her Japanese suddenly got better.

"Who child?"

Colonge was not dumb enough to make a guess right now. At this point it could have been either man in her life. One she feared doing this to Shampoo more. Her fears were realised with Shampoo's next words.

"It was Mousse..."

Shampoo started crying again as her grandmother continued to comfort her. Finally she calmed down enough to talk.

"Now, what exactly happened dear?"

"I took Ryouga to Ukyo's but instead of her being there, Mousse was. He was looking for Ryouga because apperantly Ukyo was at the Tendo's asking for help to find him. Mousse barely said two words to me, but it was the look in his eyes. He looked like he was in pain to be around me and wanted to get away from me as fast as possible. Why Great Grandmother, what did I do?"

"It is possible that Wing's death may have affected him completely. He may now believe that he will never have you and has simply given up. But I don't know for sure, only Mousse knows what's wrong with Mousse right now. Shall we find out?"

"How?"

"You said that he's at the Tendo's right now."

Shampoo raised her head and turned to her Grandmother. She wiped her eyes and nodded once.

* * *

At the Kuno's

Tatewaki could feel the medicine fading. He had talked with Nabiki for hours now. Well, mostly talked. He would sometimes say something she approved of and would 'reward him'. He now sported more bite marks than anytime playing with Kodachi's pet.

Nabiki had talked a lot as well. She now wanted to see his change. She had said that she wanted to try something. Right now she was waiting. Time was up.

"Ah, what most decetible flower you are. Were I but a humble sculpter I would cast you beauty in stone for all of eternity to gaze upon thouself."

Nabiki worked fast. She leaned forward quickly and kissed her new boyfriend on the lips, transferring emotions she had spent years and tears hiding. She pulled back and pleaded with a whisper.

"Come back to me."

Nabiki saw Kuno hesitate, then place his arms around her. His words were as soft as hers were.

"This is hard, but I can hold back some. I love you."

"And I love you. Stay with me."

Kuno looked into her eyes and saw the lonelyness that was his new mission to vanquish. He would not fail her. Not now, not ever. Til' death do they part.

"Sasuke!"

The ninja entered quietly.

"Master?"

Kuno stood up and walked to the two swords that were one in the same. He drew both blades and stared at them both as he had been taught. He then sheathed them and placed the one from future traveling man onto the mantle. It would be returned when the time was right.

Kuno then walked over and handed the other sword to Sasuke.

"Your mission, dear friend, is to take this blade to it's owner. You know what I am asking of you. I only ask you to move with all speed."

Sasuke looked into his master's eyes and could see ration fighting off insanity for the first time in years. Sasuke understood what was being asked of him. He would be gone for a day or two at least.

Sasuke took the sword and bowed his head.

"At once master."

Sasuke would not fail. He bolted as if the hounds of hell were riding his ass.

"Tatchichan, what was that about?"

"A gift that needs to be prepared properly. Please, leave me my surprise. What now?"

"We could go out."

Kuno walked over to Nabiki and felt the cloth of her shirt in his hand.

"This is a beautiful shirt. I liked it when Akane first wore it, but it does look better on you."

Kuno stood up straight. Nabiki couldn't believe what he was going to suggest. She had vowed to herself to never take advantage of Kuno again. Kuno said it anyway.

"Let's go shopping."

"Tatchichan, no. I won't waste anymore of your money. I can't believe I said that."

"Niether can I, dear sister."

Nabiki and Kuno both turned to Kodachi as she spoke.

"It was a strange sight just now. It looked like Sasuke just ran off with our family sword."

Kodachi laughed. Nabiki started to cringe when she noticed that there was no pain in Kodachi's laugh. She actually sounded happy. Nabiki turned back to Kodachi and saw them. They were recogisable to any school girl in High School. Hickies.

Someone had recently been really chewing on her neck. Nabiki thought back to Ryu and gave a silent prayer of luck for the two of them.

"Brother dear. Stay home. I'm taking this dear girl on a mission of mercy. Be home late."

With that she ran over and grabbed Nabiki, then dragged her out of the room before Nabiki had time to think. Nabiki barely had a moment to think before she was in the Kuno family limo and was on her way.

"I might have liked to spend more time with my boyfriend you know."

"Well, Nabiki dear, this gives us a chance to bond a little."

Nabiki saw something in Kodachi's eye again. It was something she was trying to hide. Nabiki took a stab in the dark.

"When was the last time you and a girlfriend went shopping together?"

Kodachi turned to the window and remained silent. Nabiki was starting to understand what was meant by the Kuno family curse. It wasn't the slight insanity you were born with. It was what happened later as no one tried to understand you. How it left you alone, even in a room full of happy people. Nabiki knew that feeling all to well.

Nabiki moved next to Kadachi and put her arm around her. Kodachi turned to her surprise, then she smiled. So that was what Ryu saw in her. Maybe this wouldn't be all that bad...

* * *

Tendo dojo, outside the gate

Ryouga had stopped Mousse before they had gone in. He was trying to catch his breath. What was wrong with him? It was Ukyo damnit. They'd talked before. What was different now?

You weren't in love with her then. Ryouga shoke his head to clear some cobwebs. Mousse just watched with a mildly amused look. He knew that something big had happened since this morning. What it was he didn't know.

"Are you ready Ryouga?"

"Yeah. I guess."

They entered the gate and knocked on the door. Nodoka answered the door and her face lit up when she saw Ryouga. They men were about to say something when Nodoka grabed them both and draged them inside.

When they came to the living room, She threw Ryouga into the room and shut the door. When Ryouga got up off the floor and looked around, he saw a nervous looking Ukyo staring at him.

"Um... Hi."

Niether one noticed that they had spoken at the same time. Ukyo was more nervous than she had been in her entire life. She couldn't get het heart to stop beating so fast.

Ryouga decided that he didn't know what he was doing and turned around. Ukyou assumed she was being rejected and was about to cry when she heard him start talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You were the one girl I knew where I stood with. Now I don't know anything about that, but I have to say this. I wanna say this right for once. I... I love you. It was the kiss. I'm sorry. I know that you don't need some other guy messing up your life. You've got enough trouble I've heard. I just wanted you to know. I'll be leaving..."

Ryouga stopped when he felt the arms around his waist. He could feel her cry into her back. He could barely make out what she was saying.

"Would you ever leave me?"

"I kinda don't have a choice. My family's curse doesn't allow us to stay in one place too long, but I would never leave you intentionally."

"Would you honor me?"

"I would die for you if I had to."

"Would you hold me?"

Ryouga slowly turned around and held her lightly.

"Always."

"I love you too."

Ryouga was surprised at her words. He was never expecting things to happen like this. Here was someone that was accepting him for who he was, even... Did she even know about that?

Ryouga held Ukyo out at arms length.

"I'm P-chan."

"Huh?"

Ryouga went into the story of his trip to Jusenkyo, and his arrival back in Japan. He finally told her about living at the Tendo's as a pet. He told her everything, even about Akari.

When he finished her eyes were pointed to the ground. She spoke quietly.

"Do you love Akari?"

"No, but she accepted me for who I am. She even loves pigs."

"Would you still honor me?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her. We can't be together if there is even a chance of there being someone else."

"What about Ranma?"

For a moment Ukyo wanted to slap him. She wanted to run. But there had been no malicious intent. Ryouga had meant it honestly, and he had been honest with her.

"He's like a brother to me. I guess that's all he's ever really been. I'm close to him, but I never really felt anything. Not until we kissed."

Ukyo was startled to feel Ryouga lips on hers. She slowly started to hold him to herself tighter. Finally they seperated.

"I'll have Ranma take me to Akari's tommorrow, I swear. Please wait for me."

"If you keep kissing like that? Forever."

* * *

Mousse had been waiting in the dining room with Nodoka and Wing. It seems his brother had recovered and was awaiting his master's return. He was currently telling Nodoka of a wonderful recipe involving Rabbit.

He never even heard them arrive. All Mousse could remember was a gasp and a purple blur. His brother wing was suddenly pinned against the far wall in an Amazon glomp that put to shame anything Ranma ever felt.

"You're alive!"

"My brother might not be for much longer if you don't stop that right now."

Shampoo lessened her grip of death to a mild heart attack. She was speachless. Cologne wasn't.

"What is the meaning of this dear boy. I was told personally that you were dead."

"No. I said he appeared dead. I am the village's best tracker. I knew it was a fake. I wanted to know why. Now I do."

Cologne turned to an old woman standing next to her. Cologne didn't know when she got there and didn't care. She had been had. Now she wanted to know how.

"What's going on Chu Li?"

"I believe that this good woman a a message that you will find most interesting. Your husband did, Cologne."

"Great Grandmother? What husband?"

Cologne turned from giving Chu Li the eye of death and looked at her Grand daughter. How could she explain this? She needed an interuption...

"Whatta haul! Whatta haul!"

Ok, maybe not that one.

"Oh, Cologne. What's up? Shampoo, he's turning blue."

Cologne really didn't want to let the cat out of the bag yet. Besides, she could see the looks Mousse kept giving Shampoo. Something was wrong.

Ryouga and Ukyo stepped out of the living room. They were in time to see eveyone returning from the great Ryouga search. This included Chi, who tried to hide when he saw the Amazons. Too bad Chu Li knew he was there.

"Come out Grand Son. I want to introduce you. This is Cologne, Amazon Warrior and Heiress to the Anything goes school of martial arts."

Everyone heard the crickets chirping...

"WHAT!"

Authors Notes: I really felt inspired. I hope everyone likes where this story appears to be going. I would love to hear your comments.

Well, the drama and annoyances that were plauging my life are currently on the back burner and I have time to write again.

I actually have a couple more stories running through my head, if anyone else is curious how I could mess up the Ranmaverse please let me know.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, I only rent him. 

Chapter 13 A Chinese love story.

Cologne turned back to stare at Chu Li. "I really hate you."

Chu Li smiled as she stared Cologne down. She then turned to Happosai. "Hello old man. I kinda wore out my last husband, could you train me another one?"

Happosai stopped at the voice and turned slowly to the speaker. "Lil Chu Li, how are you doing child?"

"Much better now that I've been able to find out why both my grandsons are staying in Japan. You two, bed now! You have training in the morning. GO!"

Mousse and Wing jumped up at the order and were about to run to their room when they realised that they didn't know where they were sleeping.

Ranma looked around the room. It was only just closing out the second day since Chi's arrival. Had it really changed this much in two days? He turned to the Amazon brothers and then lead them to the room he shared with Genma.

Everyone was still getting very confused about what was going on. Happosai waited until Ranma came back and then silenced everyone.

"BE QUIET! There now. I guess it's time to tell you all everything. I'll start from the begining, but I have to say something first."

Shampoo got a little nervous when the greatest pervert in Japan started to walk over to her. She was a little surprised when he didn't try to glomp her chest. Happosai looked up into her eyes. He wanted her to understand and believe what he was about to reveal to her.

"Shampoo, I am your Great Grandfather."

"WHAT? Pervert can't be! Shampoo use mirror with Ranma and others. We see you leave village. What you -"

Shampoo stopped when she saw the look in her Great Grandmother's face. It was the truth.

"No.."

"I know you all saw me leaving the village. What you didn't see was Cologne leaving to hunt me down for my various crimes a week later. For a year and a half she chased me. Finally, we were forced to face off. In the end I won."

"You cheated."

"It's still a victory. Anyway, by that time our love had still grown. It was why I refused to go back with her. I could never be happy as an Amazon male, and I knew Cologne would be dishonored bringing me back as her husband considering my crimes. I figured it would be less dishonorable if she went home without her husband. I walked her back as far as I dared. I never found out for certain why she wasn't punished, but I had my suspisions."

Colonge lowered her head. She had not had to think about this story is years. She had debated for a while about telling Shampoo after Cologne discovered whose style Ranma practised. Oh well, here goes.

"I was pregnant. I hadn't even noticed yet, but one of the elders at the time did. They waived the punishment since I had completed the purpose of the marriage. Eight months later, my Daughter was born. I trained her hard, maybe harder than anyone I have ever trained. But I did so because I knew she could handle it. My daughter eventually became friends with the youngest warrior in our villages oldest clan."

CHu Li spoke up to throw in her part. "That would be me. Me and Xian Lon were the best of friends and the worsts of enemies. I still miss the girl. Anyway, it seemed at times when we would be out training away from the village that someone would be watching us. It was Happosai. He never told us who he was, even after he showed himself to the two of us, but I think Xian figured it out. The old man show Xian tricks he had learned to give her an edge in village competitions, and being her friend I learned some of it as well."

Cologne decided to take back over. "This only happened for a few years, then Happosai stopped coming. Xian was saddened by this. She was a smart girl, and had realised that the strong male warrior who trained her was her father. Eventually we figured it out. One day, about five years after Happosai's last appearence, a couple of wandering martial artists wandered into the village. Chu Li and another girl were on guard duty and tried to turn the men back by force. They were beaten, but just barely. The girls took the men into the village to introduce there new Airen's."

Chu Li broke in. "But I had something else to tell Cologne about these men. They practised Happosai's anything goes. At first I was worried about having a husband trained by a pervert, but I learned to enjoy it and I eventually learned how easy it was to control my husband. I loved him after a while. I still do."

Happosai decided to enter the conversasion at this point. "I had been watching not only my wife and daughter over those few years, but also their village itself. I would have been happy to be there as Cologne's husband. She was beautiful, the perfect woman, but I was a cursed name there. I watched as over the years then men either died or left. It was starting to become the only men there were little better than slaves. The village was dying, and their Amazon pride would not allow them to ask their neighbors for help. So I stopped visiting my daughter, and I began a quest to find young men that I could train properly to fit into the village."

Ranma decided to interupt. "You started taking students so that you could send them to the Amazons?"

Happosai looked at Ranma directly. "Yes. In fact, if your parents weren't an arranged marriage that Genma chose to honor, then you would have had an Amazon mother Ranma."

Kasumi was calmed down in Tofu's arms, she was still distressed about what was suppose to happen to Akane. Something in this conversation bothered her. She decided to ask about it. "What about our father? Did you intend for him to eventually go to the Amazon village if he never met our mother?"

Genma, Ranma, and Chi caught the quick look that Happosai gave Soun Tendo. Soun was suddenly pretending to not be paying attention. All three Saotomes realised it at the same time, but Ranma said it first.

"Akane's mom was an Amazon!"

Akane quickly turned to her fiancee and then turned to her father in confusion. That confusion was quickly turned to shock as she saw her father's attempt to be unnoticed.

"Daddy?"

"Father?"

Soun turned to his daughters. How was he going to explain this. Nabkiki wasn't even here. Where was she anyway?

* * *

Inside a very expensive clothing store

"That is simply darling on you."

Nabiki looked at her reflection in the mirror as she heard Kodachi's comments. She had to admit, it was fun doing this with a girlfirend, even if it was Kodachi. Besides, she did look good.

"I like the cut of this one. If I lean like this I should be able to make your brother drool on command."

"It wouldn't take much actually, you only need to slime at him."

"Yes, but a smile doesn't get the thoughts that I want from him sometimes."

Kodachi laughed again at Nabiki's frankness. The evil laugh that once held her voice was gone. Kodachi couldn't believe all that had happened today. If you had told her yesterday that she would be doing this, and that she had given up on her Ranma-sama, she might well have tried to kill you. But that was the pain acting. Kodachi wasn't dumb by any means and knew that the pain was only weakening, but she felt that as her life was now going it would soon be gone forever.

Kodachi thought back to what had brought this all on. Chi was a kind soul who was trying to save his family. In so doing he had given her more than she could ever have dreamed of.

Nabiki noticed Kodachi start to cry in the mirror and went to her quickly.

"It's all right. Calm down. I'm here for you. I won't leave you. It's all right."

Nabiki was a little surprised when her words had the opposite effect that she was hoping for. Kodachi starting drying while Nabiki tried to comfort her. Finally, Kodachi calmed down and started to dry her eyes.

"You want to talk about it Kodachi?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... I never a day like this would come. I was so alone for so long. I had hoped that Ranma would eventually be there for me. I never expected you or Ryu. Why did you do that for me just now?"

"I was hoping that we were becoming friends. I don't really have many of them."

"I've seen you with them at your school."

"... Those are associates. I work with them to make money. I've never done anything like this with them. I couldn't, I had to be the Ice Queen of Furinken High School. It was the only way that I could keep my family afloat. I couldn't afford friends. To be honest, I still can't. Scaming your brother was about 60 percent of my profits. I'm sorry about that. I've been using your family."

"Don't. Don't appologize. You make Tatchi happy. You always have. And don't worry about money. Now, let's try some sleepwear. Silk, of course."

"Hehe. Only if you try some yourself, for Ryu."

Nabiki laugh again as Kodachi started to blush. Nabiki was still surprised a little that the store had stayed open at Kodachi's request. She looked over at her friend. Her first real friend in a long time. Nabiki felt like crying herself. She had never realised how alike they had been. Now, it was as if Kodachi was no different to her than Akane or Kasumi.

And Kodachi would look fabulous in that blue number over there.

* * *

At the Gosenkugi's

Hikaru was feeling strange. His dreams last night had been confusing and weird, but he couldn't remember them at all right now.

Hikaru had done something strange at school today. Well, strange for him. He had spent most of the day watching a girl in his class. The strange part was that it hadn't been Akane. It had been Miyo, the resident fortune teller. Of course she was lovely, but Hikaru had been looking at her because it had something to do with his dreams.

"Argh! I'm never going to figure this out."

"Hikaru dear, you have company."

Company? Who ever came to see him?

Hikaru went to the living room and nearly fainted when he saw Miyo waiting for him. She was smiling.

"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can talk. Oh my son has a girl coming over." Hikaru's mother said this last part as she left the room.

Hikaru almost called her back in when he saw Miyo drop her smile and give him a glare that spoke of pain.

"What the fuck did you do to me last night you little shit?"

"Huh? Wha-what are you talking about?"

"I mean the dreams you made me have last night. I thought I was paranoid this morning until I caught you staring at me today. What?Where you checking to see if your brain washing worked?"

"I don't know what you're talking-.. Dreams last night? I had some strange dreams last night myself, but I can't seem to remember them."

Miyo was about to accuse him of lying, but she looked into his eyes and saw honesty there. Besides, he didn't remember his dreams and she wasn't about to admit what she remembered about hers.

"Come on. We're going to my house. I need my stuff to try and figure this out."

She grabbed his arm as he tried to stamer a complaint. She called out that she was leaving and that she was taking Hikaru with her. She never even noticed the slight tingle in her hand as she held his arm.

Eventually they got to her house and she lead Hikaru to the room where she did her trade. She directed him to sit as she began to prepare for a reading.

"I need you to think about your dreams. I'll see if they're connected with mine."

Miyo tried to do her reading, but she felt something blocking it. After a few failed attempts she was starting to get annoyed. It was never this hard to get a reading before. What could be blocking-

She stared at Hikaru, and then looked at him with her limited sixth sense. She felt the blockage coming from him, but she realised it wasn't because he was trying to block her. He had potential, alot of potential. She had been trying to get a reading alone while working around his hidden gifts. It was possible that Hikaru didn't even know he had such gifts it seemed to Miyo.

Well then, why work around it when she could try to use it.

"Hikaru, I'm going to take your hand now. I want you to concentrate on your dreams last night, alright?"

Hikaru could only nod, Miyo was going to hold his hand. He was a little nervous but did what was asked of him.

They both held hands and concentrated.

#FLASH#  
Hikaru and Miyo were dancing at their senior prom. Hikaru still couldn't believe she had said yes. She was so beautiful tonight.

#FLASH#  
Hikaru and Miyo were making out on a beach in the moonlight. Miyo couldn't believe how much this guy had come to mean to her in the last few months. Hikaru stopped to look into her eyes. She was so beautiful tonight.

#FLASH#  
Hikaru was nervous. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was getting married. They had chosen an evening service. It seemed the best moment of their lives happened at night. Hikaru looked at his soon to be bride. She was so beautiful tonight.

#FLASH#  
Hikaru held his beloved wife's hand as she tried to push again. The doctor's weren't making sense. The baby was coming but something was going wrong. Finally the baby was born. Hikaru looked ta his daughter. She was so beautiful tonight.

#FLASH#  
It was Lil Gos's birthday again. It was time to take her to see her mother. Hikaru missed his wife. He would give almost anything to have her back, but their daughter had survived three years ago. Hikaru looked at his daughter. She was so beautiful tonight.

#FLASH#  
Hikaru watched as Lil Gos smiled. She had a friend. She had started showing signs of her mother's gifts and had scared off most kids, but not the chinese Saotome. He watched as they played and as another girl joined them. He watched his daughter be happy. She was so beautiful tonight.

#FLASH#  
Hikaru watched as Gos came in crying. Chi had returned only to say he was leaving again, this time forever. He had been the first real friend she had ever had. He accepted her and her gifts. He watched as she cried. She was beautiful tonight.

#FLASH#  
Hikaru finished the spell. He knew Gos was determined. He had never seen fire like that in her eyes before. She had said friends don't abandon friends. She was ready. She needed him as the gate. She was beautiful to-"DADDY HELP ME!"

#FLASH#

* * *

Hikaru and Miyo blinked for a second. Suddenly Hikaru jumped up and ran out. Miyo had been shocked. Those hadn't been visions, she had actually been there and she knew that Hikaru had as well. Miyo bent over a little as she remembered the pain of being in labor, yet she was still a virgin.

She had died giving birth. It was something that sometimes happened in her family. She had seen her daughter grow up with out her.

Miyo started crying as the pain of the later images assaulted her. After a few minutes she got herself together.

"Wait a minute. HIM! It was Chi, the new guy."

Finally it all made sense. She could now feel the attempts of the spell tug at her. She had to do something. She prepared for bed. She would try to use the dreams.

* * *

Outside the Tendo Dojo

Two friends were saying their goodnights. Nabiki hugged the rose girl to her and squeazed.

"Good night Dachi-chan. You sleep well and come by after school tommorrow. I'll try to railroad your boy toy here, ok?"

"Alright, I will. You take care. Tatchi will be upset that he didn't bring you here himself, but tough tootles. Bai bai."

"Bai bai."

Nabiki grabbed her bags and went inside. She couldn't believe that she had actally said 'bai bai' and meant it. If Chi was going to keep bringing nice changes like this, she was going to start him a harem. As it was, she was already thinking about likely candidates to date him, he was practically family now and deserved a decent girl of his own.

"I'm home. Could someone give me a hand?"

Ukyo and Ryouga came around the corner at her request. They were holding hands until they saw the bags and each grabed a couple. Ukyo chose to speak first.

"Nabiki, we'll take these to your room. Your family's waiting to tell you something."

They walked off with Ryouga following behind Ukyo. Nabiki shrugged and started to go two the front room. How strange could it be?

She remembered Chi and what all he had already done in a couple of days. Shit.

Nabiki was slightly nervous when she saw who all was there and they were quiet. No one was talking at once and asking questions. She did see a passed out Shampoo and Cologne leaning over her. There appeared to be another older Amazon she had not met yet.

Her danger sense started going off, Amazons had just been proven to be a bad thing right? She looked around at everyone, but strangely enough it was her father that told her what was going on.

"Nabiki, I have already told this to your sisters, but I made them to wait until you came home before asking questions. You're an Amazon."

Nabiki stared at her father. "OK, what's the punchline?"

"I met your mother while I was training in China."

"OK, what are you talking about? Mom wasn't chinese."

"Actually, she was. Her father and her mother's father were Japanese, so she could pass easily as a Japanese citizen. But she was born in the Amazon village in China."

"This is starting to not be funny daddy. What reason would you have to not have told us something like this if it was true?"

Cologne decided to interject her opinion. "I believe that your mother was trying to spare you from the laws of our culture. She was on a hunting mission when she met your father. It was love at first combat and she never even returned to our village. I had often wondered about her. I knew who she was the first time I entered this house. I see her in your faces, the little girl who had the body of a warrior and the heart of a saint."

Nabiki slowly sank to the floor. "You're not kidding, are you? What happen to Shampoo? Did us being Amazons invalidate her claim?"

"Yes it does actually, but I haven't told her that part yet. She just found out Happy is her Great Grandfather."

Thud. Nabiki fainted. It had been too much for eveyone there. Eveyone started to go to bed. The new Saotome sisters were going to share rooms with Nabiki and Doctor Tofu was going to stay and talk with Kasumi. Nodoka grabbed her husband and bid everyone goodnight as she decided to go home with her husband, alone.

Happosai set the dvd player up for Cologne, and then went to his room for a certain letter. Ryu carried Nabiki to her room and then went to the room the Amazon men were already sleeping in. Chi followed soon after. Chu Li dissapeared again, probably to sleep at the cat cafe.

Ranma was about to go to his room and sleep when Akane grab his hand and lead him out towards the dojo.

"What is it Akane?"

"You remember our fight when you first arrived?"

"Yeah. You've come a long way since then."

Akane put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, my baka."

"Anytime, my tomboy."

Suddenly Akane lunged forward and kissed Ranma, while rubbing her body against his. Ranma lost himself slightly and enjoyed the assualt. Finally Akane broke the kiss.

"I didn't think I could wait til we were married."

"Huh?"

"I am an Amazon, airen."

Before Ranma could say anything to this Akane kissed him again. She started pulling him towards the backyard, and under her window. She knew it was open. She broke away slightly when she felt Ranma's lust manifest again. She motioned her window.

Ranma was starting to come back to his senses when he saw the want and need in Akane's eyes. She needed this. There were still too many uncertainties. She wanted, no needed this one thing to bind him to her.

Akane was a little disappointed when Ranma's lust disapated, but was surprised when he picked her up in a bridal carry and lept to her window anyway. They entered and closed the window soundlessly.

Akane only said one last thing to Ranma.

"The room was soundproofed by Nabiki."

Akane waited. She wanted him to do this, not just follow her lead. Ranma looked at Akane as she started to get nervous. Suddenly Ranma realised that Akane was surrendering herself to him. She was trusting him with her everything.

Ranma knew what she wanted and what he had to do. He took a deep breath and let it out, along with his lust aura. All of it. Akane was shocked as Ranma light up the room, them smiled at the feeling. She lowered herself to her bed...

* * *

At the Gosenkugi's

Hikaru sat up in bed. The tears were still pouring from his eyes. He had been there, he had felt it all. He was afraid. He could still feel some of it. He was in love with Miyo. He loved her.

And she was going to die. She was going to give him his own private angel then die. He was in pain. He felt as if his world was falling apart. He was doomed. Even when he found love, he'd lose it anyway.

It wasn't fair. And it would cost Miyo her life. He wasn't worth it. She was worth more than he was.

For the first time in his life, Hikaru was determined. He would save Miyo. He knew what to do.

It was rather easy actually, the family blades were on the mantle. Hikaru went into the kitchen, they had tile there. It would be easier for them to clean up. He wrote his goodbye to his family and wrote a sealed letter to Miyo He admited his feelings. Finally he was ready.

Hikaru knealed. He thrust. The last thing he remembered seeing was his father turn on the kitchen lights...

Author's Notes: I hope you people like this chapter. I'm sorry for the Dark scene, and the Lime. As always, please review.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I just rent him. 

Chapter Fourteen When pigs attack...

Chi walked to the door. He was a little upset that Akane's training, which was suppose to start this morning, would be put off until later. It couldn't be helped. More important matters were being handled right now. Chi stopped at her door and then brought his hand up to knock. He took a deep breath, and rapped on Akane's bedroom door.

It took a minute of knocking before Akane opened the door, but only a crack. "Yes? Do you need something Chi?" Akane looked a bit of a mess. Her hair was wild. She had barely hidden bruises and bite marks. Her nightshirt, a red chinese silk shirt, was inside out. She was blushing horribly. She was absolutely glowing, literally.

Chi said a silent congrats for his brother and tried to keep the smile off his face. "Kasumi says breakfast is in an hour if you two wanna go get cleaned up." Akane's eyes widened and her blush got redder as she nodded and closed her door.

"All night? And I thought you called me a hentai." Ranma chuckled at his woman. He had made her such last night.

Akane stopped blushing when she saw the same glow she had around Ranma as well. "We still have an hour Airen."

* * *

Nerima Medical Hospital

Dr Yamata walked up to the distressed parents. He took a deep breath. He really hated things like this. But it could have been worse.

"Mr ans Mrs Gosunkugi? I am Dr Yamata. I'm your son's surgeon. He's out of surgery, he's alive." Dr yamata watched as the parents started crying again and start thanking the gods for their prayers being answered. He really didn't want to tell them the next part.

"Dr Yamata, can we see our son now?"

Dr Yamata looked into the fathers eyes before he spoke. "You son is alive but there are complications."

"What do you mean?"

"Your son is in a coma. He's alive, but he's stable. We have no idea when he'll wake up. It's not like any coma we've ever seen before. You son's mind is working faster than we've ever seen. By all accounts he should be awake right now."

"What should we do?"

"Be patient. You can see him right now, but don't be disappointed if there is no response."

Dr Yamata lead the parents to Hikaru's room. The mother had remained silent and went to her son's side when she saw him. She took his hand and held it.

"Mr Gosunkugi, a word please?" Dr Yamata lead the father to a private room. "Mr Gosunkugi, I know what kind of wound that was, just as you do. I understand that some young lovers feel like this at this time in their lives, but I was hoping you would talk to me. Do you know what made your son do this?"

Mr Gosukugi looked the doctor in the eye and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm not completely sure actually. Unless you have anything else to say, I have something very important to do." So saying Mr Gosunkugi left the room.

* * *

At Miyo's house

Miyo woke up slowly, she was annoyed. She could still feel whatever spell it was she felt last night, but it was only barely touching her. Her dreams last night had not provided any now information.

There was nothing to do about it. Hikkaru Gosunkugi was appearently the focus of the spell. She needed his help.

She was scared.

She could still feel his kisses she had felt during the visions she had lived through. She could still feel as she had felt in them as well. It was true that appearently Hikaru was a latent natural magic user. He also had a great deal of potential, magical and otherwise.

"Miyo! Telephone!"

Huh? Was it Hikaru? She was very nervous as she approached her phone.

"Hello? Miyo speaking."

"Hello Miss Miyo. This is Mr Gosunkugi, Hikaru's father. I'd.. I'd hate to ask this, but could you come down here to Nerima Medical Hospital? Something happened to Hikaru last night. He's alive but.."

"I'll be right there." Miyo hung up. She only now just noticed the chill in her gut that had been bothering her since she woke up. She ran to her clothes and changed quickly. She started running to the front door when she was stopped by her mother.

"I'll drive Miyo. Besides, I wanna meet my future son-in-law. He'll be fine dear."

"Huh? What are you talking about? How did you know?"

Miyo's Mother guided them to the car and started driving.

"How do I know? Miyo, you never bring boys home. When you brought that young man home last night, I did a reading. I saw love, tragedy, joy, and marriage. I know this will be painful, but he's a strong young man. He'll get through this and be all the stronger for it. I also found out about his mystic potential. When he gets through this, he starts getting training, from me."

Miyo looked at her mother as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. It didn't take long to locate Hikaru's room. Introductions were made between Miyo's mother and Hikaru's parents. Mrs Gosunkugi glanced at Miyo and got a dark look in her eye.

Mr Gosunkugi looked between his wife and Miyo. He decided that it was time. He pulled Miyo outside of the room. "I'm sorry to be rude, but my wife is blaming you for what Hikaru did. I don't think she is completely wrong. Hikaru left this for you."

He pulled out the sealed letter his son had addressed to this girl and handed it to her. He then left her alone to read it. Miyo just looked at the envelope for a minute or two before she slowly opened it and read:

"Dearest Miyo,

I am sorry. I have never known the happiness or joy like I felt last night. Whatever that was, be it a vision of the future or an illusion of some kind, I was there. I felt what I did while at your side.

I was there at our senior prom when I gave you my first kiss. I was there at you side then I married you. I was there at your side when you gave me my first and only daughter. And I was there to raise her after your death.

I love you Miyo, after being with you through the happiest moments of my life. I don't care what they were, but I know one thing: You are the greatest woman I have ever met. But the fates have decided that we will not be able to be together. Although you would have provided me a wonderful child that I love and will miss, I can not allow you to die.

I make this choice. You will have a long and happy life. I am sorry that I will not be there to be by your side. I wish that there was another way, I love you.

Hikaru."

Miyo reread the letter three times. Her tears fell silently. Eventually she walked back to Hikaru's room. She gave the letter to Hikaru's mother. When Mrs Gosunkugi finished reading, her eyes held a softer look as she glanced at Miyo.

Miyo was leaning over Hikaru. Mrs Gosunkugi heard as Miyo spoke to her son softly.

"I love you too, Hikaru. Come back to me, please."

* * *

Uttchan's Okonomiyaki

Ukyo entered her resturaunt and started making breakfast. She still couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was in love, and it was to someone other than her Ranchan. Ryouga of all people.

Too bad it wasn't going to be a fairey tale story. He had problems and he had made a lot of mistakes. But the thing that worried Ukyo most was Akari. Akari had learned many of Ryouga's faults and still accepted him. She loved him, and Ukyo was going to take Ryouga away. Could he really love Ukyo more?

Ryouga walked in with his eyes closed. He seemed to be sniffing the air. Ukyo looked at him with amusement in her eyes. He had slept in the spare room last night.

"What are you doing Ryouga?"

Ryouga opened his eyes and smiled at Ukyo. Her heart skipped a beat. "I figured that if I looked for the resturuant I'd get lost, so I decided to follow my nose to the best smelling thing here."

Ryouga walks up to Ukyo and puts his arms around her. He buries his nose deep into her neck and takes a deep breath. He then kisses her neck causing her to lose concentration on breakfast. "Here it is." He says into her neck as he begins to nibble. They both stop when they smell the burning food.

"I thought you were shy."

"I know you love me, and I love you. I just wanna hold you." Ryouga squeezed tighter for a moment to emphasise his point.

Before Ukyo could stop herself, she was feeding Ryouga and he was feeding her. This felt so right, but Ukyo's thoughts turned back to Akari. What was she going to do.

Konatsu watched as Ukyo and Ryouga enjoyed a private moment. He didn't mean to be intruding. It was just his time to be at work. Konatsu was upset. He loved Ukyo and had hoped that he would prove to be the one for Ukyo. Konatsu looked at the two of them and he could see their love that was there. Konatsu loved Ukyo, but Ukyo and Ryouga loved each other. He wouldn't do anything to get between them. He knew that they both deserved to be happy and together.

Konatsu knew that they couldn't sense him. He was, after all, a genius kunoichi. The only one in a century they say. Konatsu backed out of the room and then came back in as if he had just arrived. "Good Morning Ukyosama."

Ukyo looked at her waiter and remembered what she was doing. "Good Morning Konatsu. There's something I wanted to tell you last night, but you were already asleep when I got home. Ryouga's going to be staying around for a while, and um... we're kinda dating."

"I'm so happy for you Ukyosama. Should I get the store ready for while you're at school?"

Ukyo was a little surprised at the lack of reaction to the news. Then a thought acured, maybe Konatsu had already known. Ukyo was glad that Konatsu wasn't going to make a scene. She really did owe him. Ukyo decided to find a way to repay Konatsu, somehow.

"Sure, but Ryouga's gonna be here as well. He's going to be studying for the entrance exam for Furinken while it's slow, otherwise he's going to be working with you."

Ryouga looked at his girlfriend. He was always wandering or training. To actually be working at a real job was unexplored teritory, but his girlfriend had been working her entire life when she wasn't training. She deserved Ryouga to do her best.

Ryouga looked at Konatsu as he promised to teach Ryouga well about working here. Ryouga knew about Konatsu's feelings and was a little confused, but he figured he'd ask about it later when they were alone.

Breakfast finished without much fuss and soon Ukyo was off to school.

* * *

Tendo Dojo

Kurumi was in heaven. Her new mother was helping her study for the Furinken entrace exam, as well as her new brother Chi. She thought what Chi had done at breakfast was cruel, but he made up for it by running interference while Ranma and Akane ran for school.

Chi had called up to them one last time that breakfast was ready. Everyone was waiting for the young couple to come down.

Kurumi looked at the father's playing shogi and remembered them demanding that Ranma marry Akane immedeatly because of their activities last night. They had shut up when Ranma said yes. Akane had been mad. She wasn't about to let enyone, not even the man she loved, dictate her life. She had then said that they would discuss it after school.

The two Amazon boys had been put through the wringer be Happosai's training. He had stepped in for the day when Ranma failed to show.

Kurumi had seen Chi talk with Wing earlier. She had wanted to know what they were talking about, but knew that it was none of her bussiness.

She was still amused that even though Chi had gone to school yesterday, the school had called and told him not to return until he had passed the exam.

Oh well, back to the books.

Natsume watched her little sister study. Natsume still couldn't believe that it was over. They had a home and a family now.

Natsume continued to help with the housework while Kasumi was absent. No one had even noticed that she was missing with everyone that was still here. Natsume had cooked breakfast, then had Chi get everyone claiminmg the message was from Kasumi. Natsumi smirked to herself for providing the girl some cover.

Natsume had to admit that when she had thought of herself as a Tendo she had been afraid of having to confront Kasumi about taking care of the household, about whose right it was. Now she felt slightly ashamed and hoped that they could be best friends. They were the same age and both part of martial arts families that were closely conected.

But for now it was time for tea. She just hoped Kasumi enjoyed her time with that nice doctor.

* * *

At the Tofu clinic

People were terrified. There was a note on the doctor's door that had even the bravest running in terror. It said "I'm here. Kasumi" It was even signed with little hearts. People could recognize her handwriting because of fliers she would write for people if they needed help of lost a pet.

No one would be going in there today.

Inside the clinic Tofu looked at Kasumi as she started to feed him again. She was happy as an angel right now. He was glad that he had been able to help her, but he still felt a little ashamed even though it had been Kasumi who started it.

Kasumi had wanted to leave when she saw how crowded it had gotten. Tofu had started to walk with her but soon realised that she was leading him to his clinic. She had let herself in with a key that he had forgoten he had once given her, in case of emergencies.

Kasumi had just made tea for them, but eventually they had started to talk. Tofu had been shocked by what Kasumi told him, both about Chi's future and why it had hit her so hard.

Kasumi had always believed that Ranma and Akane had all the time in the world to discover their feeling for each other. To learn that Akane would be killed like their mother had died, and that Ranma would then kill off an entire people in revenge. It had been more than she could take. She had always believed that there was always more time, that their was always tommorrow.

She explain that it was why she had been putting off her own life lately. Kasumi no longer had to hold the household together, there were now others who would willingly help. Nodoka being the most willing. Nodoka had lived without a family and would have loved the chance to take care of the Tendo as well as her own family.

Kasumi could now work on her future. She told Tofu of her dreams to become a nurse and care for people. She explained that it was one reason why she was always borrowing his books. But it wasn't the only reason. Kasumi had been stalking Tofu.

She admitted to using the key she had at night to watch him as he slept. She had been reading his journal as well. She knew about Tofu falling in love with her while she was only eleven. He had known it was wrong to love a girl so young. He had written of his pain over the years as she grew into the most perfect woman in the world. She had read about how he could never bring himself to talk to her, and how he would always lose control around her.

Kasumi told him that she had fallen in love years ago with the kind man who took care of her family's wounds. She had brought him lunch made with love. SHe had watched him from a distance as he danced with Betty. She had even borrowed his books as an excuse to see him. Her dream had been to work here with Tofu at her side.

But she had always been afraid. She would put off her dreams and used the excuses that her family needed her and that there was always tommorrow. That was yesterday. Kasumi had learned that there was not always a tommorrow.

Kasumi had decided last night to take the moment and never live with regrets. She had revieled her true self to the man she loved and then gave him the one gift she had always known was meant for him. She was now a woman, and in love. Kasumi had awoken this morning to find an engagement ring on her finger and a nervous lover watching her. Kasumi's answer was... well, breakfast had been late, very late.

* * *

In a dark hut in the amazon village

"So, there is a danger to our people and our home." An old woman in shadow opened her eyes as she came out of her trance and put the artifact she had been using away. It was a necklace that allowed one to see images of the future. These images were always brief and weren't controlled by the user. The nacklace showed what needed to be shown, not what the wearer wanted to see.

The woman began making preparations. It would take time to get there, but Nerima would never know what hit them.

* * *

Furenkin High

Nabiki looked out into the school yard from her class room window. She was depressed. Her boyfriend had not shown up for school today. In fact neither had his father, the principal. Nabiki vaugely remembered Chi giving a medicine to Tatchichan, her new pet name for Kuno, and Tatchichan ordering Sasuke to give it to Kuno's father.

Nabiki's eyes light up as she saw her boyfriend enter the school yard. It was already third period, but Nabiki didn't care. She started running to the door and then down the stairs. When she exited the building at a run, she slowed when she noticed that Kuno wasn't alone. Kodachi was on his right and what appeared to be their father in a suit was behind them.

The one that really got a shock out of Nabiki was the woman wearing a suit. She was wearing an expensive looking custom job. The look was altered by the fact that she was holding a strange wrapped bundle strangly similar to Nodoka's family honor blade. The woman was also in a wheelchair being pushed by Sasuke. Before Nabiki had time to ask any questions, the woman caught her eye and began to stare Nabiki down.

Nabiki knew a challenge when she saw one. Nabiki set her shoulders and walked up to them as if she owned the school. Her eyes never left the woman's.

"Hello Tatawakii. You seem to be a little late for school."

"My appologises dear Nabiki, but pressing family matters arrived this morning."

At this the woman spoke for the first time."Yes, I don't get to see my children often because of work and other important matters."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes slightly. "And what do you do that you find more important than Tatchichan and Kodachi-chan." It had only been a breif pause as Nabiki decided to use the honorific to show her newfound friendship to Kodachi. If Nabiki had looked at Kodachi, she would have seen Kodachi's smile get warmer as she wiped a quick tear of joy.

The woman refused to back down, but kept her voice controlled. "I am a Doctor. I am Dr Sakura Kuno, and I believe that we haven't been properly introduced. I believe that you wish to date my son. No."

Nabiki was the Ice Queen. She had spent years building a wall of ice around her heart. That all changed last night. Her Tachichan had not only melted her heart, he had found a place inside and then had given her his heart in trade. Later that same night Kodachi, once the craziest girl in Nerima, had also found a place in Nabiki's heart for a different reason. And now Nabiki was being told no.

"By what right do you have to refuse my dating Tatchichan? You haven't been apart of his life in years. I love him, you have no say in that."

"I am only looking out for what is best in my families interests. The Kuno family name holds great honor, as well as the family wealth itself. With Tatawaki as the eldest son, he and his family stands to inherit it all. I will not allow some money grabbing con woman to threaten my family."

By now Nabiki had started to form a battle aura. Nabiki was so involved in this battle of wills that she didn't notice that she was raising her voice now, or that Ranma and Akane were now standing behind her in suport. "Money! Honor! FAMILY! Do you even know what those words mean you BITCH! Tatchichan, Kodachichan, we're leaving."

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking my soon to be husband and sister in law to have them put on the Tendo Family Roster. Screw you and your deluded sense of honor."

Nabiki never saw the sword being drawn. Ranma had even been caught off guard. The Katana's blade was lightly pressed against Nabiki's neck.

"Look closely at this blade. You are a member of a martial artists family, so look at the aura of this blade. It holds the names of all who have ever guarded the honor of the Kuno family, as wife. My name was at the top."

Nabiki couldn't help but to turn her head slightly and look as she had been told. She could feel the power coming off the blade. Nabiki started to see the name written in chi and followed the names to the end. The last names were 'Sakura Kusanagi' and 'Nabiki Tendo'.

Nabiki dropped open her mouth slightly in shock. "What is this?"

"This blde is given before marriage and holds the names of all the women who have joined the Kuno clan. I'm sorry to act like such a bitch, but I wanted to test you myself. I can see why my son loves you so and why Kodachi was praising your name when she learned why I was here. Welcome to our family, Daughter."

Nabiki turned back to the woman, but instead of seeing a cold face staring at her, she saw the smile that became one of her Tatchi's best features. It was shocking to see such a happy, joyous face.

"Congrats Nabiki."

"Congratulations Nibiki, better you and Kuno than me."

Nabiki turned around and saw her sister sticking her tounge out at Nabiki. Akane and Ranma continued to wish them well as everyone entered the school.

When Nabiki and Kuno entered the classroom, it was oddly quiet. Nabiki was confused until she saw one of her associates hold up a rather large sum of money. So, everyone wanted to know, but weren't stupid enough to bother her directly. This was good.

It was later on that day when the school let out. Ranma barely said Bye to Ukyo as she ran off. Something about important bussiness. Ranma turned to Akane and took her hand. They waited until they saw Nabiki and Kuno leaving. Kuno was walking right behind Nabiki, but he had a hand on her shoulder as they walked. Nabiki eventually reached up and held that hand with a smile on her face.

Akane saw the happy couple and decided to be evil for a moment. "Oh by the way Kuno, you were right. It seems me and Nabiki's mom was an Amazon. That means I would have had to marry any of those perverts that had won. Same for Nabiki."

Nabiki stopped and got an evil look as she stared at her sister. "Akane, that was private business. Besides, did you really expect Tatchichan too..." Nabiki trailed off as she felt the tip of the boken in her back. Akane and Ranma turned aroud and nearly colapsed at the joyful look on Kuno's face as he won his Nabiki once again. "Tatchichan, point taken."

"Don't I even merit a famed Amazon Glomped?" Kuno never saw Nabiki move, he would have actually been afraid but he found that his wish had been granted. Nabiki actually giggled as she held her 'Airen'. She offered no resistance when Kuno decided that to continue this treatment required Nabiki to be carried. Nabiki felt like a princess as she was carried off by her prince.

Akane and Ranma just shaked their heads at this, then Akane found herself in Ranma's arms as well. "Shall we, Airen? We have training at home."

Akane giggled at Ranma's treatment, and glomped his just as Nabiki had Kuno. "Yes dear, lets go."

* * *

Uttchan's

Ukyo came inside at a run and ran up to change. When she got back downstairs, she was surprised to see Ryouga and Konatsu closing up. "What gives? I know I'm going to do something with Ryouga, but why are you closing down Konatsu?"

Ukyo was a little surprised when Ryouga asnwered instead. "He asked to come along. We both know how Konatsu feels and he wanted to make sure I was treating you right. I felt he deserved to know that I'm serious about you."

Ukyo looked for one man to the other and nodded. She turned to Konatsu and hugged him. "I'm sorry Konatsu. I didn't think about how hard this is on you."

"It's alright Ukyosama. If you can find love, maybe someone will appear for me as well." They both let go and left. Ukyo had gotten Akari's adress from Ryouga and took the lead.

* * *

Unryuu Family Pig Farm

Ukyo looked out as she saw the dojo where pigs were suposedly being trained to sumo wrestle. It was just strange to her.

Suddenly a girl ran up and put her arms around Ryouga. "Ryouga! What a pleasent surprise."

Akari stopped when she realised that one she was getting to returned affection from Ryouga, and two the other women were staring at her. The one with the big spatula seemed to be mad.

Akari slowly let go and then looked into Ryouga's eyes. "What's wrong Ryouga?"

Ryouga could feel the knife twisting in his heart. The only thing keeping him going right now was the thought that this was for Ukyo. "Akari, we have to talk." Ryouga stepped next to Ukyo and put his arm around her.

Akari screamed "NO!" and ran away. Ryouga started to give chase when he saw Katsunishiki charge toward Ukyo.

Ryouga stood before Ukyo to protect the girl he loved when suddenly Katsunishiki fell over. Ryouga saw Konatsu stand on the giant pig's back. Ryouga could see the pig was still breathing so he wasn't worried, but he was worried when he looked back over to Akari.

Akari was terrified. Her entire life had just come crashing down. Not only had her beloved Ryouga left her for another woman, but her darling Katsunishiki had just been defeated by a girl. Now what was she suppose to do? Akari couldn't take it. She started crying and ran inside her house. She ran to her bed and cried.

Ryouga watched as Akari ran away crying. He fell to his knees. Ukyo watched as the man she loved just tore a girl's heart in half for her. She realised that this was the reason Ranma had never made a choice before, he had been trying to spare her and the others this pain. She started crying as she kneeled down to hold her boyfriend.

"Ryouga?"

"Did I tell you she knew about my curse and accepted me for it? I never that I'd meet a girl as kind as her. I didn't deserve her, or to do this to her. I love you Ukyo, but was there another way?"

Ukyo just held her boyfriend for several minutes before she pulled the both of them up and lead the way home.

Days in Nerima started to pass quickly. Relationships grew and eventually all the new residents of Nerima started at Furinken High. Two surprising additions were the transfer of Kodachi Kuno, and the new School Nurse Dr Sakura Kuno.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if the slight bit of darkness in my last chapter bothered some people, but I assure you it is for a good cause.

I am enjoying all the reviews I get lately and have decided to start answering your questions here if you have any. Until next time.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I just rent him.

Chapter 15 Storybook endings?

Akari looked into the resteraunt again and watched the girl who had beaten her prized sumo pig. Akari was still amazed. She had been watching this Konatsu for over a week now.When Akari had told her grandfather about her pig being beaten by a girl, her grandfather had said to watch this girl and see if she might have a brother.

Akari had been worried at first. Her grandfather hadn't seemed to care about Ryouga leaving her. Akari herself was still feeling hurt, but watching Konatsu had another side effect. It allowed Akari to watch Ryouga and his new girlfriend. Akari still cared about Ryouga deeply and always would, but she was starting to understand why Ryouga was with this Ukyo. He was relaxed around her.

No matter how often Ryouga and Akari had written each other and seen each other, there had always been something there. Akari could now understand that while they did have a connection, it was nothing like the naturalness of Ukyo and Ryouga's relationship. The two of them were less like timid high schoolers dating and more like a real couple, including their fights.

The first time Akari watched Ryouga and Ukyo start to fight, she had wanted to run in there and rescue her Ryouga. Akari had been stopped by a hand on her shoulder, belonging to Konatsu, and then watched as the two lovebirds eventually made up. That was after they had torn up the resturant a little. They must have stayed up all night fixing it because Uttchan's was open again the next day.

Akari had actually watched Ryouga hit Ukyo and her hit back. She was finally begining to understand what him being a martial artist meant. The art was his life, and while Akari could have stood by him in it, Ukyo could share it with him.

Akari shook her thoughts out of her head when she realised that Konatsu had disappeared again. She was back after a moment like she had never left, but Akari looked behind herself to see the food that she knew was there. Everyday for over a week Akari had come and tried to watch Konatsu without being seen, and everyday there would magically be food at her side when she got hungery, and never a bill. Akari was getting embarassed, should couldn't keep accepting this food, but to offer to pay would mean admitting what she was doing.

Ukyo looked at the window and saw Akari duck her head again. It was probably to go eat what Konatsu had taken her today. Ukyo had figured out what Konatsu was doing when the food first started to dissapear. Ukyo thought it was ridiculous that everyone pretended that no one noticed Akari. Ukyo had wanted to confront the girl but Ryouga had begged her not to, at least not yet. It was a couple days before she realised that Akari was actually watching Konatsu and not Ryouga, at least not much. Ukyo wasn't sure why Akari didn't interupt her and Ryouga's fight the other day, but figured that Konatsu had done something.

It seemed that if things continued to improve she wouldn't need to worry. It was a good day. Ukyo was happy and Konatsu had someone interested in him. Ryouga had explained about the pig thing with Akari. Ukyo had thought it was crazy but if it could lead to Konatsu being happy so be it. It was deffinately a good day.

"Ukyosama!"

I guess that's what the kami decided to ruin it. Ukyo turned to Tsubasa and stared the crossdressing freak down. "I thought I told you to leave me alone Tsubasa. I've got a boyfriend, now leave me alone!" Ukyo made a grab for her battle spatula.

Akari was confused. Was this and exlover of Ukyo's? Did this girl who had stolen Ryouga's heart prefer women? Akari glanced at Konatsu again and wondered if there was anything between Konatsu and Ukyo as well.

Ryouga was confused. He had just delivered an order to table 5 , actually table 8, and suddenly some girl appears and calls out to Ukyo. Then the name Ukyo calls out registers in his memory. This was the crossdressing freak that was constantly hounding his girlfriend. Well Ryouga wouldn't stand for this, he knew that Tsubasa was a guy.

Akari watched, wide eyed, as Ryouga violently grabbed this new girl by her neck and brings her eye level to his own.

"Hello, I'm Ryouga, Ukyo's new boyfriend. Ukyo told me all about you, you crossdressing freak. Now I'm going to be nice and ask once that you leave my GIRLFRIEND alone. Consider it a favor between men."

Crossdresser? This was a guy? Akari was stunned. This guy was a cuter girl than she was. This did leave more evidence to the exrelationship theory, but it was a moot point now. Akari watched the soap opera unfold and started to munch on the popcorn in her hands.

"I will never allow you to date my darling Ukyosama. You are not man enough for her."

Ryouga facefaulted at this, as well did everyone watching. Tsubasa continued to rant. Akari sipped on the soda she was passed.

"I have been watching and I now know your secret. You, Ryouga Hibiki, have a Jusenkyo curse that turns you into a little black piglet."

Akari accepted the popcorn again and became even more curious about what would happen next.

"Tsubasa you jackass. I already knew about his curse. How else do you think I let him sleep in my bed."

Everyone, especially Ukyo herself, froze at hearing what was just said. Ukyo started to stutter instead of explaining what she meant. Ryouga developed a massive nose bleed at both, what was implied and memories of what Ukyo looked like with out her clothes. Memeries he had acuired accidentally in his pursuit of Ranma.

"This is getting pretty good."

Akari turned and nodded to her companion who had provided the snacks when the show started. She saw Konatsu pass back the soda they had been sharing and Akari froze. Akari jumped up and ran away.

Konatsu watched as the girl that had been watching him the last few days ran off. He sighed and decided to walk in and get ready to clean up the mess the soon to be fight would create.

Akari only got a about a block when she realised that she had forgotten to thank Konatsu for the food. It was pointless to pretend she hadn't been seen and that was the only think causing Akari to be so rude as to not be thankful of her host. Akari walked back quickly to give her thanks and appologise for her behavior.

She got back to the window she had just left and watched the last scene of the drama. This time everyone's attention was elsewhere and for once no one noticed Akari was there.

Ryouga and Ukyo had just done a combined strike that Ryouga figured would land Tsubasa in Korea, Ukyo figured Okinawa.

"Tell me something Ukyochan. Am I the only guy you know who's not a crossdresser?"

"Hey, it's not like I pick these people?"

"It was you who gave Konatsu a job, and Ranma's always wearing women's clothes."

"Look, Ranma turns into a girl and Konatsu was raised to think he's a girl. I mean kunoichi are suppose to be women and Konatsu's some genius kunoichi who comes around once in a century. It's not his fault he's a guy. Besides, we're being rude talking about him while he's staning right behind you cleaning."

Ukyo and Ryouga were suddenly treated to the sight of Akari running into the resturaunt and ripping open Konatsu's shirt. Akari went wide eyed and ran off.

Konatsu had been taken by surprise. "Huh?"

Ukyo was about to comment when Akari ran back inside and gave Konatsu a letter before running off again. It appeared that Akari was blushing. Ryouga was the first to recover. His first reaction was to start laughing.

"What's so funny? What just happened?"

Konatsu was speachless as he opened and then began to read the letter he was given. He had been so shocked that he accidentally read the letter out loud.

"To my Dearest Konatsu. I am in love with you. I have been watching you from afar for a while now and I have realised that you are the most perfect man in the world. I hope that you don't think me too forward giving you this letter and expressing my feelings. I hope that you could feel the same thing about me. Yours forever, Your dear Akari."

Konatsu fainted. Ukyo turned to her boyfriend and prepared to beat the snot out of him if he didn't explain what was going on.

"What's going on Ryouga?"

Ryouga caught his breath and decided to explain.

"Akari's grandfather demands that Akari marry whoever could beat her prised sumo pig. When Konatsu knocked him out, Akari should have done this right there. Akari must have thought that Konatsu was a girl and none of us thought to tell us otherwise. She's been spying on him all week wishing he was a guy."

When Ryouga finished he watched his girlfriend try to hold back her gigles as she glanced over to Konatsu who still seemed out. Their amusement was ended when they heard a woman's scream outside.

Konatsu was up and with the two martial artists in a moment. Confusing relationships could wait. After half a block they could see Akari on the ground hiding behind her pet pig, who had a couple shuriken sticking in his leg.

Konatsu caught something out of the corner of his eye and intercepted the next three shuriken and threw them back. Konatsu was confused when three overweight ninj fell over wounded from the counterattack.

"So you have friends Akari Unryuu. Fine, then I make a formal challenge against your families dojo."

Akari was confused, but she couldn't turn down a real challenge. Her family's honor was at stake. "Fine, but our dojo trains sumo pigs. We only deal with pigs fighting."

"But of course." A shadowy figure emerged from an alley. "I am Choji Kura. In the name of my families dojo I challenge your champion Sumo pig against our chamion Ninja Pig!"

Everyone just stared wide eyed. "Ninja pigs?" Everyone turned to the downed ninja and realised that they had hooves instead of hands.

Akari straightened up. "Fine, we accept. As challenged we will send your dojo the details of the match and it's location later today." With that all the ninja pigs and Choji Kura were gone.

Ryouga turned to Akari. "Akari are you crazy? Katsunishiki is injured and can't possibly fight ninja! Even ninja pigs."

Konatsu turned to Akari and saw the fear in her eyes she was trying to hide. Konatsu didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but he knew what he had to do.

"Ukyosam- Ukyosan, I need to take about a week off. I'm going to need to train Akari's pig how to fight against a ninja. I'm sorry for not giving you more notice."

Everyone turned to Konatsu. He barely heard Akari whisper. "Konatsu-sama, thank you."

Ukyo nodded her head and grabbed Ryouga's arm. The two of them walked back to Uttchan's while Akari and Konatsu began work on Katsuishiki's injuries.

* * *

ooooo

Outside the walls of the Tendo compound

Shampoo was annoyed. She was also confused. She was currently a lot of things. One of them was worried. Mousse hadn't returned since the night she had learned that Happosai was her Great grandfather, that over a week ago. Shampoo snuck into the Tendo yard and made her way to the back of the dojo.

Her great grandmother, Cologne, had actually forbidden her to come here again without an invitation from the Tendos. It had taken a week for Shampoo to get Cologne to reveal that the Tendos were actually Amazon sisters and that Shampoo's engagement to Ranma was nullified. So was the kiss of death. since Ranma had been promised to a fellow Amazon he wasn't considered an outsider in either form.

In her anger and ranting she had made the off handed coment about Mousse now being happy, and Shampoo realised that Mousse had to already know. Shampoo had then asked why the duck boy hadn't been underfoot proclaiming his love. Cologne had simply said that he wanted some space and that Shampoo was ordered to give it to him. Shampoo realised that there was something she wasn't being told.

There was some secret going on that was behind Ranma'a new increase in family and the other weird events going on. For one of the few times in Shampoo's life she ignored her Great grandmother's orders and came here. What set this time apart from other visits was that she was sneaking in, and she had come here to see Mousse.

Shampoo looked in the window and watched as Mousse and his brother Wing practised against each other. They were using unarmed combat and seemed to be wearing some strange training outfits. Shampoo thought about how it seemed that Mousse had gotten a little slower in the passed week, but figured he might be just holding back for his brother. Shampoo was also impressed by Wings progress. He seemed to be just at Shampoo's skill level when she had first been beaten by the female Ranma. It was a shame Ling Pi would have been continueing her training. or else Wing could have beaten her now.

Shampoo watched for a few minutes more to make sure no one else would be walking in, then she entered the window. The two boys stopped what they were doing and turned to their new audience. Mousse turned around and walked out of the dojo.

"Mousse!"

Shampoo was about to follow him when Wing raised his hand to motion for her to stop.

"I wouldn't do that Shampoo. Please give him his space. He has a reason for it. If you talk to him now you may forever regret it."

Shampoo turned to Wing and decided to reply in Manderin as Wing had spoken in their native tounge. "Then you tell me what is going on. The elder won't even tell me my you're alive when we were told by your own grandmother that you appeared dead. And who is that guy hanging around Ranma that looks like you?"

"He is kind of the reason I'm here."

Shampoo stared into her old friends eyes with a pleading look. "Please. My life seems to be falling apart. I just want to know what's going on."

Wing took a deep breath. He let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll take you to him. If he won't explain, then I'll take you to someone that will. But Shampoo, I want you to remember this. He was a reason why, and it is the most important reason he has ever had. It is a purpose he would die for, and would kill for."

Shampoo was now even more confused but followed Wing towards the house. Mousse was in the family room. "Mousse?"

Mousse turned to the voice, then started to leave. He was stopped by his brother. "Tell her what ever you want, but talk to her. That's all she asks."

Mousse looked at his brother and gave in. He gathered his strength and courage for what he was about to say.

"Shampoo, I know that you are wondering what's going on and no one will tell you. It's because I asked them not to. Even Cologne agreed when I explained my reasons. I still can not bring myself to say the words, so instead I'll just remove the need to."

Mousse looked straight into Shampoo's eyes and she realised that he was actually looking at her without his glasses. She was starting to get lost in his eyes slightly until Mousses next words were heard.

"I have abaondoned the Amazon nation and their rules. I futher more declare that I will never more be a part of your life. I ask that you walk away now. If you ever approach me again, then we will be enemeies. I remove you from my heart Shampoo."

Shampoo couldn't believe it. Mousse had just declared Shampoo a mortal enemy. Her oldest friend in the world, a person who had been there for her all her life had just turned their back on her. Shampoo felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She ran. She ran away from him as fast as she could.

It wasn't even a moment before Wing started pursuit. She didn't even notice him quickly removing his strange training clothes while he ran, or the cracks they left in the pavement when they fell. Wing didn't care, he only wanted to catch Shampoo.

Shampoo ran as fast as she had ever run in her life. She ran away from the Tendo's and the one person she had always felt that she could always trust. He had always been the one constant in her universe. He was always there. Now he never would be again.

Shampoo almost didn't notice someone catching up to her until they almost grab her. Shampoo turned and attacked. If Shampoo had been even remotely capable of thinking straight now she would have felt sorry for whoever she was now about to kill, but she had too much pain building up to stop herself and she needed to lash out. She didn't even register the duck or the other person starting to fight back.

They traded blows and blocks for minutes. Shampoo started to regain control of her senses and she was begining to realise that she wasn't winning. In fact she was barely holding her own. Her opponent was matching her perfectly. Shampoo started to trade off furious power for controlled skill. She would not lose this fight.

Finally she realised that she was fighting Wing Tsu, and HE WAS HOLDING HIS OWN! Shampoo's momentary loss in concentration was all Wing needed to place her in a submission hold. He let go when she stopped strugling before she could declare him the winner. He jumped back and waited.

Shampoo looked at Wing and the lunged at him with tears in her eyes. Wing tried to confort the girl as best he could. When she calmed down enough he spoke to her. "It's about time you met my son."

Shampoo pulled herself back and looked at him confused. "Your son?"

Wing just nodded his head and began walking. He didn't respond to any of Shampoo's questions and she eventually quieted down as they walked. They finally stopped at a house that looked strangely familiar to Shampoo when she finally realised that it belonged to Ranma's family.

Wing walked up and rang the bell. Shampoo walked up as the door was answered by Wing's look alike stranger. "Hello Wing." The young man seemed slightly nervous. He then turned to Shampoo. "And Shampoo. Please, come in."

Wing entered first followed by Shampoo and they wlaked to the living room. It was currently occupied my Ranma's mother, His new younger sister, and Akane.

"Mom, we have guests."

Nodoka got up and walked over to Shampoo with a worried look on her face. She spared a quick glance at Wing. "Chi dear, have Natsume bring the first aid kit. Kurumi, could you set up the DVD player? Akane, please go get your husband."

Shampoo was shocked, when? "Husband? When they married?"

Nodoka looked at the girl with sympathy in her eyes. "They haven't had a formal ceremony yet, but Akane seemed satisfied with an Amazon ceremony before they cosumated their relationship." Akane left with a deep blush on her face.

"Wing dear, if you would?"

Wing nodded his head at Nodoka's request and started to make introductions. "Shampoo, I would like you to meet my birth son, Chi Tsu Saotome. Ling Pi is his biological mother."

Shampoo turned to the young man indicated and looked at him closer. As she stared she could see the differences between Wing Tsu and Chi Tsu turn into similarities between Chi Tsu and Ling Pi. She knew it was the truth. "How?"

"Mrs Soutome, Shampoo just talked with Mousse. It was as bad as you thought it would be. He also still didn't tell her. You're right, she deserves to know."

Shampoo was getting even more confused. She was lead to the couch and placed in the middle. Wing walked over to Ranma's older sister and was being patched up from there fight, and Akane returned with Ranma. He looked at her and when he saw her face he simply mought an apology. Nodokaheld Shampoo's hands to regain her attention.

"Shampoo, I have something to show you. It was delivered to me by Master Happosai almost two weeks ago. Since then almost everyone else around has seen it. Because of something on it, Mousse asked us not to show it to you. Please believe me when I tell you that he was trying to protect you. He still is. No, don't talk. This will explain a lot of what's going on, then we'll try to answer your questions as best as we can."

Nodoka got up and went to her seat. Before she could start the dvd Kurumi sat down on Shampoo's left and put her arm around Shampoo. This was confusing enough but Shampoo was really startled when Akane sat on Shampoo's right and did the same thing. They were trying to comfort Shampoo and brace her for what she was about to see. Shampoo was now terrified of what ever was on this dvd.

* * *

ooooo

... even I'm not sure

Hikaru Gosunkugi looked around himself.

"Daddy..."

He had been hearing this voice for what felt like days, maybe years.

"Daddy..."

Lately the voice had been growing loader, slowly.

"Daddy, please..."

Hikaru felt a someone there, it felt like Miyo.

"Daddy, please..."

Hikaru felt a pressure on his hand. He held the hand to himself and felt... something.

"Daddy, please. Help me..."

Hikaru felt... love.

"Daddy, please. Help me..."

Hikaru didn't want to die. He wanted to feel this love.

"Hikaru-chan, please come back to me..."

Hikaru opened his eyes.

* * *

ooooo

Nerima Medical Center

Hikaru opened his eyes. He looked down to his hand and saw another hand holding it. He followed the hand and saw Miyo asleep. She was talking in her sleep.

"Hikaru-chan, please come back to me..."

Hikaru could see that she had been crying. With a soft scratchy voice, quieter than normal, Hikaru spoke.

"Miyo?"

That was all the response Miyo needed to wake up. She turned to Hikaru and saw that his eyes were open and looking at her.

"HIKARU!"

Miyo was not an Amazon, but Shampoo would have been proad none the less.

"Can't breathe..."

Miyo quickly let go and ran to the door. She stuck her head out.

"He's awake! Mom! Mrs Gosunkugi! He's awake."

Hikaru was surprised when Miyo ran back and grabbed his hand again. She held it as if letting go would cause her to lose him again.

Finally Hikaru's Mother entered with the doctor. They were followed be some woman Hikaru never met before, but from her looks she appeared to be Miyo's mother. She was georgous. Hikaru averted his eyes to Miyo when he realised that he was staring. A part of him idlely realised that he had just looked at Miyo 20 years from now...

Then it all came back to him. The visions, the attempted suicide that obviously failed, and the dreams.

He turned to the doctor when he realised he had been asked a question, repeatedly. "What?"

"I said, how do you feel son."

"I feel alright I guess, just a little tired. I guess I don't need to ask what happened."

Miyo's mother smiled and tapped the doctor on the shoulder. "Thank you, It's my turn now. Family business."

The doctor began to protest, but was stopped by Hikaru's mother. "It's alright. We've already talked about this for when my son woke up. Please give us a few minutes."

The doctor was about to protest again, but figure that considering 'why' the boy was here, maybe these to women could drive this notion out of his head. He left telling them to call if there were any problems.

Hikaru looked at his mother, who was smileing, to Miyo's mother, who was pulling a bottle out of a bag, to Miyo herself, who hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"I know that my daughter is a very lovely young woman so I'll only take a moment of your time, that way you can get back to watching her." Hikaru blushed. So did Miyo. "I want you to drink this, all of it."

Hikaru took the bottle with the hand Miyo wasn't holding and smelled it. It had no smell. He started to drink it and almost choked. The stuff was awful. Miyo looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Please drink it? For me?"

Hikaru made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He was a lost cause and quickly drank the vile stuff. When he finished he handed the bottle back to Miyo's mother. She asked "How do you feel now?"

"I feel..." Something was wrong. The pain was gone. "Fine? How did that happen?"

Miyo laughed a little. "We're in the same class as Ranma 'Jusenkyo' Saotome, and you have to ask about magic?"

"If that stuff was magic, why didn't you give it to me while I was out?"

Miyo's mother chose to begin Hikaru's instruction. "Two reasons, both choice. One, You have to choose to drink it willingly for it to work. Two... You had to choose to come back to us alive. Welcome back, son."

"SON?" Hikaru looked towards his mother. She was smiling at him.

"Yes son.I've been talking a lot with your fiancee and her mother a lot while you were healing. I have a couple things to tell you. First off, Your father and I have arranged a marrige between you and Miyo. Secondly, you are to start taking lessons after school with your Mother in law."

Hikaru fainted. He was awakened by the a gentle pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes and realised that he had just shared his first real kiss with Miyo. He fainted. Miyo giggled at the smile on his face. Miyo leaned in and nibbled on Hikaru's ear until he woke up again, embarresed.

Mrs Gosunkugi walked to the door blushing. Her son was such a shy boy. yet now seemed to have a truely outgoing fiancee. She silently wished him well and left the room. She went to make arrangements for Hikaru's release.

* * *

ooooo

Uttchan's

Ukyo and Ryouga started climbing the stairs to their bedroom. As they entered Ryouga reached for the glass kept there for bedtime. He began to lift the glass when Ukyo took it and drank it.

"I was thirsty."

"Oh..."

After a minute, Ryouga turned around and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some more water."

"Um... Ryouga?"

Ryouga turned around and then Ukyo sat on the bed. She reached under it and pulled out a package. "I kinda forgot when your birthday was."

Ryouga open the gift and found a beautiful set of silk men's PJs. They were pure black. They must have cost a small fortune. "These are beautiful, but I can't -"

"Yes you will. Besides, they match mine." So saying, Ukyo reached under her bed again and pulled out a pair of yellow silk PJs. She held them together and Ryouga realised that they matched the colors on his trademark bandana.

"I guess they do, but where am I going to sleep if I'm not a pig."

Ukyo started turning several shades of red. "They're suppose to go together. It's only to sleep, sleep and nothing more. Besides, I trust you." By the time Ukyo was finished Ryouga's face matched hers.

"I guess it's alright. Only if it's really ok with you though.." Ukyo nodded. "Alright then."

Ryouga turned back to leave again. Onece again Ukyo's hand stopped him. "Ryouga, just turn around and change in here. I'll turn around as well. I trust you."

Ryouga was a little surprised at Ukyo's forwardness. He turned around when she did and started to change. When he finished he listened to Ukyo finishing, but he never turned around. "Ok Ryouga, I'm finished."

Ryouga turned around and saw Ukyo in bed. He walked over slowly and she pulled back the covers for him. Ryouga nervously got into the bed. He was tossing around trying to give Ukyo enough room whenshe curled up against him.

"What?"

"Thank you for proving I could trust you Ryouga."

"I told you I wouldn't peek."

Ukyo put her arms around him and soon they were spooning each other.

"I did."

Ukyo held him tighter. "I turned back around and watched you undress and dress again. I couldn't help it. You never peaked once. I love you."

Ryouga was a little embarassed by the fact Ukyo had peaked, but he didn't really mind. But Ryouga's mind was sent down a path of dreams usually reseved for Happosai, and lately Ranma and Akane, as he was going to sleep. The reason were Ukyo's final words before she herself passed out.

"Next time you can peak if you want."

* * *

ooooo

The Saotome household

Shampoo cried into Akane's embrace. Akane and Kurumi both were trying to give her words of encouragment and sympathy.

"It'll be alright Shampoo. It'll be ok I swear it."

Nodoka felt her heart go out to this dear girl. Shampoo had just learned that she was the cause of so much suffering. She had even learned that she herself would recieve unimaginable torture and suffering and then would be left alive. The last living amazon. Chi lived his life with his heritage abandoned, he didn't count.

Shampoo finally understood everything. She now knew why Mousse had been acting the way he had. If fact she wasn't surprised anymore. Wing may know a lot of things about how people are, but Shampoo knew Mousse. And Mousse knew her. Mousse knew what path Shampoo would chose to take if she ever knew about Chi's home time, but he didn't tell anyone.

Mousse still respected her enough to leave her the choice. Mousse would die for Shampoo and would kill for Shampoo. But most of all, he loved her enough to let her chose death.

Shampoo raised her head and looked at Akane, Akane was also crying for Shampoo. She cared about Shampoo's pain. Shampoo finally realised what Ranma saw in Akane. It was what Shampoo, and appearenty Akane herself, had seen in Ranma. Their compassion.

Shampoo made to stand up and waved off all offers to help.

"Shampoo need to use restroom please."

Akane offered to lead Shampoo and wait at the door. Shampoo nodded and followed Akane. Shampoo looked into Wing's eyes as she walked past. He knew. Wing also knew that this choice was Mousse's wish as well. He said nothing.

Shampoo arrived at the bathroom door and thanked Akane. Then she did something no one ever expected. She hugged Akane, and in near perfect japanese spoke. "Thank you, sister. Please take care of your beloved."

Akane was stunned and didn't catch on until the door was locked. She was about to call for help when she saw both Chi and Wing standing there. Wing spoke first.

"Mousse respected and loved her too much to take this choice away from her. Shampoo is a warrior and understands that some lives must be lost to save the lives of others sometimes. Mousse didn't want her to know so that she would have more time, but not stop her."

Chi spoke up, looking Akane in the eye as she started crying.

"Just before I came back to this time, I met my world's Shampoo in my time. In the war she had been blinded, she had an arm and leg cut off, she had the man she loved die in her arms, and then she had been left to live with it after the Amazons were destroyed. She told me simply that if there was no other way to kill her, here. This leaves here with her honor, and should spare the lives of hundreds."

Akane could see the tears flowing from the eyes of both men. She looked passed them and saw Ranma walking up. He was crying as well. Before Akane could reach for him for strength, he collapsed into her arms and let go of all the pain he had been holding in.

Finally Akane understood. He had wanted to save eveyone. He had been hoping and praying for a fairy tale ending. But this wasn't a story. There were lives on the line, and lives would be lost.

Everyone waited. They didn't know what they were waiting for, but they were waiting.

* * *

ooooo

Shampoo looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She pulled out the dagger she kept on herself in case of emergencies. It was razon sharp. It was well treated. It was a gift from Mousse. Mousse had even taought her how to take care of her weapons better. Cologne had even praised Shampoo when Shampoo's weapons started lasting more than one fight.

It was beautiful. Mousse had said it matched her eyes. Shampoo looked into her reflection's eyes and thought back to everything she had learned tonight. She thought of all that it meant and all that was riding on her choice. She thought of Mousse and how far he was willing to go for his love for her. And she had never said it. She had never told him the truth.

She had been embarassed. She had wanted a traditional proposal. She had wanted to prove that he was worthy of anyone. She wanted to be the best so that her defeat by Mousse meant he chose her. That he could have any young warrior in the village, willing or not, and yet chose her.

With Mousse either too blind to fight properly or to lovestruck to fight all out, Shampoo had grown angry. Yet with Shampoo's refusal to ban his challenges after he was beaten time and again, Shampoo had become prideful. Shampoo trained like a woman possesed so that Mousse would train equally as hard. She would have him become a warrior of legend before he defeated her. And Shampoo had become the best. And Mousse had trained harder.

Then Ranma entered her life. Shampoo's pride wouldn't let her admit defeat. Shapoo's anger wouldn't let her give up. In the end, a legendary husband would truely write the stuff of legends as it snuffed the life of the Amazon Nation. And it was all her fault. Because she couldn't accept Mousse for who he already was.

Shampoo stared into her own eyes and remembered staring into Mousse's. The man who loved her unconditionally. The man she herself could never admit she loved. She remembered Mousses eyes, and made her choice. One life to save the lives of hundreds.

* * *

ooooo

Ranma had finally stopped crying and was starting to reach for the door. They had waited about an hour and had to stop the others in the house from interfering when they found out what was going on.

Ranma reached for the door and stopped when he heard shouting coming from the direction of the front door. He turned in time to see both Happosai and Cologne staring at him with looks of fear in their eyes that Ranma had never seen before. Cologne could barely speak.

"What have you done."

"I let her have her choice. I will stand by it, no matter what happens now."

"As will I." Everyone turned to see Mousse standing in the hall. Ryu was next to him. "Ryu and I have been teaching each other our personal styles. I see that no one noticed my Umisenken."

Cologne turned on him. "You talk about Styles now? Do you not care at all? Shampoo is Dead!"

Mousse lifted up his glasses and looked at Cologne. The look was nothing like anything Cologne had ever seen before. For the first time in years Cologne felt like backing down.

"I love her more than you could ever imagine. Or maybe you can, Heiress of the Anything Goes style of Martial Arts." Mouse walked almost proadly to the bathroom door. No one tried to stop him. Ranma stepped back.

Mousse reached down with one hand to open the door. Yet with the other he opened his white robe. Ranma realised what was wrong, Mousse and Wing had been wearing special training clothes for over a week. Ranma hadn't seen Mousse dressed like this in a while.

Mousse opened the door and opened his robe. He stepped forward and wrapped a naked and bald Shampoo into his robe. She was alive. When she realised who was holding her, she knew that he had known her choice all along. She cried as she wrapped her arms around him.She started to repeat quicly and quietly that she loved him.

Mousse held her for a moment and kissed her head softly. Finally he turned to Chi slowly. There was an apology in his eyes. Mousse spoke softly but it was heard by everyone there.

"We fight."

* * *

ooooo

Author's notes:

Whoa...

I was begining to think that I'd never get to this point.

First Off I'd like to address a comment made by _pspinler_: I know that I have got with the cliche pairings, but what I'm trying to do with this story is show that it's not just the NWC that are affected by the choices they make. Even following the cliches leaves the question 'What about the other people they meet?'

Honestly though, I hope everyone likes where I've been so far and where I'm going. I think I've made it obvious that theres going to be a fight, but I hope that I've still got a couple surprises under my hat.

To all that have read this, I'm proad that I slipped one thing be you about Chi's future. I'll give "mad props" to the one who figures it out. Hint : There was someone important Chi didn't know to involve.

good luck...


	16. Chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

FOR SALE : One Over Used Disclaimer, cheap!

Chapter Sixteen What once was

"We fight."

Chi slipped out of the hall and went towards the back door. He knew that no one would notice him. They were all busy making sure that Shampoo was going to be ok.

CHi stepped out the back door and thought back to his life as a child. It had it's ups and downs. It was only normal by Nerima's standards. He had a girl he loved, a best friend stranger than he was, both beautiful young women. He had rivals and allies. He didn't need to come back here. He didn't have to.

But Chi had grown up seeing how his adoptive mother would always cry a tear when she looked at the family shrine were Ranma's picture was kept. Chi was ashamed that he had actually grown use to it. It all changed the day he asked Master Happosai what had really happened to his brother. Happosai had remained quiet, but instead took Chi to a hospital, and then to it's mental ward. That was the first time he ever met Tofu's and Kuno's Grandfather, Soun Tendo.

It was there that Happosai gave him an obviously shortened version of what happened. Something forced the fiancee wars to crash to a halt. Cologne pulled out her trump card and used Ranma's honor against him. Ranma lived with the Amazons, until he started a war. Akane was killed by an assasin in an atempt to have Ranma over come with grief. Ryouga was the one who told Ranma. Together they both ended the Amazon war with a double suicide Perfect Shi Shi Hadokan. It also destroyed Jusenkyo.

Chi had been over come. He finally understood for the first time in his life. Chi also remembered hearing a story about the Nanban Mirror. Chi went to work researching what he needed to do. He had become obssesed. He refused to recieve help from his friends, even if one of them was from a sorcerous family.

Chi found it. They way to restore the mirror. He said his goodbyes and turned his back on everyone he know. He was ready to sacrifice what happiness he knew for his parents. They had raised him with love and deserved more than to have their first son taken from them like that, So did Soun Tendo.

So here Chi was. He still didn't know what had ended the fiancee wars in his own time, but he was begining to believe it had something to do with Ukyo Kuonji. He had never heard of her before he went into the past. Oh, he had heard that Ranma had another fiancee no one talked about. But what could Ukyo have done?

Chi looked into his hands and thought of what the future Shampoo had told him. If there had been no other way...

Chi didn't know when the tears started. Chi was afraid. It almost seemed like a game. He knew what was suppose to happen, right? He could control it all, right? He could fix it and stop the war that had killed almost everyone, right? Then why was he losing control of everything? All it would have taken was mudering the loved one of an uncle that had died before he was even born. One life for so many.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. Chi had actually been a little glad when it looked like Shampoo was going to sacrifice herself. Chi was ashamed of what he had wanted to happen and also ashamed that he couldn't do it himself. He was only suppose to care about the future.

Chi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. There was Nodoka, his mother. She was looking at him with worry in her eyes for her son. Chi couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her and started crying in earnest. He started babbling about how he had failed and how he was sorry. Nodoka comforted her son.

* * *

ooooo

Ranma had seen Chi and then his mother leave. He could tell some of what must be going threw Chi's mind. Ranma had nearly lost it when he assumed that Shampoo would choose death. He wanted to let her know that it was alright and that they would always be friend no matter what happened now. He wanted to congradulate her and Mousse.

But he had other things to do. Ranma was a brilliant fighter and given enough time could find a way to counter any opponent. Ranma had plenty of time and warning about what could happen. He knew where his priorities lie now, Akane. No matter what else happened, Akane would get threw this. Ranma knew of only one way to truely protect her. He would have to sacrifice something that, to Ranma, helped define who he was. But now he only wanted to be defined as being Akane's, anything else was now secondary.

Ranma waited for Cologne to get down trying to comfort Shampoo and he taped Cologne on the shoulder. Her eyes met his in question and he only nodded for her to follow him.

Cologne wanted to stay with Shampoo, but knew that now Mousse would comfort her more than Cologne could right now. She followed Ranma to what must be his room.

"Alright Ranma, what is the meaning of this?"

Ranma started going threw his closet while he talked.

"Mousse has the right idea. We can't stop the fighting from happening now, can we?"

"No. I believe that if Chi's presence threaten's the Amazon Nation, then the elders who use oracles to face for such threats may already know he's here. I doubt that they know who he is, but they know he is in Japan."

"So they'll come here?"

"Yes, I believe that they'll try to catch him off guard. Ranma, what are you looking for."

"This."

Ranma pulled out a small chest with several locks on it. It looked reinfoced and designed to keep something in it. He walked over to Cologne and put it in front of her.

"I need this fixed. I also need a couple of changes if you could. I'm willing to offer what ever it takes., anything."

Cologne was confused and curious. She looked up into Ranma's eyes and could see the seriousness there. What could be in this chest that Ranma would act like that? Ranma leaned forward and broke off the locks, he wouldn't need them anymore. Cologne looked into the chest and gasped.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's for Akane. I need it fixed, and I need to make sure it will take care of her. Please, you're the only one I know that could possbly do it."

"Ranma, to fix this I'll need..."

Cologne stared into Ranma's eyes and realised that he was ready for whatever he would need to give up. This was not good. It would leave Ranma weaker for a little while and she didn't know if Ranma would have the time to fully recover. Besides, how the hell had Ranma gotten an Amazon item that was so powerful anyway?

"Whatever it takes. It's for Akane to use."

Finally Cologne understood Ranma's plan fully. He wanted Akane to use this, not Ranma himself. Cologne debated what to do for a moment, then made her decision.

"All right, but I want to know everything about how you came to have this and how come it's in the shape it's in."

"Alright. Do we start now?"

"Yes, I believe it would be wisest to start as soon as possible."

Cologne went to Ranma's window and lept out. Ranma followed after carrying the chest and it's secret.

* * *

ooooo

Unryu pig farm

Konatsu came at Akari's beloved pig again. It was getting faster and seemed quiet intelligent for a pig. It was learning and it was obvious that it could understand the orders it was getting. Konatsu had given Akari a project to do for two reasins, it would help the pig greatly and would keep Akari busy while Konatsu trained the pig warrior.

Akari came running in.

"Dinnertime boys."

Konatsu could se that Akari was worried over the couple light cuts her beloved pig had taken during training. Although she knew they were not really serious, it still broke here heart to see it injured. She knew that she had to trust Konatsu. Afterall, he had promised that her pig would survive the match. Maybe even win.

"Alright Miss Akari. We're done for now I guess. We'll pick up in the mornin- "

Akari and her pig never saw Konatsu move until he was already pushing the pig out of the way. Normally Konatsu could have pushed a person and possible not even been seen. But The pig was just so heavy that it slowed Konatsu just enough for the shuriken he had sensed to cut his hair where it was tied into a ponytail.

Akari saw Konatsu's hair fall to the floor, then she saw the shuriken in the floor. She turned her head and caught a shadow leaving through a window.

Akari turned to Konatsu and saw him look at his fallen hair in shock. She remembered about how Konatsu was raised as a girl and so would react like he was one. He was in shock. Akari rushed over and tried to comfort him as if he was one of her girl friends.

"Come on. I'll trim it up. It won't be so bad."

Akari's pig watched them go and then look from the hair to the shuriken. The person had just saved his life, again. Akari was sure that it was a guy now. If that was true, then he had earned the pig's respect. He was asking alot of the pig in training, but he desearved everything the pig had and more. The pig only wished that he could do something more for the two of them.

* * *

ooooo

Akari was standing behind Konatsu and had just finished cutting his hair. She felt guilty now that she was done. She hadn't given Konatsu a girls style cut, she had given him a guys. She handed him a mirror.

"Konatsu? How do you like it?"

Konatsu looked at his hair and felt like crying, then he saw Akari's face in the mirror. She felt responsible.

"It's looks wonderful Miss Akari."

Akari brightened up and couldn't help help herself. She hugged him around the neck from behind. Konatsu turned to say something else and realised how close their lips were. Their eyes met and they pulled back quickly, both blushing.

Konatsu got up and started towards the dinner table.

"I hope that you didn't go to too much trouble on my account."

"Oh no. I just made a little something because I knew that you had to be hungry. You've been training with Katsunishiki all day. I really appreciate it. I don't know how I'd deal with everything that's happening. I never thought that we'd be challenged my ninjas."

"Ninja."

Akari looked over at Konatsu.

"Huh?"

"The plural of ninja is still ninja. A lot of movies get it wrong. I guess that's what I am now."

Konatsu look to the table and his eyes threatened to pop out as he saw the massive amount of food on the table.

"What's with all of this food? Are you expecting a lot of people coming over?"

Akari looked at the table that held the normal amount of food that she usually prepared for herself and her grandfather. Well, maybe she had cooked a little extra, but it wasn't like she was trying to impress Konatsu or anything.

"What do you mean? That's just for us. Grandfather has already eaten and has turned in for the night."

Akari was blushing as she said that last part. Dinner alone with Konatsu wasn't something she had actually planned. Her grandfather had just snuck off to bed saying something like you kids have fun.

Konatsu wanted to be embarassed. He wanted to be polite to his host and show her the proper manners. A part of him flashed back to growing up and remembering never having this kind of kindness or treatment. It was the same part that had taken over his actions when he had tried to get revenge on Ranma.Akari blinked as Konatsu seemed to disappear. She looked towards the table to see Konatsu eating at top speed. It was as if he was afraid that the food would vanish.

Akari smiled as Konatsu praised her cooking between bites. Akari walked over and sat beside Konatsu. She half expected him to act protective of the food with the way he was eating. Instead he made room for her and never tried to interfere with her eating. Konatsu noticed that Akari seemed to have a healthy appetite herself. He figured that it must come from all the work she did to take care of her family's farm. The two of them started talking about idle things as Konatsu slowed to Akari's speed and they finished a nice dinner together.

* * *

ooooo

Saotome Family home

Natsumi sat on her bed and looked at her weapon of choice in her hands. She hadn't meant to over her her new mother comforting Chi, or the conversation that followed after Chi had calmed down.She had known that Chi had come from the future and that he had come to try and save Ranma and Akane. She hadn't thought about what he had had give up and walk away from to be here.

He heard Chi talk about if friend Mina, a friend that he had started to have feelings from but whose mother had forbiden any relationship between the two. She heard him talk of his best friend, a girl he called Gos that appearently was a very powerful sorcerous in training. They shared a fact of having parents that were from older traditions that most people didn't understand.

He heard Chi speak of his friendship his a boy named Tofu who was appearently Kasumi's eldest son. He also spoke of his rivalry with Nabiki's son Kuno, a rivalry that had eventually become mutual respect. Kuno had been Mina's cousin on his father's side. That made her Kodachi's daughter.

What had really surprised Natsume was when he spoke of a boy named Taro. He was Chi's sparing partner and chief rival. They grew up respecting each other and pushed each other's limits beyond what they knew they had. What had shocked Natsume was learning that this Taro was her son. Her son with a man she had never met.

The Kurumi from Chi's world had appearently never married. It seemed that once she had finally found a family and had a chance to build a future for herself, that she had thrown herself into building a better life. She was appearently a bussiness woman who was dating some guy from work when Chi left, but she wasn't into anything serious as of yet.

Natsumi tried to hold back the tears as she realised how much stopping this war had meant to Chi. It wasn't just who would die anymore that was the problem. It was now about who Chi had just condemned to never being born as a result because of such death that was tearing Chi's spirit into two.

Natsume came to a decision. She would see this son of hers no matter what. She would also see all of Chi's other friends as well when the time came. It was time for her to get back to training. She would not allow evenone person to die in the coming fight.

Natsumi got up and sought out her sister so that they could get started tonight.

* * *

ooooo

Happosai was annoyed. Ranma had wanted Cologne to go with him and they had not been seen for hours. Happosai had already determined that they had appearently left. He couldn't understand what could be so important that Cologne would leave Shampoo's side at a time like this.

Happosai looked over as Mousse continued to hold Happosai's great grand daughter and whisper words of comfort and love quietly to her. Happosai was slightly over come with emotion. He had not allowed himself to think of the family he had left behind in decades. He had not been a father or grandfather in what seemed like forever. Now he had a great granddaughter that he no longer had to hide his identity from. He had family again.

Happosai looked over at Genma, who was eating a 'snack' with his new younger daughter. Genma and Happosai had too many things in common that neither of them would ever admit to. Genma was the son that Happosai never had the chance to have. When Genma shreaded his honor to give the two orphaned girls a home and a family, Happosai couldn't have been prouder. It was a lot like what Happosai had done for his wife and daughter so long ago.

Happosai looked around at the young people that had come into his life recently. They were all family in a way. Above all else, no one ever threatened Happosai's family. He had walked away once, never again. The Amazons were going to be forced to make one mistake that they didn't make in Chi's world. They were coming here, to Happosai's turf. He already had many plans in motion. The Amazons would either leave peacefully, or in boxes...

Happosai felt an aura outside that he hadn't been expecting for a while longer. The Amazons must be moving sooner than expected.

Happosai moved to the door as Chi, Nodoka, and Natsumi returned to the main living room. They turned to him as he opened the door. On the otherside was a massive fist that appeared as if it was just about to knock.

"Hello Pantyhose. I take it you have news?"

Taro glared at the little demon in human form. He hated himself for effectively signing a deal with the devil, but Happosai had explained everything. He had actually promised Taro, in writing, that Taro could pick his own name after this was all done with. He vaugely noticed some guy leave the room, only to return with a kettle of water. Taro looked at the guy before he took the kettle and used it to return human.

"I take it you're the famous Chi? I can see the similarity with your mother."

"My mother? What do you mean Taro? And how do you know about me?"

"Because both Happosai and the Amazons in China do."

Taro turned to the old man.

"You had better keep your word. I didn't hide as a damn Amazon male for weeks for my health. You were right. They know he's here and they're on their way. They're going slow. They wanna try to sneak into Japan unnoticed. I'd say about a week until they get here. Bad news thou, that guy Wing you wanted me to watch over was appearently killed a few days ago. I would have come sooner, but the elders got strange suddenly."

Wing walk up to Taro.

"Watch over me? Why?"

Taro turned to look at Wing and got big eyed as he was appearently looking at a ghost.

Happosai decided it was time to explain things to everyone here.

"Actually, just before I talked to you I talked to Wing about coming here. I only needed you to watch him in case the Elders believed he was the cause when they caught on to Chi's presence. He faked his own death and arrived a couple days ago. Everyone, most of you know Taro. What you don't know is that while I was in China this last time preparing I found Taro and made a deal with him. He has been my spy in the Amazon village while I was here."

"That's right. Happosai wanted to know the moment the Elders made their move. They made it. I guess you've got a fight on your hands."

"Happosai told you everything? Including about Chi's future?"

Taro turned to look at the beautiful woman that had just spoken to him. She was georgous.

"Pretty much."

Taro felt a little like a piece of meat as she looked him up and down.

"I guess I did pretty good. You're pretty handsome and I guess you must be nice enough."

Taro was getting confused. What was this woman talking about? Did Happosai do something stupid like try and arrange a marrige for Taro? He knew that the Japanese were appearently prone to do that.

"Just what the hell are you talkig about?"

Natsume grabbed Taro's hand and dragged him over to where Genma and Nodoka were talking together.

"Mother? Father? May I introduce my future Husband, Pantyhose Taro."

Taro fainted. You see, Happosai had left that little detail out about Chi's future.

Genma turned an appraising eye on Taro. He knew the boy was a fairly good martial artist and was an excellent stradigist. His daughter had chosen well. He didn't know it was about Chi's future that she had been talking about.

Nodoka looked at the young man that Chi had earlier mentioned briefly. It seemed that this man would be a loving husband to Natsume and would gift Natsume with three children if things went like Chi's world, but that was with them meeting later. They now had at least a year's head start.

Natsume looked over to where Ryu and Kodachi were kissing off to the side of the room again. If this Kodachi could start her relationship ahead of scedule and be happy, so could Natsume. After all, she wasn't getting any younger and it was about time she got married anyway. She could tell her newfound parents approved of the man.

"What just happened? I just had the wierdest dream. Damn Happosai and his stupid mission."

Taro looked up from the floor and realised that he hadn't been dreaming. Before he could stutter any questions, he was pulled to his feet and dragged off to another room.

"Come on. We need to talk. First off, why is your name Pantyhose?"

* * *

ooooo

Gosunkugi's house, Hikaru's room

Hikaru looked around and wondered about what had happened to him recently. He had seen what was possible his future. He had seen the woman he loved die in his arms bringig his daughter into the world. He had known pain beyond all other pain. He had tried to save her life by ending his own. And finally, he had come back to the world of the living to find himself engaged to Miyo.

And that was begining to look like the most normal part of his relationship with Miyo. Once Hikaru had been checked out earlier, Miyo's mother had insisted that Hikaru and his mother come by for dinner and so that she could explain in more details about Hikaru's future training in magic.

He was still a little in shock to learn that he appearently had actually hidden magical talent. He had been embarassed to learn that any children he and Miyo had would inherit Hikaru's potential. It was the main reason for Miyo's mother to force the engagement. She wanted that strength to belong to her family.

It did help that she seemed to like Hikaru, but she didn't hide too well about seeing him as a breeding tool. She had hinted heavily threw dinner for Miyo to take Hikaru to her room and unlock his full potential. She had then explained that it could best be done through Tantric magic and exercises.

He still felt embaressed at Miyo's mother's answer when He asked what exactly Tantric magic was. He should have gotten a clue when the normally outgoing Miyo was blushing.

Hikaru reached up and felt the blood come from his nose again.

Oh well, there was always tommorrow.

* * *

ooooo

"Daddy..."

"Daddy..."

"Daddy help me..."

"Daddy help me..."

Hikaru was a little surprised to be back in the dream he had while he was in the coma. He looked around for the voice and still couldn't find it's source.

Hikaru started to strain his ears to listen as the female's voice called for her daddy. Suddenly Hikaru could hear a light chanting in the background. The voice seemed so familiar. Hikaru started flashing to training in magic that if he'd thought about it he'd have realised that he hadn't recieved yet.

Hikaru assumed a meditative stance in this void and began to chant along with the voice behind the one calling for it's daddy.

Once again Hikaru started having flashbacks to another life.

FLASH

His daughter came home crying. Her best friend had just left on a quest alone that she believed that she could have helped with.

FLASH

Hikaru knocked on the library door. His daughter had locked herself in there everyday after school for weeks now. She wasn't talking to him and it started to worry Hikaru.

FLASH

Hikaru walked passed the door he had just shattered. His daughter had actually tried to keep him out with magic. She had been coming to the library for months now. He was about to yell for the first time in years when he saw tears in her eyes. She was saying something about someone being wrong.

FLASH

Hikaru double check the item he had just accuired threw the black market. He had been shocked when his daughter explained what had been troubleing her. To get some of what they had learned they needed he had gone to Nabiki Kuno. Nabiki had demanded to know why, she had noticed some of what was going on.

FLASH

Hikaru met with Sasuke again to recieve the package with the latest rare ingredient. It was had work researching a spell of this power and type. It didn't help that it required very rare herbs items. Nabiki had been a great help at first, but lately she was always busy doing something in private. Rumor had it that she had taken an indeffinate leave of absence from her job.

FLASH

Hakaru watched as his daughter trained her body and spirit like it had never been trained before. She was determined to not fail when the time came. She would be prepared for whatever was to come her way. He nodded as arcane fire flew from her hand and destroyed a boulder, and then repaired it as if there had never been a mark. It was one thing to destroy, another to mend. He nodded for her to do it again.

FLASH

Hikaru smiled as he saw the blush on his daughter's face. Nabiki's son had been quite polite and charming when he had delivered the latest item. It seemed that he was starting to personally deliver them for some reason. Hikaru wondered why he even needed to be in the room when he arrived. It wasn't like either of the young people noticed Hikaru leave to give them a chance to talk.

FLASH

"Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy...suheg egbru quer geu... DADDY! HELP ME! I NEED YOU TO COMPLETE THE SPELL ON YOUR END!"

* * *

ooooo

Hikaru woke up with a start as he remembered everything. It all made sense now. He had to talk to Miyo. Hikaru looked at his clock and decided that it had best wait til morning. He should have time after all. That was kind of the point.

* * *

ooooo

Author's notes:

I'm sorry that it took so long to get to this chapter. The final countdown is begining.

All that's left to ask is will the Amazons face overwhelming odds? Or will they still have a few aces up their sleeves.

As always, please review.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Chapter 17 All comes together.

Cologne looked over the sleeping form of Ranma as he rested. It had been a long night for the both of them, but she was finished. The 'Item' Ranma wanted repaired was fixed and had the changes Ranma had wanted. To make an artifact of this power required a lot of power and magic. It was a simply task, comparativly speaking, unlike the changes Ranma insisted on.

Those changes had required a sacrifice of power. Right now Ranma's overall strength and power was less than a quarter of it's normal levels. Ranma had effectively given up a small part of his soul and would need at least a week to fully recover if it was even possible to do so. As it was Ranma would sleep for at least a day or two.

Cologne sighed. She had just taken one of the Amazon's most powerful magic items and turned it in to a Saotome item of power. No Amazon not of Ranma's family could use it now. She packed up the item, after looking at it one last time, and put it away. Ranma wanted to give it to Akane personally. A chill went down Cologne's spine as she thought about just how powerful this would make the girl. Ranma had just handed over the title of most powerful martial artist of his generation.

Cologne returned with a pillow and blanket and tried her best to make the pigtailed martial artist comfortable. Ranma didn't know yet how much respect he had earned from her. Cologne had been a fool. She had been more than ready to punish Shampoo the first time she returned without Ranma. When Cologne arrived she had found a source of amusement far beyond anything she could have imagined. But she had made a mistake.

Cologne had known the style Ranma used, but wouldn't admit it even to herself. She was forced to admit who and what Ranma was when Happosai had reapeared. But she was still trying to help Shampoo aquire what Shampoo thought was in her best interests, marriage to Ranma.

Cologne now held all the facts and wished that she could take back so many mistakes she had made. She only held on to herself because she knew that there were many more mistakes that she would have made and that she now had a chance to avoid.

Some of these facts Ranma himself didn't know, nor did the time displaced Chi. Cologne could now see the signs of Happosai's subtle manipulations. She was surprised that no one questions how easily they found their happiness with each other. She knew that Happosai had taken a few risks that could have gotten him caught. Lightly pushing Ryouga into miss Kuonji so that they could share their first kiss was one such risk.

Cologne knew what Happosai might have been upto in China. If it was as bad as she feared, then the once mighty Amazon Nation would be crushed. And that was assuming that Xien Mao came to Japan without any other elders.

Cologne knew they were coming. She could feel it. It would be seen, and Kami help them if it came to war.

* * *

ooooo

Sautome household, Roof

"You know, your father probably misunderstood what you were saying earlier when you introduced me."

Taro looked over to the beautiful young woman he had just spent most of the night chatting with. She was as beautiful as she was intelligent. Dirty thoughts ran threw the back of his mind for the tenth time tonight as they talked.

"You may be right. But father Saotome lives for the Art and from what you've said you've proven your skill and intelligence to him on more than one occasion."

Natsume looked over at the young man that she was trying to get to know. She was mildly annoyed that he had 'that' look in his eyes again, but he was being as much of a gentleman as possible. It was obvious that looking at her inspired some improper thoughts in him, but he wasn't trying to force her into something. In fact he seemed to be making an honest effort to get to know her.

She guessed that the knowledge that you could be married together with children, as with Chi's timeline, took a little of the pressure off. She had learned that his name had given him a lot of embarrasment and grief when meeting woman. Natsume took it in stride. She had honstly laughed when she learned why he was named Pantyhose, but had thrown him back to the ground when he tried to leave in a huff.

They had continued talking and had slowly been forming a friendship. They had both decided to let time tell if it became something more.

"Feh. The Saotome's are sticking to a medival way of life in a place that really could care less. At least at home in China Martial artists are more appreciated and are more needed. This idea about opening a dojo and hoping your skills don't degrade is a bit of an insult if you ask me- OUCH!"

Taro rubbed his head as he looked over at Natsume. She was annoyed at him again. Taro thought back and realised what he said this time to make her mad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or your family like that. I only meant that a lot of japan has turned it's back on the old ways and could care less about martial artists. It's actually a good thing that you're trying to keep and old tradition like ours alive in this place."

"So, could you live here? Would you be able to run a dojo and teach students?"

"Why miss Saotome, are you trying to ask me something?"

Natsume blushed at what Taro had insinuated. She hadn't meant it to sound like a proposal and the smirk on his face meant he understood what she meant the entire time. She reared back and hit him again. She wasn't expecting him to swing back, then she remembered that he lived near Amazons in his homelands. He wouldn't be holding back because she was a woman.

If that was what he wanted, then fine.They started fighting each other and were both soon very sweaty. They carried on into the morning.

* * *

ooooo

Shampoo was in heaven.

True, she had just given up on Ranma forever. True, she had walked away from the Amazon Nation. True, she suspected that her Great grandmother would give over custody of Shampoo to Happosai so that she could stay in Japan without complications and so that she could get to know her Great grandfather. True, Everything she had ever wanted and worked for was beyond her grasp now.

But she had Mousse, and he was currently holding her as they slept. She hadn't even had a chance to put on any clothes, but she was still wrapped in Mousse's shirt and his arms. She could tell that he was still asleep and didn't want to wake him. He was now her life. He had stayed by her side. He had honored her and worshipped her. He would give up anything for her. He would die for he. And he would let her go if that was what she truely wanted.

Her thoughts turned back to what she had learned about Chi's timeline. She had made a mistake and by the time she had finally gotten the man she truely loved it was too late. She had her child taken from her, murdered. The holy gift that had come from the man that accepted her unconditionally.

Mousse woke up as he felt the battle aura spring up in his arms.

"Shampoo, what's wrong?"

"I want kill one who harm our baby. I no care if Amazon Nation burn to ground, I want revenge. I want their heads."

Mousse looked into Shampoo's eyes as she cried and talked about killing her once fellow Amazons.

"Even Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung?"

Shampoo stopped and looked into Mousse's eyes. She hadn't thought about the people she knew. She had been thinking about the Amazons from Chi's world. To Shampoo they were strangers. But they were dead and the only Amazons around were the ones she had grown up with.

That wasn't exactly true. Her Great grandmother had mentioned something about the Tendo sister's mother being an Amazon. They were lost sisters. They too were family.

"I'm sorry. It just hurts so much to know I did so much to Chi's world."

"That's why he came here. He's trying to fix it. I don't think we can stop a fight, but we might be able to end one without much trouble. It seems that the elders just objected to normal men being trained to be worthy warriors. If we can make them understand that this will strengthen the Amazons, then the fighting will stop."

"I agree boy, but making Amazons listen to reason is very hard to do. I should know."

Shampoo and Mousse looked over to where Happosai had appearently been sitting for the last few minutes. Shampoo eeped and covered herself better. Mousse stepped in front of her to give her a slight amount of decency.

"Morning kids. Sleep well?"

"We slept fine Happosai. We'd like a little privacy to get dressed."

"Oh don't mind me. I just came to tell you that Breakfast is ready. You might want to hurry and clean up."

* * *

ooooo

Nodoka looked around to everyone eating breakfast and was a little sad that Ranma had run off last night after what happened with Shampoo. She didn't know what was going on, but trusted her son to tell her when she needed to know. That left the rest of the new Saotome family plus Mousse, Shampoo, Ryu, and Taro.

Nodoka had smiled when Taro and her Daughter had come inside this morning after sweating from a night of 'talking.' The blush on Natsume's face was priceless. Maybe they hadn't done 'that' as they insisted, but it was obvious that the thought had been in both their minds before Nodoka had said anything.

"Let's eat. Kurumi, help me pass out the rice dear."

"OK mom."

Both women smiled at the exchange. Nodoka already had plans to take her new daughters shoping later. It was almost a dream come true. True she had already done this with Ranma, but Ranma was born her son and she had thought Ranma was someone else's daughter 'Ranko". Natsume and Kurumi were HER girls, now and forever.

Nodoka handed Kurumi the bowls of food and she passed them out faster than Nodoka could follow. Nodoka got confused when she ran out of bowls and Kurumi waited to pass more out. Nodoka was sure that she had had enough even if some unexpected guests had dropped by or Ranma had returned. She looked up and nearly collapsed from the effort to keep from laughing. Kurumi had placed all the bowls at her place first... all of them.

Nodoka saw Natsume glare at her little sister, and saw Genma stare in awe at the food, and the speed that Kurumi had aquirred it. Once again Nodoka looked between Kurumi and Genma and wondered, not for the first time, if he might not have been lying about being these girls father. Their potential skill did rival Ranma's and they had been without the training of a master like Genma. Also the similarities between Genma and Kurimi's appitites was scary.

Nodoka shook the thought off and looked at her husband, who felt her eyes and return her gaze. This time Nodoka saw it. There was something there. For once Genma didn't flinch when he realised Nodoka knew something was up. Instead he just gave her a look that said simply 'Please, don't ask.'

Nodoka would let it slip for now, but Genma knew something.

Natsume helped Kurumi 'correctly' pass out the food and everyone began to eat. After breakfast everyone went their own seperate ways.

Nodoka followed her husband back to their bedroom, and shut the door quietly. She was tired of the secrets.

"Genma-"

"Don't."

Nodoka blinked. This wasn't how Genma reacted to being caught. He didn't seem scared or ashamed. In fact he suddenly seemed to have the weight of the world on his back.

Genma slowly moved to a dresser and seemed to pull out an old book. He opened it to a page and then turned to his wife.

"This is the man the girls knew as Nakimura. I don't believe that Chi even knew his real name because I would have had to bring myself to tell him."

Nodoka took the book with a little fear in her eyes. She looked down and expected to see Genma on the page. Instead, Genma was no where in front of her. It appeared to be an old high school year book. The only thing personalizing it was someone writing "BIKINI TIME" under the picture of a young man. She checked the name and froze.

Kumonn, Hikaru. There staring back at her was Ryuu's eyes and smile.

Nodoka looked up to her husband to see him sitting on the bed, crying.

"Genma, what's going on?"

"We met before kindergarten. All through out school we were inseperable. He wasn't the most honorable and he played the ladies man a little too much. But we never lost contact, even when he became a profesional thief. He married Ryuu's mother, but had Natsume and Kurumi's mother as his mistress. First he lost his wife, then the girls mother became ill. He wanted to go straight. He had some skill in the art and wanted to start a dojo. But getting out of the underworld cost him all the money he had. He came to me with nothing. He begged for my help. I didn't have any money, but I knew of an old dojo that could be fixed up. I also gave him the senken to help him have something to offer his students.

I never thought he'd train in the dojo before he repaired it. I killed him. I killed their father and the oldest friend I ever had. I killed my brother..."

Nodoka watched as Genma cofessed to what was his greatest sin and secret. She went to him and held him. He held her and let out the tears that had been building for years. Finally he stopped crying.

"Hikaru's mother was a mistress as well. He was born without honor and tried his best to overcome that problem. We were in junior high before his father confessed the truth. The reason that he had incouraged us to be friends. Hikaru was my brother. Dad had been a little too traditional and had Hikaru's mother as a mistress."

Genma turned to look into his wife's eyes for the first time since he had started his confession.

"Hikaru was slowly built an honorable name for himself. He wanted to give it to Ryuu and he hoped that Ryuu would accept his sisters. He wanted to give them a home. He wanted to stop the secrets, at least between family. He wanted us to BE a family. And I wanted Ranma to know his cousins as well. I never meant for Ranma to grow up alone, training or not."

Nodoka looked into her husbands eyes. Genma could lie about anything. He could bend honor a thousand different ways without breaking it. This could have been the largest piece of bull that he had ever come up with...

But it explained so much.

Ryuu and Ranma's similar looks.

Natsume, Kurumi, Ryuu, and Ranma's unusually similar talent in the art.

There were even similarities in Kurumi and Ranma's personalities...

"They... they're all of Saotome family blood?"

Genma only nodded.

"Dad was a real bastard. I never wanted to be like him. I guess I turned out just as bad overall. But I swear to you Nodoka, I never cheated on you."

"Why didn't you just come foward and tell the truth when the girls got here?"

"Ryuu. He still believes in his father as an honorable man. I had to destroy one man's honor for this, I couldn't do that to Hikaru. If only he had sent Ryuu here with the truth instead of asking him to retrieve the other senken. I might have found some excuse to bring the girls here as well. I could have even taken Ryuu with me and Ranma. It would have given Ranma a proper training partner instead of all his rivals."

* * *

ooooo

Ryuu leaned with his back against the wall, crying. Genma was wrong. Hikaru had told his son everything before he got the senken. But Ryuu had been a child at the time and had forgotten everything except revenge. He had only come up here because the girls had wondered what was taking so long. Ryuu had offered to find out because he was hoping to get some training in with Mr Saot- his uncle... his uncle.

He had heard pretty much everything. Now it was his turn to decide what to do. He reached over and knocked on the door.

"Uncle Genma, Auntie Nodoka? We're waiting downstairs."

Nodoka opened the door and turned to Ryuu as he was walking away.

"Ryuu?"

"Tell them... All of it. They deserve to know."

Ryuu found himself embraced in Nodoka's arms as he tried to walk away again. He heard Genma speak quietly behind them.

"Are you sure boy? This will slander your father's name completely."

"I think I understand why pop left them as Ronin... is there room on the Saotome family roster for another Ronin? I think that's what dad would have wanted. He never blamed you, by the way. He was always talking about you and Ranma. He wanted you both there the day he opened..."

Genma walked over and put his arms around both Ryuu and his wife. When Genma had been a kid right after his father's confession, he had hoped that he could someday make hikaru an official member of his family and clan again. It was a dream that he had thought dead and buried. He had committed many crimes in the name of honor. He never believed that the Kami would ever forgive him.

He wasn't that much of a fool. They were going into something that was far from a fairytale ending. He was being given a chance to redeem himself. He knew what he had to do.

Genma let go and wiped his eyes.

"I'm going out. There's something I need to do alone. I'll be back before dinner. I might even have some company with me later. Ryuu, you're late for school. I know you wanna train, but you need to go. I'll see you later."

Genma leaned over and kissed his wife, then he was gone.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know dear, but he has a point. You get to school. I'm going shopping with the girls for their uniforms and such. We'll talk to them later, as a fimily."

And just like that, the Saotomes grew by one more.

* * *

ooooo

Hikaru walked up to Miyo's house. He felt like kicking himself for over sleeping. He had stayed awake for a while writing down what he could remember about the spell from his dream. He had meant to take this to Miyo herself, but Miyo was probably in school by now. He had decided that it might just be better if he went to his self proclaimed tutor in magic, and future mother in law.

Hikaru started to knock on the door when his raised fist rapped on something soft. Hikaru blinked and held his fist in place. He started opening his fist, when he heard the door giggle. Suddenly Hikaru pulled his arm back as if the breast he had been about to feel up was about to bite him.

"You don't have to stop there dear. You can practice if you want. I'm sure Miyo would apreciate experianced fingers. Just as long as you don't tell her where the experience came from."

Hikaru looked at Miyo's mother and prayed to the Kami that she was joking again. It was almost as if she had not only made it her mission to teach him magic, but to also see to his sexual education... with or without Miyo.

"Don't just stand there staring at my breasts"

Bouncy bouncy

"come inside and tell me what you wanted to talk about."

Hikaru took a deep breath and mentally kicked his brain a few times to try and get it started again. Miyo's mother's bouncing on purpose didn't help in the slightest. Finally he got his brain working when she began reaching to unbutton her top to get a reaction.

"Don't! Miyo would kill me."

"No she wouldn't dear. She'd just be mad at me for a few months. Seriously, I had a reading this morning that said you'd come by after Miyo left and you would need to talk. What's going on now, more dreams?"

"Yeah. Can we talk inside? I wanted to show you something."

* * *

ooooo

Konatsu was in heaven. He had been dreaming again about marriage and happiness. He had been trying to see the 'Groom's' face. It was always Ukyo before and Konatsu would be wearing the wedding dress. This time the groom was a stranger, but he seemed very familiar. Konatsu watched the dream wedding as it went from start to finish. For some reason he couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

He watched the groom reach over to the bride and raise her veil. Konatsu gasped as he saw the grrom kiss the bride.

Konatsu woke up slowly as the last image from the dream remained in his head. The bride under the veil had been Akari, and now Konatsu recognised himself as the mysterious groom. Konatsu slowly got out of the bed of the guest room and walked towards the mirror. He had had the same dream a hundred times. He was always the bride. He was always the woman. But he wasn't. He was born a man.

Konatsu looked into the mirror at his new haircut and topless chest. There wasn't even the slightest piece of female in the image before him.

Konatsu could feel everything he had been raised for crumble before him. He was a kunoichi, a companion, a warrior... But who was HE. Who was Konatsu really?

When he had learned that he wasn't a female, he had simply been overjoyed that his feelings for Ukyo weren't forbidden. He hadn't tried to think about what it meant that he was actually a HE. Konatsu had assumed that there wouldn't really be any difference. Ukyo and her friends accepted Konatsu as pretending to be a woman.

He wasn't prepared for someone to see him as a man. That's exactly what Akari saw him as. She was honor bound to marry someone that could beat her prized sumo pig. Konatsu was the second person to do this. Konatsu knew that in and around Nerima there were several martial artists of various styles that could defeat the pig. If Konatsu didn't marry her, then she would have to go and find someone else.

Konatsu was actually a little annoyed at this thought. He had heard stories of some of these jerks. They wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of a sweet girl like Akari. They would probably use her and then discard her. Akari would let it happen because she would feel honor bound to be a proper girlfriend to anyone who defeated her sumo pig. Like him...

Konatsu had already been here for about two days training Katsunishiki how to deal with a ninja. He was a fast learner. He followed instructions well and show brains when sizing up an opponent. It was no wonder that Akari and her grandfather were so proud of him.

Konatsu thought back to Akari as he looked at himself in the mirror. This was a look that Akari had liked. She had cut his hair herself when it had been cut short. Konatsu tried to look at it with the eyes of a guy. It was actually pretty nice.

Akari knocked on the door and asked if she could enter.

"Come in."

Akari came in and looked as if she had just finished bathing.

"The bath is ready if you are. Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes. Um... Konatsu-sama?"

"Yes Akari-sama?"

Akari looked into Konatsu's eyes. she didn't want to ask him this, but it wasn't right to force herself on him like this. She felt like she had over stepped herself last night when she gave Konatsu his haircut with out asking what style he wanted. She wasn't his girlfriend, no matter how much she wanted to be. The last two days had been enough for her to realise that she was truely falling in love with Konatsu. He was just so kind and gentle.

"After you're done with the compitition you're welcome to come by and visit when ever you want. I wouldn't want you to be a stranger. Katsunishiki really seems to like you. He never seemed to even treat Ryouga like this."

"Oh... ok..."

So that was it. She didn't want him after all. She was letting him go when it was all over.

Konatsu was about to say something else when all of his kunoichi training suddenly flooded his mind. He wasn't a genius kunoichi for nothing. He had waited in the background with Ukyo for months waiting for even a few of the signals his training was telling, screaming were coming from Akari.

He looked at her. Truely looked at her. They had passed a point last night and Akari's feelings had changed slightly. Konatsu could see it in the way Akari now carried herself. She was tearing herself apart because she didn't want him to go, but she wanted him to chose to be with her. If not he could walk away. A part of herself was ready to die for Konatsu's happiness.

Konatsu looked into Akari's eyes and saw his reflection there. This time he finally knew who he was.

Akari's eyes widened as Konatsu walked over to her slowly. She couldn't believe that he was actually putting his arms around her. He was leaning closer. Akari didn't see anything else because she closed her eyes. She didn't have long to wait before she felt his lips on hers. If she had to pick one word to describe it, it would be Perfect.

Akari's mind wandered to other hopes and dreams as they kissed. Things she wished she had the courage to do as well as places she wished to be touched. She gasped softly as she felt Konatsu's hand reading her mind and wandering on her body where she wanted them to go...

* * *

ooooo

Ryouga felt silly. He couldn't believe that Ukyo had talked him into this. She insisted that she wanted him in her sights at all times to try and keep him from getting lost. But he hadn't passed the entrance exam yet. He had claimed that it would be hard to sneak him into the school. She had returned that it would be hard to sneak a human into school, but a small pet piglet...

Ryouga had been terrified. He knew that word had spread about his curse. Nabiki hadn't taken it kindly and had told every girl at school that had ever held 'P-chan' or at least had been in the changing room at the time. He was currently hiding as far down in Ukyo's bookbag as possible.

Ryouga saw Ukyo reach down again pretending to get something from her bag. She had been fondleing him lovingly. He looked up to see her smiling down at him. He lost himself in that smile for a moment. Maybe it wasn't all bad.

"Hey Ukyo. Have you seen Ranma this morning? I'm getting a little worried. He disappeared last night and I haven't seen him since."

Ukyo turned to Akane and got a sly smile on her face. "So you slept alone last night?"

"No, P-chan wandered home last night so I wasn't alone in bed. I was just so used to sleeping in the nude that it felt wierd with a nosebleeding pig instead of Ranma."

They had both been talking in hushed words so as not to embaress each other too much. This didn't last as Ukyo screamed.

"WHAT! You good for nothing pig faced traitor- Let me go Akane! I'm gonna kill him."

Akane couldn't keep a straight face anymore as she laughed while holding Ukyo back. Finally she could breath enough again to talk.

"I'm kidding Ukyo. Ryouga was nowhere near my house last night. Put your boyfriend down before you hurt something important."

Ukyo calmed down as Akane's words seeped in.

"Oh."

Then Ryouga's worries that morning returned to her as she saw several girls give glares of death to the pig turning blue in her hands. She put Ryouga back into her bag but the damage had been done.

"What is HE doing here?"

"Yeah, throw the pervert out."

"Better yet pound the freak, he's worse than Ranma."

Akane had been about to apologise to Ukyo when the last comment got threw. She rounded on the girl who had said it and walked to her slowly.

"And what exactly did you mean by that comment?"

The girl got a little scared but was determined to stand up for what she said.

"Oh come on Akane, you are always calling Ranma the biggest pervert around. I mean come on, his father was trained by that freak that's always stealing our gym clothes."

"So was mine."

Akane cracked her knuckles.

"You wanna see what that pervert's teachings can do? As for Ranma, I was wrong. I was so use to the hentais and perverts around here that I never even gave Ranma a fair chance. I did eveything to him to drive him away. I beat him, I insulted him, I tortured him, and I poisoned him. I abused him more than I ever was afraid that he would do to me. I did NOTHING to deserve him and he still fell in love with me. He protected me, he saved my life, he honored me and treated me to as much respect as he knew how to show. And I never saw it for what it was. HE EVEN FUCKING KILLED FOR ME!"

Akane was now screaming at the top of her lungs. It was almost as if she was willing her voice to be heard by everyone in the school. Later no one would beable to say that they hadn't heard her. Finally Akane calmed down slightly before continuing.

"You walk around for a month as a guy and then blame Ranma for NOT staying in his girl form whenever he had the chance. Could you do it? Could you walk around with one of 'those' and not give in to temptation? Could you keep from 'experimenting'? Could you hold back when being treated like the most wonderful person on the planet by everyone EXCEPT the person you loved? You look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't look at yourself in the mirror. Tell me that you never thought of having a guy take you and treat you like a queen and your body like a temple."

Akane walked real close to the terrified girl. She brought herself within a couple inches of the girl's face.

"Or maybe you think I just decided to switch hit for the other team, and Ranma would just help me hide the fact that I was like that. Maybe you've thought about be making out with a female Ranma and wondered what it could feel like and have been ashamed. I've seen the looks you give me and the other girls in gym and the locker room. Is that what you really want?"

Akane slowly leaned closer.

"One... little... kiss?"

The last word was barely a whisper and the girl could feel Akane's hot breath on her lips as Akane spoke the last part. Her eyes were closed in nervousness.

Nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Akane standing back and suddenly noticed the entire class staring at her silently. Akane's next word stabbed like a knife in her soul.

"Pervert."

The girl couldn't take it. She ran out crying. Akane slowly rounded on the rest of the class.

"Anyone else wanna insult Ranma? No? How about Ryouga? No?"

Akane turned to Ukyo. She held out her hand and pulled out a thermos with her other hand.

"Give. He's not completely innocent. This will be quick."

Ukyo was a little worried, but she believed that she knew what Akane was going to do. Akane was right, Ryouga wasn't completely innocent. He had even said so himself. Ukyo gave Akane a look saying that she was going to trust her.

Ryouga started to struggle until Ukyo pulled him to her face and gave him a look. He knew that he deserved this and resigned himself to his fate. Ukyo handed him to Akane who placed him on the floor and motioned for everyone to get closer.

They didn't understand what was going on. They had seen Ryouga before and had seen Ranma transform before. They closed in and watched as Akane poured the water onto Ryouga. Everyone understood quickly enough when Ryouga appeared in class completely nude.

Guys jumped back and either made retching noises or just covered their eyes. It had taken Ryouga about a second to cover himself with his hands, so all the girls had gotten an eyeful. This included Akane and Ukyo. Akane turned around and blushed. A few of the girls had fainted with nosebleeds and a few others had turned around blushing, this left the rest of them staring at Ryouga with strange looks in their eyes. Ukyo snapped out of her own lust driven glaring and noticed these last few girls.

"Ok, shows over. He's been punished enough."

"Maybe he needs to exersice a little first?"

The nameless girl gulped and shut up when she noticed the throwing spatula suddenly appear in the top of her desk. Ukyo pulled out a spare set of Ryouga's clothes she had brought just in case.

"Mine."

Ukyo had meant the word to sound thretening, but she couldn't hide the slight touch of lust. She tried to remind herself that they had promised to go slow... She could always walk slowly to the janitor's closet...

Ukyo shaked her head to dislodge those thoughts as Ryouga got dressed behind a screen of guys and The teacher walked in.

No one seemed to realise that Miss Hinako was late. Hinako briefly looked over at Akane before she started the leason. Akane noticed the look as well as the fact that she was not only not taking roll, but wasn't commenting on Ryouga's presence.

Akane was still worried about Ranma's absence, but there was something about that look that bothered Akane. She'd have to ask her about it after classes were over.

In the back row Miyo was looking around. She had vaugely noticed that Ranma was missing, but she was more concerned about her fiancee Hikaru. Where was he?

* * *

ooooo

"Well? Am I going crazy or does this make sense to you?"

"You say that this Chi appeared about a week or two ago?"

"Yeah, looking just like the dreams. This spell is somehow suppose to help him, but I have no idea what it's suppose to do."

Miyo's mother looked at her future son in law. While the rumors were true that he tried to dable in magic, he had excellent instincts when it came to what was dangerously beyond him.

"I know. It's somehow a modified summoning spell. Your dreams indicated that they were studying and preparing the spell for a couple years at least. They know exactly what this spell is suppose to do. I have my own suspisions. This looks like it would take at least a week to prepare the material components. We might be able to start preparing them in about seven months."

"Seven months? Why seven months? Are those ingredients that hard to find?"

She blinked.

"The ingredients? No, I believe that I have most, if not all, of them in my personal supply. Hikaru-chan, It would take at least seven months before you would be anywhere near skilled enough to even try this. It requires you as the focus."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Hikaru, this girl knows that boy Chi very well. This spell is even suppose to help him. Then why did it bring you and my Miyo together? Why does she need you as the focus? It's because there is a version of you there to be the counter link. This spell will create a bridge between the you that is here and the you that is there. It will allow something, or someone, to be brought over to here."

She sat down in front of Hikaru and looked at him at eye level.

"Hikaru, I'll be straight with you. I know you have a lot of potential, I can feel it even now, but I don't know if it's enough to do this spell. Even if you had enought power and we started preparing the ingredients tonight, you'd need to learn at least two years worth of arcane knowledge just to try and hold the spell together. That's with both me and Miyo trying to help you."

Hikaru looked at the woman who had treated as both a piece of meat and as a potential son. He knew she was only trying to help. He lowered his head.

"Maybe I should get started then. I'm already pretty late for school. Would you mind If I spent the day here studying instead?"

"Not at all dear. This will start you out on the basics. I'll show you the library."

Hikaru followed her threw the house and was in awe of the library when he saw it.

"Just start free reading while I'm at work. This book will explain the basics and translate what some of the more mystical terms mean."

Hikaru took a book that he almost expected to say sorcery for dumbies. It wasn't so cliche, it was "Nakura's Aprentice Guide and Romani Lessons".

Hikaru started looking threw it when Miyo's mother left. It seemed simple enough. He oon figured out why many of his spells and attempts at magic failed. Hikaru was threw the book before he knew it. He looked around the library trying to decide what to read next. One book caught his eye. It reminded him of something Miyo's mother had said a couple nights ago.

Hikaru picked up the book and read the cover again.

"Tantric Magics and Powers..."

Hikaru took a deep breath and began to read.

* * *

ooooo

Cat Cafe

Cologne looked up to see Shampoo, Mousse, Happosai, and Chi walk in. Happosai walked up to her.

"Where is he Cologne?"

"He's upstairs sleeping."

"Why is he still sleeping, and why here instead of at his home?"

"Because he was tired out after last night."

"And what the hell did he do last night that left him this tired?"

Cologne leaned in close and started to whisper into Happosai's ear. Happosai soon started to pale.

"What's going on Master?"

Happosai turned to the young man.

"Ranma has just limited his strength for at least a week. He has just given up a huge part of his chi to be placed into a mystical artifact."

"WHAT!"

"Great grandfather, why Ranma do this? If Ranma needed chi for magic, Shampoo gladly give her own. All Ramma's friend do same."

"Ranma needed it to be his own chi for the purpose he intended. We can't say more because he wishes it to be a surprise for Akane."

"Alright everyone, the lunch rush will be here soon. We've got a lot of work to do. Everyone wash up and get ready. Happy, you'll be bussing the tables."

Everyone stared at Cologne, Happosai included. Mousse found his voice first.

"Why?"

Cologne looked at him and them looked at everyone else.

"I don't plan on leaving Japan again for a long time and I'd like a nice resteraunt to retire in. Besides, Shampoo needs a nice dowery when you two get married. And you two, did you have anything better to do?"

Chi tried to hazard a guess.

"Training?"

"Train here."

"How?"

"Mr part time, show him and explain things."

Chi looked towards Mousse and saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"What? What just happened?"

"Simple. She'll throw the food and you better be fast. Broken dishes come out of pay, them your hide if you ain't earned enough."

Chi looked around nervously. He started getting ready and took a deep breath. He started waiting on customers as they came in.

* * *

ooooo

Taro wandered around Nerima. It wasn't like he had anything to do. He was suppose to spy on the Amazons and then tell Happosai when when they made their move. Happosai hadn't even included fighting the Amazon in their little deal. Taro was free to do as he pleased and when it was all over he'd have his name changed finally.

Taro spotted the Cat Cafe and was curious about it being open. He walked in and was greeted by Mousse.

"Hello sir, one in your party?"

"It's me duck boy."

Mousse adjusted his glasses and noticed that it was Taro in front of him.

"Oh, hello Taro. Here for lunch?"

"I am a little hungry, but I was more wondering why you weren't out training."

Mousse smiled and just turned around. Taro followed him to a table and then looked when Mousse tried to point something out. It was Chi. Taro had left Wing at the Tendo's to train. Taro started laughing.

Chi looked over to who ever was laughing at him as he balanced all fifteen orders. Chi already knew the chestnut fist but felt like an idiot. Taro's laughing wasn't helping. Chi eventually delivered the orders and then walked over to get Taro's order. Mousse had already retaken his spot at the door.

"What can I get for you?"

"What's the hardest to balance and carry?"

Chi narrowed his eyes. This guy reminded Chi a little bit too much of the Taro he knew growing up.

"The special of the day is Chicken ramen in a special sauce."

"Sounds too easy. I'll have the roast pork with a side of potatoes."

* * *

ooooo

Akane waited outside the classroom door until everyone was gone. She then walked back into the room to talk to Miss Hinako. Hinako looked up and saw Akane coming.

"You don't want to have this conversation Miss Tendo."

Akane came up short. Hinako had jumped to what she thought was the point, whatever that was.

"And why is that?"

"Bad memories. I know about Chi and his world. Now, I ask you one last time to walk away. I will talk to you, but you won't like what I have to say."

Now Akane was too curious to leave. She walked over and took a seat in front of Hinako's desk. She motioned for Hinako to begin.

"I tried to warn you. Alright, let me ask you one thing. What have Chi and Happosai been doing to gather people together and what's been happening lately because of it?"

"I don't understand what you mean. They've been gathering people here to fight the Amazons if they come."

"Those aren't dark sunburns on your neck Miss Tendo. I assume that you and Mr Saotome are doing alright?"

"That's none of your bussiness."

"Who else has suddenly found someone?"

"What are you..."

Akane trailed off as she suddenly began thinking about all of the sudden couples that had appeared lately. She hadn't questioned it, it had just seemed to happen.

"What do you know about this then."

"Miss Tendo, Akane, the teenage antics that had been going on before had been working because of a balance. If somethig major happened that disrupted that balance there would be a very sudden fallout in a matter of days. The only everyone could be happy is if the event happend to everyone and they all landed on their own feet. Not everyone could escape this without harm. Has Mousse finally talked with Shampoo yet? They were two of the last, and yet were the most delicate couple to get together."

"Mousse won Shampoo's heart last night..."

Akane stared at Miss Hinako. She had realised that her ne found relationship with Ranma was thanks to Chi, and appearently partly to Happosai as well. She remembered Ranma crying in her arms last night when he believed that Shampoo had taken her own life. He had wanted everyone to live happily ever after. He had felt that he had come so close only to lose someone near the end.

The thought had never even truely accured to her that they had set up some of the others. Ryouga and Ukyo's first night as a couple now seemed suspisious.

"Alright, I understand I think. But why tell you? What do you have to do with any of this?"

"Akane, what happened after you were killed in Chi's time?"

"Ranma and Ryouga went balistic and killed all the Amazons by destroying Jusenkyo."

"What else happened, like here in Japan?"

"My family started to fall apart. Kasumi and Nabiki went to Tofu and Kuno for comfort. But they're already with them now. Chi got Nabiki and Kuno together I guess, and Happosai had Tofu come over the night Kasumi found out about Chi's time."

Hinako just watch Akane and waited. Slowly understanding began to show on her face, soon followed by tears. Hinako moved to hold Akane and the girl collapsed into her arms. Hinako whispered words of comfort and affection. Finally Akane calmed down enough to speak.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't try to take Mom's place and please promise me you'll take care of him."

Hinako held the girl tighter and let her own tears start to go. Suddenly she started shrinking and turned into a child.

"Oh phooey. Happy said that I was almost done."

"Huh?"

"Happy told me he'd help me with your father and has also been givving me new good girl treatment to try and stop changing. It's what Ranma was trying to do before."

"He's been grabbing your chest?"

Hinako giggled.

"No silly, He had me press the points in front while he hit the ones on my back. He couldn't do it himself because his arms were too short. I guess it's time for my next treatment. Could you help me?"

"You don't need my aura do you?"

"No silly. I need you to hit the points. I'll tell you where they are."

* * *

ooooo

Kodachi was in heaven. She was with her mother out shopping. This was something that most girls took for granted. It was something Kodachi hadn't experianced since she was about five years old.

"Dachi chan, don't you need a new bathing suit? I know you've got a new boyfriend and we really should make sure he appreciates your efforts to keep up your beauty."

"Yes mother. I was thinking about a two piece, maybe a new one piece for swimming, and of course I need some new tights.. for gymnastics of course."

"Of course."

Kodachi watched her mother smirk with her and laughed out. She leaned down and hugged her mother while Sasuke pushed. It seemed that Sasuke was loving the changes that had been coming over the Kuno's lately.

Sakura Kuno had taken the medicine that had been meant for her husband after learning about it's origins. She had a friend test it and then see if he could recreate it. It seemed that it was exactly as Chi had claimed and it was already being reproduced.

Kodachi had already started taking it, as well as the other Kunos, and was already seeming more sane than Sasuke could ever hope to believe. To Sasuke, Chi was a gift from the heavens. This shopping trip was a private celebration between mother and daughter.

They continued to chat when Kodachi noticed the uniform store and thought that one more new uniform couldn't hurt.

She directed her mother and Sasuke into the store when she heard a familiar voice and disappeared before her mother's eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't you women have enough clothes yet?"

Ryuu looked down when he suddenly felt arms around him and felt someone purring into his chest. He knew those breasts pressing into his chest.

The Saotome women watched as Ryuu looked down.

"You had either better be my girlfriend or else be able to kick her ass. Otherwise she'll kill you. She just happens to be a very beautiful tigeress."

Ryuu suddenly turned around in kodachi's arms and she found his lips on hers. She was having a perfect day. The happy couple was interupted by a woman clearing her throat, and a couple women giggling.

Nodoka had told the girls about adopting Ryuu, but not the details why. She wanted the whole family together for that. Besides, she had no idea where either her husband or Ranma were.

Ryuu pulled back slightly and looked over Kodachi's shoulder. He saw what appeared to be a much more mature Kodachi in the chair. He recognised her as the new head school nurse. Ryuu suddenly turned red when he realised that this was also Kodachi's mother. Ryuu felt a little oblivious for a moment until Kodachi dragged him over to her to make introductions.

"Mother, this is the love of my life. Ryuu Kumon."

"Saotome."

Kodachi looked to her boyfriend with a question in her eyes. Something had happened.

Nodoka walked up and realised that this was a chance to get to know Kodachi and her mother.

"Hello, My name is Nodoka Saotome. These are my daughters Natsume and Kurumi, and the pile of muscle your daughter's trying to cling to is my soon to be adopted son, Ryuu."

"Gathering quite a collection I see. You seem rather happy Doka-chan."

Nodoka blinked. Then looked closer. Her eyes went wide.

"Saku-chan? Is that really you?"

All the young people looked confused between the two women. They all gasped when Nodoka dropped the family blade to run at Sakura Kuno.

Kurumi moved fast and the blade never reached the floor. She took a breath of relief and watched as her mother appearently tried to crawl into Mrs Kuno's chair so that she could hold her closer.

It was always good to run across old friends you thought were lost.

* * *

ooooo

Genma walked into the office building. He had chosen to walk here so that he would have time to think. It hadn't helped much. This was possibly going to be the greatest fight he ever had. He didn't check the directory, instead he deaded straight for the elevators. They opened on the thirty first floor and Genma got out. He walked towards the door and desk that was his destination. He looked down at the secrutary.

She looked up at him. It had been almost twenty years since she had last seen Genma. She still remembered him.

"Mr Saotome? Your son is here to see you."

Genma took a deep breath and waited.

* * *

oooooo

Author's evil rant:

Ain't I turning into such a stinker?

I really hope that everyone likes this edition.

And always, please review.


	18. Chapter eightteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him... But I'm currently looking to steal/borrow someone else's disclaimer. Any offers?

Chapter 18, A Father's Lagacy.

"Mr Saotome? Your son is here to see you."

"Remind Kanji that he's suppose to call first."

"It Genma sir."

Genma watched and listened as not another word came over the intercom for a few minutes. Finally the secratary was about to ask for a response when the other person spoke quietly.

"Send him in."

Genma stood straight. He knew he was in for a fight. He was actually worried. He walked through the door to the office and strolled over to the chair in front of the desk. The old man behind the desk simply watched Genma in silence. Both just looked at each other for a minute. It had been close to twenty years since the last time the had seen each other face to face.

"Hello pop."

"Genma, you're looking well."

Genma took a deep breath. This just wouldn't do. It was time to end this crap. There were more important matters to deal with.

"Pop, how much do you actually know? I wanna know where I have to begin."

The old man looked into Genma's eyes and was about to lie. Instead he saw something in Genma's eyes he couldn't place. He decided on the truth instead.

"Jusekyo, China, the Tendo's, That you adopted Hikaru's Daughters, and that you have Ryuu staying with you. I also know that Nodoka added a Chi Tsu to the Saotome clan record. I haven't learned anything about him yet. He seems to have come out of thin air."

"I see that you have been paying your detectives quite well for that kind of detail."

"It was a mild interest. Yumi was worried. So what are you here for?"

"I'm going to be adding Ryuu to the Saotome clan record as well."

"So you're adopting all of Hikaru's children. I guess his soul would rest a little easier."

"I will be adopting Ryuu, but I was going to add him by adding his father to the roster as well."

"Genma I have tolerated add these children to the clan, but I will not let you discrace the dead bring dishonor to the clan."

"What discrace? What dishonor? I loved Hikaru. He was my brother, and my first training partner. There isn't anyone around who didn't know he was your son. You loved him too. I didn't come here for your permission. I wanted to give these children a clean slate of honor. I want nothing in their pasts that could be used to hurt them."

"Genma..."

"Pop... I know that Hikaru turned you down when you offered this to him before, but you know he wasn't one to look too far into the future. It got him into a lot of trouble. He did his best to keep the Saotome name out of it. He would want this for his children."

"You walked out on me eighteen years ago and now you walk back because of this? You want me to make you a part of my family again?"

"No. I honestly couldn't care less. We've both grown too old to forget the past. I'm not a company man, I'm a Martial Artist."

"Huh? Then what are you doing here? You could have just tried to place your brother's name on the family record without telling me."

"I came to invite you to dinner tomorrow night."

The old man just looked at Genma as if he had grown a second head.

"Genma, what are you not telling me?"

"Pop, somethings coming. It's something that is my family's responsibility to fight. It might not go too well. I'll die before I allow any of my children, Ranma or the others, to be harmed. I'm here because I wanted them to know their family. All of it. We can argue 'til the end of time for all I care, but these kids deserve to meet their grandfather and the rest of our family. They deserve to know that their lives have a choice. I've been stealing the choices from Ranma for so long and I never really noticed it. I was only doing what I thought was best for the boy. At least you gave me a choice, father."

The old man looked at his eldest son. He remembered the day he gave Genma the choice to either join the family company, or live as a starving Martial Artist. He never wanted to admit that his son had been born with a gift for their family's traditions when he had not. He had chosen the modern world when he showed no skill for the traditional Arts.

He had built an empire on the long held respect for the honored Saotome name. And he had wanted to share it with his children. It broke his heart when Genma chose the way of his ancestors, instead of the comfortable life that was waiting for him. He remembered the injuries that Genma had endured traiming with his Grandfather. Genma's father had actually been a little relieved when his father passed on and could no longer teach Genma.

He had thought Genma would then chose to take his place in the company. Nothing could have prepared him for when Genma declared that he would seek out a new master, the most skilled master in Japan. When Genma had started following Happosai's teachings, He had given his son one last chance...

Genma had walked away, he had made his choice.

"Genma, what if Ranma chooses to forgo the art for the family bussiness."

Genma snorted.

"The chances of Ranma walking away from the art are worse than mine. But if Ranma chooses a comfortable life for the sake of his wife, then I won't hold it against him. Pop, these kids deserve to know where we came from and that it's not all one sided. Ryuu heard me tell my wife about his father. He wasn't ashamed and asked to join my family.

"Your grandsons have found themselves a couple of beautiful women to share their lives with and your elder granddaughter has her interests in a young man that is a very promising martial artist himself. Kurumi is only starting to get to that age for dating."

The old man just sat for a moment. Here before him sat his eldest son as well as almost twenty years of bad history. He didn't know if it could be mended or if he could even take this one little step. Fortunately the choice was taken from him as he was about to answer.

"We'll be there Genma. Tell your wife to expect about eight so make food for about thirty."

The old man just glared at his intercom. He was going to have a talk with his secritary after Genma left. He looked up to see Genma smile and change his posture as if another weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Thank you Mother."

"You're welcome dear, but I still never married your father. And I never plan on it. Go home and tell your wife the good news."

The old man watched as Genma got up and left. He waited a few minute and then pressed the intercom button.

"Miss Innou, could you come in here?"

"In a few minutes dear. I'm on the phone talking to Tira right now. She wants to know what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Sigh... "Yumi..."

"Tira, hold on. Goucho, you will be going tommorrow. I've seen you look at those photos. It nearly killed you when you couldn't find those girls yourself. Your wife, rest her soul, would have my hide if we didn't make you try to bridge the gap in our family. I do mean we, Tira thinks it's a great idea herself. Now, do you have anything else to say dear?"

"... Could you have Tira lay out my blue suit tommorrow?"

"You'll be wearing the black one tommorrow Tira says."

Goucho Saotome sat back and smiled a little. He didn't know when they had taken over his life, but by now he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved them dearly...

* * *

ooooo

Miyo's mother came home ad went to the library. She was a little surprised to find almost half the books off the shelf. Her eyes widened as she saw a couple lights dancing around the room. They looked a little like glowing fairies or living balls of light. She knew what they were, but she wasn't prepare to discovered that Hikaru had learned the spell so quickly.

She walked around the pile of books to congratulate him on his efforts and stopped when she saw what was laying on the floor behind him. They were spell ingreadients, very specific ingreadients, for a very specific spell. It looked like Hikaru was going to try the stupid spell unprepared. He was currently just sitting in front of the items in a meditative state.

"Hikaru, I don't believe you did this. Pulling down the books was one thing, but trying this spell when you don't know what-"

"The spell is designed to use a small sample of my lifeforce and warp it until it matches the lifeforce of my other in the alternate world. Once this is acomplished those life forces will then be used for a secondary spell that will create a dimensional bridge. The bridge will take the form of a crystal orb and will open a portal at the point where the crystal is broken. My current life force potential is dramatically less than what is accuired, but the spell needs to be completed in one week's time."

Hikaru finally open's his eyes and the lights disappear.

"I have read every book that I have down. I now understand what you hid from me and why you want me in your family's blood. I understand your secrecy, but I need your help. This is a two person spell on either end. That was why Miyo recieved the dreams to, she was suppose to help. But you're more versed in magic."

Hikaru got up and walked over to Miyo's mother. He hands her the book that had been on his lap as he meditated. He doesn't stop as he walks out of the room.

"Miyo's home."

The mother reads the cover of the book and decided to eat out for dinner tonight, her daughter would be elsewaise busy.

The book's title? 'Tantric Magics and Powers'

* * *

ooooo

Miyo was depressed slightly. Hikaru had not shown up today for some reason. Maybe she could by him a cellphone as a gift.

She looked up after taking her shoes off and saw her fiancee standing there smiling at her.

"Hikaru!"

Gosunkugi found himself suddenly placed against the wall with an amourous Miyo feeding him passion by way of her lips. After several minutes Miyo came up for air and looked into Hikaru's eyes. There was something new there, a newfound strength. She was about to ask what he was doing when he leaned forward and started whispering into her ear.

"Hello dear heart. I had another dream last night. I found out what they were all about. I came over this morning, but you had already left for school. I had your mom explain what it meant before she left for work. I stayed to study in your library. You know what I learned?"

He said all this in a quiet and silkly voice. At her nod, he leaned forward again. He told her what he had learned and what his plans were for tonight. Now he would see if she would allow such a thing. He was asking a lot of her, and if she agreed then there would be no going back for either of them.

Miyo looked at Hikaru in shock. He had admitted to using a slight confidence enhansing spell, but was still leaving the choice to her. Miyo had once read the spellbook Hikaru was refering to out of curiosity, but here was a natural Magi who wanted to share that power, and other things, with her.

Miyo pressed her lips to Hikaru's again, but this time they started making their way to Miyo's bedroom. Miyo was content with the thought that she had been saving herself for that special someone. Well here he was, and he was offering her quite the reward.

Miyo's mother waited until she saw Miyo's door shut before she came out and walked out the front door. She'd bring the lovebirds some takeout later.

* * *

ooooo

Kodachi stared in shock as her perspective mother in law sat in her mother's lap. She could barely follow the two as they suddenly started talking at warp speed. It was a talking speed reserved for old girl-friends to use to catch up on the years gone by. It got faster the longer they were apart. For them it had been about twenty five years.

Catching bits and pieces Kodachi put together that her mother and Mrs Saotome met in kindergarden and were best friend threw middle school. They seperated to go to different high schools and had lost touch. They had seen each other as sisters.

It was about the time that she figured out the sisters part that she caught them planning her and Ryuu's wedding to join their families faster. The date mentioned was tommorrow morning.

"MOTHER!"

"Yes dear?"

"We're still in high school and we wanted to try taking it slow."

"So you want to wait until next week then?"

Natsume and Kurumi were smiling like crazy. This might be the happiest they'd seen their new mother. They were also enjoying the look of discomfort on Ryuu's face. Until Nodoka spoke again.

"You know, Natsume, we could get Taro fitted and make it a double wedding. Imagine the grandchildren!"

Natsume and Kodachi both froze up at that comment. Ryuu fainted. Kurumi walked over and pushed Kodachi over so that she was laying in Ryuu's arms. The two teens came to their senses and smiled at each other until they saw their respective mothers watching them with _that _smile on their faces.

* * *

ooooo

Nabiki relaxed in the bathtub of the Kuno estate. She admitted that she might have been a little more comfortable in the buff, but she was in a bathing suit because of her pool companion/back support. She leaned back into Tatewaki's arms and smiled. She had finally found a peace in her life that she would have never believe before a few weeks ago.

Her trips with Kodachi these last few days had brought the girl onto the same level as Kasumi and Akane in Nabiki's mind. While Nabiki loved her birth sister's to death, Nabiki found that she just had many similar tastes and interests with the younger Kuno sibling. Kodachi had taken one look at Nabiki's closet at home, turned to Akane, told her to take her own clothes out, and the burn the rest of Nabiki's clothes.

Akane had thought Kodachi was kidding or crazy, until she dragged Nabiki home with a couple shopping backs each... and their respective boyfriends with several dozen bags a piece. And Kodachi had loved every minute of it. It had been just like their first shopping trip except they had taken their boyfriends as pack mules. Nabiki had ordered Sasuke home when Tatewaki had tried to pass the work onto him. She then proceeded to borrow her boyfriends credit card as punishment and then started buying Kodachi things.

That had been two days ago and this day had been a way of asking for a little forgiveness from her boyfriend. She was currently forgiven and was working on being naughty.

Life was good.

* * *

ooooo

Chi sat in the only chair in the room that Ranma was sleeping in. Cologne had said that it would be about a day or two before Ranma woke up. It was because of the strain that Ranma had recently placed on his soul in some ritual that was suppose to help Akane in some way.

Chi had snuck up here on his break and had used a healing art to place a part of his strength in Ranma. Ranma had left last night before Taro had arrived so he didn't know that the Amazons were so close. They needed Ranma awake now.

Cologne had sensed what Chi was doing and stopped Chi before he drained himself into Ranma's place. Ranma was now expect to awaken any time now, but he would still be weak for a day or two.

Chi raised his head when he heard Ranma groan. He was finally waking up. Chi smiled and kicked the floor three times. The others would be here soon after closing the restaurant early.

"What's up, bro?"

Ranma looked over at the voice as he finished waking up.

"Hey Chi. How long was I out?"

"About twenty hours?"

"I thought Cologne said at least three days?"

"She did. She had meant it to. I kinda cheated and used a little of my spirit to jump start yours waking up."

"Why the heck would you do something that crazy?"

"Taro showed up last night. It seems he was working as a spy for Happosai. The master's been doing a few other things he says, but he ain't talking. He wants them to be a surprise he says."

"If Taro was a spy, then what's he doing here?"

"Marrying your sister."

Chi couldn't help but laugh at Ranma as he picked himself up from his face-fault.

"What!"

"I'm kidding. He says that the Amazons are on the move and are going slow. Cologne and him guess about a week until they arrive. It all ends in seven days, good or bad."

Ranma sat and thought about everything. He still felt weak, but could feel his strength slowly returning. The important thing was that it was done. If the Amazons were expected in a week, he'd give his surprise to Akane tonight. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Did Cologne tell you what I was doing?"

"No, I didn't Ranma. I thought that it would be better if you surprised her yourself. I have it downstairs locked in it's box again. It seems as eager as you usually are."

Everyone looked between either Ranma or Cologne. They were all about to ask what the secrecy is when they all stopped.

Their senses had gone off like an atomic bomb. Something had just awakened.

* * *

ooooo

Nabiki felt her fiancee tense up. She couldn't tell what was wrong, but she could just barely feel it herself. There was something in Nerima, something powerful.

"Tate-chan, do you know what that is?"

"I have no idea my love, but I don't feel anything evil about it. Maybe one of the others has found a way to increase their power. It could be Ranma."

"I don't thing so, it doesn't really feel like Ranma. It actually feels a little familiar."

"I noticed the same thing, but for some reason it seems like something I overlooked before."

The couple tried to return to their relaxation. They would find out in due time.

* * *

ooooo

Nodoka and Sakura watched as their children stopped their respective rough housing and seemed to be looking for something. They both had also felt something just now.

Something important was happening, they just didn't know what.

ooooo

Konatsu stopped dressing Katsunishiki in the special suit that he and Akari had made for him. One quick glance let him know that the pig had also felt the same thing.

Konatsu shrugged. He had a match tomorrow to help Katsunishiki with. Konatsu would just have to find out later what was going on.

He wouldn't let any harn come to his Akari. His Akari, he loved the feel of his thoughts. She had become his last night. She would have given him everything last night if he had asked for it. Konatsu chuckled slightly, so this is what being a man was like. He liked it, he liked it very much.

His thoughts drifted back to kissing Akari again as he finished up.

* * *

ooooo

Genma stopped walking. What the hell? Who the heck was that? It had been years since he had felt an aura like that, and that Arua hadn't had this kind of power.

Genma narrowed his eyes slightly. There was a Magi in town. If it wasn't one of the Amazons, then there was a player in the game unaccounted for. This was bad.

ooooo

Xien Mao looked towards the distance. Cologne had never mentioned a Magi living in Nerima. Either she had been hiding this, or she herself hadn't known. This did not bode well, a Magi could be a wild card.

She looked to the other elders with her and then the warriors with them. They had all felt it as well. This wasn't looking like it would go very easy, but they had to succed. It was the only way to save the village and the lives of their families.

Ranma Saotome had to die.

* * *

ooooo

"No..."

Ranma turned to Chi. Ranma noticed that Chi had a look on his face that suggested that he knew the source of this power. He was shocked to see Chi actually get a look of pure rage on his face. It was actually the first time that Ranma had seen Chi truely angry since he had arrived. Everyone in the room was shocked when Chi turned and attacked to souce of his rage.

"You son of a bitch!"

Happosai had actually been caught off gaurd by Chi's first punch. If Chi hadn't weakened himself healing Ranma then his punch might have actually injured Happosai severly. Happosai found himself hard pressed as it was under Chi's mysterious assault.

"Bastard! Why! I wanted her out of this. I promised that I wouldn't do anything that could harm her. You killed her you son of a bitch! HEY! LET GO!"

Happosai and Ranma watched as Cologne, Mousse, and Shampoo restrained Chi. Ranma was annoyed that he hadn't been any help. He saw the Amazons let up when Cologne struck a parralysis point on Chi's neck.

"Now boy, please calm down and tell us what Happosai has supposedly done."

"He just killed Gos."

"What are you talking anout? I haven't killed anyone. Who is this Gos?"

"Gos was my bestfriend. Her father's name is Hikaru Gosunkugi. I always just called her Gos. She's a Magi. She got her power from her father."

Now Ranma was confused. He knew a Hikaru Gosunkugi, but he sucked at magic.

"Chi, who is this Hikaru Gosunkugi? Maybe he could help?"

"Not likely Ranma. You know Hikaru now. He hadn't awakened his power. That was him just now. I'd know his Aura anywhere. Why? Why did you do it Happosai?"

"Chi, son. I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't do anything involving Hikaru Gosunkugi. The letter I recieved hentioned his power in the future, but it said that he wouldn't awaken his power for several more months."

"He was going to Awaken next year. Gos once told me the story. His power awakened the night her parents first made love. Gos's mother became pregnant as a result..."

"And if they're a year early, then it might not be Gos who is born in a year."

"And there won't be anyone to help her. When we met as kids, she was always getting picked on because she was so different. She could just _do things_ sometimes. She was so alone. Being a martial artist, I wasn't exactly like everyone else either. Me and Mina walked up to her in the park one day and just started playing. The three of us were pretty much inseperable when we were kids."

"Chi, if it's not Gos this time, maybe she'll come around next year with their next child. SHe'll just have an older sibling."

Chi lowered his eyes to the ground. He started crying softly. Although his next words were little more than a whisper, everyone in the room heard him.

"Gos's mother died in childbirth. Gos always blamed herself, now she'll never be born. I didn't wanna hurt her. I wanted her safe."

Chi looked to see Ranma and Mousse putting their arms around him. They could only imagine what this could mean for Chi. He had already thought that he had lost his father once, a man he had never met. But this was someine who was a part of Chi's heart.

The war had somehow claimed it's first casualty...

* * *

ooooo

Later that night, Miyo looked over to Hikaru. Through out their... awakening... they had recieved a few more visions. Miyo knew that she would be pregnant come morning. She also knew that in a world away she would not have shared Hikaru's gift like she now did.

Where once they had come together in ignorance of the conciquences, now they had come together and had been prepared for what was to happen.

Miyo could feel herself actually glowing. So was Hikaru. They were both bathed in the power of the world. Hikaru had truely become Magi, but this time he had brought Miyo with her.

She now had a gift that hadn't been in their family for centuries. And it was all because of the man who was currently holding her in his arms. She looked up to see the glazed look in Hikaru's eyes.

Maybe she had over done it a bit.

Miyo smiled as she drifted off the sleep, dreaming of things to come.

* * *

ooooo

Author's Notes:

* * *

Innortal: Don't tempt me my good man. I hope you like what I have planned coming up next.

Jace3: Next time I open the floodgates. It'll be easier to looke for who ain't a Saotome, blood or marriage.

Tuatha De Danaan: Here you go.

Flameraven1: Yes, and he has a couple more dirty tricks planned. But as you can see, you can't plan for the unexpected.

* * *

Well, first off I must say that I love the new format for maniging stories that has now.

A few things that are up next. A family reunion. Some truths about Genma's past. Konatsu sees if his training with Akari's pigs are worth it. And the Amazons get closer.

For anyone wondering why Ryouga and Ukyo didn't react, they were um... I ain't rating this thing M by telling you the details. You could say that Ukyo was veeeeeeeeeery happy that night.

Until later, and remember please review.


	19. Chapter nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only make him mow my lawn. What do you expect? He owes Nabiki money.

Chapter Nineteen: Hurray for Saotomes

They say hindsight is 20/20. After a few late nights chatting with Ranma, Mousse truely felt like kicking himself. Ranma truely would have been his greatest ally if Mousse could have truely thought about it. Ranma had even offered him as much when Mousse first arrived. If only Mousse hadn't asked Ranma to throw the fight, that was one thing Ranma couldn't do. Ranma had even protected Mousse's nefew Chi with his life in another time.

Mousse looked down at the young man who had brought him his greatest heart's desire, Shampoo. Chi had given Mousse the chance to truely prove his love beyond a shadow of a doubt. Chi hadn't hesitated to mess with anyone's potential future as he was working towards the best possible future. He had tried his best to lead them to a happy life. There had seemed to be no one that was imune from his influence, no one he wouldn't risk.

But there _had_ been one. There had been one person that Chi had refused to endanger. She had been his best friend and closest confidant. She had been like a sister to him. Now, now it seemed like she would never even exsist...

Mousse narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"Huh?"

Ranma looked at Mousse. He could tell that the duck cursed boy had something on his mind.

"What's up?"

"I find it a little too convienient that this Hikaru Gosenkugi could suddenly find a girl a whole year earlier than he should have, especially since the only two people that have been influencing the future both are here and both claim to not be guilty."

Realisation dawned in Chi's eyes. His aura started to form. It was soon joined by Ranma's and a couple others in the room as Mousse's meaning sunk in. There was someone else tampering with the future.

"I'm going over there to beat the snot out of Hikaru-"

"No."

Ranma looked at Chi as he had been cut off by his younger brother.

"What? Why not?"

"I want to go ask his. I have always held the highest respect for Hikaru Gosenkugi where I'm from. He'd have no chance to fight someone's manipulations, but he might be able to tell us who it is."

"Wise words, young warrior. Considering how you said his Awakening worked, I believe that you should wait until the morning to speak with him. He may be more willing to speak freely then."

"Alright Cologne. Hey, how did it go? You think I can give it to Akane yet?"

"I don't see why not. Do you mind if I join you? I don't wish to see the look on her face when she realises just what you are about to give her."

"Not a problem. I want everybody to see this."

Ranma got up and walked downstairs. He found the box waiting on a table in the dining area. He moved to the phone and dialed the dojo, he figured that she would have gone home last night after he disappeared. It only rang for a moment before it was picked up and answered by Akane's father.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr Tendo, is Akane there?"

"Ranma? Where the hell are you son? Akane was worried sick when she-"

"RANMA!"

It was obvious that Akane had been near and must have just grabbed the phone out of her father's hands. He smirked slightly at her excitement.

"Hello dear. I hope you slept alright without using me as a pillow last night."

"I had a horrible night sleeping. You see there just happpens to be a little band of Amazons coming to kidnap my husband and he aslo just happened to disappear last night. Now, _where the FUCK are you!_"

"I'm sorry Akane. I'm heading to my house now. I'll explain things there, I had to get something for you fixed last night. I was hoping-"

"Go. Now. If I beat you there and you're not waiting for me..."

Ranma hung up the phone and ignored the looks into his back from the others who had just come downstairs. Ranma grabbed the bax and started running. He didn't doubt that he'd beat Akane to his house, but he wanted to see her as well.

* * *

OOOOO

Fung Ti looked over the camp. There were tewnty five amazons total on this trip to Japan. That was including five elders besides Cologne, and it was believed that Chu Li was already there.

It was current thought that she was there with her only living relative left mourning the lose of her other great grandson.

Fung Ti walked over to Xien Mao.

"Xien, I don't like this. It doesn't feel right."

"We have already talked and we have taken a vote. Even without Kuh Lon and Chu Li's presence, we had a magority vote. It is decided that this Ranma Saotome is too dangerous to the tribe to live."

"He practcally cripple Saffor and I have heard that he might have even bested the Musk prince Herb."

"And that is why I asked for there to be this many warriors as well as five elders. We may have to be forced to restrain Kuh Lon while we kill the young man that she has her eye on to marry her grand daughter."

"And speaking of Grand daughters, how is yours doing. I know that her skills are top rank, but she has recently suffered a great lose."

"I know. Do not think me completely heartless. Besides, it is actually better for her this way. He was nothing but a simple farmer. She knew her place and hid her feelings well. If not for his death I don't think anyone would have learned that she returned his feelings for her. He would have never been able to honestly earn her hand in marriage."

"A farmer he was, but he was a kind soul and had a quick mind. He was also from a strong family. I would have been honored to have him counted among my grand daughter's husbands."

"Then that is where we differ in oppinion."

Fung stared at Xien.

"Why did you ask me to come Xien Mao? I can barely stand you and I will dance on your grave when you die."

"And that is why I asked you to come. You and I are the closest thing to enemies that exsist on the Council of Elders. The two of us standing together in agreement to kill this Ranma Saotome may just bring Kuh Lon to see reason."

Fung Ti could not debate that logic. Xien Mao was intelligent and knew how to control events rather well. When Xien had aproached the Council with the information of a possible future that ended in the destruction of the proad Amazon Nation, Fung Ti had been one of the firsy to try and see this vision for herself.

She had been appalled when her items of Oracle powers only agreed completely with the world Xien Mao had described. They still didn't know all the details, but they had all seen the same thing. It had been started by one Ranma Saotome after his marriage to Shampoo, and then had been ended when he killed all the Amazons. Every last one. The weak, the wounded, the children...

This was an enemy that was too dangerous to be allowed a chance to build such rebellion in there village, yet he could not just be allowed to live. There was always the possibility that he could still turn against the Amazons.

It had been with a heavy heart for many of the elders when they had decided unanimously to kill this young man.

They also knew that there was a traveler from this alternate future, but they decided to take no chances and deal with him should they discover who he was...

* * *

OOOOO

Genma entered his home and was suddenly bowled over from behind.

"Sorry Pops, Akane's gonna be here soon. I need everyone in the backyard when she arrives."

Genma started to get up. He started to chuckle at his son's enthusiasm. He was then bowled over from behind, again.

"Too slow Pops, maybe you should just roll to the side before the others... Nevermind."

"When get Baka style rug?"

Mousse turned and looked to his beloved as she held a straight face. She did not seem to be in any hurry to move off the Saotome shapped rug. They both dug their heels in as they walked into the house.

Genma slowly raised his head to see Happosai and Cologne laughing as they walked around him.

"Some respect I get in my own-"

"RANMA!"

Genma slid to the wall from where he had landed when Akane had arrived. He decided to take a nap and tell his family his news later.

"Out back Akane."

Akane ran and then latched onto her _husband_. She held him in an embrace and a lip lock for several minutes. She then opened her eyes when she heard a declaration that someone's son was so manly.

She blushed as she saw the entire Saotome family gathered.

"Hehe, um. Hello?"

"Now dear, you don't need to be embarassed, but you might want to wait. It seems that my son has some kind of surprise for you."

Akane looked into Ranma's eyes and had to fight the urge to just kiss him again. She finally let go and watched as Ranma walked over to a strange trunk with many locks on it.

"Akane, when was the last time you beat me in Martial Arts?"

"Huh? I never beat... well, there _was_ the super strength noodles, and the weakness point, but what about it? You're the best martial artist our age. I don't think anyone our age could come close when you go all out."

"Yes, there is. There is someone who could now beat me and I could never stand a chance against her even if I could bring myself to fight her."

"Who?"

Akane was getting confused. What was Ranma getting at? She watched as Ranma chopped the trunk and destroyed it as he spoke his next words.

"You."

Akane registered movement but couldn't get out of the way. She felt somewhat familiar. She heard gasps and turned to everyone gathered. They were staring at her.

She looked down, and almost fainted. Her next words were almost a whisper.

"Dochan."

She turned to Ranma in confusion. She had so many questions. She waited for him to start on his own.

"I took it after the last time. I had it locked up for a while now. I had Cologne repair it properly last night. I also had her make a couple changes. Cologne?"

Akane turned to the aged Amazon and listened as she cleared her voice.

"Akane Tendo Saotome. What you are currently wearing was one of the Amazon's most powerful Artifacts. Ranma explained how it once chose you as it's owner. It did so for two reasons. First, it sensed your latent amazon blood. Second, it has a curse that attracted it to a specific body type and was cursed with a perverted personality."

"What!"

"Don't worry. I have removed the curse and have also bound it's buckle so that it can only be removed at the will of the wearer. What it has gained now makes it far more powerful that it has ever been before."

"What has it gained?"

"A part of Ranma's soul and with that his talent and ability to adapt in a fight. Right now I must honestly admit that I doubt my own chances against you. My only advantage right now is that I have many more years experience over you. As for anyone your age, you are now the greatest martial artist to walk the earth. It will not only increase your power and skills, it will also teach you so that you will not always have to rely on it."

Akane and everyone just stood still as the full meaning of Cologne's words sunk in. Finally Akane found her voice.

"The greatest martial artist..."

She slowly turned back to Ranma. He was smiling but had a single tear in his eye.

"Anything for you Akane, and everything that I am is yours."

Akane was just suddenly overcome with emotion and she placed her arms around Ranma and held him. She slowly tilted her head and kissed him. Everyone started filtering into the house so that the couple could have some privacy. Everyone started chatting about this turn of events.

Some commented that maybe it was the suit that they had felt earlier, but soon heard of Chi's reveltation about Gosunkugi. Many gave their condolences and promises to help.

Eventually everyone was sitting around the table for dinner and the happy couple had joined them. Akane had already called home to say that she wasn't coming home... for the next several nights. Genma eventually cleared his voice during dinner to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. Tomorrow we will be havig some guests for dinner. I want everyone here to meet them. I especially want my children, but everyone is welcome to join us."

Everyone was curious, but it was Nodoka who's voice was heard above the others.

"That's very nice dear. How many more people will I need to plan for?"

"I was suppose to tell you about eaight, so plan for forty."

Nodoka paued for a moment. That was a joke, but it was somehow familiar.

"Dear, who exactly is coming tomorrow?"

"I went and saw father today, I invited him and his family to dinner."

Genma had been looking at his food and began eating again after he spoke. Everyone turned to Nodoka as she paled and dropped her chopsticks. Happosai just stared at Genma as if he had just grown another head. Nodoka tried to find her voice, but Happosai found his first.

"Genma, you can't be serious."

Everyone else at the table just looked between the three people who seemed to know what was going on. Finally Nodoka found her voice.

"Genma, please tell me you didn't..."

"No. I didn't. I told him I never will."

At this Genma raised his head again and looked Nodoka in the eyes.

"I told him that I wanted him to meet his grandchildren. I thought that they might like speaking with him and finding out more about our family. Besides, someone might like the family bussiness."

Nodoka looked her husband in the eyes. If she had not been looking into his eyes she might have thought that Genma had gone back on a declearation of honor he had once made. One where he had seperated himself from the comfortable life that many people assumed he was always trying to live. Instead she saw the heart ache in his eyes and her mind drew back to recent days and their revelations. She realised that Genma planned to die before he allowed any of his children to fall in the coming conflict. He wanted his darkest secrets releavled, and his sins redeemed.

Above all she understood that he wanted his family whole again. Nodoka was Genma's wife for a reason she had never told her children. She knew that he needed her support in this.

"That's alright dear. I belive that Ranma and the others would love to meet their grandfather. Will your brother be coming as well?"

"Yes. I think that everyone will be coming."

"That's good dear. Natsumi, Kurumi, I'll be needing both your help tomorrow. We'll be making a lot of food."

Dinner soon fell into many questions directed at Genma. He just tried to shrug most of them off and tried to tell everyone to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

OOOOO

Morning...

Chi, Ranma, and Mousse stood outside of the door to a house that neither of the native time boys had seen before, but Chi had insisted that Gosenkugi would be here.

Chi lead the way and was about to knock when the door opened. There stood Hikaru Gosenkugi. Ranma slowly narrowed his eyes as certain changes in the young boy were evident. He had previously stood crouched over and always looked like he was always short of sleep.

The young man before then looked healthy and was standing straight. He also didn't seem surprised that they were there. He address the three of them but spoke to Chi.

"Hello Chi. I felt you guys coming. I guess I should of realised that you would be able to feel last night. I have a message for you. Your Gos is fine."

Chi nearly collapsed. This had made twice that Chi had thougth he had lost someone only to find out they were alright.

"How? What?"

"Please, come inside."

"Um, Gosenkugi did you move or something?"

Hikaru turned to Ranma and remembered how he had come to Hikaru's house once. He smiled as he remembered the respect the martial artist had shown him in their fight. Ranma was in for the fight of his life, but this time Hikaru could be there as well and hopefully turn the tide.

"No, this is my fiancee's house. She's making tea right now. Please come inside."

The three confused martial artists entered the house and sat in the dining room around the table. It wasn't long before Miyo entered looking as beautiful as ever. This was inhanced by a certain glow that radiated over her body. She looked very happy. She gave polite greetings as she served them all tea.

Mousse and Ranma tried to remind themselves that they had wonderful, beautiful women. Women that would kill the both of them for thinking half the thoughts they were both forcing out of their heads. Chi just looked at Miyo and remembered a crying Gos as a child, as well as a joyful Gos the day they started Jr High together. He could see where she got her looks.

"I know why you're here. You're wondering what me and Miyo are doing together a year early, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah. We kinda felt your Awakening last night."

"Our Awakening. I was actually prepare for what happened last night and I have given my gift to Miyo as well. I only hope that this helps in her delivery."

"I'll be fine when we have children Hikaru dear."

Everyone saw Hikaru suddenly sweatdrop. He had known he was forgetting to tell her something. Miyo slowly got a strained smile on her face at Kikaru's reaction to her comment.

"Dear, is there something I should know?"

"Um, you're pregnant right now. Twins I believe."

Miyo dropped her smile.

"What."

"It's one of the affects of the Awakening. It's like a living contract. Since I kinda Awakened you last night as well, that makes it twins..."

Hikaru watched as Miyo paled slowly. She slowly started walking back to the kitchen where her mother had been listening. Her mother was currently beaming about the impending grandchildren.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

The guys watched as Hikuru witnessed his fiancee's departure. It didn't take a psycic to tell that someone might well be sleeping on a couch in the near future.

"I'm sorry to interupt Hikaru, but you said you'd explain."

"Oh, sorry, yes. Well, about the time you first appeared in Nerima Miyo and I both started having weird dreams. These dreams eventually brought us together and they showed us a little of the world you're from."

"Where did these dreams come from?"

"Well, it seems that they were actually being sent by your Gos. Two years have past there as well and she has learned somethnig that she thought you needed to hear. She was using me as a telephone basically. I was going to tell you today, because I finally understood it myself last night."

"Wait up. How can two years have past? I'm from the future, shouldn't that make time elsewhere irrelevent?"

"You're from A future."

"What."

"Hold on, I found something yesterday that might help."

Hikaru got up and walked towards the library. He soon returned with a book in his hands that he handed to Chi. It was called _Magical theories of travelling threw time and dimenions_. Chi opened the book and started reading. After reading for about twenty minutes, he dropped the book.

"No..."

"Chi, what is it."

Chi turned to Ranma as he asked. He couldn't hold back his tears as he looked at the man that would be his brother. The man he had hoped to save. A man he now understood that he had failed. Chi couldn't hold the tears anymore. A part of his mind tried to mention how it seems that he had spent a lot of time lately crying over people he had lost.

Mousse ran around and put his arms around Chi as Ranma stood up and turned on Gosenkugi.

"What the FUCK just happened!"

"Do you know what happenes if you use magic to go into the past? You don't actually go to your own past. It is mystically impossible and there are a lot of theories as to why. Most of them are in that book. Here, look at these two chopsticks. They are more or less identical. Let's put them next to each other here. They represent two perfectly identical timelines. If you were to try and use magic to try and go into your past, the magic would actually move you into the past of the alternate timeline."

At this Hikaru slid one chopstick back about four inches.

"For basically all intentions someone would be able to change the new world's future so that it would be different from the one that they had left. The problem is that the world that they had left would not be changed and as long as someone from the old world was in the new world, then both world would be linked."

Hinkru tied a string around the chopsticks holding them in their positions.

"This prevents someone from simply going into the past of one world and then going into the past of their home world. for every day that passes here, a day passes in Chi's world."

Hikaru finished his explination and watched the world traveler cry at his mistake. He placed a hand on his shoulders and watched as Chi slowly turned to him.

"Do not think that you failed. The world you're from is what we would have had to look forward to if you hadn'd come. Chi, I didn't just have dreams and vision while Gos was trying to contact me, I was actually living the life I would have had. I lived threw falling love with Miyo. I lived threw losing her when Gos was born. I lived threw her crying and alone until you came into her life. I lived threw you bring her joy and being the brother I could never give her. I lived threw her falling to pieces because you left on this mission. And I lived threw her discovering this secret about time travel and helping her get this message to you.

"When I was threw with it all... I tried to kill myself. I couldn't allow Miyo to die and I believed that if she fell in love with me then there wouldn't be any other outcome. You being here gave me a chance to find a way to save her. Thank you."

Hikaru hugged Chi and held him a moment to truely convey his thanks. Hikaru had once believed himself beyond joy and hope, destined to never be happy. For all that Chi had given him, even without Chi knowing it, he would literally move the forces of Heaven and Hell. The Amazons would never see him coming, nor would they ever expect what the Gosenkugis had planned.

"That's all well and good, son in law, but don't you all have school?"

* * *

OOOOO

Ryouga stood by Akari as they waited for the match to begin. Ukyo had wanted to be here, but Ryouga convinced her that she needed to go to school. He still couldn't believe that they had done that last night. It had started as a simply food fight during dinner. They had enjoyed themselves and had gotten to talking.

Ryouga had been a little embarassed by some of Ukyo's jokes. This was partly do to what had happened at school the day before. But they had done it. Ukyo had beena little afraid when Ryouga had stopped half way threw undressing. Her fears were replaced by joy when Ryouga had proposed. Ryouga had told her that he only to share that part of himself with the woman that he would call his wife.

Any remaning hesitation had melted away and they had only been disturbed once during the night. They both admited sensing something this morning, but they had beed _distracted_.

Now Ryouga was here to support both Akari and Konatsu in this match. Ryouga had almost not recognised Konatsu with his new haircut. Ryouga had also seen how they were holding each other, and had been ashamed to atmit to himself that he had actually felt a moment of jelousy. But only a moment and then it passed. He was happy for them.

He only hoped that Konatsu's training and coaching were enough to get them threw this match. He knew that Konatsu was a genius Ninja, he was no longer a kunoichi, but it wasn't Konatsu who was fighting. He was only the coach this time and as such was currently waiting just outside the ring.

Ryouga looked around for signs of Choji Kura or his ninja pigs. There was no sign of them.

"They're here."

Ryouga turned back to Konatsu who had spoken and looked to where he was looking. Ryouga saw nothing. Then the nothing stretched out a bit and suddenly the ninja Kura steped out of where he was hiding. He approached the ring with a confidence to his walk.

"I see that you didn't run away."

"You're late."

"I was here on time."

"No you didn't. You arrived two minutes late and then waited another fifteen minutes until your pigs arrived."

Kura scowled a bit at this proclimation. He had hoped to gain a psycological advantage.

"Impressive, but not much of a challenge for the genious kunoichi of our century."

"Do you know the name Ranma Saotome?"

"I've heard of him. I know that he is an associate of yours. He is considered the top martial artist of our age. So what?"

"I am the only person he has never defeated. The only times we fought, they were standstills... Now, you have given the challenge, so I will tell you how this will go. You will listen to our terms or else you will stop playing at being a ninja or else you will never be able to look at another shadow again without seeing my eyes staring out of them. You have challenged so the right of terms are ours. The fight will have no time limit, no weapons barred, and it will take place inside this ring. The match will last until either one side can no longer continue or is knocked outside the ring.

The coaches, us, will remain outside the ring and not interfeere, but we will be allower to call out encouragement and advice. Agreed?"

Kura looked at Konatsu. He knew fear for the first time in years, but he didn't show it on his face.

"Agreed. Kojin"

A puff of smoke and suddenly a pig in an oversized ninja outfit appeared in the ring.

Konatsu nodded to Katsunishiki. He hoped the battle outfit would help.

"BEGIN!"

Suddenly the ring was covered in smoke and niether Akari nor Ryouga could see what was going on inside of the ring. The sounds of combat filled the air despite the lack of visibility. The two spectators watched as the two coaches called out commands and stratigies.

Then there was blood. It wasn't coming from either of the combatants. It was coming from Konatsu. He had three ninja daggers stuck in his chest. He fell over slowly. Kura smiled and started to declare himself winner as Akari screamed out Konatsu's name. She ran over to him only to watch as his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to be replaced be a tree trunk.

Kura watched the log appear just as the smoke cleared to show Katsunishiki standing over the fallen Kojin. Kura felt the edge of a blade on his throat. He promtly wet his pants and passes out.

"Ew..."

* * *

OOOOO

Ukyo was bored. She wanted to be with her fiancee right now. She wanted to cheer her friend on in their match. She wanted to know how it had gone. She wanted to not be taking this pop quiz.

"Anouncement for all betting pools: Victor was Konatsu and Katsunishiki, and yes he did piss his pants. That is all."

Ukyo laughed out loud at the last bit. He had done it. She was proad of her friend. They would have to celebrate later.

Ranma looked over to Ukyo and knew what she was happy about. He had been a little surprised about Konatsu and Akari, but he wished them well.

Akane looked over to Ukyo and smiled. She had seemed depressed all morning to Akane. It was good to see her smiling again.

Chi looked over to Ukyo. He knew that she was a friend of Ranma's and was glad she was happy, but he was starting to wonder who she was. Chi had mainly been ignoring her, but he was begining to think that there was something wrong.

He had absolutely idea who she was. That bothered him. She was obviously someone very important, not just another martial artist in the background as he had first thought. No one in his time had ever mentioned her. Chi might have believed that she didn't exsist in his time, but he remembered seeing pictures of her in his world. None of them were any older than she was now.

Something had happened to Ukyo Kuonji in his world and he had no idea what it had been.

* * *

OOOOO

Author's notes:

Me want sleep...

* * *

Fusion Blaster: As you can see, yes and no. Gos is fine, but it ain't exactly Gos that Miyo is pregnant with anymore...

Conna McCanna : As you can see, it's not Chi's future anymore.

Flameraven1: Ranma's Grandpa be the original player, I'll just say that.

Innortal : It will be fun when the spell is finally cast, but I based Gos and Chi's relationship off of Ranma and Ukyo's, closer to siblings. Besides, Chi loves Kodachi's daughter... :)

Lerris : Oh, so do I. But I'm enjoying the ride.

Jace3 : Thank you, I'll do what I can.

Mesterio : Ask and yee shall recieve. They are now in it, but they have their own project to draw upon their resources.

* * *

Hopefully eveyone can see that there is a little disharmony in the Amazon ranks, and it goes downhill from here... 


	20. Chapter twenty

Disclaimer: I disclaimer ranma blah blah blah...

Chapter twenty : A dinner to remember...

The Saotomes were walking home. Tonight was an important night it seemed. None of them had ever even heard of their grandfather before. Chi even mentioned that he had known nothing about the man. Thinking of Genma having a father and being a kid brought a lot of questions to their minds.

Ryuu was quiet as the others and just wondered what kind of guy could allow himself to have childer with multiple people in this day and age. Surely it was illegal. To Ryuu it no longer mattered. He had confronted Natsume and Kurumi after dinner with Genma, his new father, to explain the rest of the story involving their mutual biological father.

He had sisters now, blood sisters. He wasn't an only child. He even had a couple of brothers through his new family. He also had soon found a best friend in Mousse recently. They had soon discovered that their skill levels were almost an exact match and had been having a friendly rivalry in the arts to best one another. Outside of the arts they had become good friends and along with Wing, when they could drag him from his training, they had spent a lot of good times together.

Chi was thinking. He had been so sure that he had gotten all of the information he needed before his trip here. He had finished his training and was helping others train, and he had even brought together allies turned family. He had actually brought together more peace already than he had ever known.

But then, who was Ukyo Kyounji. The more time he spent around the girl, the more he felt as if he was missing something important. He had learned the fate of many who were once known as the Nerima Wrecking Crew. How come Ukyo had disappeared off the face of Japan?

Natsume was smiling deeply. Their mother had insisted that their fiancees all be there tonight. Taro had tried to get out saying that they weren't engaged. He had backed down and decided that a hot meal was a wonderful thing. It was just as wonderful as Nodoka not slicing his throat as she pulled her sword back to return it to her scabard.

She had been a little afraid that Taro would hold it against her. He had instead actually laughed at what had happened. He claimed that he now knew where Ranma got his back bone from. They had spent the rest of the night sparring together before Natsume had to turn in for bed. Taro had left to crash at the Tendo's Dojo. It had been offered by Happosai.

Thinking about it, she realised that no one had seen Kasumi in several days. No one except her father. He had tried going by the doctors office once. He wouldn't talk about it, he only said that Kasumi would hopefully be back soon. Everyone pretended not to hear the part about nine months.

Kurumi was in heaven. She was slowly becoming one of the most popular girls in school. Being a part of the Saotome legend had a good deal to do with it. But she had actually impressed her teachers with how fast she was catching up in her studies. Living on the road with her older sister had left little time for proper schooling, for either of them.

She had been shocked and amazed at how easily it all came to her. The teachers were talking about how she might be some kind of genius. She had just laughed when she heard that and just sadi that of course she was, she was a Saotome after all. One teacher had taken offence to that and had tried to show her Ranma's school work and claiming him an idiot.

She had challenge the teacher to an IQ test of him versus her and Ranma. Both Saotome's would have to beat the teacher to be victorious. The teacher had agreed and Ranma needed little convincing seeing as it was a challenge to his family.

Her and Ranma's results were currently labeled as classified after they had beaten the teacher. They hadn't even been shown their results, only recieved a humble appology and were begged not to speak of the test to anyone.

Ranma was in a good mood. He could feel the last of his strength returning. He had been confused when he had been called out of class during the later half of the day, but had been angry to learn that he, and worse Kurumi, had been insulted. He still didn't understand what the big deal was with the test he had been given. It had actually rather easy compared to some of his schoolwork. It only required a little chi enhance speed for many of the exercises.

He still was amused at the thought of completeing one difficult puzzle in under a second with Kurumi finishing in two. He had laughed when the teacher they were against couldnt even finish after fifteen minutes and their finished puzzles before his eyes.

He had been a little annoyed when they asked to classify their results. The Principal, Ranma still couldn't get over the changes in the guy, had taken them aside and had explained that their results were very high, but since they had spent much of their life out of school it might give some kids the wrong impression. They might think that the didn't even need an education. He had apologized for asking, and promised to release their results when they chose to go to college and that he would personally get them into any University that they wished to attend.

But all of these thoughts were just more destractions. Ranma had gone a long time thinking his own mother was dead, and know it turns out that he had another relative alive. Pop was hiding something, but recent events were causing him to bring many of his skeletons out of his closet.

The five Saotomes walked on through Nerima.

* * *

OOOOO

She was concentrating on her kata. Bladed weapons were not something that she had ever actively trained in. She moved from one form to another flawlessly and felt her confidence grow. She was a Tendo, and she would prove why her family had such a history of martial arts.

Her thoughts drifted back to the man she loved. It was so hard to believe that they were this happy together. Not two weeks ago they would have both denied any rumors that they would be this close. She could still feel the caress of his hands at her sides and the touch of his lips on hers.

She crouched low and jumped into an aireal kata, one disigned to keep an opponent off balence. She hadn't truely felt this alive in years.

She finished her katas and walked over the the dojo shrine. It had been years since she had given it honest thanks for her skills and her health. Finally she sheathed her blade and walked towards the house. SHe passed Akane who was on her way to the dojo to spar.

"Is the bath ready?"

"Yeah, but I won't be long Nabiki. I promised Ranma I'd be there for dinner tonight to meet his grandfather."

Nabiki nodded her head and went to soak her weary bones. She had not practiced in years, but lately she was begining to understand Akane's desire to fight at Ranma's side. Nabiki had been feeling the same way about Tatewaki. She wanted to surprise him with a challenge when things settled down. She had a long way to go and years to catch up on anyone like Ranma or Akane.

* * *

OOOOO

Goucho looked at himself in the mirror and waited patiently as Yumi fussed with his clothes. She smiled up at him with that all knowing look of hers. Goucho didn't want to admit any of his thoughts about tonight. They both heard the phone ring. Yumi's sone brought it in.

"Pop, it's Mr Sakuri."

"Alright. Hello? Saotome speaking.."

Goucho listened to the man on the other end for a few moments and spoke quickly. Finally he hung up and turned to his lady love.

"It seem that there's come kind of disturbance at the office. It'll require my personal attention. So... I..."

RING!

"Hello? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVERMIND! I TOLD YOU TO -"

Goucho shut up as he realised that Yumi's smile never wavered or changed. He had been busted.

"Never mind. I understand. Goodbye. "

click

"You know dear, I was a little annoyed when Mr Sakari told me that you ordered him to call tonight and fake an emergency. I thought you'd be so disapointed if you didn't put on your little show, so I told him to just call right back afterwards and tell you that it had been taken care of."

Her smile dropped.

"Goucho, you're going. Tira will be arriving with the girls soon. You haven't even seen little Yuka since Christmas. I mean the one three years ago."

Goucho tried to suddely look smaller. He had recently taken to spending all of his time at work. When Ranma, and Genma, had arrived in Nerima he had decided to wait and see what would happen. Some of the things surprised him. One or two would surely surprise Genma.

Goucho was taken out of his thoughts by a speeding ball of five year old energy called Usagi.

"Grandpa!"

Goucho loved Kanji's daughter dearly. It was the first time he had truely felt like a grandfather. He held the little girl dearly, and remembered that there were others waiting of him tonight. Others that he had never been given the chance to be apart of their lives before. And now Genma had done just that.

"Alright Usagi, Grampa's gotta get ready. You look beautiful tonight."

"Come here girl. You ready to see your uncle Genma?"

"Yeah Monster Slayer!"

Goucho just looked at his youngest son.

"I don't know why you keep telling her those stories."

Kanji never took his eyes off his daughter.

"Because unlike you, I knew that Genma would eventually come back to let our children meet."

He turned to his father.

"You will not make any of those claims about living the way of the Martial Artist, will you? If I had been a little older I would have followed Genma right out the door."

Goucho took a deep breath and sighed. He knew that his father was looking down on him with all of their ancestors. He had been a fool and had been blinded by a jelousy that he hadn't even realised he had. It had cost them so much.

Goucho walked over to a box that contained his final offer to Genma. One way or another, they would settle everything tonight.

* * *

OOOOO

Ukyo was cooking up a storm. This was strange because her resteraunt was closed. Instead she was having a victory party for her friend.

"I'm sorry that Ranma and the others couldn't make it Konatsu."

Ukyo was still a little distracted by Konatstu's new look. He had gone from girly to VERY manly and mature. She smirked as she caught Ryouga's slightly jelous face. He didn't like how Ukyo was flirting with Konatsu.

The only thing keeping him from starting a fight was the fact that Konatsu was obviouly oblivious. The whole of his attention was solely on Akari. He held her with a warmth and tenderness that could be felt outside the door.

"Huh? Oh, that's ok. I understand. But really, how many more relatives does Genma have that he never told anyone about?"

Ryouga sneezed.

"Bless you. You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just all the pepper I put on my food just now."

"Well good. We wouldn't want you thinking that _you_ were a Saotome."

Everyone started laughing into the night.

* * *

OOOOO

Xien Mao didn't like where this was going. It seemed that the other elders were actually going to listen to this ridiculas idea about trying to talk to the enemy first. Why had they brought so many warriors then?

Thankfully Xien Mao had prepared a little surprise if she was forced to take matters into her own hands personally. There wouldn't be anything left of Nerima or Ranma Saotome when she was finished.

Xien Mao turned to her grand daughter and nodded her head. It was the signal for her to go on ahead and scout around. She would arrive four days before the rest of them, but it would still take her two days to arrive at her fastest speed.

* * *

OOOOO

Yumi and Tira walked behind Goucho, less in respect ad more so that they could stop him from running. Their children and grandchild were following along. One of them had been quite surprised when she had learned where she was eating tonight, and why.

"You know, I forgot to get a house gift. We could stop by- OUCH"

"Gou-chan, don't try it. I have Mina and Yuka on Poppa bashing duty."

"Ungrateful little girls. Why when I think of all that I have given you while- OUCH! Would you cut that out?"

"Sorry Daddy. I thought you moved the wrong way."

Goucho grumbled under his breath. He hadn't had trouble like this when he was actually married. Groucho's mind drifted to his late wife and a mournful sign passed his lips. It was not missed by anyone.

No one bothered to bring up the subjest of the departed women of Goucho's life, especially since they were arriving at the home of Goucho's wife's only son.

Before anyone realised, they had arrived.

Slowly Goucho raised his hand. This was it, the time to see if twenty years could be put behind him. This was it, a chance to get to know the family that he thought he would never be a part of. This was it, a chance to meet the girls that he had spent many long nights and vast amounts of resources trying to find. This was it, Now was the time to...

Yumi knocked on the door.

"Linger on the moment later, I'm hungry."

Goucho heard his granddaughter and daughters giggle behind him.

I wasn't even a moment when the door was answered by Nodoka.

"Hello Father, welcome to our home. Please come in everyone."

Nodoka looked around and counted seven guests. Noticing what their host was doing, Kanji spoke up.

"My wife's unfortunately got an important performance in Tokyo. This was a litle too sudden for her to cancel. She sends her apologies and hopes that you will forgive her big sister."

Nodoka looked over to the young man in his late twenties and saw a familiar looking smile on his face. It was the same one a ten year old ring bearer had worn at her wedding.

"Kanji. My how you've grown dear. And who's this?"

"Usagi, say hello to Auntie Nodoka."

"Hello Auntie.."

Usagi smiled as she turned her face into her father's shoulder being shy.

Nodoka lead everyone inside into the living room where everyone was waiting. Genma stood up and walked towards his father. He stopped short and gave a slight bow.

"Hello father."

He turned to Tira.

"Hello Auntie."

He turned to Yumi.

"Hello mother."

"I told you before dear, I never married your father. You really shouldn't call me that. it make me feel old."

"Mom, you are getting there in years, you know."

Yumi paused for a moment.

"Genma, please fold your brother in half."

Genma got an evil grin on his face and turned to the man in question.

"Remember Genma, you love me. Would you believe that I'm holding a secret weapon? Usagi! Hugg Attack!"

Genma was a little surprised when the girl in Kanji's arm suddenly jumped at hell yelling.

"Unka Monsta Slayer!"

Genma held the girl in his arms and gave his brother a questioning look.

"Hey, when I was a kid I always knew you'd kill any monsters that would try and hurt me. When Usagi started seeing monsters in her closet I figured that since it worked for me..."

Genma chuckled as he gave the girl in his arms a big hug. He was a little distracted when Akane called out.

"Yuka! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Akane, Ranma. Um... I can explain? Daddy?"

Goucho looked between his youngest child and his grandson's fiancee.

"Genma, stop trying to crush your neice and make some proper introductions."

Genma looked at his father and sighed. He still held the little girl tightly as he spoke.

"Father, everyone, this is my wife Nodoka, you know. This is our first son, Ranma. His fiancee, and wife by Amazon customs, Akane Tendo. This is our first adopted son, Chi Tsu Saotome. This is Hikaru's son, snd now my own, Ryuu. And these are Ryuu's daughters, Natsume and Kurumi."

Taro was a little put off about not being introduced, but then forgot it when he saw Genma's father approach the sisters.

Goucho knew that he needed to be strong for this. He knew that this would happen. He also knew that there was no way to be prepared for this. He couldn't help himself or stop himself. To the amazement of everyone there who truely knew Goucho, Goucho fell to his knees and bowed to the young girls. Everyone heard the tears start.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear, I tried to find you when your mother died, but you had already left the orphanage. I looked for years. I dedicated fortunes to finding you. Please forgive this old man's failure. I should have done more. You should never have had to grow up alone. I'm sorry."

Natsume and Kurumi were stunned. They didn't know what to do. No one had expected this. Finally they approached their grandfahter and hugged him. They started whispering words of comfort. Looking around the room, you could see tears in everyone's eyes.

It was several minutes before Goucho could be brought back to his feet.

"I apologize everyone. I didn't think I'd handle that quite that badly. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the family. This is Yumi Innou, my second mistress. This is our son, Kanji, and the new neck tie around Genma's neck is Kanji's daughter, Usagi. This lovely woman, whom the heavens weap at her not yet being an angel-OUCH!

"Was that a polite way of wishing me dead dear?"

"No dear, of course not. This is Tira Sanjo, my third mistress. These are our two girls, Mina"

"Hello"

"And Yuka. I believe some of you already know her."

Ranma turned on his father.

"I've been having a class with my own aunt and didn't know it? Pops..."

"I didn't know either boy. The only sibling I ever met besides Hikaru was Kanji, and he was twelve the last time I saw him."

"Now nefew..."

"Don't you start. This is weird enough as is."

Everyone started laughing at this.

"Isn't this wonderful Akane? We're going to be related."

Nodoka started motioning everyone outside. She had decided to have dinner outside so that there would be plenty of room. everyone moved outside and sat down to dinner. Stories were told and questions were asked.

It saw soon learned that Goucho had fallen in love with and married Genma's mother. Soon afterwards he had fallen in love with Hikaru's mother and had taken her as a mistress. Yumi followed about eight years later, and then Tira about ten years after that.

When asked about how it could even be legal, Goucho laughed and then asked why Genma or Nodoka never told Ranma the truth?

What truth? Well, it seems that the Saotomes were one of the oldest Martial Artist and Samuri bloodlines. They had even recieved privilages from a previous emperor that had been passed down threw the generations. One of these privilages was the right to take mistresses if they were loved. They would hold a rank in the family similar to the first wife.

Ranma fainted when his grandfather asked him if he just wanted to marry all the girls chasing him and be done with it. It was also why Genma could make such promises concerning who he would marry. Any of the girls seeking to honor their agreement need only show up and earn Ranma's heart and they could join his family.

Ranma didn't know what shocked him more, that fact that there had always been such a crazy way out of the fiancee war, or the fact that his father hadn't been dragging their honor threw the mud all these years. In fact, many of the agreements involved food when they were both starving and said food may well have saved their lives.

Akane had soon manifested a battle aura and _politely_ asked them to change the suject before anyone at school thought that Ranma was taking aplications. The only woman sharing her bed was a redhead.

Dinner came and went, and so did dessert. Finally everyone broke up into smaller groups to talk.

Ranma was a little shocked to have his uncle ask him to walk with him. Ranma followed Kanji outside and to one of the cars that they had taken. He opened the trunk and got a box out of it. He closed the trunk and then set the box ot it.

Kanji then looked Ranma straight in the eyes.

"Cat"

"Where!"

Ranma had jumped and was looking for the source of the furballed terror.

"He actually did it."

Ranma turned to see his uncle shaking his head.

"Did what?"

"He actually taught you the Neko Ken when he refused to let me learn it."

"What! Why the heck would you wanna learn something as crazy as that?"

"Because, smart ass, It's one of the Saotome Style's most secret arts. Do you have any idea what the hell your father went threw for training before his training with Happosai? Do you even know why Genma and Dad stopped talking to one another?"

"Uh.. no..."

Ranma was confused and lost. But he had a feeling that he was about to learn something that he really didn't want to know.

"Ranma, what I'm about to tell you, you might not believe. But the only reason I believe it myself is because I was there to see it for myself. Dad briefly mentioned our family's history with the Martial arts. Ranma, you have a gift for the art. It's a gift that's passed down in our family. Many people would kill for our family's adaptive instinct, but it doen't appear in every generation. I'm telling you this for two reasons. One, it'll help you understand what happened between your father and mine. And two, there is a slim chance that it could mean some of your children might not share your ability in the art."

Ranma paled as the meaning fo Kanji's words became clear. There was a chance that some of his children would never know what it felt like to just give yourself over to the art.

"Hey, Ranma. Calm down. It's very rare that is skips a generation like that. Look at me and Yuka. We both were born with the gift, same as your father and Hikaru were. I wouldn't be surprised if Usagi fights for love and justice when she gets older. It also depends what you chose to do with you skills. What do you think I do for a living?"

"Teach Martial arts?"

"Hahaha. I thought you'd say that. No, actually I'm a surgen. I use my skill to try and help other people. The pay doesn't hurt either,"

Ranma looked at the smirk on Kaji's face and it took a moment to realise it was the same one that Ranma himself would occasionally sport.

"So, what does this have to do with our pops?"

"Dad was born without our gift for adaptation. He was a horrible student of the arts. He felt like he was a disapointment for his father, so he decided to prove himself in the bussiness world. And he did. By the time your father was born, he was a multi millionare."

"POPS RICH!"

"Nope, he walked away fromit all?"

"Why?"

"Because I was a damned fool."

Ranma and Kanji turned to see Goucho walking towards them.

"If you don't mind son. I think I'll tell the rest of this story. It was the worst mistake I could have ever made. I was trying yo control Genma's life and had even arranged a marriage to you mother. It's a habit I still have. Anyways, you father had been going to your grandfather for trainig in the art ever since he could walk. I guess that I felt a little jelous and abandond. One day your father comes home when he was about fifteen and was all cut up and injured."

"What happened?"

"Neko Ken. My father had tried to teach your father."

"What? But I thought that pops just got it out of some insturtion manual?"

"It was just a book writen by a guy studying different art a long time ago. It had actually become a family joke. You see, the guy couldn't understand the reasoning behind the training and our family had refused to explain it. We had only promised to allow him to watch. He thougth we were crazy. Now Ranma, when was the last time you ever read a marial arts instrution manual and it described a trainig method, only to call it stupid on the next page?"

This new information had Ranma's mind realing. Goucho had a point. Instruction manuals held only that, instuctions. It was up to teachers to give critisism.

"Well, after seeing the shape your father was in I forbid him to return. We were into it for weeks. After a few months, your grandfather passed away. I'm ashamed to admit that I was glad. I was glad because now I thought my sons would be safe and that Genma would join me in the corperate world. That he would someday take over for me. Imagine my surprise when he told me that he was leaving to find another master so that he could keep our familiy's legacy alive. That was when he met Soun and Happosai."

"And somedays I wonder if I could have been happy in a suit like you."

Goucho, Kanji and Ranma turned to see Genma arrive.

"I see you've been telling my son what happened?"

"Yes I have."

"Good. Tell him your offer."

Goucho stared at his son.

"You meant it?"

"Yes, I promised to let them have a choice. Let me guess, you made it sound like I went against your wishes right? Ranma, my fahter didn't completely forbid me. He made a an offer to join him, but he also allowed me to chose my own life. That's something I haven't really done much with you. I'm sorry. Dad?"

"Ranma, how would you like to be rich, to be able to give your family everything they could ever want?"

"Sounds nice but how?"

"Come with me son, and join me in my company."

"But what about the art?"

"You have to make a choice."

"Think about Akane and your family before you say anything first."

"Pops?"

"I only watnt you to think about this. Why is everyone out here anyways?"

"Me and Ranma came to get a gift dad brought you."

Kanji turned around and picked up the box. He then handed it to Genma. Genma was a little confused and set the box down gently. He then opened the top and his eyes slowly grew large and there were hints of tears in them.

"Father... These are..."

"I know Genma. They should have been yours years ago. I only kept them out of spite I guess."

For the first time in over twenty years, Genma hugged his father. What had once stood between them was now gone.

"Thank you son. Genma, you said something was coming. I figured that you could use these."

"Pops, what are these?"

Ranma pulled a scroll out of the box. He almost dropped it and froze in shock as he readt the title Neko Ken on the scroll.

"These, Ranma, are the Saotome family's secret scrolls. Ranma, they even include the final step in mastering the Neko Ken. Grandpa never taught it to me, and I had always hoped that I could figure it out for your sake. Lets take these inside and let everyone see them."

Ranma grabbed the box and ran. Kanji soon followed. Finally Genma started going inside.

"Well Genma, I think I got my answer. He still doesn't realise that I know all about his acomplishments. I'm proad... of the both of you. Your grandfather would be too."

Genma paused while walking so his father could catch up.

"Thanks Pops."

* * *

OOOOO

"Ranma, these are amazing. The skills, the styles, the moves, and my god, this true Neko Ken. If you can pull this off..."

Natsume, Ranma, Akane, and Ryuu were going threw the scrolls in the box. Natsume would acasionally pass one to Taro who had to admit the he was impressed.

Chi was astonded. He had never seen martial arts knowledge of this degree before. The wisdom here could easily rival the whole of the Amazon nation.

Kurumi was sitting in her grandfather's lap. She was telling him about her day at school and about the tests she had taken earlier.

Suddenly a thought struck Goucho.

"Kurumi, dear. Now that you and your sister finally have a family and a home, what do you wanna do when you grow up?"

"I don't know. I like the art, but I wanna do something to help the family. I also don't wanna be hungry again."

Goucho smiled.

"Would you like to work with your grandfather?"

At this question, several people turned to see what Kurumi's answer would be.

'Really! You mean it?"

"If you want. Tell you what, I'll even help you get into the right schools for it."

"I love you Grandpa!"

Goucho had a tear in his eye at the thought of his company finally having it's future assured. Oh yes, Mina or Yuka could have joined him, but they didn't seem to have much desire for bussiness.

But Kurumi seemed to have been hanging on every word tonight as he had explained what he did for a living. He finally had the heir that he had been praying for.

"Can Nabiki work for you too? She's really smart too and really good with bussiness."

Goucho thought for a minute and remembered what she had already learned about the Tendo finacial genius.

"Why Kurumi dear, I would love it if Nabiki wanted to work for me. Tell you what, you have her call me at my office, and I'll see what I can do to help her on her way."

* * *

OOOOO

Author's Notes.

I have opened the flood gates.

There are only six days remaining until the Amazons arrive in force.

Is everyone enjoying the ride?

I can't believe that I've been writing this story for almost nine months now...


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Chapter 21 After dinner revelations.

Ryuu and Ranma were sitting outside. They had both taken a couple scrolls that appealed to the both of them and had come out here to get a little privacy. They were both currently studying their respective scrolls, but their minds were actually elsewhere.

"Hey Ranma."

"Yeah?"

"Honestly, what do you think about gramps?"

"... The guy sure seems to fall in love a lot."

Ryuu put down the scroll he had stopped reading and turned to Ranma.

"I'm not sure if I can blame him."

This time Ranma put down the scroll that he had been reading.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious that he loves both of those women, and they said that he loved our grandmothers as well. Heck your, our, father even calls that one woman mom."

"I guess he should, seeing as how I was the one that raised him."

Both boys turned to the voice and were shocked that they had not felt the woman approach.

"Don't give me that look boys. Ranma, who do you honestly think your father trained against when he created the Senkens? I was chasing him for days trying to find my underware and dishes. He just kept saying that it was for the good of the art."

"You know martial arts?"

Yumi just smiled at them.

"Of course I do. I met Goucho at a martial arts competition. He was there supporting his father and I was there in the women's competition. He was so cute how he kept acting like a fool everytime I saw him. It seems that trait is hereditary."

"Wasn't Gramps already engaged or something?"

"Yes he was. I met her in the finals, she was my opponent. You boys are from a long line of arranged marriages to martial arts families. The whole mistress thing helped with that. I lost, by the way.

I honestly never thought I'd see Goucho again, but about a week later I got a letter inviting me to his house. I met his father and his fiancee again, and even met Goucho's best friend. She was a martial artist too. We all talked, and eventually I got Goucho alone to talk. He told me he loved me and then explained that he couldn't escape the arranged marriage.

By this time I had developed feelings for him and we decided to meet in secret. For weeks it tore my heart. It almost broke the day he married your grandmother, but his best friend kept me company, I didn't find out until after the honeymoon that she loved Goucho as well."

"So Gramps was married, was in love with you, and his best friend had a crush on him? That's like a bad soap opera."

"Yes, I know. But things were not what they had appeared to be at first. By the way Ryuu, Goucho's best friend was your grandmother."

"What!"

"Listen quietly boys, I'm getting to the good part. It seems you Saotome men have this little problem about falling in love at first sight. Sometimes you realise it, sometimes you don't, but either way it becomes an unstoppable force in your lives, and you can no more resist it than snow resists fire. Am I right? How are Kodachi and Akane?"

Ryuu and Ranma both blushed at the questions. They both had their thoughts drawn back to their respective loves and how they had fared little in holding back their passions when said girls had shown their willingness.

Ryuu placed his hand behind his back and felt at the light scars that Kodachi had put there a couple nights ago. His blush deepened, he had wanted to wait until they were married.

Ranma thought about Akane and how he had been helpless to resist her no matter how much he tried to claim he wasn't interested yet. She had only giggled and somehow read him and his desires like a book. Ranma's lust aura started to manifest as he remebered her passion and stamina...

"So that's what Akane was giggling about with the other girls."

"Hey Ranma, what the heck is that arua? It feels wierd."

"Huh? What aura?"

"Happosai in a thong."

Suddenly Ranma's aura stopped at both boys tried to kill the mental image that Yumi had just given the both of them.

"What was that for?"

"I needed you to stop. You might not have known it, but it seems that you've started putting out a lust aura when you think of Akane in an erotic manner. How about I continue?"

Both boy only nodded, blushing in embarresment.

"Fine. Well, as I said Saotome men fall in love at first sight and they can't resist the pull. There lies a problem with this. Sometimes they fall in love more than once. What happens then when a force that would cause them to move mountains is suddenly being restrained because it's not right to love more than once.

Goucho was in love with all three of us, but he hadn't told any of us. On his wedding night, he finally confessed to his new bride. Your grandmother knew about the power of the Saotome clan and about many of it's privilages. She hadn't been in love with Goucho, but stayed with him because of honor and even cared for him as a friend. She even shared his bed that night and soon Genma was on the way.

But she was also the kindest woman I have ever met. On the night she returned from her honeymoon she sent for me and Ryuu's grandmother. She asked us a simple question. Did we love him so much that we would be willing to share. All three of us were from old families and understood what she offered us.

I personally thought about the offer for weeks tearing myself apart. I don't know if I would have ever made a choice, but one night Goucho arrived at my house crying. He had once again failed all of his father's attempts at training. He was injured and bruised. He had decided to turn his back on the art.

That one decision nearly broke his spirit. Gouch wanted so much to keep the family alive. He wanted to contribute and not be worthless. I made my desision that night as I comforted him. I even joined him in bussiness school after our arrangement was final. Since I wanted to finish school, I waited until later to give Goucho a child. You grandmothers did not. Genma and Hikaru were both born only a few weeks apart.

They thought it best not to explain to the boys at first, but when I became pregnant with Kanji we told them. I stayed by Goucho's side at work and your grandmothers took care of you three.When Kanji was two, there was an accident. Both your grandmother's were killed. I doubt Hikaru ever fully recovered. He ran away to make his own way in the world.

I stayed home after that to raise Kanji and Genma. Genma threw himself into the art and spent all his time with his grandfather, Kanji followed him like a puppy. Finally, your great grandfather died. It was before he could pass on everything to Genma and Goucho believed that it could cause the legacy of the Saotome clan to die out. He offered Genma a chance to build a new legacy for their family at his side.

Genma shocked us all when he said no and left. He soon found Happosai and impressed him with his Senkens. You both know most of the rest."

Both boys were Silent at this. This was more than they had ever known about their fathers. Finally Ryuu spoke again.

"So, my grandmother's name was Kumon."

"Silly me, no. That was your mother's name. Hikaru took it to honor her. Your Grandmother's name was Tita Hibiki. Your great grandfather was best friends with Sato Hibiki, the legendary wanderer. I believe that you know your other cousin Ryouga. His Grandfather was Tita's older brother."

Both boys fainted.

* * *

OOOOO

Chu Li stolled into the Nekohatten and looked around. The customers had noticed Shampoo's new lack of hair, but any curiosity was banished by the smile she wore on her face. Chu Li could not help but to smile as the girl's joy radiated the room. It wasn't long before she was noticed.

"Great grandmother!"

Chu Li found herself in a loving glomp and chuckled slightly. Her elder grandson had finally one the woman of his dreams. Now if only Wing fared so well. It seemed that the boy had some sort of plan and had been spending most of his nights training with Mu Tsu after his training with the Saotomes. This time spent away from Shampoo got on his nerves slightly, but Mu Tsu knew his brother's plans. Now if only they would tell her what it was.

Chu Li strocked Shampoo's hair and motioned her her to return to work. Cologne had pulled a fast one and had signed over the cafe to Mu Tsu, saying something about a wedding gift. Honestly, the two weren't even married.

Chu Li had actually been shocked when after years of pursuit Mu Tsu had actually wanted to take his time with Shampoo. He had said that they had the rest of their lives for all that stuff. Mu Tsu now spent his days with Shampoo running their 'Family' cafe. His first move had been to hire Nabiki Tendo to take over their books.

That had interested her because he had mentioned something about strange fees. He swore that he was under his word not to discuss their arrangement. Chu Li had simply followed them one day and was a little surprised to see Mu Tsu giving Weapon Training lessons. Nabiki Tendo wanted to learn had to fight with weapons and wanted to keep it secret.

This area was slowly growing on her. She was slowly becoming tempted to step down from the council and retiring here with her family. Mu Tsu had already stated he had no reason or intension of returning to the Amazon lands. As he put it, all his family was here and not just that of blood.

There had been a tension building in the village the last few years, but somehow being here had seemed like the answer she was looking for.

Chu Li sat on a stool and contented herself with watching her Daughter in law.

* * *

OOOOO

The figure moved fast. Hse had a mission to complete for her Great Grandmother, Xien Mao. She was to get to this Nerima at her highest speed. Maybe if things went well when she arrived she could visit with Shampoo some. It had been years, and a friend coming for a visit would be the perfect cover as she scouted around.

The girls felt her heart fill with ice as she pused herself harder. He had only been a weak farmer. He had meant nothing to her. He was gone. Dead. He shouldn't have been so weak. He should have...

The girl felt her heart start to crack and banished her thoughts once more. She had a mission she had to complete. Her village was in danger from a warrior who had beaten Saffron. She would need all her wits not to be his next target. She didn't need to be crying over lost oppertunities and love left unfulfilled.

As it had since not long after leaving her villiage, the tears ran down her face as she tried to banish her thoughts. The only time she could control her tears were in the company of Xien Mao.

One thought still ran threw her mind, why hadn't he just asked her to be a farmers wife if he couldn't be a warriors husband.

* * *

OOOOO

Ranma had been sitting in meditation for several hours. His face never wavered, but anyone could feel the fear he emitted in the room. The scrolls he had recieved had described the final steps of the nekoken and it's reasoning. He had believed all his life that his father had been crazy by throwing him into the pit of cats. He had been shocked when Kanji told him of Genma going threw the training as a teenager and going into the pit over and over again... for three days straight.

His father hadn't lost his eyesight and needed glasses for anymedical reason other than it was the one wound that Genma never truely healed. Kanji had showed him a picture of a young Genma without glasses. He had actually, almost, looked noble.

Ranma had learned of the past that Genma had never told him about. Genma had always tried to make him the best no matter what. Now Ranma understood why. It was not enough for a man to be able to protect himself. Ranma had said many times that it was the duty of a martial artist to protect the weak. Ranma now knew that it included family, and that understanding brought new light to his father's image. 

For the first time since Ranma had been a child he found reason to actually be proud of his father.

And now he was begining the end of his training in the Saotome family style, the completion of the Nekoken. It began with deep meditation and a perfect comtrol of his mind and soul. He was now ready.

Inside Ranma's mind Ranma stood tall and allowed his spirit to flow around him. He looked towards the darkest courners of his mind and matched eyes with it. It was the pure primal force and instinct he had forged when he was a child. It was the nekoken and he had not faced it in all these years. Ranma motioned it forward and watched as it left the shadows. For the first time in his life he saw the embodiment of his greatest fears and was surprised. Ranma new what to do. He kneelt and waved the nekoken forward. When it was close enough, he picked it up and held it. He stroked it's sides and accepted it as a part of himself...

Ranma never noticed when the nekoken was no longer there, but soon felt the fear he always felt leave him. He was finally at peace.

Ranma came out of his trance and knew that he had succedded. Ranma felt the tears start and just sat as they fell from him eyes. He never noticed Akane enter the room, but felt her embrace as she tried to comfort him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ranma wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I need to."

"Ranma, what happened? I was expecting you to scream or yell or something, not be sitting here crying."

"It was a kitten Akane..."

Akane had barely heard Ranma whisper. She strained her ears to listen as Ranma tried to explain. She knew that he needed her at his side now more than ever.

"I was only a child when it happened. My mind became one of the animals attacking me. I became a cat, but I was still me. I always refused to admit that it was me. I didn't even remember that I had actually fought back so that I could have some of the fish as well. I was a child who became a cat, so I became a kitten..."

"I knew this is hard on you Ranma, but there's something you're not saying. What is it? Please, tell me."

Ranma leaned back and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"It was starving, I was starving. It was always starving no matter how much I ate. It was why food always had such a strong hold on me. I was always scared and starving, and I was always a little kitten. Just trying to fight for enough food to live."

Suddenly Ranma's eyes got round as a thought struck him.

"What is it?"

"Pops... He went through the training as well, but he never was able to give his mind fully to the cats. But the way he acts, especially around food, I bet it did work somewhat. We've always fought over food before, but we always acted like it was normal. I didn't know it wasn't until I met you and your family."

"Are you saying that your father has a part of the Nekoken inside him?"

"He's always been able to keep up with me, even if he can't beat me anymore. The whole point of the Nekoken is to allow the mind, body, and soul to develope instincts that would normally take centuries to accuire. I can actually remember it now. The training, everything. Oh... my ... god..."

Akane watched as Ranma started to blush.

"Um Akane? I'm sorry. I just remembered our first kiss..."

Akane's eyes widened at the thoughts, then she smiled.

"Now you know why I was mad afterward."

Chi backed away from the door and motioned the girls, Natsume and Kurumi, to back off. They could leave their brother to this momnet.Ranma had gotten so few in his past.

* * *

OOOOO

Natsume and Kurumi walked on either side of there brother, Ryuu. It had been a couple hours since Ranma announced that he had beaten the Nekoken. They were now going to see one person that they hadn't known that they needed to talk too. This was too important to the girl. Searching for family back become their life, and they weren't going to leave out anyone. Even their distant cousin.

Ryuu had been reluctant to want to do this He was still a little bothered about their grandfathers parting words about taking care of everything. No one had told their other family about the upcoming fight. He didn't know what his grandfather was up to, but knew someone was most likely in for some pain. He just hoped that it wasn't him.

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at their destination. They stepped into the resturant and was greeted by it's owner before they were recognised.

"Welcome to Utchan's. Oh, hey guys. What's up? Ranma coming as well?"

Natsume had decided to do all of the talking.

"No, we've got family bussiness that, for once, doesn't include him. We'd like to speak to you and your boyfriend. We've actually come for Ryuoga mainly."

"He's in the back right now. I'll go get him. Hey, Konatsu. Could you and Akari watch the shop for a while?"

For the first time, the Saotome's noticed the former Kunoichi in his new look and some new clothes. The girls barely noticed Akari working near him, even when she turned to smile at them. Her smile lessened when she saw the looks on the girls faces. It was starting to really annoy her that girls found HER man so attractive.

Konatsu had been nodding and suddenly stopped when he felt his love's happiness start to slip. He turned and smiled at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that Konatsu had used his duplification to send one of himself to her for a quick kiss before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She giggle at his attemt to cheer her up. This was why she put up with other girls flirting with Konatsu. He only had eyes for her, and there was no hesitaion in his soul, only patience.

Ukyo came out from the back holding Ryouga's hand and lead everyone to a booth in the back. Natsume decided to take charge of this.

"Ryouga, does the name Sato Hibiki mean anything to you?"

"Huh? That's my great grandfather."

Ukyo decided to interupt here.

"Whoa whoa, the Great Wanderer? Wasn't he the guy that... Why am I not surprised that you're related to a guy that got the Emperor lost while protecting him from an assassin."

"Yeah, Grampa loved to tell me about his dad. Why did you guys ask?"

"You mention your grandfather. Did he have any siblings?"

"Yeah, he said that his younger sister fell in love with a guy that was promised to another woman. Sound's a little like Ranma's life too me."

Ukyo and Ryouga started laughing at what they were sure was a joke but soon stopped laughing when they saw the girls smiles and Ryuu's look. It seemed to say 'Run away, run away now'.

Ukyo decided that enough was enough.

"What's really going on?"

"Our biological father's birth name was Hikaru Hibiki, he was your grandfather's nefew. We're cousins."

All sounds in Utchan's stopped. The proved to be quiet a feat since no one had been near the radio to turn it off.

"Ryouga is related to you three?"

Ryouga wanted to know something that he felt was even more important.

"What about Ranma, am I related to him?"

"No, you're not related to Ranma-"

"Oh thank god!"

Everyone facefaulted.

OOOOO

* * *

XXXXX

Hikaru watched as his daughter came in with supplies. She hadn't been done a moment when she ran back out. He shook his head at her actions these days. This mission to help her oldest friend had brought a fire to her spirit that reminded him of her mother.

Hikaru knew that Miyo was watching over their daughter as she began to truely fall in love. Chi would be both surprised and proud of his friend 'Gos'.

Hikaru needed to see to the others. The word of his daughter's plan had spread and had an unexpected side effect. A reunion had been taking place in Nerima of late. Friends and rivals long scattered were returning.

What had truely shocked him most, more so than Ukyo's return, was that _SHE_ had come. No one knew how she found out, or even how she got here, but she simply waited without talking to anyone.

If it turned out that there must be war with the Amazons where Chi was now, then the Amazons would never know what hit them.

And yet, even though Hikaru felt a coming battle, he felt a much darker enemy in their futures than the amazons of legend.

XXXXX

* * *

OOOOO

Happosai and Taro sat talking. It still surprised him how fast the young man could fly in his other form.

"So my boy, how goes our allies in China?"

"They're ready. It seems that the trick you suggested worked. It not only brought the Pheonix back to power, but it cemented an alliance if for no other reason than it could be used in future times if needed."

"The Pheonix and The Dragon stand together. I only pray that we don't have to declare war on the Amazons. And are they ready to attack?"

"They say that they'll attack in seven days, that gives the amazons a day to declare surrender or peace when they arrive and a day for me to reach China to call our allies back. Old man, I have a question. How did you know that it would work? I mean having Prince Herb and his father provide the chi to power Saffron's transformation so that he matured sooner than expected. It was a gamble."

"Let's just say I was given some good advice from an old friend."

Happosai had to resist the urge to pat the letter from himself that he still carried. Cologne had been the only other person who had read it. She had actually cried as she read what had happened and what had to be done. Shampoo didn't even know of the depression that Cologne found herself in.

Happosai said his goodbyes to Taro and made his way back to the woman he loved, even after three hundred years. With Shampoo now dead to the tribe, Colong no longer felt any alligence to the village as a whole. Oh, there were many old friends, but if it was a choice between the village and the youngwarriors she had begun to think of as family... Cologne spent her nights drunk lately, and only Happosai could find her before she could sober herself.

Happosai would never tell another soul.

* * *

OOOOO

Author's notes:

FINALLY!

My muse has returned to me. To para-phrase Kuno, I write on!

I have moved and am still dealing with fun moving troubles. I now live in Heber Springs Arkansas. It is beautiful here, and has return much insperation.

I hope everyone checks out my other works, and as always please review.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, I only rent him.

Chapter 22 **Wo ai ni**

Ling over looked the simple town of Nerima. She had heard stories of it and the warriors that lived here. Right now there were only two here that really mattered to her. One was her Amazon sister Shampoo, the other was the warrior Ranma Saotome. She actually hoped that Shampoo had failed to capture Ranma's heart because that would make things harder on everyone.

Ling wiped her eyes, adjusted her dress, and prepared to go and meet with Shampoo. Her plan was simple enough. She would visit Shampoo, claiming that she missed her sister, and would observe this Ranma Saotome. She would watch for two days and then meet with the elders and give her report.

Ling walked to the address of the Cat Cafe that was apparently the home away from home for Amazons. She stood outside the door and watched as the patrons entered. After a moment to gather herself, she walked in.

"Sister-Shampoo! I'm-"

Ling froze. Shampoo froze. Ling just stared at the friend she hadn't seen in over a year. Shampoo's hair was gone. It had been removed. Shampoo had been... banished? When?

"Ling..."

Ling noticed Shampoo's eye move towards the back of the cafe as if looking for someone. There was no one reacting to her search. Ling walked over to Shampoo and lightly ran her fingers over Shampoo's head. She looked at the ribbon that Shampoo was wearing, almost as if she was actually proud of this.

"Shampoo, what happen?"

Shampoo turned and looked into Ling's eyes.

"You should no be here now. Shampoo is exiled."

"WHY? Who did this Sister!"

Ling's voice took on a hint of malice as she asked her next question.

"Was it Ranma?"

Shampoo's eyes widened as she heard the hatred in Ling's voice. She tried to calm her down.

"It no was Ranma. Shampoo like this because Shampoo-"

"Because of me."

Ling and Shampoo both turned to the voice. It was Mousse. He stood there in his robes and glasses with a look of contempt on his face.

"Mousse what you do-"

"Quiet slave."

Shampoo's lips froze. Mousse was looking at her without the love that she had known all her life. What was he doing, why? Shampoo was about to ask again, when she caught Chu Li's eyes. The elder actually seemed to be smiling. Shampoo was confused, but calmed when she saw the elder mouth two words. "Trust him."

Then it hit Shampoo what was bothering her. Shampoo watched as Mousse walked over and understood. She decided to listen to Chu Li and play this game out.

"Shampoo sorry master."

Ling watched with horror as Shampoo lowered her head. Shampoo was the greatest warrior of their generation. Ling couldn't understand what was going on.

"What you do to Sister Shampoo Mousse?"

"I have beaten her in a freedoms challenge. She is now exiled and my slave while I am here. I am glad that you have come here. It saves me the trouble of sending for you. My brother was a fool to think he could ever have you, but I would never take away his dreams. Now that he is gone I can take what I have always truely wanted. You, Ling Pi."

Ling Pi stood there in shock. The brotherly love that had always been seen between Wing and Mousse was the stuff of legends in their village. Their's was a farming family, but Wing had taken up all of the chores so that his older brother could train and chase Shampoo. Wing was beloved in the village, by everyone. He was the kindest, most caring soul in the world. He had deserved better than to die.

Now Mousse stood here discracing his brother's memory. Ling felt the tears fall from her eyes, but she found herself being filled with a rage that she had never known before.

"DIE!"

Ling launched herself at Mousse and was shocked to see him sidestep her. His speed was better than hers. Ling drew her sword and slashed only to be blocked by a sword in Mousse's hands.

"You've gotten faster Ling Pi. Good. You'll make a fine wife for me."

"Ling never marry Mousse. Ling kill you and free Shampoo."

Mousse smiled.

"I have made a challenge of marriage in front of an elder and a witness. You will either marry me or kill me."

Ling firmed her stance. After a moment she nodded and accepted her fates as they were offered. She only hoped that Wing's soul would forgive her when she killed his brother.

There were no more words after that. Ling and Mousse kept circling and striking. Ling would occasionally catch a glimpse of a couple wires coming from Mousse's robes, but they weren't doing anything accept laying on the ground. Ling noticed that Mousse seemed to actually be gaurding his head more than his body, yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't take advantage of this fact.

Finally Ling came to the realisation that she couldn't beat Mousse. It was impposible to believe, but it was the truth. She decided that if she couldn't win then she would force Mousse to kill her. Ling began to attack with a berserker's rage. Finally it seemed that she had the advantage since Mousse seemed reluctant to make lethal blows.

Then with a shout, the end began. And it was Mousse who shouted.

"Dagger's Rain!"

Dozens of Daggers flew from Mousse's robes. Many of them flew towards Ling, but most just scattered around the room. Ling backed up and observed what appeared to be a worthless attack. Without waiting for Mousse to try again, Ling jumped into the air.

Time slowed down for everyone in the room who had been observing the fight. They saw as Mousse slowly lifted his hand. The saw the wires in his hands. They watched as he tugged on them and pulled the wires tight. With the daggers holding key wires in place at key places, the wires seemed to spring to life as they filled the air. It was over in a moment. Ling had been captured in the air. She slowly developed a look of horror as she realised that she had been beaten.

"Well done. I see our training payed off. I told you that you were most likely ready."

Ling turned her head to the voice. Her eyes widened as she saw Mousse enter the room and move to stand beside Shampoo. Ling saw as Shampoo smiled and glomped onto Mousse. It didn't make sense, if Mousse was there then who had just defeated her?

Ling turned to the person she had been fighting to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ling Pi. I knew that this was the only way we could do this. I needed you to fight me with everything you had."

Ling felt the tears come again as she watched the person she had been fighting remove the fake glasses and the wig he had been wearing. Her heart couldn't belive that he was here, that he was alive.

"Wing Tsu..."

Ling watched as Wing leaned towards her face. She barely heard his words his words before they kissed, but they healed the pain she had felt since his death. It had forced her to admit how much this young man had meant to her. They were only four little words, but they gave her soul a strength she had never known before.

"Wo ai ni, Airen."

Shampoo and Mousse quietly sent the remaining customers away and closed up the cafe. Then they began to clean up the mess from the fight. Finally they went to the kitchen to make dinner.

After they had brought the food out Mousse walked over to his brother.

"Wing, I'd like my other robes back please."

Shampoo giggled as she saw Ling try and remove the robes on Wing's body. Chu Li started laughing like she had never laughed before when Ling tried to remove hers as well. Wing hadn't completely given all the wires slack yet and she was still being held in the air. oh, and they had yet to stop kissing for the last two hours.

"Alright grandson, that's enough for now. You have dinner."

Wing made no move to, well, move. Chu Li then used a tried and true amazon elder technique, she hit him in the head with her staff.

"Great Grandmother!"

Chu Li raised and eyebrow and smiled. The outburst had come from the now released Ling Pi.

"Dinner first child. We have much to tell you before the others arrive."

This brought Ling up short.

"What others?"

She tried to act as if she knew nothing. She had actually forgotten her mission. Her Great Grandmother was going to be pissed.

"Child, I know the other's are coming. I don't know who, or how many, but I know why. They are coming because of Chi."

Ling got a confused look on her face that she hadn't been fast enough to hide.

"I know you were told about Ranma, but Chi is the reason their hand has been forced. He is the reason they're coming to try and force the marriage between Shampoo and Ranma."

Ling got a look of fear and terror on her face. Her voice was a whisper as she spoke.

"Not marriage, kill. Elders say Ranma destroy Amazon Nation. He kill everyone if not stopped."

Ling was shocked again as she looked around the room. It wasn't the fact Shampoo's and Chu Li's faces paled. It was the battle aura that was suddenly surrounding not only Mousse, but her new Airen as well. It was Wing that spoke first.

"We gotta gather everyone. Now. I'll get the Saotomes"

Ling watched as Mousse, Shampoo, and Chu Li disappeared from the room. Wing turned to his beloved with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to meet Chi, and Ranma."

With that he stood and waited to see if she would follow. After a moment, she stood and nodded.

* * *

OOOOO

Nabiki was in pain. She was sweating. She looked across the room to where her opponent looked at her and waited for her next attack. Nabiki raised the bokken she held and charged again. It was over quickly. Nabiki was disarmed, bound, and beaten. She was also smiling.

Kodachi held her injured arm and smiled. She ignored the tear in her outfit that revealed her... upper assets. They were both girls there after all.

"You're getting better quickly Nabiki. Tatchi is going to be furious when he hears that you've training like this with me and Mousse."

"Tatchi-chan can kiss my adorable ass, repeatedly. I am a member of a Martial Arts Family, and I will learn to guard his back if it kills me. I don't want to ever _not_ be able to be at his side. His cute little butt is mine to cover."

Kodachi released her friend and smiled. She started to take off the ruined leotard.

"Good blow at the end. I'll need to get rid in this. I wonder if that strike will work on Ryuu's pants?"

Suddenly the doors to the Kuno gym burst open. Ryuu ran in yelling before his eyes registered the sight.

"Kodachi, Shampoo's here. She - urk!"

Nabiki smirked asshe watched Kodachi drop the new leotard Kodachi had picked up and then swayed her hips as she walked towards her beloved.

"Hello lover. You've caught me between rounds... and outfits. I think I could use a good stretch before we continue."

Nabiki walked out of the room and called over her shoulder.

"I'll see what Shampoo wants. I'll leave a note if I leave and won't be back for a few hours."

As Nabiki closed the door, she could hear clothes ripping and Kodachi saying something about a matching set of clothes now. They would be busy for a while.

Nabiki walked into the den where Shampoo was sitting. She was drinking a cup of tea that Sasuke had given her. This caused Nabiki to raise an eyebrow. Sasuke only gave someone tea if asked to, ordered to, or they really needed to calm their nerves. It wasn't his fault, he just forgot. She knew it wasn't an order, and Ryuu's urgency, before Kodachi's lust, implied nerves. Something was up.

"Hello Shampoo. What's going on now?"

"Elder's scout arrived. It was Ling Pi."

This caused Nabiki to raise an eyebrow. Thatwas the girl Wing had left China to train for.

"How did it go?"

"He won. Gave kiss of marrige for two hours."

Nabiki saw Shampoo's smirk. Eveyone had been hoping for the best from Wing. Every one of the Saotome's had taken a turn training him, Akane included. Ranma and Genma had both been truely harsh, but had actually used some healing techniques no one else had known about.

It was well known that if you push your body too hard you'll do more damage than good, but Ranma and his family seemed to not have that apply to them. The harder they trained, the stronger they got. It was because of a hidden Saotome healing technique that Genma had learned from his grandfather, and had been using on Ranma all his life. It was the secret to why Ranma only got stronger.

When Genma had gotten the family scrolls from his father, he had unsealed the hidden techniques of his family and shared them with anyone who wanted to train. Nabiki herself had been going through a couple treatments and felt like she was as strong as Akane, at least when Ranma first arrived.

"So everythings going about on scheduel?"

"No. They no want to make Shampoo marry Ranma. They want to kill him. They think he destroy Amazon nation."

"SHIT!"

Nabiki turned around and grabbed a vase full of water. She ran back to the gym and threw the water on the couple. Kodachi was pissed, she had been so...

"NABIKI!"

"The Amazons are coming to kill Ranma , not force a marriage. I think they saw Chi's future and got things wrong."

Ryuu and Kodachi looked at Nabiki. Finally they seperated and moved to get dressed. When they were done they went to the den to join Shampoo.

"Is it true?"

Ryuu's question held a touch of ice.

Shampoo nodded. Nabiki turned to Sasuke only to see him getting off the phone.

"Mistress Nabiki, I have prepared a change of clothes and I have called master Kuno on his mother's cell phone. They were just leaving the opera. He was still wondering why you didn't wish to join him, but I told him nothing as you asked."

Nabiki walked over and placed her hand on the Ninja's head. She had come to understand why the Kuno's kept Sasuke around. He at first seemed to be completely unreliable, but he had always come through when needed.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a second guys."

* * *

OOOOO

Mousse landed outside the doors of the Tendo's dojo. He wasn't surprised to hear the sounds of Ranma and Akane training in there. He stepped inside and smirked as he saw that appearently Akane had just won again. It was quickly becoming a favorite sight of many of Ranma's old rivals. The fact that Ranma was actually smileing about it only added to the image.

Suddenly Ranma's smile became a smirk. Then Ranma was suddenly holding Akane down.

thud-ud-ud

The pieces of the staff that Akane had been holding fell to the ground. Mousse blinked, he blinked again.

"Saotome, what the hell was that?"

Finally Akane and Ranma seemed to notice their visitor. It was Ranma who answered as he let Akane go.

"That, my friend, was the true Neko Ken. It was the secret that my pops been trying to teach me my whole life. I finally mastered it with Great grandpa's scrolls."

Mousse was astounded. This was the potential of the Saotome's secret family arts? No wonder the Amazons were afraid. Suddenly Mousse noticed what Ranma was wearing... Mousse's robes. Mousse looked down and saw that he was wearing Ranma's clothes.

"How?"

"Inhance speed, grace, control, and complete instinctive control of all of it. Centuries of skill and training in a few short years, all for the price of selling my life to the art."

Mousse heard a touch of sadness in Ranma's voice, and for the first time realised how much of Ranma's life had always been decided for him. Then he saw something in Akane's hand. Mousse chucked.

"What's up Mousse?"

"Do you feel a draft Ranma?"

Ranma look at Mousse in confusion for a secone and them realisation dawned on him. He turned to his beloved Akane.

"Pervert."

Akane simply wiped the sweat from her brow with Ranma's stolen boxers.

"I had a good teacher Ranma."

Mousse shook his head and smile. Finally he decided it was time to get down to bussiness.

"Ranma, Ling Pi is here. She was the elders' scout."

"Shit. Where's Wing?"

Mousse smirked before he spoke.

"He is with his Airen."

"He won? I guess what ever you two were planning worked. He pretended to be you, didn't he?"

Mousse was caught off guard a bit, but realised that most anyone here could have figured the plan out. He was just amused that his own Great Grandmother hadn't caught on while they were training.

* * *

OOOOO

Chu Li was leaving Uttchan's. She was glad that she had found Ranma's sisters with Ukyo and her Fiancee Ryouga. They had mention the 'Great Wanderer', Sato Hibiki. Chu Li hoped that Ukyo liked being an Amazon, but she figure she could tell the girl after the current crisis was over with. Besides, Kuonji was a warrior of Shampoo's equal in all things it seemed.

Chu Li was about to return to the Cafe when she saw him. Happosai was standing on a roof and was appearently waiting for her. Might as well not disappoint him.

"Hello Happosai. On a panty raid?"

"Hello Chu Li. I watched Wing's fight, you must be very proad of him."

"I am. Happosai, we need Cologne. You're the only one who knows where she is. Shampoo hasn't even noticed that she's been missing."

Happosai got a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment to think, he spoke."

"Take everyone to the Tendo dojo. It has more than nough room, and it will be better suited to what needs to be discussed. Oh, and bring the ninja and his girlfriend."

"Why them?"

Happosai looked as if he wanted to explain everything here but said instead.

"Because, Chu Li, they are the reason for everything."

Chu Li watched as Happosai took off and was tempted to follow. Finally she turned around and reentered Uttchans.

* * *

OOOOO

Ling was confused. She was happy, but confused. While they had been walking Wing had told her about his first meeting with Happosai. He had told her how Happosai had asked how much his love for her was worth. Wing had told her how he had decided to come train with Ranma and his family, how he had faked his own death, and how his Great Grandmother hadn't been fooled. Then he spoke of his training with the Saotomes. Ling couldn't help but her the respect and compassion in his voice.

"Finally I asked Mousse to help me decide on a plan. I honestly didn't know if you would fight me all out or not if you saw me. I'm sorry that I had to decieve you, Airen. I needed you to fight as if your life depended on it. Now no one can say that I'm just a weak farmer and try to renounce our marriage."

Ling glomped her beloved again and whispered lightly in his ear.

"I would have been happy as a farmers wife, as long as I was yours."

This brought Wing to stop in his tracks.

"You-?"

Ling took advantage of Wing's shock and returned to giving the kiss of marriage. After all, they had been interupted last time.

"Oh, that is so manly Wing-chan. Is this the lovely lady you have been training for?"

Ling heard a chuckle and looked over at the sorce of the voice. She had been interupted, again. Here before her stood a woman in a traditional Japanese kimono. The woman had short red hair and bore a remarkable resembalence to the outsider female that had defeated Shampoo. She even had a panda that was currently holding several shopping bags. Ling knew that The oustider had been Ranma's cursed form and the panda was his father, that would mean that the woman was-

"Hello Mrs. Saotome. Yes, this is Ling Pi. We have already made our engagment official. Ling, this is Nodoka Saotome and Genma Saotome, Ranma's parents."

"It is an honor. Wing has been working so hard for you. It's good to know that it paid off."

Ling was a little surprised. She was part of a war party sent to kill this woman's son because he was the greatest threat the Amazon's had ever known. How can his mother be this kind and polite. Ling glanced to the one bundle that the woman carried.

"I see that you noticed the family honor blade. I keep meaning to give this to Akane, but It's so hard to get everyone together for the ceremony. Our family is so large now."

"It is honor for Ling to meet Mother of one called Ranma."

Wing decided that pleasentries were done.

"Mrs. Sao-"

"I have told you a thousand times what to call me dear."

Ling glanced at Wing at this remark. She waited to see what this woman wanted.

"I'm sorry, Auntie."

Ling's eye bugged out a little at that. Nodoka's next words didn't help.

"The same goes for you Ling Pi."

Ling turned back to the woman and saw a... look in her eyes. This woman knew something. Ling didn't know what it was, but understood that Nodo- Auntie knew it just the same.

"Auntie, I'm taking Ling to meet Chi. I think it would be best if you were there too. I don't know how he'll react. Are you done shopping?"

"Yes dear, we just finished. I think you're right. Chi took the news of your supposed death pretty hard. I'm sure this will be emotional for him. Come."

When Auntie spoke the last word, even Ling found herself unable to ignore the pleasnt command.

They walked for a few more blocks and finally came to a house with the name Saotome by the door. Ling's ears picked up the sounds of fighting, or training. She saw nodoka nod for the panda to enter the house with their bags, and then lead Ling and Wing behind the house.

The sight that greeted her when she came around the corner was shocking. Here training in an advanced art that she had never seen before was someone that was more of a twin to Wing than his brother Mousse ever was. The only difference between this man and her beloved Airen was his hair. It was blue.

Like hers.

Wing leaned over and whispered one thing in Ling's ear, causing her to faint.

"May I introduce Chi Tsu Saotome, our son."

* * *

OOOOO

Author's notes: First I have a day off, then I get writer's block.

I'm now expecting Writer's Big Black Boulder of Death to arrive before the next chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out before he gets here.

Anywho, I'm getting closer and closer to the scene I first envisioned when I first thought up this story Idea.

Is everybody happy and loving it yet?


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

A/N: I WRITE ON! Here it goes boys and girls. Finally the truth about how the past of Chi's world fell down around everybody's ears.

Chapter 23 What really happened then.

Ling felt herself slowly coming awake. She could hear people talking around her. She was about to open her eyes and look around, when a voice over her was heard.

"I think she'll wake up any minute now."

It was WING! Ling opened her eyes and glomped the young man that had obviously been leaning over her. It wasn't a dream. He WAS alive.

"I think she's awake guys."

Ling spared a glance for the pigtailed man who had spoken. Something about him seemed familiar. Ranma seeing that he was under her scrutiny decided to do the usual. He put his hand behind his head and spoke.

"Hi. I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

"Baka. Why are you apologizing dear?"

Ling now noticed the short haired girl at Ranma's side... RANMA!

Ling launched herself from her beloved and took a fighting stance. She would not go down without a fight, especially not after finding her Airen again.

"Defiler of Amazon law, Danger to Amazon Nation, you no take Ling without fight."

Everyone in the room just stared at Ling as she got ready to defend herself as need be. Before anyone else could try and calm her down, Nodoka spoke first. She was pointing at the TV screen where a photo of herself and her husband Genma were flanking a slightly older Ling, Ling was holding a baby with blue hair in her arms.

"Dear, I believe that you might want to see this first before you think that we'll harm you."

Ling stared at the image on the screen for a few minutes. Everyone else remained quiet and motionless while she stared at herself. She had seen the look an the picture's face many times in her village. It was the look of a mother holding her first child.

If Ling hadn't already been sitting she was certain that she would have fallen over. As it was she suddenly found herself leaning on her beloved for support. Her next word came out as a whisper.

"Airen?"

Wing placed his arms around the woman he loved to show her support and to give her strength. He turned towards the screen and nodded for Nodoka to start the dvd from the beginning. There wasn't a fighter left in Nerima that hadn't seen it at least once in the last few days.

Surprisingly enough, Mrs Kuno had wanted to see it so that she could understand where an exact copy, save for Nabiki's name, of her beloved honor blade could have come from. She had cried and had her blade given to Nabiki properly. Nabiki and Kuno had given Chi back the blade he had brought with him.

Ling Pi watched the screen as an older Nodoka Saotome told the tale of one Ranma Saotome and the last few years of the Amazon Nation. When it was finished she was in tears that she had never known that she could shed before. For the first time in her life, Ling Pi questioned the laws of the Amazon nation.

As she sat, held in her beloved's arms, she was told of the things that had been done waiting for the Amazons to arrive. Ling Pi actually cried harder when she heard of Shampoo's choice to leave the Amazons willingly. She was told of how Ranma was now bound to the Amazon House of Tsu as a blood brother for training Wing. She was finally told of how Akane Tendo and her sisters were apparently long lost Amazon sisters.

Things were just so confusing. It was so much at once. She barely heard the phone ring and only barely noticed her time displaced son answer it. Finally Chi turned to everyone and addressed the group.

"That was Master Happosai. It seems everybody's gathering at the Tendo dojo to talk and plan what to do about the Amazons."

Ling Pi felt all eyes turn to her. She nodded but she never left Wing's embrace. Ranma and Akane took the lead as everyone left for the Tendo's.

* * *

OOOOO

Akari looked up at her boyfriend and smiled at him. She didn't understand why she had been asked to attend this meeting with everyone else, she only hoped that she could help in some way. Konatsu felt her eyes on him and squeezed her hand lightly. He loved her attention as much as he loved her.

He hated to think that his friend Ukyo had been taking advantage of his help these last few months. He had been impressed by her kindness and generosity and had gotten a crush on Ukyo. It wasn't until he was on the receiving end of Akari's affection that he truly understood how a real relationship was suppose to feel. Ukyo had offered a place to stay and nothing more. He had found someone else and was now happy. A part of his mind still wondered about what might have been, but it was quickly silence by memories of Akari's lips and her...

Akari noticed Konatsu looking at her again and blushed. That look always meant that she would be feeling _very _good later.

Akari turned towards Ukyo and Ryouga walking ahead of her. She had to giggle at how Ryouga had an arm around Ukyo's waist and Ukyo had an arms along Ryouga's back, with her hand on the neck of his shirt. It was part affectionate and part controlling. At least Ryouga wouldn't get lost like that.

Farther in front of the teenagers was Chu Li leading the way. She had decided to trust what ever it was that Happosai had up his sleeves at this time.

"Honored Elder?"

Chu Li looked back to the young pig farmer. She raised her eyebrow in response to the question.

"Honored Elder, do you know why Konatsu and I were asked to attend? I can understand Konatsu going since he is a very good fighter, but why was I asked to attend?"

Chu Li thought that honesty would serve best here.

"Truthfully child, I wish I knew."

* * *

OOOOO

Miyo's mother watched as her daughter and future son in law practiced their mystical control. Never in all her life did she ever expect Hikaru to share his gift like he had with Miyo. She had made it no secret that she wanted his power to be joined to her bloodline, but the boy had also been rapidly growing on her.

She knew that Hikaru's mother had dreams of Hikaru being a doctor. At first she believed that such dreams would interfere with her desires for her family's future. Now she was determined to help Hikaru acquire anything his heart desired for what he had already done for her daughter. In just a few days his passion and determination had brought her to love the boy like a son.

She stepped out of the room and decided to check on the spell that was Hikaru's dream for now. As she looked it over in the private room, she saw that it was going perfectly. It would be ready in a couple of days. Once or twice already she had seen a couple of images reflected on it's surface. She had learned that they had been Hikaru's older self as well as her Grand daughter, Ai Gosenkugi. She thought that it was cute that Ai's friend called Ai "Gos". It was a child's nickname that reflected their closeness.

The reflection was there again, this time there was a charming young man in "Gos's" arms. They seemed to be talking, but no sound carried over. Well well well, it seems someone had grown up a little while their friend was away.

She saw Ai lean towards the young man, slowly closing her eyes, before the reflection faded.

Miyo's mother had decided to "borrow" Miyo's yearbook when these reflections started so that she might be able to recognize these others if they appeared. She started to flip through the pages and stopped at who just had to be this young man's father. They were practically identical, and it left it hard to guess the young man's mother. The name that was beside the picture was Tatewaki Kuno.

At the sound of the door opening, she turned her head and saw Hikaru enter the room followed by Miyo. Miyo saw the book and decided to ask about it.

"Mother, what's that for?"

"I was just looking for someone I might need to know. What do you know about a young man name Tatewaki Kuno?"

Hikaru and Miyo blinked at the name. Miyo's mother was only interested in things that directly affected her family most times. This sent a strange chill down there spines.

Anyone else would have just ignored this or at least tried to forget this. But this was the world's newest most gifted Magi and his beloved, who shared his power. They both held hands and asked a question of the universe to know what their mother/mother in law had seen. An image of their future daughter about to kiss what appeared to be a Kuno look alike entered their minds.

Hikaru stepped to the cauldron and looked into it. Suddenly he could feel the emotions that were on the other side of the spell. He turned to explain to his beloved.

"The went into their spell's room for some privacy. She's in love and it seems that it's returned. Should I be terrified that my daughter is in love with Kuno's son?"

Miyo giggled and decided to speak up.

"Now dear, Kuno has been getting a lot better lately. You heard the principal's announcement about his family's mental problems and their cure when he asked for the school's forgiveness and thanked them for putting up with them both. I'm still enjoying the 'No more homework on Friday' rule he started as thanks."

Hikaru laughed at the thought and sighed.

"Sigh I guess we'll learn to live with it I guess. Besides, our future isn't written yet. We might never have the Kuno's for in Laws. Ouch."

Hikaru rubbed his shoulder where Miyo had slapped him, but she was still smiling. Finally, she turned to her mother, who was smirking at the whole thing, and told her.

"It's time we got started. Are you ready mother?"

Seeing the woman nod, all three took their places to strengthen the spell. Hikaru had been giving much of his power into this spell lately. With all the things that he and Miyo had been doing to keep his power level up for it's duration, when it was finished Hikaru would be one of the most powerful Magi in decades.

One thought spoke in the back of Miyo's mother's mind. 'And his power is still growing with no sign of stopping.'

* * *

OOOOO

Kuno held his beloved as he looked around her family's dojo. Everyone was being gathered for what appeared to be a final strategy meeting. Kuno hadn't been surprised when Ryouga or Ukyo had arrived, but had been curios on seeing a girl that he had then been informed was Ryouga's ex girlfriend and the current love interest of one Konatsu Kenzan. He was further interested when Happosai lead the four of them to sit in the front.

It was obvious that Happosai was up to something, but that the four seemed as clueless as everyone else.

Slowly everyone arrived that Kuno knew of that was involved, and finally Ranma arrived with his arm around Akane. They were followed by Ranma's parents and the other remaining Amazons. There was one other and he had already been told that it was Ling Pi. She was Chi's birth mother and the reason that Wing had come to train. They said that Wing had been successful, but she had brought some news that was most grave.

Happosai looked around the room and waited for everyone to become comfortable. He was ready to call them to order, but looked over towards Cologne first. She had spent the last few nights drunk after she became convinced that their only how was to erase the Amazon nation anyway. She knew of Happosai's preparations for such an event and knew that her homeland would never stand a chance. In a way she guessed that it never did. This last bit of news only drove the point home in her mind.

Seeing Cologne give him a slight nod, Happosai decided to bring this meeting to order. Besides, he had a lot to tell them. He looked over at the four up front, mainly the two women there. He hoped what he was about to reveal wouldn't hurt them too badly.

"Everyone, quiet please, quiet."

Happosai gave everyone a moment before he continued.

"By now you all know of the news that Ling Pi as brought us. I have two things that are very important to talk about before we discuss anything. The first thing is that I wanted to congratulate Wing Tsu on winning his beloved in heart and battle."

Despite the mood from Ling's news, there was a sudden eruption of cheers and congratulations all around Ling. She looked around the room and almost felt as if the announcement had just been declared at home. They were like a family sharing in the news. She reminded herself that many of those here were family.

Happosai gave the couple a few minutes to bask in the praise before he brought everyone back to order. He looked over at Cologne and saw a thank you in her eyes. Starting the meeting with this news would help hold off some tempers and rage that might have otherwise been directed at the Amazons. Taking his cue from her, Happosai started again.

"Now the second thing I wanted to talk to everyone about is a confession. We all know about Chi's future from what he himself has told us. Now is the time to tell you that he doesn't know the whole story."

Happosai took a deep breath before he continued.

"But I do."

The room suddenly erupted in noise and questions. Happosai only locked eyes with Chi's surprised face. The entire time that Happosai had been talking Chi had been staring at one of the four in the front of the room. When the room finally quieted down at his request, he motioned for Chi to come forward.

With barely a whisper, most people heard chi speak.

"Kenzan? What's going on?"

Konatsu got a confused look on his face. He had already met Chi once or twice and had never gotten a reaction like this. Suddenly it hit him, his haircut was now vastly different than it was before.

"Chi, It's me. Konatsu. Who told you my family name?"

Recognition clicked on Chi's face and he rounded on Happosai.

"You KNEW!"

Happosai waited for the young man to continue his rage. He was rather impressed when he instead waited for Happosai to explain.

"Yes, I knew what was going on from the letter you delivered for me. It explained everything. In about two day, most likely morning, the Amazons will arrive. Before we face them we need two thing, a plan on what to do, and the truth about what really happened.

"I must apologize to everyone for not telling you this sooner, but too many changes were happening at once. I didn't want to give anyone too much to deal with at once. I knew that other surprises would happen when this started, and they did. How went the meeting with your father Genma?"

Genma found the room suddenly centered on him.

"It went better than I could have hoped. Did my father have anything to do with what happened in Chi's world?"

Happosai decided that this, and all other questions needed his complete and total honesty for once.

"No Genma. In fact your father never approached you or Ryu in Chi's world. He did approach Natsume and Kurumi, but with your admitting the truth of their father it seems that he never told them the whole story. No, the one who started everything, the one who tipped the delicate balance that had become Ranma's life was none other than Akari Unryuu."

Akari froze at hearing this. She had been the cause of everything? She had heard the entire story as they knew it from Ryouga, Ukyo and Konatsu. None of them had mentioned that she was even involved. She decided that there had to be a mistake and spoke up

"But that's not possible. How could I have done anything that could affect Ranma-kun?"

Happosai favored the girl an apologetic stare. This news would hurt more than one person in the room. With a heavy heart, he began.

"Child, I know that you would never intend to harm Ranma or anyone for that matter, but you see it was your kindness that started it all. You have recently been in a competition that you were able to win through the aid of your new boyfriend. Am I correct?"

Akari could only nod at this reminder. The memory of the illusion of Konatsu with the three shuriken and the blood still haunted her sometimes. Seeing the nod, Happosai continued.

"In Chi's world you were alone and at your farm waiting for Ryouga when you received the challenge. Just the challenge alone left you injured and when your pig fought... Neither of you survived that day. Ryouga arrived two days later."

The affect of Happosai's words were obvious to any that were looking. Most of the faces in the room were pale, many had tears in their eyes. All eyes turned to Chi when Happosai asked him his next question.

"Chi, is there anyone up here that you didn't know about when you arrived?"

No one missed how Chi slowly turned to stare at Ukyo. Happosai took that as his answer to continue.

"When Ryouga learned of Akari's death He got lost on purpose for the first time in his life. No one here has ever really noticed, but when ever the chaos around Ranma became too much for him, one way or the other, Ryouga was always there when Ranma needed him.

"Sometime next month there was going to be a party held by one of the older students at School. Akane, Ranma, and Ukyo would attend and there would be cross words all around. There would also be some drinking. Contrary to what many would believe that night, Ranma can hold his alchohol quiet well because of Genma's Drunk Fu training. Not wanting to be out done by first Ranma and then Akane respectively, Akane and Ukyo would then get drunk.

"Akane would be helped home by her sister Nabiki, who was also at the party, but Ranma would be the one to take Ukyo home. He would leave a drunken Ukyo in Konatsu's care and then proceed home. He would be attack by Kuno and after the fight decide to sleep under the bridge he trains at sometimes because he was to tired to return that night. No one would miss how he had left with Ukyo and not return until the next day. Something happened that night.

"What exactly happened wasn't found out until a few weeks later. Ukyo was discovered to be pregnant. This ended the fiancee wars in Chi's world. Ranma was imeadiatly blamed by all, including Ukyo because she had been too drunk to remember. Akane threw him out of her house. Finally, after Shampoo had tried to kill Ukyo, Konatsu admitted that the night Ranma left he had slept with Ukyo.

"She had been drunk, and was hurting because Ranma had rejected her yet again. Konatsu admitted to trying to cheer her up, when Ukyo suddenly turned her passion on him. He admitted to being too weak willed to resist and had made love to the woman he loved."

More than a couple faces blushed at this news. Happosai decided to continue before he was interupted.

"He had hoped to keep from damaging her honor when she hadn't remember anything the next morning. He kept the secret to himself. When Ukyo was revieled to be pregnant, he decided to allow them to believe it had been Ranma's. There was less dishonor if it was with her fiancee. But even Konatsu had had enough when Shampoo attacked Ukyo. He revieled the truth to her and then to the Tendos. He then promised to protect Ukyo and their child.

"They left Nerima, but the damage had been done. With this last bit of Chaos and the only person who had ever been at his side when he needed him gone, Ranma renounced the Saotome name. It was the only way that he could save the girls honor. This was when Cologne decided enough was enough and confronted Ranma about Shampoo. She had then driven the point home by confirming Ranma's worst fears. Shampoo had to either return married to Ranma, Become banished from her homeland and disgrace her family name, or she would have to die.

"Shampoo herself told him that she would chose death if she was not her husband. You all know pretty much what else happened after all that, but one last fact. It was Xien Mao who opposed the changes that Ranma tried to bring to the Amazons. He was never trying to destroy them, he was trying to make them stronger. Ranma's life is the Art and he will teach anyone he finds deserving.

"Xien Mao always saw my efforts to aide the Amazon nation as a threat. She believed her fears realized when Ranma's own wife decided to carry the child of some one she saw as a weak male. She didn't attack Shampoo because it would hurt Ranma. She did it because she refused to allow Shampoo to bare Mousse's child."

This last fact caused many to grow enourmous battle auras of rage. Ling Pi was pale and in tears to hear her own Great Grand mother capable of such a thing. But, it was the sound of one man that calmed the storm. It was the pain felt in one voice that caught the attention of everyone. There had been one last hidden piece of information that Happosai didn't know. It was a secret that only Cologne had known, as well as Chu Li when she arrived and met the young ones of this home.

"No."

The pain in Soun Tendo's voice as he tried to deny what he had just heard could be felt by everyone in the room. His daughters instinctivly held on to their chosen beloveds tighter. The last revelation this chaos had brought made them Amazons. They were suddenly afraid of what their father's reaction might mean.

Their worst fears were confirmed when Cologne spoke for the first time that day.

"Yes, Soun. Xien Mao, Kimiko Tendo's grandmother."

Ling froze. So did three other women in the room. They slowly turned towards each other. Ling had once heard her mother tell of her mother's banished cousin who had been more like a sister, even though it had been banned to discuss by her Great Grandmother. She had fallen in love with a warrior from Japan who had defeated her. The last she had ever heard from her mother on the subject was that the man had sent a letter saying that her mother's cousin was dead.

Ling had never been told that she had family in Japan. As she looked into the girl's eyes and faces, she saw things that were to familiar in her family staring back at her. A touch of the eyes, a bit of the nose.

Wing and Ranma shared a look. By an unspoken agreement, they both slowly lead the women they love together. Ono Tofu and Tatawaki Kuno followed suit. There was soon a four way hug going on among the women.

No one even saw Soun leave the dojo. No one except Genma.

Chi was still trying to come to grips with the fact that head had appearently been in his great aunt's home and had never known. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turn and saw Kenzan, no Konatsu standing there.

"Can you ... Can you tell me about this Kenzan you know?"

Chi looked back at the reunion for a moment, then turned towards Konatsu and nodded. He saw Akari, Ukyo, and Ryouga walk up so that they could hear as well.

"Yeah. I met him on my first day at Junior High. I had just been beaten by Kuno again, but me and him had started becoming friends lately. Kenzan just appeared out of no where. I soon learned that he was like some super ninja or something..."

* * *

OOOOO

Genma plopped down on the ground and held out a bottle of sake for Soun. When he saw that it wasn't being taken, he decided to try and ease his friend's mind.

"You've rasied three wonderful girls. Your wife would be proud of Akane's skills. She'd be proud of how Nabiki and Kasumi turned out as well."

"Genma, Do you think me a fool?"

Genma turned to his friend confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Kimiko. I know what she would have wanted. This isn't it. None of it. She was perfectly fine when I told her of our agreement to join the schools. She had even mentioned teaching whoever Ranma married some of her Amazon techniques. You know, something for our side to offer the joining of the school.

"She wouldn't have wanted me to waste away like this. She wouldn't have wanted me to hinder Akane's training like I did. And she wouldn't have wanted me to stay alone. I never even concidered what she might have thought about all of this until her grandmother's name was mentioned.

"That woman had forbidden me to ever see Kimiko when she learned what style I practiced. I never told the girls, but she had actually had me captured. She might have even killed me, but that night Kimoko came and freed me. Kimiko had shaved her head and it wasn't until we were here that she admitted what it meant. She had chosen me over everything she had ever known.

"I never wanted to admit this to myself, even with temptation staring me in the face at times, but she wouldn't have wanted me to stay alone. I never really thought about it before, but lately all of my daughters have been staying with the men they love.

"I have actually seen more of Nabiki lately than Kasumi and Akane combined the last few days. I'm pretty sure that it's because she's the only one not sleeping with her fiancee, at least not yet."

Genma decided to try and derail Soun's depression.

"If you've been tempted lately, then who was it?"

Soun spared a look at genma before he continued.

"Promise not to laugh?"

Genma nodded. He just hoped it wasn't Nodoka.

"Miss Ninomiya. I had to pratically keep a block of ice in my pants to keep from hitting on her in front of my own daughters.. To bad I'm too old for her. I wonder if she ever found someone she was interested in."

Genma just stared at his long time friend. It only took a moment to realise that Soun was serious. Genma had accedentaly listened in on a couple of Akane and Ranma's

talks. He decided to actually do his old friend a favor.

"Uh.. Soun?"

"Yes Genma. I know that it's silly thinking an attractive young woman would be interested in me. Besides, all the crazy things that happen around here would probably be too strange for her."

At the sound of Soun's sigh, Genma burst. He bagan laughing so hard that the sound attracted the very person that Genma hoped would happen by.

"What the hell are you two doing our here, and why is Genma laughing so hard?"

Soun turned to his master and decided to talk while Genma began catching his breath.

"I was talking to Genma about how my wife wouldn't like me living like this. I mentioned that I should have given into some of the temptation that I have sometimes seen around."

Genma caught his breath and continued where Soun left off.

"Master, he was talking about being attracted to Hinako and that she would not only not be interested in him, but would be scared off by all the strange things that happen around the dojo."

Seeing Genma start another round of laughing, Soun turned to his master only to see a look on his face that spoke of great confusion. After a minute, Happosai spoke.

"So that's where Akane got it from."

"What Master?"

"The ability to ignore something staring them in the face. You remember Ryouga, AKA P-chan, right? Tell me about him and Akane."

Soun got confused, but decided to humor his master. There was a chance that it might actually lead to wisdom, there was a first chance for everything.

"Ryouga pretended to be Akane's pet no matter how much people hinted at the fact that it was someone in a transformed body, or how much evidence hinted at the fact. He also had a cruch on my daughter that Akane never noticed- Genma what the FUCK is so funny!"

Genma was rolling. Soun just had to say it like that. It was a cosmic joke, it had to be. No wait, it was genetic. The master had just made his point about Akane. The sound of Genma laughing brought Nodoka out of the room. She looked around and realised that something was going on. She decided to ask Happosai because he actually seemed to know what was going on.

"Master Happosai, What seems to be wrong with my husband?"

Happosai turned to Nodoka and gave the simplest answer he could. He trusted the chaos of Nerima to do the rest.

"We were just discussing Hinako Ninomiya."

Nodoka blinked for a moment, glanced at her husband, turned to Soun, started grinning, and jumped to the completely wrong conclusion. To those that may wonder why Soun didn't interupt Nodoka's next rant, remember Akane's reaction to Ryouga's curse and how she locked up mentally. It _was _genetic after all.

"This is so wonderful. When are you getting married? Have you told Akane yet? She has been working so hard with the poor woman, trying to prevent her turning into a child like that. Were you surprised to find out that Akane's little friend was Akane's teacher? Has she actually succeded in getting you to sleep with her? How did you react to learning that she was in love with you? Did Master Happosai make it an arranged marriage since she's his student as well? Are you mad at Ranma having to grope her breast for that technique that'll stop her ability to drain battle aruas? ..."

Nodoka kept going for five more minutes, and each new bombshell had the double affect of causing Genma to laugh harder and Soun to turn much more pale. Nodoka finally stopped when she noticed that Soun had grown so pale that he was starting to glow.

Happosai returned from a little erran that he had decided needed to be run. He turned to soun and decided to throw the last straw at chaos.

"So, Soun my boy, what do you think of Hinako now?"

Soun's brain was simply running on the most minimal power neccesary, that was why he didn't notice the familiar shadows comig from behind him, and why he answered Happosai's questions simply and honestly.

"That gorgeous woman want's to sleep with me?"

Happosai nodded.

"That woman turns into a child because of a technique you taught her as a child to save her life when she was sick?"

Happosai nodded.

"That woman would have married me and had lots of hot wonderful sex if I had been honest about how attracted I was to her when she stayed here?"

Happosai nodd-

"DADDY/DADDY/FATHER!"

If it was at all possible, Soun grew even more pale. He slowly turned around.

* * *

OOOOO

A/n : Hello all. I, as well as this story, isn't dead yet.

Everyone please, read and review.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. I don't believe in slavery of that type, but if I could rent him for a bit...

Chapter 24 A new hope?

Happosai walked back into the dojo, shaking his head at the antics of Soun being torn into by his daughters. It was actually interesting to see Akane being the least forceful for once. Happosai understood that it was because Akane had been helping Hinako with her treatments. They still had about a week to go, but it was already forming a change in Hinako. Happosai smirked to himself as he thought about the last part of the treatment, the part that would hold Hinako in her adult form. He knew that Akane, Soun, and Hinako would be mad and assume that he was lying, but hey, he wasn't the perverted master of his Art for nothing.

Happosai came out of his thoughts as he saw Genma and his wife return so that the Tendos could have some family time to discuss Hinako and Soun's potential relationship. Happosai nodded and called the dojo and it's occupants to order.

"Everyone, we now understand the situation fully I believe."

Happosai turned to Ling Pi as he asked his next question.

"Is there anything else that we need to know about the Amazons that are coming?"

Ling tried to think of what she could. She knew that this situation in Nerima was not what the Amazons were expecting, and in fact it now seemed in the Amazons' best interests not to interfere. With all the knowledge on the situation she now possessed it seemed the situation was now as follows by Amazon Law:

Ranma Saotome, confirmed greatest martial artist of her generation had been promised in marriage to-

Akane Tendo, who with her sisters were actually Amazons and actually from Ling's own family. They were-

Lost Amazon Sisters, they had proved their value and dedication to the Art and the ways of the Warrior. The laws on Lost Sisters stated that their worth be judged and be reinstated into the tribe.

The Kiss of Marriage and Kiss of Death were both invalid on all accounts because, as fiancée to an Amazon (even a Lost Sister), he was NOT considered an outsider. Instead he was an-

Ally To The Tribe, and was one that was by Amazon right already considered an Amazon upon Ranma and Akane's consummation of their engagement.

Ranma had defeated Akane in a Challenge of Skill when he first arrived. Ling had been told the story and found it amusing that they had followed an ancient Amazon marriage arrangement tradition, even if they did it for the same reasons as it was first established. Ranma proved his skill and worth as a Warrior to Akane.

In short, Ling knew that The Amazons that were coming were actually coming to attack their own, and that was forbidden. Ling didn't bother voicing this, because she knew that both Chu Li and Koh Lon would both already know all this.

She was thinking of the Amazon's and remembered something her grandmother had said before she had left.

Happosai was a little surprised to see Ling suddenly start to smile. The girl had taken lot of mental hits since she had arrived earlier that day. For the first time since this had all started, Happosai found hope to avoid a war that he had already set in place the winning move for. A move that would destroy his wife's people and the people of his daughter and granddaughter.

Ling only said three words. Their effect was little at first, but soon the eyes and faces of two elders of the Amazons lit up as they had finally found hope.

"Fung Ti is coming."

It only took one look into the face of the woman he had loved for centuries for Happosai to realize that this was somehow the one chance that they needed, the one chance he had been hoping for for over two years now.

Cologne decided to ask the obvious, to her at least, question that was on the two elder women's minds.

"Why is your Grandmother bringing her worst enemy here for this. I would assume that she would want no one to oppose her."

The puzzle pieces were falling into place in Ling's mind, and she could see the same pieces coming together in her elders', or elder's and future great grandmother in law's, minds. Ling knew that it was now a show to explain everything to the allies assembled here who knew nothing of the politics or lives of the Amazons. Ling knew what to say. She hoped that she would be impressing her Airen's family.

"Fung Ti is the elder who has opposed my Great Grand Mother Xien Mao on the council of elders on all things except when the village is threatened. Their opposing points are encouraged as they and other rivals help insure that a democracy and vote of popular opinion is followed. Grand Mother convinced Fung Ti first of the _danger_ of Ranma Saotome first when the visions came. They showed Chi's world and when no elder could prove that the vision was a fake, they believed that Ranma's death was the only option. Grand Mother brings elder Fung Ti to show that there are no other options."

Ranma was beginning to understand, but he was wondering what exactly this meant. He noticed many there looking at him and realized that they were looking for him to voice their self same questions. He stepped towards Ling as he spoke.

"Alright, I got it that your grand mother is bringing her rival here to show some sort of unified front, but how does this help exactly?"

Everyone was surprised to hear Cologne start laughing. It had not been lost on anyone that Cologne had been taking events rather hard and that she had been rarely seen lately. To see the happiness in her Great Grandmother's face and hear joy in her laugh, Shampoo felt herself tear up in relief she didn't know she needed to feel. If anything could bring them assured victory right now, it was seeing the life return to her eyes as she explain things, after she controlled her laughter.

"Ranma, Fung Ti will take any chance to prove that Xien Mao was mistaken and not working in the best interests of the Amazons. They are not Rivals, they are enemies in all manner of the word. They have not tried to kill each other for two reasons. One is they both believe that they are working for the best interests of the Amazons, and Two it is forbidden for Amazons to take each other's lives.

"The Elders saw a future that, unfortunately, can not be changed. If we can prove that another way exists under Amazon laws and that there is a mistake, then Fung Ti will lead the other Elders to hold and consider what is going on. In short Ranma, if we can convince Fung Ti that there is a misunderstanding, then there will be no reason to fight."

Chi almost snapped his neck as he turned to Cologne so suddenly at her words. He had been answering questions about his friend Kenzan and what little he actually knew about him.

Here was hope. For the first time in years, Chi thought back to the Ancient One that had guarded the pool Chi had used to power the Mirror which brought him here. Words such as balance and how the old one had hinted at Chi stopping the deaths of more than one Ranma Saotome. The deaths of the Amazon Nation itself.

They had a chance.

An aura was suddenly felt in the room. It's source took a moment to be discovered from it's various sources. Akane quickly returned to the room when she felt her Ranma's aura. Nodoka turned to her husband as she felt relief/joy/determination start to roll off him. Ling Pi and Wing Tsu stared at the young man who would be their son as his aura started to glow. Shampoo was shocked and Cologne was smiling evilly as Happosai radiated such unstoppable power.

The _Masters_ of The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts turned to each other. The looks in their eyes showed that they were thinking the same thing. A Master of Anything Goes never truly loses, all they ever needed was a chance ... and they had found it.

* * *

OOOOO

Several miles outside Nerima, many Amazons hiding as they camped out, suddenly felt strong chills roll down their backs. A couple of the younger warriors cowered in fear at this feeling.

Xien Mao narrowed her eyes as she turned towards the direction of Nerima.

Fung Ti glanced towards Nerima before returning to her work. They would be in Nerima in two more days. She reestablished her link with the elders left at the village to ensure things were going well. She wasn't happy to hear of the sudden silence from both the Musk _and _The Phoenix People. The children of the Dragon and the Phoenix suddenly going quiet at a time like this was too much of a coincidence when so many elders were away.

Things did not bode well for the next few days.

* * *

OOOOO

Ranma had quickly explain to Akane what was learn and she was over joyed. Akane turned from hugging her beloved to see Shampoo approach. Akane started to raise an eyebrow, but her eyes went wide when Shampoo knelled before Akane.

"Shampoo wish forgiveness for her crime against Lost Sister's family. Shampoo no mean to break Amazon law and dishonor Akane as Shampoo did."

There was a dual "Huh?" from both Ranma and Akane at this. They would be soon thankful for Mousse and shocked at his words as he approached them to explain.

"Shampoo broke Amazon Law when she gave Ranma first the Kiss of Death, and then the Kiss of Marriage."

Ranma's mind went sightly tilt as it seemed more Amazon laws and complications were about to be forced down his throat. Akane decided to lead this questioning session.

Many people pulled up chairs and someone passed the popcorn.

"Mousse, what the hell are you talking about. We read that law book Shampoo brought with her when she came. Ranma defeated her as a female and then as a guy. She was stuck and even left the tribe so she could be free of the Amazon laws."

"Akane Tendo, while it is true that Shampoo was defeated be Ranma, the kisses she gave were, and still are, both invalid and illegal by Amazon law."

Akane could feel her temper at not getting an understandable answer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Mousse got back to his feet and cleared his ears before he decided to explain.

"Akane Tendo, do you accept you mother's heritage as an Amazon?"

"Yeah..."

"Being your mother's daughter, you and your sisters are known to the Amazons as Lost Sisters. An Amazon can only stop being an Amazon if they are banished, either by the council or by choice. But their daughters would be considered lost sisters and official Amazons if they accepted their mother's past. This means that by Amazon Law, you and your sisters have always been Amazons."

Ranma could feel the gears turning, but he still felt that he was missing something. Akane continued asking questions, but she thought that she could see where this was going.

"But how does me being an Amazon mean that Shampoo broke the Law?"

"There is a very old tradition of Warriors families arranging marriages. It is a sacred traditions with many laws that bypass other laws. When your fathers arranged your marriage, and your mother didn't object, Ranma was no longer considered an outsider. He became, effectively, your property under Amazon law. Shampoo basically dishonored your mother's memory by giving Ranma the kiss of death and actually declared challenge against your entire family, here and those in the village like Ling Pi, when she gave him the Kiss of Marriage. She effectively was trying to steal what was rightfully yours. She has two options, either fulfill the challenge or accept your judgment."

Ranma was still confused, but noticed that many people were watching Akane and wondering what she'd do. Ranma decided to ask a question that he still didn't understand.

"How does it still matter? Shampoo chose exile, and anyways she didn't know I was engaged to Akane or that she was a lost sister or something."

Mousse pulled himself to his full height. Shampoo needed him now. The looks she had been giving him as he had been talking told him of how she needed this to be understood for how serious it was. They needed someone who could be taken completely serious when they spoke. Shampoo understood that her Japanese was horrible, but knew that Mousse had master the language as well as many others in his attempts to impress her, to prove his worth to her. This moment alone proved to her that all his work for her would be needed now.

Shampoo smiled up to the man she loved. He always hoped for a chance like this. He was going to love it when she asked him to give her lessons. She would learn this language if it killed her.

"Akane Tendo, Shampoo chose exile when she believed that the Kiss of Marriage was valid and she broke Amazon law when Ranma rejected her. Since the Kisses were invalid, so was her reasons for being forced to chose exile. If you do not wish it, then you can ask for a fair judgment from Shampoo and approach the council with their circumstances. This situation is rare, but it has happened in the past. The council can revoke her exile if you so choose and you speak for her."

By now was not only Shampoo in tears being thankful for her beloved, but Akane was now in tears as she understood what was being asked of her. Shampoo quickly discovered Akane's arms around her and Akane was seen nodding into her shoulder. Shampoo could barely speak before she became over come with her own tears.

"Thank you."

Although it was quiet, there was not a person who did not hear the thanks.

* * *

OOOOO

Soun looked into the dojo at those assembled there. He looked over to Akane as she held Shampoo and destroyed a rivalry that had existed for years. He looked to Nabiki and watched as she spoke with her fiancée, her new sword in her arms and it looked strangely right in her arms. He looked towards Kasumi and blushed quickly blushed as he watched her make out with her beloved, hidden in the back of the dojo. Finally he turned to the masters of his art as they discussed this new chance they had found, the man who had trained him, the man who he had suffered with in training, the man who was basically his son in law already, and the young man from another time.

And he realized that he no longer belonged among them. Akane had found her reason to live and had accepted the future that he hoped would take care of her. Nabiki had finally come out from behind her mask and found not only love, but a strong future and a best friend who shared many of her passions. Kasumi had broken her mask fully and was finally releasing everything that she had kept bottled up, Soun would never deny her anything especially happiness.

Soun walked into the house as he thought about the last four. There was once a time when the challenge was all he needed to charge into battle and fight for those that needed him. To protect justice and the weak. To support those who had fallen and lift them back up.

Soun looked into a mirror as he passed it and saw for the first time, truly saw, that he had become one of those fallen. Over his reflection's shoulder he saw a picture that was on the wall behind him. It had been taken just after Nabiki was born. Soun stood with Kasumi in his arms as his wife held their second daughter.

His wife had followed him and married him, not only for the strength of his body, but also for the strength of his spirit. They had come here with nothing, and they had both worked hard. Soun had been over joyed when he had gotten the loan for the dojo and had paid it off in record time. He had built their future together, but it had been Soun that had taken their futures by the hand and worked for his loved ones.

Soun had never told their daughters of their mother's wilder days when Soun and Kimiko had first arrived. He knew that his wife did not oppose Soun being with other women. Soun had remained loyal, but could never tell his daughters of their mother's urges. She had been raised in a village of strong women and strong female bonds. Such memories would scandalize his wife's name, but Soun knew that Kimiko wouldn't care.

Kimiko loved Soun. She wouldn't want him alone, either in his bed or his heart. Soun smiled as he thought about his wife's ghost actually dragging Soun to Hinako's ... and probably asking to join in. Soun could just imagine his daughters' reactions. But they had to wonder were Kasumi learned the behavior she was only now just displaying. Soun said a quick prayer for the young doctor.

Soun looked himself in the eyes. After a few minutes he saw what he was looking for. It was still in there. It was the fire that had captured an Amazon's heart. It was the passion that had driven him to continue his training in the art. It was the confidence that had swayed a banker into deciding to take the risk on a young martial artist so that he could build his dream. It was the confidence that had lead him through most of the worst times of his life with his head held high. For the first time in years, Soun Tendo found Soun Tendo staring back at him.

Soun found his future before him for the first time in years and for the first time in years found the power to control it. Soun didn't even spare the dojo another glance as he made his way towards the door to his home, put on his shoes, and left.

* * *

OOOOO

Goucho Saotome looked into the eyes of the woman before him. He had contacted her for many reasons beyond the one he had claimed.

Sakura Kuno smiled the slime that had once tamed madness itself and could turn men's hearts to jelly. She knew that there were more reasons to be here beyond the deal that was being made regarding a certain new medical miracle. A medical miracle that had come to her from a certain time traveling martial artist.

"So, am I to assume that you find these final terms agreeable Mrs Kuno?"

Sakura casually glanced over the paperwork again. This merger between her family's investments and the Saotome empire would go a long way to increasing everyones accounts. She decided to call the game early though.

"I find it acceptable. Now, what do you really want from my family?"

Goucho smiled. It seemed that his information had been right on this matter. He decided to return the courtesy.

"Your son Tatewaki will be attending Tokyo University next year and will major in business. His roommate for his freshman year is a young man who father is very high in the Government. He will receive his Bacholer's degree after six years and will then accept a position here with his by then wife who will also be attending Tokyo U under a full scholarship and major in the same field. Her roommate will also offer similar chances for future business contacts. They will be an asset that will quickly drive my company and prepare it for my grand daughter's three years later. After a few more years I will then retire, leaving my grand daughter to head the company with the support of those she sees as family by her side."

Sakura blink as she took in all that this man was suggesting. It seemed much of it already followed plans that her son and his beloved were working towards, but some of it sounded like wishful thinking. Before she could voice her opinion, Goucho accepted a folder from the young man behind him, Goucho's son and renowned surgeon Kanji Saotome.

Sakura took the folder when it was offered to her and began to read. Slowly her eyes began to grow wide as she realized what was in her hands. She was holding the very documents that would make this man's goals reality.

Tatawaki's and Nabiki's pre approved acceptances to Tokyo University. A copy of both their room assignments next year. Official confirmation of the full scholarship for "Academic and Scholastic Excellence". There was even a copy of the proposed employment contracts predated over six years in the future.

Sakura looked up into the eyes of the man before her.

"Why?"

Goucho took a deep breath and released it. He was glad that he had convinced his son to be here for this.

"Because I could have done just as I said and never let on what was happening. I have learned from my mistakes the hard way and fate has given a second chance at my dreams. I will not make the same mistakes I have before. I am not giving any orders. I am simply offering a possible future. Your son and his fiancée can turn down any part they choose. Please, discuss this with them. If you wish to call them now I'll wait or we can arrange another meeting if you like."

Sakura paused for a moment. She slowly started smiling. There were times she loved her life lately. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had made herself memorize. After the phone was answered, she spoke and surprised Goucho with who she had called.

"Hello Nabiki. I have some paperwork that I'd like to read off to you. Are you busy?"

"_We're all gathered together at the moment, but I have time to talk. What do you need?"_

"I'm currently holding your acceptance letter to Tokyo University, your room assignment to share with Umi Shitori, daughter of Hikari Shitori, freshman year, and your employment contract after you acquire your Bachelor's in Business. It seems to be a vice executive's position, starting out at least. Well my dear?"

Sakura heard the phone hit the ground, followed quickly by it being picked up before Nabiki responded.

"_How?"_

"It seems that there are similar papers in my hands for my son, and your employment contracts seems to list your name as Nabiki Kuno. I was just finishing up some business with Mr Goucho Saotome. I believe that he's Genma Saotome's Grandfather and -"

_-click-_

Goucho smiled as Sakura put her phone down, singed the medical contract, and left.

"Well pops. That's one down."

Just then the intercom spoke up announcing the next appointment was there. Kanji smiled at the mirth in his mother's voice as she directed the next person in.

Goucho Saotome stood up and walked to the man with his hand extended trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Ah, Mr Kuonji. I'm so glad you could make it today. I feel that we have so much to discuss, as I'm sure you're aware."

Goucho smiled as his son discreetly shook his head in amusement. Sometimes it paid to be a manipulating bastard.

* * *

OOOOO

The Tendo dojo over the years had been the place for many thing, both weird and mundane. The sight that had just happened and was still before them had many people currently searching for other signs of the apocalypse.

No one quiet understood what had happened, what had been heard, and what they were currently looking at.

It seemed easily enough to follow. Nabiki Tendo had received a phone call on the new phone Kodachi had given her as a gift. Suddenly it happened, Nabiki appeared to drop her phone in shock. Oh she recovered quickly enough and returned to speaking to someone on the other end.

What happened next would not be soon forgotten by anyone that was there. Nabiki had rounded herself on Genma Saotome, hung up her phone, and pounced.

Yes, _pounced._

With a cry of,

"I LOVE YOU!"

Nabiki had launched herself across the dojo and was currently demonstrating her Amazon heritage as she held Genma Saotome in a glomp that had both Shampoo and Ling Pi staring in mild jealousy.

Genma just stared down in shock at the young woman that was currently surgically attached at his waist. Nodoka frowned slightly when it seemed that Genma wasn't attempting to dislodge himself. She frown a little more when she saw why, and considered it unmanly of her husband not to _cop a free feel_. Genma was suddenly grateful when Tatawaki Kuno removed his fiancée from Genma's body.

"Nabiki dear heart, What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes Nabiki, Why did you leap from my brother's side to hug my future father in law?"

Nabiki turned to her beloved Tatawaki and whispered into his ear her talk with his mother and what it meant. Ranma then had flash backs to a nightmare that he had hoped long forgotten when Tatawaki Kuno himself glomped Genma.

Tatawaki then found himself planted in the floor with a severe headache. Genma stood with his foot on the fool and stared down Nabiki, questioning her with his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr Saotome. I kinda lost it for a second there. Kuno baby's mother seems to be in a meeting with your father. She was given paperwork that basically has my college and business career set for life. I'm ... I'm going to be rich ..."

"Oh goody. I was hoping Grandpa would help."

Nabiki turned to the owner of the voice and realized that Kurumi wasn't surprised. Nabiki blinked and walked over. Her fiancée was just being a drama queen acting like he was seriously injured with his body half threw the floor.

"Kurumi, what do you know about this?"

Kurumi thought back for a moment. She remembered the family dinner well and had become quite fond of her grandfather rather quickly.

"Well, when Grampa told us about how he works for a big company, I told him about me and Ranma's test scores from school and he asked if I wanted to work with him. I said I'd like that very much and asked if he'd want you too work for him as well. He seemed to know about you and sounded thrilled at the idea. He said he'd even try to help you out a little."

Nabiki just stared at the girl who had once called herself a Tendo. She blinked as she realized how much Kurumi's grandfather might have down played how much he had offered to Kurumi. Kurumi had then turned and asked for the same power to be offer to Nabiki. Nabiki stared in shock for a moment until the part of her mind that picks up little details replayed the words _test scores_ and Ranma's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Um, Kurumi, what test scores exactly?"

Ranma cleared her throat and made a shushing motion, but was stopped be Akane. Ranma quickly began excuses.

"Come on Akane. Principal Kuno asked me and Kurumi to keep our scores a secret. It was some puzzle test or something like that. I think he said it was an AQ or something."

Nabiki interrupted right here.

"You took an IQ test and the Principal wanted it kept quiet? Why, What did you two make?"

No one heard what was mumbled next except Nabiki and Akane. Akane looked on in shock. Nabiki fainted. Nodoka wanted to know her children's results and decided to call and have the others tested as well if possible.

"My son, what was that you said?"

"I said that Kurumi got a 238 and a got about a 257."

The silence was deafening. The only sounds were a couple in the back behind the curtain, with undertones of panties being removed.

Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, and center of all that is chaotic, suddenly found his life returning to normal as Chaos Erupted.

"**WHAT!"**

"Oh my son is so manly!" (One guess)

"That's my boy." (insert glory stealer)

There were many other things being said and done in the hallowed hall of martial learning, but let us pull out a bit. Farther still, we slowly see the dojo disappear in the distance. Eventually, we come to the form of one Soun Tendo as he arrives at his destination.

* * *

OOOOO

Hinako was a little upset. Akane had missed today's session. Hinako didn't know what kind of harm this could do, or if it would mean starting over. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Hinako jumped for it, hoping that Akane had finally come for her treatment. Hinako opened the door to her apartment and froze.

"Hello Miss Ninomiya. May I come inside? I'd like to speak if you'd like."

Hinako could only take a step back in silence to allow the man in. Her eyes were locked onto his. She could see a strength and power that had only been hinted at before. It took all of her self control not to loose it to the man who was like a god to her. She was slowly starting to feel humble by the power he was generating. She had only felt a touch of it previously and fallen for the man, now ...

Soun had all of his information about the woman confirmed by the look in her eyes. He could see the fear, the desire, the lust, and even the love that was the essence of her soul. Soun stepped inside and the door slowly closed behind him.

* * *

OOOOO

A/N:

How goes all? I have had this up and been working on it for over a year. I am finally reaching the end. I hope that I still have a few surprises left for you all. Oh well, Until next time.

I will also be taking suggestions on what story to concentrate on after "After the fall of Giants."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma.

* * *

Chapter 25 Seize the Day.

Goucho put down the phone and looked up into the waiting eyes of his younger son and the boy's mother. The news he had received was the very news that he had been fearing for months now.

"Well?"

Goucho sighed at his Wife's simple question.

"It seems that a rather large group of Chinese women entered the country a few weeks ago. Many were wearing armor and carrying weapons."

"What do we do?"

Kanji spoke up at this question.

"Nothing."

Both parents turned to their son with a bit of surprise on their faces. Kanji looked around and continued speaking.

"Genma came here because he knew they were coming. He's most likely certain that this will be war. These are high end Martial Artists so police and military would be next to useless if they got involved. He wanted to make peace with the family before that happens."

Goucho was worried and angry as he spoke.

"We have to do something. I refuse to be useless. Not now, not when my boy needs me."

"Pop, look at me."

Father and Son locked eyes as Kanji spoke.

"You knew something like this was coming, that's why you gave Genma Grandfather's scrolls. From everything we've learned about Ranma it's possible he's already mastered the Neko Ken's true form. You were at Genma's house, you saw everyone there and you know all about Ranma's friends and their families. Genma isn't walking into this alone. We've done everything we can to help him prepare to fight. We have to leave the fighting itself up to them."

"So you're telling me after all this, everything I've spent my life working for, all of it is useless to help him."

"No, I said that we can't do anything else to help him fight. But I refuse to abandon him now. I need your help on this Pops, at least to back it."

Goucho was a little curious.

"What did you have in mind son?"

OOOOO

* * *

Outside a hospital in Nerima, one that frequently makes use of Kanji Saotome's surgical magic, a man was leaning against an ambulance. His hair was long and red, and pulled into a ponytail. He had what appeared to be Celtic tattoos on his head leading into his hairline as well as similar markings on his arms. He had the build of a warrior and any who looked into his eye would see the spirit of a demon there.

Renji Kokoro was The Devil's Driver. If it existed with wheels, he could push it to speeds and abilities that would seem to defy the laws of the universe as if the laws themselves were afraid to defy him.

He was also the best EMT to serve this hospital, and possibly any hospital in Japan, since it had been built decades ago.

To look into Renji's past and watch his life from the beginning you might wonder how such a man, who seemed destined to either cause nothing but suffering or to die in agony alone, could come to use his talents to help others for a living. To become someone who is truly dedicated to giving their blood, sweat, and even their very soul to saving the lives of others.

The strange thing was many were beginning to think his ambulance may actually be blessed, or that death itself feared to interfere with his work. All that was known for certain was that no matter the distance or the obstacles in his path, anyone he carried always arrived on time. He had yet to ever lose a life.

Renji was taking a break and thinking back, once again, to the attack that nearly killed him years ago. The attack that he nearly let take him when he had nothing else in this life to live for. Until he felt that Rage.

OOOOO

* * *

//Flash//

"No you don't you son of a bitch!!!! You will not give up or so help me you will suffer for it! "

Renji could feel his light fading and his fire going out. He was an orphan who had done what he needed to survive. There was nothing special about him, nothing to be concerned over once he was gone.

"You want to die? FINE!! you're just going to have to go through me to do it!"

On the streets, when the gangs come out and do battle, real battle, you fight with both your heart and your soul. You can break your body and still achieve victory if you break your opponent's spirit first.

Renji had broken the bodies of many men and the spirits of many more. He knew how to give it his all to cause suffering. He knew well the pain that Rage can give to others.

This was possibly why Renji was surprised to feel such Rage directed at him, yet it was not harming him. True it's grip was firmly on what was left of his spirit, but it was not crushing him as he was expecting. Instead he found it pulling him, drawing him back. He felt his fires being flamed by another and his light returning.

But the rage could not return him all the way. It would not let him go quietly into the night, but it was unable to return him fully to the world. It was simply a beacon.

Renji was at a crossroads. Possible eternity here, or he could fight to leave this life forever. Suddenly Renji felt the Rage's kindred essence and knew that the warrior he was fighting would not let him go. Because Renji would never let an opponent go. Renji turned on his crossroads and took the only path left to him, the one towards the voice......

//flash...//

OOOOO

* * *

Renji was brought out of his thought by the sound of his phone. He only had one ring tone that was personalized to one person and that was the song now playing, "Highway to Hell."

"S'up Doc."

'Renji? I need a little help with something. Lives might be on the live, but it might also get you killed or at the very least fired'

Renji hung up. Both caller and called knew he didn't need to answer. Many talk of following someone into Hell, Renji had followed someone out of it. Not just coming back from clinically brain dead, but from the Hell his life had become.

After surviving, he had been made to question his life by the one who saved him. He had been shown a new path and given power over his Rage in ways he had never believed or known to exist.

And when he came to visit his Teacher at work to celebrate the anniversary of his rebirth, he found his calling at the death of a small child.

It had been a year since the doctor had saved him, and no matter how many people the doctor saved he always made time for them if they came to thank him. As he was walking down the hall of the hospital to the Doc's office he saw her. Renji watched as the EMT walked in slowly, covering the girls face as he entered the hall.

She couldn't have been more than four and might have reached five if she could have made it in time into the arms of the one who had save him, or any of the other doctors at the hospital. Instead she had been DOA and Renji swore on the life he had been given back that he would never allow another person to be lost when he could save them.

Renji had been shocked when his Teacher's father had paid for all of Renji's education. The old mad had been the second person in Renji's life that had looked at him and had seem something more.

If the Saotomes needed him, he was already committed.

OOOOO

* * *

Morning came as it does when night becomes day. The people in the dojo had talked long into the night and few had actually left. Plans had been made and many questions had been answered. Kasumi had been discovered with what she had been doing to her beloved and they both had simply streaked to her room in the house since it was so much closer than his place.

The Amazons had decided to sleep in the dojo rather than return to the Cat Cafe. Nabiki had taken her boyfriend up to her room to make him her husband, after all she was an Amazon herself now. Ukyo, Akari, Ryouga, and Konatsu had returned to the Ucchan's with questions and thoughts of the lives they had in Chi's world, or lives they had lost. Genma and Nodoka had taken the guest room for the night and Akane had offered her room to Natsume and Kurumi, she had decided to use the living room using Ranma as a blanket. Ryu and Kodachi left for the Kuno estate. Taro slept on the roof.

As sleep began to claim everyone in the house, no one noticed as a bed lay empty for the night. No one had even noticed Soun Tendo leave earlier, and there was no one to notice that he did not return that night either.

OOOOO

* * *

Morning came and Hinako stretched as she sat up. She paused as she realized that she was still in her adult form. She looked at the bowl of fish she had moved next to the bed, but something felt different. Before she could put thought to what felt so odd, the door opened and a reminder of the nights event, including the need to be adult in her bed that night, walked in carrying a hastily made breakfast.

Soun blushed slightly as he walked in. Last night he had been so sure, so confident. He had been caught up in the tide of events and just came over. It had been like he was following some romantic script. And last night HAD been wonderful, Hinako was so...

Put the problem with romantic scripts were that that rarely showed the next morning, only saying that it was suddenly alright and they skipped to the wedding or whatever the story called for. The few times they mentioned the next morning breakfast in bed had been used so Soun had prepared some. Now he was suddenly completely out of ideas. What was he suppose to do now?

Hinako looked up and saw the look in Soun's face and lowered her head. She spoke in a quiet voice, certain she understood the look on his face.

"You don't have to speak about it to anyone if you want. I understand how much your reputation means to you. I'll... I'll do whatever you wish. Please use me often, please. I won't tell anyone."

Soun had been shocked by her words when Hinako started speaking, but the tears in her eyes as she finished with her offer turned his resolve to ancient steel. His face set he sat down the breakfast to the side, it wasn't very good anyway, and he strode towards the woman and took her hand. He pulled her off the bed lightly, causing her to stand and look into his eyes again. He gave her a simple command.

"Dress."

OOOOO

* * *

Kasumi blushed slightly as she entered the kitchen where Nodoka was currently cooking breakfast. The older woman had a knowing smile, but said nothing as Kasumi fell into rhythm beside her stirring the morning soup. Nodoka had been young and newly in love herself once, besides Kasumi rarely slept in or even slightly failed to put her family before her self.

Judging from the color of the marks on Kasumi's neck that she failed to cover properly Kasumi had been enjoying herself very well the night before and possibly some this morning, one or two looked rather fresh. The fact that Kasumi's shirt was inside out and she seemed not to notice gave evidence to something obviously distracting her as she had dressed.

The thoughts of both women were distracted by the greeting of Soun returning. Kasumi turned a questioning look towards her Auntie, but Nodoka shook her head since she had not heard Soun leave earlier either.

Before stepping out to greet him, Nodoka made a slight motion to Kasumi's state of dress. Amusing though it was, it just would not do for a Lady to be seen in such a state by her father. As Kasumi looked down and squeaked, Nodoka walked to the door and stopped just short of opening it, standing guard for modesty's sake, until the ruffle of clothing went silent.

Nodoka and Kasumi walked out of the Kitchen to greet Soun and to politely inquire as to where he had been. The stopped short as they took in the sight before them.

Soun was wearing the same outfit as the night before. It was currently looking as if it had, oh say, spent most of it's evening on someone's bedroom floor. Standing slightly behind him was Hinako, Akane and Ranma's School teacher. She had the distinct look of one who had gotten dressed in a hurry, but the lack of the 'bedroom floor' look implied that she had gotten her clothing from a bedroom where she had more options than just the owners floor, for example a dresser that just happened to have clothing in her exact size. On both of their necks were marks similar to the ones currently now hidden much better on Kasumi's neck. Hinako's face also held a shocked, scared, sheepish look.

It was obvious that she didn't seem to understand what was going on or even why she had been brought here. As both women from the kitchen turned to face Soun, both took note of his hand holding Hinako's and that it appeared to not be letting go anytime soon.

Before either could ask, Soun responded simply.

"There will be one more for breakfast."

It left no room for argument. Nodoka smiled in a knowing way, after all Soun had obviously admitted his thoughts on the subject the night before, she still didn't understand what her husband found so funny about it. She turned and returned to the kitchen.

Fully coherent thought finally began to form in Kasumi's mind about this WOMAN who was following her father. She opened her mouth to voice her mind when a hand shot out of the kitchen door and Kasumi was practically teleported back to the soup pot.

Over the obvious sounds of fierce whispering coming from with in, Soun turned to Hinako and mentioned that it had seemed to go well. This snapped Hinako out of her confused funk and she smacked him on the back of his head with her free hand. Soun simply smiled and kissed her.

Ranma had peeked over the arm of the couch when Soun had returned and had born witness to these events, as Soun had leaned in to kiss Ranma's teacher, Ranma decided sleep was a wonderful idea and he should get as much as possible before Nabiki and Akane noticed their guest.

Akane closed the eye she had cracked open. On seeing Miss Hinako, Akane remember that she had forgotten to perform her treatment the night before, but felt certain that sometime during the night her father had administered it if only by accident. The only evendence that she had been awake was a slight smile that was now on her lips, but she had been smiling in her sleep often since her and Ranma had accepted each other so Ranma noticed nothing and sleep returned to them both.

OOOOO

* * *

Nabiki had taken a different approach to Miss Hinako's presence. It said to her father that if he would not comment on the man who had come down with her after obviously having 'slept' in her bed, then she would not comment on the woman who had followed him home after obviously letting him have 'slept' in her bed.

It was actually turning out to be a quiet morning, quiet as in the silent war that had gone on as Nodoka and Kasumi set the table. Every time Nodoka set Hinako's place by Soun, Kasumi would a few moments later reset Hinako's place as far from her Father's as possible. Nodoka would then quietly set it back a few moments later. Finally after Kasumi had once again moved Hinako's place, this time to the coffee table in front of the couch, Akane gave up pretending to be asleep, picked up the dinning set and replaced it by their father. Akane then Stared into Kasumi's eyes. The silent agreement was that they would let Nabiki decided.

Nabiki had come down stairs, looked at everyone, smiled, grabbed an extra setting and placed it beside herself and them called Kuno down from him trying to sneak out the window. He arrived confused but noticed how Soun was trying very hard to ignore HOW Kuno had arrived. Kasumi realising the play simply moved Tofu's setting a little closer to her own, but when he sat down Kasumi took seat in his lap.

Hinako kept her face in her hands, embarrassed. Then Happosai showed with everyone else. No one commented on Hinako's presence during breakfast, but Happosai immediately pulled both elders to the side and began whispering quickly while pulling out scrolls. Finally all three went silent and turned to Hinako. When they grabbed Tofu for their huddle, Hinako got nervous, so did Kasumi.

OOOOO

* * *

The visions had come during the night. Every elder and remotely sensitive Amazon in the war party had experienced it. Something was wrong. The war party dropped any pretense of stealth and set off at a dead run, hoping against hope that they were not too late.

Xien Mao was worried. Her Great Grand Daughter had not returned nor tried to contact them. Xien Mao feared the worst, not death since death can be glorious, but that the girl had somehow been swayed. Pity that, she would prefer not to kill the child, but...

Xien Mao check once more on the object she had brought just in case. It was a final option only, but she knew that she could not hesitate to use it should she have no choice. Knowing of it before hand would be the only thing that would spare her the death it would give the other Amazons in the war party, including the other elders. Actually, if they knew that she carried it and was actually planning on using it they would have tried to execute her on the spot.

It would surely be enough to deal with this Ranma Saotome.

Fung Ti was worried. The dream had come again so she had secretly contacted the Matriarch again. She had learned that the combined armies of BOTH the Musk and the Phoenix were camped just at the edge of Amazon land AND WERE GETTING ALONG!!!

What worried the Matriarch most however was that they had made no attempts to contact the Amazons and were actively ignoring all inquiries. They were prepared for WAR, and they were waiting for something.

Either Army along was cause for concern, but on home turf the Amazons would eventually win. But against both, and with half the elders in Japan with their strongest warriors, they would be slaughtered.

The Matriarch knew that this could not be coincidence, so had order Fung Ti to communicate first with Ranma and what ever forces he had gathered there.

Fung Ti prayed that Xien Mao would not do anything foolish.

OOOOO

* * *

XXXXX

It was Time. The elder Hikaru looked at the gathered forces prepared to literally storm the past. A rare few here had suffered through this war once before, but many here either had not known of it until it had been over or simply not yet been born.

That didn't mean that they didn't live with the pain the war had left. None here would let it end here as it did before. The Taro's turned up their water and stood ready for when the door opened. Pant's wife climbed on her husband's back as he knelt into a runners start.

Everyone else stood ready. All that was left was for the portal to be opened on the other side.

XXXXX

* * *

OOOOO

A/N:

"Yes, I know it's evil only giving this little section. I just wanted to say that the story is back in production and I am even doing repair work on the previous chapters."

I made a promise some time ago and I feel bad that it took me this long to fulfill it. I hope you guys haven't waited too long :p

Next Time: It Begins Again.


End file.
